Voyage of the Dawn Treader: My Version
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: Lucy and Caspian's developing relationship aboard the Dawn Treader! If you liked this story please check out my new HP Viktor/Hermione story, ангел!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is only my second fanfic, the first one I did not complete. It was one for Harry Potter and I loved writing it but after a while I was not into it anymore. If any of you were one of the readers of that story that enjoyed it I am truly sorry that I abandoned it! This story takes place during VODT and continues after, where the plot will become my own. Other than that, I own nothing! The rest I give credit to the genius mind of C.S. Lewis. I will do my best to write everything correctly, but please forgive me if I write anything wrong that doesn't agree with the book. I have never actually read any of the Narnia books I've just seen all of the movies. I will do my best to be accurate, and will be looking things up as I go. I cannot figure out how old everyone is supposed to be in VODT so that information I will makeup...so here is the character age outline:**

**Caspian is 20**

**Edmund is 17**

**Lucy is 15**

**Peter is 20**

**Susan is 19**

**(Peter and Susan won't be major characters but I thought I'd include them as well as far as ages go.)**

**Also, since I have not read any of the books, all character's physical descriptions wil be solely based on the movies. Let's face it, Ben Barnes is hot. (:**

**One final note: I know that we all like changing the story that C.S. Lewis wrote, making it into a more personally favorable version, but I hope that no matter how much we all change it, we remember the message the original author was trying to get across. Remember what the story is truly about, and do not write anything that would bring shame to that message.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy Pevensie let out a great sigh as she stepped through the front door to her Aunt and Uncles house witht he groceries, her brother Edmund following closely behind, holding a few bags as well. It had been with much sadness that she had agreed to live here upon learning that her mother, father, and sister Susan would be off to America, leaving Lucy and Edmund behind. As the siblings made there way into the kitchen to put away the groceries, ignoring the fact that they had been ignored by there Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold, they reflected on the sadness and disappointment that they were forced to live here with rotten relatives instead of learning the wonders of America. They especially resented the feeling of being treated like burdens, when they knew there value held themselves much higher than the Scrubb's as they were High King and Queen of Narnia. Lucy attempted to be civil with there less than polite family members, seeing as Lucy always tried to find the good in everyone, but this was a hard task. Edmund however, was very upfront with his disapproval. After they had finished putting everything in its rightful place, Lucy turned to Edmund.

"Go get yourself washed up, I'll be starting dinner soon," Lucy said flatly. She was still quite angry with Edmund for attempting to enlist in Service, being that he was still only 17. Although she knew that Edmund could handle himself in a war, having fought alongside him in two already, she was troubled that he could have possibly left her alone at there Aunt and Uncle's house while he was off fighting.

"I'm sorry Lu," He grumbled, looking to her for forgiveness. Edmund watched his sister's eyes soften, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright. Dinner will be ready within the hour, do ask Eustace to wash up as well?" A smile broke on her face as Edmund's expression turned sour.

"I don't think any amount of washing could diminish the smell..." He caught her disapproving glare as Edmund spoke illy of there cousin Eustace Scrubb, whom Edmund was made to share a bedroom with. Eustace, like Edmund, did not hide his dislike for his cousins, and was a rather ungrateful and rude boy. Yet, Edmund knew of Lucy's wishes to be as civil as possible, so he stopped his insult and added quickly:

"But I'll let him know."

Lucy nodded to him curtly, before turning and beginning dinner. As she prepared the meal of vegetable soup and bread, she could not help but wish that Aslan would find a reason to bring Edmund and herself back to Narnia; to their home. A small smile graced her lips at the thought of the warm, crisp air, whipping through her hair with the wind. She could still feel the sun on her face as she settled on her back in the field covered in lilies just outside of Cair Paravel, her favorite spot. She missed more than the land's beauty, but also the friends that she had made. Reepacheep, her little mouse friend, although he looked small and frail, he was fierce in his faith and in battle, just like herself. Her thoughts wandered to Caspian, the handsome young prince herself and her siblings had met upon there second arrival in Narnia, he was actually the one who had brought them there. She had been but 12 the last time she saw him, not yet a teenager but almost there, and he being 17 at the time. Although they were five years apart in age, they had a rare connection and were fast friends. Now, three years had passed, Lucy was 15, and several inches taller and with wavy auburn hair that came down to her waist with soft curls at the bottom. She had big, hazel eyes with long eyelashes that swept over milky white skin as she slept. Her cheeks and nose were dusted with freckles. Lucy knew she was not ugly, but she felt rather plain looking, especially when compared to her sister. Lucy was most commonly overlooked my boys when in the presence of Susan, and she could not help but feel jealous as she watched Caspian drool over her during her last visit to Narnia. She didn't exactly feel as if she had a crush on Caspian, he was simply her best friend, but she did wish that she could feel the pride in being noticed by a boy like Susan. She wished she would see Caspian soon. He was one among many friends that Lucy had met during her adventures in Narnia. Her heart ached. She missed them all.

After a relatively quiet dinner consisting of silence rather than the clanking of spoons hitting the bottom of the soup bowls, and Edmund and Eustace's random glares at one another, Lucy and Edmund decided to take the opportunity to have some rare alone time together, for there was barely a moment where Edmund was not out doing yard work and Lucy, house work and errands. So the two siblings made their way up to Lucy's room. The Scrubb's had not really taken the time to decorate any of the rooms of the house, and Lucy's bedroom was no exception. Surrounded by white walls, the room consisted of no more than a small bed with light blue covers, and a wooden wardrobe. The only thing Lucy liked about the room she slept in was the painting hung on the wall opposite her bed, the only painting in the entire house, of a single ship sailing the sea. A very simple picture that most would not read much into, but Lucy and Edmund noticed how Narnian the ship looked, being shaped like a dragon and having crimson sails and royal looking flags. The two siblings often came to Lucy's room to gaze at the picture, and hope that one day, Aslan would find use for them once again in Narnia. This particular day, they were "graced" with the presence of their cousin Eustace, who followed them after hearing the familiar talk of Narnia. The portion of Eustace's brain that contained his imagination could cover less than a teaspoon, for he often surrounded himself with the knowledge gained in Encyclopedias. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the brother and sister with a disgusted look on his face. They jumped when they heard his voice, for he had gone unnoticed until now.

"You two ninnys still going on about this imaginary world of yours?" Edmund shot him a glare before turning back to the painting and opening his mouth to speak.

"It isn't imaginary. Now would you be so kind as to leave? You're stinking up the place."

"Edmund!" Lucy whispered, elbowing him in the side.

"Oh come of it. You two need to learn that if you continue to believe in this nonsense, that you will end up in the loony bin. You need to be more like me, and spend time actually reading useful information. Unlike the fairytales in your books, cousin." He directed the last part at Lucy, who squinted her eyes at him and turned away, nose in the air, refusing to listen. Eustace took a few more steps into the room and turned to the painting the siblings were studying.

"It's a God awful painting anyway." Lucy turned to him.

"It is not. It's beautiful. It reminds me of my friends and my home. The things that I love. This painting is extrodinary, sometimes it looks as if the sails are acually whipping in the wind, and the waves are actually moving..." Eustace didn't reply, but instead made a rude snort at Lucy's comment.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." Edmund retorted, not looking at him.

"It's my house. I can do as I please. You're just guests. Ungrateful ones at that." Edmund shot up at Eustace's words, and stormed towards him angrily.

"Us? Ungrateful? How dare you refer to us in such a way while we are spending all day taking care of this house while you and your lazy parents lounge around? This is the most ungrateful family I've ever met!" While the two continued to fight, Lucy noticed that now more than ever, the painting looked as if it were coming to life. She swore she could see the waves lapping around gently, as well as the crimson flags on the ship.

"Edmund, look! The painting!" Lucy nearly shouted, pointing to it. Edmund and Eustace turned to look, Edmunds hand still holding a fist of fabric of Eustace's shirt at the collar. Lucy was smiling. The painting was coming to life! The tips of Edmund's mouth slowly curved to a grin. Lucy and Edmund knew what was happening. Not only was the painting now moving inside its frame, but water was beginning to drip out, and begin to cover Lucy's bedroom floor. By this point, Eustace's jaw had dropped, and he started to try to fight his way out of Edmund's grip.

"What in the blazes is going on! If this is some sort of trick, I'll tell Alberta and Harold!" The two siblings ignored him, and Edmund had let go of Eustace's shirt out of awe. They simply stared at the water coming out of there favorite painting like a fountain, and smiled in anticipation of what was to happen. Eustace pulled them out of there thoughts.

"I'll just smash the darned thing!" With that, Eustace shot forward, taking the painting off of the wall.

"Eustace no!" Lucy shouted, as Edmund fought with him to pull the painting from his grasp. But by now, the water that was coming out of the painting was too forceful for Eustace to do much of anything, and he let it go in realization that there was water up to the three relative's hips in the room.

"What are you two doing? Stop this! Or I will call the British Consul!"

"Eustace shut up!" Lucy shouted, making Edmund laugh, seeing as she rarely spoke to there cousin in a foul way, but he was acting foul. In a matter of moments, all three of the children were under water, fighting there way back up to the top for air. Lucy noticed that while looking up to the surface, she no longer saw the dull white ceiling of her bedroom, but the shining sun. Lucy took a huge gulp of air as she reached the surface, and spoke in gasps.

"Edmund! Were here! Were home!"

"In Narnia! Lucy look!" Edmund shouted, pointing behind her, the Narnian ship from the painting was coming towards them. A few feet from him, Eustace emerged from under water frailing his arms about and screaming.

"What have you done! I want to go back to England!" Edmund laughed, as did Lucy before a strong wave took her under. The water was strong, and she was having difficulty getting to the surface again as waves pounded back and forth. Worries raced through her mind at the thought of the ship advancing on them. Although the ship looked friendly, they could not be certain, for they did not know if there was still peace in Narnia. She finally fought her way back up, hearing Edmund's cries of "LUCY!"

"I'm alright! Now swim!" The three starting swimming as fast as they could away from the dragon ship, Edmund pulling Eustace along with him because he was so hysterical. Lucy heard several splashes behind her before being sucked under again. No matter how hard she fought, she could not find the surface, and she could feel her throat stinging from lack of air. Above the water, she could hear a familiar voice calling her name, before moments later feeling a strong arm wrap around her middle and hoist her up to the surface. Lucy tried to fight the stranger off, before turning to look into his face. At first she thought her eyes were decieving her, for there was so much water in them. But after a few moments she recognized his face.

"Caspian!" A smile broke across his face.

"Lucy." He said simply, tightening the arm he had around her, to be certain that her head would stay above water.

"Edmund stop! It's Caspian!" Edmund had been attempting to fight off the man that had grabbed him, but stopped as he looked to Lucy's rescuer. Another man had grabbed Eustace as well, and was grinning at the poor attempt of Eustace to get away.

"Let me go! I don't want to go! I want to go back to England!" Caspian laughed with Lucy as he pulled her towards the ship, and they were pulled up on board. A crew member handed Caspian a blanket, which he wrapped around Lucy's shoulders, and then left his hands on her shoulders as he smiled down at her.

"How in the world did you get here?" He asked. Lucy's face turned to confusion.

"Didn't you call us?"

"Not this time."

"Caspian!" The young King turned to Edmund with a smile, who had just been pulled on board and given a blanket of his own.

"Edmund!" Caspian clapped him on the back as he made his way towards Caspian and Lucy.

"I don't know why you two are back in Narnia, but I'm certainly glad that you are." Lucy smiled at his words, and blushed as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Now a King, since he had gone through his coronation while they were away, Caspian was more handsome than ever. Three years had passed, making him 20 years old, and he had grown not only taller but more broad. His skin still was tanned, and his dark hair still fell to his shoulders. His brown eyes were as warm as ever, and Lucy smiled at the slight stubble he had grown, it made him look very manly. "But what are we to do with this one?" Caspian asked, nodding towards Eustace, who was still insisting that he be taken back to England, not understanding that the crew did not know where that place was. Caspian let go of Lucy, walking towards Eustace, an amused smile on his face.

"What are you to do with me? Don't you dare try anything! Kidnapper!" Caspians smile widened.

"Kidnapping was it? I thought we saved you from drowning."

"Saved me? You forced me upon this forsaken ship! I will not stand for this! Take me home! Or I'll contact the-"

"British Consul." Edmund muttered under his breath. Caspian's smile had not faltered. He turned to Rynelf, a member of the crew.

"Look after him, won't you?" Caspian whispered to him, eyeing the hysterical boy. Rynelf nodded, smiling at the young King. Caspian returned to Lucy and Edmund's side.

"You two should get changed out of those wet things. Lucy, you can have my cabin, Edmund and I will sleep with the rest of the crew. This way," He led them down below deck to his cabin, which Lucy instantly fell in love with. The main colors were gold and crimson, with shelves of story books, a nice bed and a magnificent golden carving of Aslan on the wall. She ran her hands over the golden mane, she wished she could see Him. Caspains hand on her back pulled her from her thoughts, he was looking down at her with a worried look. He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"In time, Lucy. We both know Aslan cannot bear to stay away from you," She smiled, he lifted her mood.

"I'm so sorry but we do not have any women's clothes on board. You will have to make due with some of mine. The will be big though," He smiled at her as she scrunched her nose at him at the pick at her small size. Small was always his go to insult when they were picking on each other.

"It'll be fine."

"Edmund, you'll have to use some of my clothes as well. But if we run out, we both may need to start borrowing from the crew." After being handed some fresh clothes, Edmund left the room to go change. Caspian pulled some clothes out for himself and for Lucy, and set them down for a moment while he turned to her. He raised an arm in invitation, and Lucy smiled softly as she moved to him, wrapping her arms around his waist while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and let the other hand rest on the back of her head. She breathed in his familiar scent, and marveled at his warmth. She was happy to be back with him, he was her best friend. She looked up to see him smiling warmly down at her.

"I've missed you, Lucy-love." She giggled at the nickname Caspian had given her during her last visit to Narnia. She was so used to "Little-Lucy" from her family that she loved the special name even more.

"I missed you too." Caspian gazed down at her for a few more moments before pulling away gently, and handing her some clothes.

"I tried to find the smallest ones that I could. I'm going to go change and then I want you and Edmund to join me in the study, it's just two doors down on the right. Come there when you're finished. I want to tell you two the purpose of our voyage, try to make some sense of why Aslan has brought you back to me." He gave Lucy one last smile before taking his own clothes and leaving her, closing the door behind him. As she dressed, Lucy thanked Aslan that she was back home, and prayed to Him that she and Edmund would be able to stay for a long while. She pulled on the black pants and white shirt that Caspian had picked out for her, and laughed at the fact that she was practically swimming in them. She tucket in the shirt and pulled a belt through the loops of the pants, closing it as tightly as it would go. Last, she pulled on a maroon tunic that he had handed her. It was huge as well. She laughed at her reflection before running her hands through her now dry hair, which fell in the soft waves and curls that it always did, reaching her waist. After looking around the cabin a while, Lucy made her way to the room of Caspians instruction, excited to learn of the adventures they would be having.

**So there is chapter 1! I hope you like it! I update quicker with reviews...so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I noticed that I made a mistake with the ages...because time in Narnia and Earth are supposed to pass differently. Sorry about that. I'm going to keep it like it is though, because I want the characters the ages that I put. Just letting you know...I know it was a mistake and I'm not an idiot lol (: Anyways thanks for the reviews! I love getting them! And thank you for the grammar correction, I'll be more careful (: Anyways, here is chapter 2! (Thoughts are in italics)**

**Chapter 2**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

As Caspian finished changing and made his way to the study, he could not stop thinking about the young Queen occupying his cabin. He had been very close to Lucy during her last visit to Narnia, and thought of her as nothing more than that of a best friend at the time. Of course, she had only been 12. But now, as he takes in her beauty, he cannot help but being attracted to her. He shook his head. That would be entirely innapropriate. She was five years younger than him, and her brother was on board. He opened the door to the study, where the ship's captain, Lord Drinian, and the noble mouse Reepicheep awaited. Both bowed their heads to Caspian, but Caspian just rose a hand to them to tell them there was no need, he was not a boastful King.

"I'm sure that you know by now that King Edmund and Queen Lucy have joined us on board. They should prove quite useful on our voyage. Both are very apt to adventure," Caspian sat down in the chair behind the desk. Lord Drinian looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, we heard. As you know, this is an all male crew. The men aren't going to want to change their behavior just because there is a woman on board. You know, Caspian, how rough voyages like these can get. I just don't know if Queen Lucy can handle it." Caspian smiled.

"Tell the men they don't have to worry. She is named Queen Lucy the Valiant for a reason, you know. I can assure you, Lucy will be fine." Just as he finished, he heard a knock at the door. Edmund joined them, shortly followed by Lucy. Caspian chuckled at her looking lost in his clothes. Caspian stood, and he and the two crew members bowed their heads to the King and Queen. They, like Caspian, held up their hands in signal that it was not necessary.

"Edmund, Lucy, you already know Reepicheep," The mouse walked forward and beamed at them. Lucy, as always, looked as if she was dying to hug him. She didn't of course, that would be disrespectful. Instead, she nodded to him, as did Edmund.

"Hello Reepicheep!"

"Hello, Queen Lucy. I hope you have been well."

"I have. I missed you!" Edmund nudged her side. Caspian chuckled. Reepicheep looked flustered, he was not used to being spoken to in a way that wasn't formal.

"I missed you too." He said lowly, before turning around and retaking his place on top of the desk. Drinian stepped forward.

"This is Lord Drinian, the captain of the Dawn Treader."Caspian said.

Edmund shook his hand, and Lucy nodded to him. He looked rather intimidating, so Lucy merely gave him a soft "Hello" while Edmund spoke to him longer. After everyone got acquainted, they got back to business.

"So Caspian, what is this voyage all about?" Edmund asked.

"Well while my Uncle Miraz was in power, he sent away seven of my father's closest friends. I suppose he assumed that they were a threat to his throne. He sent them to explore the Eastern Seas, but they never returned. Their names were the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and the Lord Rhoop. Long ago, I swore to myself that if I would ever be named King, that I would make it my goal to find these Lords and know what has happened to them. I will bring back any with me that I find alive."

"Those poor men," Lucy said softly.

"Yes, there is another reason for our travels. A desire of Reepicheep's." Reepicheep nodded to the King, before turning to Edmund and Lucy.

"Ever since I was a child I have dreamed of sailing to the end of the world and seeing what I find there. I am under the impression that if one sails to the end of the world, then they will reach Aslan's country. This is my wish," Edmund and Lucy smiled in appreciation.

"That's a wonderful idea! I imagine it would be most beautiful," Lucy said warmly, Edmund nodded in agreement. Reepicheep smiled at her. Lord Drinian spoke next.

"Yes well, we will stop next at the Lone Islands, look around and see what we find. We should in arrive in a day and a half. Until then." He nodded to Edmund, Lucy, and Reepicheep, bowed to Caspian, and left the room. Edmund coughed to fill the awkward silence that followed. Lucy turned to Caspian.

"He seems...nice." With a smile, Caspian stood, and made his way around the desk.

"Yes well, he takes things very seriously. Soon enough he will be as merry as the rest of the crew. Until we reach Lone Islands, I suppose we can all just catch up." Caspian led them back above deck. Reepicheep told them he would go help with the crew. A crew member rushed over to them.

"Excuse me sire, your majesties, the boy is very seasick. He won't accept any help though, he is very frantic." Lucy and Edmund groaned.

"I'll talk with him. Little prat," Edmund said wearily, leaving Lucy and Caspian leaning against the railing. Caspian chuckled.

"Are you quite certain this boy is related by blood?" He asked Lucy jokingly. She shoved his shoulder.

"Yes of course! He's just...getting used to his sea legs. He'll be fine, you'll see. Eustace can just be very, stubborn and..."

"Annoying?"

"Caspian!" He laughed again.

"I'm sorry Lucy-love, I'm only joking. I'm sure your cousin is very nice." She gave him another look before looking out to the sea, and smiling as she looked at the bright sky, and the flowing waves. Caspian looked as well, it truly was beautiful. He had never really stopped to look though, but being with Lucy always calmed him enough to stop and take a good look at the beauty of Narnia.

"I've missed it here so much. It didn't take as long for us to be brought back the second time to Narnia. After three years I was starting to wonder if we would ever be brought back. But I tried to keep faith in Aslan. I'm happy he brought Edmund and I back, I think of Narnia as my home, not England." Her face turned sour at the last part, as if she hated her own world.

"Do you not like it back in England?" Lucy laughed as he mispronounced the name.

"It's not that. It's just that whenever I'm here and I think about going back, I feel sick to my stomach. And I've never been as happy in England as I am when I'm here. I wish I could just live here instead."

"I wish you could too." Lucy smiled and looked at him, he had started to blush right after he said this, he hadn't meant to say that. Before Lucy could reply, Edmund rushed over to them, looking angry.

"Eustace is getting on my last nerve. He HIT me! Smacked me right across the face! Course he looked a right bit afraid when I started to come back at him, but Reepicheep stopped me. Little prat. He's getting sick all over the place! Hopefully when we reach the Lone Islands, he'll be better on land. But he'll probably still be a stupid little-" Lucy gave him a stern look.

"I mean a-uh-great cousin. Yeah. He'll still be a great cousin once we reach the Lone Islands." Caspian laughed, and Lucy rolled her eyes. Edmund rubbed his neck, yawning.

"I think I'll get to bed, it's getting dark. I'll see you two in the morning." Lucy and Caspian bid him goodnight.

"Are you tired as well?" Caspian asked.

"Not really. Or maybe I'm just excited to be here. I wonder, Caspian if we were to go for a swim...could the crew pull us back up like they did before?"

"Well, yes. But Lucy, I don't think it's a good idea to-" He couldn't finish. For Lucy had pulled off the tunic he had given her, and jumped over the railing.

"LUCY!" Caspian started to remove his tunic and shoes, and looked back over the railing. He sighed in relief as he saw her come to the surface smiling.

"Oh come on Caspian, the waves are calm. Jump in!" Caspian started to laugh as he watched Lucy laughing and splashing around, bidding him to join her. He obliged, jumping in and making a splash next to her. Laughing the whole time, the two friends splashed at eachother and tried pushing eachother under. Lucy would scream when Caspian would pick her up above his head, and then throw her back in. In a joking manner, Lucy would try to do the same to Caspian, but he would just stare at her with his arms crossed with a grin on his face as she attempted to pick him up, and eventually she would just push his head under. He came back up, sputtering water.

"Ah real mature! What are you five?" He joked, and turned his head quickly as she splashed him.

"At least I'm not a big hairy old man!" She yelped and tried to swim away as he came at her. She was too slow, and he ended up picking her up and throwing her in again. After playing for a while, Caspian noticed the waves start to pick up. He wrapped an arm around Lucy, and stroked away the wet hair that was clinging to her face.

"We had better get back on the ship. Won't want to have to rescue you again," He winked at her, and chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him. After yelling to the crew to send down a board to lift them up, they had to wait a few minutes. Caspian wrapped both arms around her middle from behind, making sure the waves would not pull her under. She turned back to look at him and smiled big. _I'm so happy she's here. Things are always more fun with Lucy around. _Lucy brought her arms up to rest them on his, hugging him back, and leaned back into his chest. He admired her while she had her back turned to him. _Beautiful Lucy-love..._

"Grab a hold!" Rynelf yelled. Caspian was shaken out of his thoughts. He had not noticed that the board with ropes attached had been thrown down. He apologized and helped Lucy up before climbing on himself, and kept an arm around her as they were pulled up. Once on deck, both of them were handed a blanket. Drinian made his way over to them. He looked upset.

"Sire, is there a reason you two were in the water? It's very dangerous! Especially for a lady."

"It was my idea." Lucy scoffed. Caspian turned to Drinian, looking stern.

"I can assure you, Captain, that I would never voluntarily put Lucy in any danger," He didn't like the fact that Drinian questioned his capability to take care of her.

"I would disagree. Seems as if every minute this boat travels, you're leading her into more and more." Caspian remained silent. He wanted so badly to yell at Drinian for his harsh words. Drinian turned his back on them, and started to walk away. He didn't get far, before Lucy marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her, looking suprised.

"How dare you talk to the King of Narnia that way? You may be the captain of this ship but you surely do not have authority over Caspian. Or me, as a matter of fact. I was a Queen of Narnia once. Lucy the VALIANT. So I can tell you right now that a little _swimming_ will do me no harm. I'll have you know that I have fought in wars. And fought off danger. So I don't need you telling me that I cannot manage myself on this voyage. I am very capable. Now while I'm oh so _sure_ that you are indeed a very nice man, for Caspian has told me so, I still would request that you stop underestimating my abilities and treat your King with more respect. Go ahead," She gestured to Caspian," Apologize to him." Caspian was grinning madly by now, feeling very proud of Lucy. Drinian turned away from Lucy, still looking a little suprised and hastily apologized to Caspian, giving him a bow. He turned to Lucy.

"I'm sorry to you as well, your majesty." Lucy smiled.

"It's quite alright." She turned away from him, and smiled at Caspian, who was holding his stomach trying not to roll around laughing. After Drinian was out of earshot, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Lucy, he was about to pee his pants!" Lucy joined in on the laugher. When it died down, she looked up at him.

"Well, he won't be messing with me anymore," She said proudly. She wrapped her arms around herself in the blanket as she turned and stared out to sea again. She started to shiver. Just as before, Caspian put an arm around her.

"I should walk you to your cabin. You should be changed and off to bed," He rubbed her shoulder gently before leading her back below deck and to her looked confused as he shuffled around in the drawers, trying to find something she could wear to bed. Finally, he picked up one of his long sleeved shirts and held it up to her, he chuckled. It came to her knees.

"Just like a night gown." They laughed. He pulled out some night clothes for himself before turning to her.

"I should leave you I suppose," Without warning, Lucy walked forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He heard her yawn and warmth spread through his chest. He squeezed her tighter. _She's adorable._ She pulled away, and he felt that he missed her when she did.

"Goodnight Caspian."

"Goodnight Lucy."

**There's chapter 2! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

The next day passed fairly quickly. Although he deemed it unessecary, Caspian noticed that Edmund and Lucy were trying there hardest to help out on the boat. Edmund, naturally, was able to help row, as well as keep watch in the crows nest from time to time. Lucy made it her goal to repair all of the crew's torn and ruined clothing from the harsh working conditions. She also helped give out rations at meals. Sitting on the floor against the wall, Caspian would pass her and notice that not only was she sewing diligently, she was also beautifully humming songs that he did not recognize. He assumed they were ones she learned back in her world. Each time Caspian would pass her, he would stop and listen for a moment, but never would he interrupt her, because he didn't want the songs to end. That night, Caspian found Lucy out on deck very late, staring out into the sea and singing softly. Caspian smiled gently as he felt that familiar warmth spread through his chest as it always did when Lucy was around. She was dressed in another one of his white shirts with maroon pants. She had found another belt, and used the extra one to wrap it around her middle to fit the shirt more. He felt bad as he noticed that she was barefoot, obviously no shoe she could find on board would fit her small feet. But then again, Lucy never seemed to be one to mind being barefoot. She continued singing, and he wished that he could listen to it longer without telling her that he was present. He had heard her humming all day, and although the sound was beautiful, it did not compare to the sound of hearing her actually singing the words.

"Tonight you will sleep for good, you will wait for me, my love. Now I am strong, you gave me all. You gave all you had. And now I am home." Caspian slowly walked up behind her, and reached forward, placing his hand on the railing next to her. She was not startled, she only smiled shyly at him.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, turning so she was fully facing him and leaning her side against the railing. Caspian shook his head.

"Yes. But my lack of sleep has not been caused by nightmares and such. I've just not been tired often while aboard the ship."

"Must be all this excitement." She said softly, smiling up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Most likely. I was thrilled to learn that I would get the opportunity to find my father's friends."

"Do you think that if we sail to the end of the world, and find Aslan's country there, that your father will be there?" Lucy asked him. She sounded as if she was saying this delicately, not trying to upset him or give him false hopes of things that may not happen.

"I don't expect it. But I am wishing that it will be true."

"I'm sure that if he is there, he will be very proud of you. Not only for being such a wonderful man, but for finding his friends. He will see what a wonderful King his son is, and will feel the burden lift of his worries for the lost Lords."

"I know he would have brought them back himself if he could. I've always felt as if this was one of those things I needed to do for him. Something I need to do in order to gain respect from my people. I've always hoped to be a better King than my Uncle. To work hard to acheive at what my father died for. One of my greatest fears is disappointing my people, and not providing for them as a King." Caspian looked down at his hands, he was not one to talk this deeply to another person. Of course, this was not just a person. This was Lucy. He saw her small hand rest on top of his large one, and felt the warmth coming from the soft skin spread throughout his entire body.

"Caspian," She spoke softly but firmly," you are already a wonderful King. You do not have to prove anything. You turned away from your family to rule a land that you love. The people of Narnia know very well that you will keep peace in this land." A few moments of silence passed, in which Caspian pondered Lucy's words. He decided that she was right. He gave her a greatful smile. She had managed to calm him once again.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"I suppose we should both get to bed if we are to be docking tommorow." The Lone Islands stood a few miles from them, the crew would awaken early to row them there.

"I suppose you're right." With that, Caspian took Lucy to her cabin, and hugged her tightly before bidding her goodnight.

****

The next morning, Caspian had awoken early with Drinian to discuss the plan of action for exploring the islands. After dressing in his normal attire and grabbing his sword (just in case), Caspian met Drinian on deck. They decided that there was no real reason for Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund to go to Felimath because it was uninhabited for a good while now. In the end, the two men decided that it would be best to send a few crew members to Felimath to search for food and water while Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund searched Doorn for any of the Lords. About an hour after Caspian had woken, Lucy and Edmund arrived from below deck dressed for the adventure. They both, like Caspian, had grabbed a sword. Drinian looked skeptical at Lucy's carrying of one, but remained silent. Lucy had taken lessons while acting as Queen, and Caspian had taught her some to pass the time during her last visit to Narnia. In addition to her sword, Lucy carried her healing cordial. Once the siblings joined Drinian and Caspian, they told them of their plan of action. Lucy looked saddened.

"Lucy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, it's a wise plan. But I do wish we could walk through Felimath, just to see it. It was always a beautiful place." Caspian looked to Drinian and shrugged.

"It will do no harm." Drinian looked defeated, but agreed. It was settled, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund got onto a smaller boat and made their way to the shore of Felimath. It looked extremely lonely, and dead quiet. Other than the creepiness of the emptiness of the small island, it was rather beautiful. Bright green grass covered the ground, and various colorful flowers swayed with the wind. As the trio made their way towards Doorn, they noticed a group of several rough looking men. They did not like the looks of them. Caspian decided and told everyone that it was best their identities remained a secret, for these people may not have heard anything of Narnia for a while, and may still think only of Narnia's over lordship. Being known as the King might put them all in danger.

"Why hello travelers! Fancy having a drink with us? You all look right tired," One of the men said. The others nodded in agreement and ushered them forward. _We have our swords,_ Caspian thought. So they agreed, and sat around on the grass with the men for drinks. Not long after they sat, however, they all found themselves with strong arms wrapped around them from behind. Edmund struggled to Caspian's left.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Edmund looked over towards the man that was holding Lucy, he was eyeing her appreciatively. "Let her go!" The man laughed.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that boy. This girl has a lot of spunk in her. An ideal buy. Besides, any man would pay large amounts for the company of such a pretty little lady." Edmund tried harder to be released. Caspian was furious. He spoke lowly and threateningly.

"So you're a kidnapper, and a slave trader. Pathetic man. Let her go." The man only laughed again. The three friends were hoisted up and were being pulled in the direction they had been heading before they stopped to talk to the men.

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy spoke as if she was out of breath. The man holding her kept one arm around her neck as he dragged her.

"Into town, it's market day. You'll be bought for much money, though, I would love to keep you for myself." As if waiting for their reaction, the man holding Lucy looked to Edmund and Caspian with an amused look as they once again tried to struggle away from their captors. As they were dragged further into town, they saw a fine looking bearded man come out of an inn and make his way towards them. The man looked over them all appreciatively.

"A good group, eh Pug?" The man holding Edmund asked. The man called Pug nodded. The man holding Caspian spoke.

"How much for this boy?" He asked as he shook Caspian. _Oh no,_ Caspian thought, looking over to where Lucy was standing with tears in her eyes. It was a rare sight to see Lucy cry. But she seemed to grasp how female slaves were treated. _Please don't seperate me from her._ Pug eyed Caspian for a moment.

"300 crescents."

"I'll give you 150." Pug gave the man a look for only offering half of what he said, but nodded anyway. Lucy tears hardened.

"Please, don't seperate us!" Pug leaned down, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Oh come now little beauty. No more of this crying. Wouldn't want to spoil your pretty face for the market now would you?" Edmund shook.

"Sell us together!" All the slave traders laughed.

"If any man wants to spend the money on two slaves at once he will offer it, lad. But I can garuntee you, a man with his eyes set on the little girl here won't much care for buying you. That man is going to be focused on getting her home and using her services." Edmund's face turned blank. Lucy continued to cry. Especially as she watched Caspian be dragged away by his new owner. Caspian looked back at her, tears were also in his eyes as he thought about what could happen to her. _Protect her, Aslan._ He prayed.

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon." He called back to her, trying to sooth her. He hoped though, that his words were the truth.

**There's chapter 3! I think it's a little shorter, sorry! I was planning on having it up last night but I got so tired and couldn't concentrate enough to finish it! I'll start chapter 4 in a few hours! Ohhh, who can name the song Lucy was singing? Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that Chapter 3 was so short! I didn't realize actually how short it was until I submitted it and then previewed it..sorry...but chapter 4 will be much longer! Just a heads up: I am a college student on winter break...i go back to school on tuesday. This story will NOT be abandoned, because I love it so much, but updates will be slower. Until I leave I'm trying to submit as much as I can. Anyways...**

**Chapter 4**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy awoke in a dark cellar that smelled positively awful and had rats scowering the ground for any spare food crumbs. She didn't know how she had gotten there, the last thing that she remembered was crying out for Edmund as he was taken somewhere, even though the men said it was only for a moment. She knew they were going to hurt him. She sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it. Her hand automatically went to her head as sharp pain invaded her skull, daring her to scream. Her breath caught up in her chest. Her hand had touched something wet. After bringing it down for examination, her fears were confirmed. Those men must've done something to her, for her head was covered in blood. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered Caspian being sold away to an old looking man. Although the man looked to old to personally do him harm, she could never be quite sure. She had certainly not expected to be captured and sold today. She remembered the way those men had been looking at her, the disgusting comments and peverted eyes. She shook in fear. She did not remember what they did to her. She only hoped it wasn't the worst. Lucy stood to look around, and groaned as dizziness and nasuea overtook her, forcing her to slump against the wet, stone wall.

"Lucy?" A scared whispered voice came from the shadows, causing her to jump. She continued to cry as she saw her brother, battered and beaten, sitting up against the wall opposite her. Edmund's head was also covered in blood, and he had several more random patches of blood on his body, soaking his clothes. His clothes were torn from a struggle, and dirt clotted in the wound on his head, as if he had been thrown to the ground quite a few times. A heavy sob escaped Lucy's throat as she dashed over to her brother, and threw her arms around him. She didn't want to think about what they did to him, her, or Caspian. Her heart ached at the thought of her sold best friend. The hope remained in her heart that Caspian would find a way to her, rescue her. She prayed that it would not be long before she was once again swept into his strong arms, leaving her feeling breathless and utterly safe. Edmund rested his hands gently but firmly upon her shoulders, and drew her away so that he could look her over. The hands holding her began to shake as he took in the blood that was starting to dry on her head, and the tear on her shirt that she hadn't noticed. She winced as one of his hands moved down slightly, and put pressure on a bruise she had not discovered.

"What did they do to you?" He spoke the words in a pained voice. As if part of him didn't even want to know. She shook her head, a single tear rolled down her cheek. More fell as her brother hurriedly swept it away and kissed her forehead.

"I-I don't know." She found that she could hardly speak. Her throat burned, screaming for water. Her stomach growled, they had not yet eaten today. They had been waiting until food was found in Felimath. Edmund took her by the shoulders once again.

"Lucy. You have to be honest with me. I know it's hard to talk about but if they...you know. I need you to tell me." She shook her head once more.

"I speak the truth Edmund. I honestly _don't know._ I don't remember anything after they dragged you away. They must have hit me in the head and I passed out. But I really don't know what happened after." Edmund's face looked contorted with anger and pain. This answer was not good enough for him. He stood, lifting her easily with him. He looked over his shoulder.

"Do you feel...sore?" She shook her head. Her cheeks turned rosy with her blush. She knew what he was asking.

"Not in the way you're asking." Edmund sighed and nodded.

"Okay well. That bruise on your arm. You didn't know it was there. Check and see if there are others on your legs or anywhere they shouldn't have touched." She hated these questions. They were awkward. But she did want to know. So she had Edmund turn around as she inspected herself thoroughly. Other than bruises on her arms and the blow to her head, Lucy was relieved to find that there was no indication that anything _else_ had happened. She tapped Edmund's shoulder telling him to turn around.

"They didn't touch me. I'm almost positive." Edmund let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a hug. Lucy felt a sense of saftey and calm at being with her brother at a time like this. But she still feared for Caspian. He had already been sold off. What if his buyer was a cruel owner? What if he beat him? Edmund seemed to sense her worry.

"Caspian is strong. He will be alright. I know he'll do whatever it takes to find his way back to you," His words soothed her, but didn't entirely suffice her worry. In an attempt to strip the thoughts from her mind, Lucy pulled out of Edmund's embrace and observed the cellar they were being held in. It was hopelessly dark and dirty. The only light emerged from a foot wide window too high and small to be an escape route. She was about to attempt to climb up and see where they were when she heard a key turn in the lock to the cellar door. She jumped with a gasp and Edmund grabbed her and pulled her behind him. The man called Pug emerged. Lucy had to use all her strength to stop Edmund from attacking the slave trader.

"If you ever as much as lay a finger on my sister again-" Pug held up a hand to silence him. He laughed maliciously at Edmund, regarding him as a mere child, and walked forward so that he was within inches of his face.

"Time to go to the market."

_I really tire of being dragged around like a knapsack_, Lucy thought as she was pulled up onto a small stage held above a group of twenty or so men holding small purses of coins. She looked upon other captives in pity who wore "sold" signs around their necks, and were being held by their new owners. She looked all around, but there was no sign of Caspian or the man who had bought him. Her heart sunk even lower. She saw several of the buyers nudging eachother and pointing to her, nodding their heads in approval. She heard several wolf whistles shot in her direction, and felt Edmund struggle next to her. Lucy just stared at her feet, praying to Aslan to let this nightmare end. Pug grabbed her arm.

"Alright settle down, settle down. Here we have a little maiden, I'd say around thirteen."

"Fifteen." Lucy corrected through her teeth.

"Fifteen. Fifteen and already looking capable to please any man. Who will start the bidding?" As Lucy heard cries of offers, she saw two men draped in cloaks walk up behind the crowd, and start to make their way closer to the stage. At first she thought her eyes deceived her, for she was going on no food or water. But she would recognize those warm eyes anywhere. A small smile graced her lips. She knew he would come. She looked over towards Edmund, whose eyes also rested on Caspian, looking hopeful.

"One hundred and fifty crescents for the little lady! Can anyone top it?" Pug cried. No one answered. The man who gave the bid smiled in anticipation, his eyes lying sickeningly on Lucy. A "sold" sign was placed around her neck, and Lucy gasped as she was shoved forward into the arms of the man who had bought her. The man leaned down and spoke in her ear.

"I cannot wait to take you home. Make proper use of you." Lucy gasped in anger, she could no longer take this kind of treatment. She spit in his face, making the man cry in disgust and anger. Before she could react the man smacked her across the face. Her eyes darted to Caspian, who had the darkest look in his eyes that she had ever seen. Lucy gasped as the man unexpectedly grabbed her head and attacked her lips with his, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She felt as if she would get sick, the taste was awful and he smelled as if he had been bathing with pigs for months. She pulled away and slapped him across the face. His face returned to anger as he lifted his arm again as if to hit her once more, before a flash of silver made him cry out and turn away. Lucy sighed in relief. Caspian had swung his sword at the man, slicing his arm. He reached forward and pulled Lucy away from her owner forcefully, and threw a sword to Edmund, who began his attack on Pug. More members of the crew appeared out of cloaks that Lucy had not even noticed, and Caspian handed her her sword as well. She moved towards her buyer, but halted when Caspian grabbed her shoulder. He wanted to take him on. She nodded before moving away and fighting others. It wasn't a long fight, for many of the slave buyers had no weapons with them, and surrendured instantly. Edmund got Pug to surreneder after causing serious damage to his stomach. The lead slave trader lie on the stage, holding his gut and moaning while the other hostages to be sold stepped over his body and ran away. After everyone else's surrender, Caspian was still attacking the man who had bought Lucy. Lucy tried to intervene but Edmund held her back, telling her to let Caspian handle it.

"You filthy man! Touching a young girl in that manner! And against her will. I have a right mind to end your life right here!" Caspian spoke in between blade strokes. He looked the least bit tired and the dark look in his eyes from before remained. He focused on nothing but making the man pay for touching Lucy. The man looked absolutely terrified, fighting back only to protect himself.

"I surrender! I surrender!" He kept shouting in a high pitched voice. Even with this, Caspian still attacked the man. Lucy was sure he was going to kill the man.

"Caspian!"

"Caspian, STOP!"

Members of the crew shouted to him to halt his attack. But he would not. He shook his head at them as if saying "no" and continued. Lucy had never seen him act this way. She took her sword firmly in hand and jumped in between the two men, fending of the blades that came at her. She pushed Caspian away and held her own against the disgusting man.

"You surrender?" She asked the man, wanting to confirm it. He shook his head yes. His eyes darted back to Caspian every few seconds, fearing he would attack again. Lucy nodded, lowering her sword. The man turned and ran away. Letting it go, Lucy turned back to Caspian.

"He surrendered. Why didn't you-" She was cut off as he scooped her up into his arms. His entire body was shaking violently. He kissed the top of her head before burying his face in her hair.

"Oh Lucy, I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you." His arms tightened, if that was even possible. Lucy sighed, she felt safe once more. This was not one of the embraces she was used to receiving from Caspian. This one was much more frantic, more protective, as if he was afraid to let her go. She buried her face in his chest, tears fell from her eyes. Being back with him made her heart ache even more than when she was away. She felt this way everytime Caspian was near, everytime he would pull her close.

"I'm alright. I'm fine." She tried to assure him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her back just as Edmund had done before, looking her over. He immediatly noticed the gash on her head, and stroked his fingers over it gently before bending slightly to place a kiss to the wound. His eyes traveled down, hoping not to find anything else. To his relief he didn't. _I'll have to hide the bruises on my arms..._ His eyes darted back to hers.

"They didn't...?" Lucy shook her head no. With this, Caspian once again pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-love. I failed to protect you." She shook her head in disagreement.

"This is not your fault. It's no ones fault. Those men are filthy swine," She turned her head and made a disgusted face as she regarded the slave traders staring back at her, most still looking fearful for there were swords still pointing at them in case they decided to attack. Caspian chuckled at her comment. He reached forward and tenderly stroked her brown hair from her face.

"Thats my Lucy." She felt her cheeks turn pink as he kissed her forehead once more. After this moment of bliss, Lucy was snapped back into reality.

"Wait, that man didn't hurt _you_ did he?" Caspian chuckled once more, pulling her close and staring into her face.

"No, Lucy-love. Upon leaving with my buyer he told me I had no reason to fear him, and that he had bought me for my face. Upon my questioning he specified to tell me that he bought me because he looked like an old friend of his, my father." Lucy's eyes snapped up to his.

"So he's...?"

"Yes. He is one of the Lords. Lord Bern. When I told him who I was, he apologized with great sorrow, and vowed to help me rescue you. He released me and allowed me to gather the crew so that we could plan an attack. He told me of a green mist, a sort of sacrifice. Said that those who were not deemed worthy of being sold were put on a boat and fed to it, no one knows where it takes them. He also gave me this," Caspian held up a rusted sword, it shone no more, but looked as if with a great deal of care it could be magnificent once more. "He said it was a gift from Aslan, and that each of the Lord's were given one." Lucy processed the information while Drinian drew closer to speak to Caspian.

"Did he say where the other Lord's may be, sire?"

"Yes, he did. He said the other Lord's intended to continue sailing, in hopes of finding the mist and stopping it. He said their next intended stop would have been Ramandu's Island. North of here." Drinian turned to the rest of the crew.

"It looks like we have a heading. Get back and help the rest of the crew load the boats with the food found on the other island. Go on now!" Drinian ushered the rest of his crew away, including Edmund, who left Lucy after a squeeze on her shoulder. Drinian turned back to where Caspian was still holding Lucy close. His eyes rested on the Young Queen.

"Today, your majesty, I can truly say that I underestimated you. You were very strong. Nice arm," He winked at her before bowing to the both of them, and following the rest of the crew back to the boats. Lucy laughed and turned to Caspian.

"I believe that was actually sincere," She joked, Caspian let out a laugh and shrugged. Lucy stared into his eyes for a moment, the dark, cold look was gone from them, and he was now staring at her with warmth and something else she did not quite recognize. She sighed softly, she had missed him. The warmth of his eyes, the security of his embrace, and the gentle calm she received when he would absentmindedly stroke his fingers softly over her back as he held her, like he was now. He stirred unknown emotions in her that made her nervous and shy, but also made her feel as if she could accomplish anything, try anything, and not be fearful because he would always be taking care of her. He ripped her from her thoughts as his hand came up to rest on her cheek delicately.

"You're sure that you're alright, Lucy-love?" She felt her heart flutter and the tips of her mouth pull into a smile. The nickname never made her happier than it did now.

"Yes, I'm alright." Caspian nodded, and released her from his arms but grasped her small hand in his larger one swiftly. He led her back to the others in silence.

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian sat behind his desk in the study, discussing with Drinian and Edmund their next venture. Drinian landed his hand on the map, indicating their location.

"We are here," he pointed just past the Lone Islands, "and Ramandu's Island is here." He pointed to a place on the map labeled accordingly. "Two more islands lie in the path from the Lone Islands to Ramandu's. Even if it was the intention of the Lord's to ultimately end in Ramandu's shores, it is likely they stopped at these two islands in search of food. I recommend we dock at both of them before looking to the island of the Lord's intention, sire." Edmund kept speaking with Drinian about the plan, but Caspian merely nodded his agreement. His eyes were directed elsewhere. Lucy had entered the room in her white nightgown (his shirt), looking hopeful as if she had not interrupted. Caspian smiled warmly at her, and ushered her inside. She looked nervous, she was biting her lip shyly in a ridiculously adorable manner. Her reddish brown locks had been washed and was now dry, hanging in its usual gorgeous waves and curls cascading down her back and over her chest, reaching her waist. Drinian gave her a short bow.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I must be off." Lucy nodded her head to him, smiling gently. The two seemed to be getting along better since his comment to her on Doorn. After his exit, Lucy turned to her brother and friend.

"You two going to bed?" Edmund looked at her confused at this random question.

"I'm not Lucy, I slept when we got back on the boats because I'm keeping watch in the nest tonight," Edmund said wearily. He didn't seem thrilled about this. Lucy looked disappointed.

"Oh, alright." Edmund stared at her for a few more seconds, still confused. Eventually he stood, and walked over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, I must go to my post now. Goodnight you two." Caspian and Lucy said a final goodnight to Edmund before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Caspian's eyes traveled back to Lucy, the golden lighting in the room illuminating her face delicately and making her look of an angel. He brought his thoughts back into check, _I shouldn't be thinking of her this way. She's far too young._ Even though he knew it wasn't true. Many husbands in Narnia were as much as ten years older than their wives. He would only be five. _Wait, husband? Where did that come from?_ He questioned his thoughts as Lucy took a few steps forward. His heart softened. She looked troubled, even scared. He stood, making his way around the desk to stand closer to her, longing for a reason to pull her into his arms.

"What troubles you, Lucy?" She opened her mouth as if to speak, then hesitated, shutting it again. Caspian saw this, and took her hand in his, trying to relax her. It worked.

"I just-I went to sleep. And woke from the most horrible nightmares. I was back on the island, and you hadn't come for me. That man took me back to his home. And he..." She couldn't finish, a single tear trailed down her cheek. Caspian quickly whiped it away. He took her face in his hands.

"But I did come, Lucy. Nothing could have stopped me from coming for you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you. I promise." His heart felt heavy as he thought about her, waking up in a cellar, finding that she was hurt. Wondering where he was. He didn't want to think about what happend on Doorn when she was out of his reach. Lucy looked up at him, and gave him a watery half hearted smile.

"I know. I knew you would come for me. I'm just being silly." Caspian shook his head with disagreement, pulling her close, kissing the side of her head. He leaned closer, and whispered into her ear. "You're not silly. Perhaps a tad hyper at times. And short enough to be a classified dwarf, but never silly." He pulled back and laughed, guarding his face as she smacked his arm. He felt warmth in his chest as her melodic laugh rang in his ears. He felt triumphant. He had wanted to make her laugh, and it worked.

"Jerk." She scoffed, keeping a mad look on her face. But after his intensive goofy stare she broke into a smile after a few moments. "Thank you Caspian. I think I'll sleep better now." Lucy stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her in return, letting one hand stroke through her soft locks.

"Sleep well, Lucy-love. If you have another nightmare, just come to the room Edmund and I share, don't hesitate to wake me." She felt heat come to her cheeks before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Caspian. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo...I have a request. All of you guys who review and say that you love Lucian stories...write some please! i have read EVERY SINGLE one of them and I need new ones! Pleaseeee! Anyways...**

**Chapter 5**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Ten days had passed since the incident on the Lone Islands. They would have been overall wonderful days, for he and Lucy had been spending much time together, talking or playing games below deck after the day's work had been completed. One of the things Caspian loved most about Lucy was that she was very playful, hyper, and wild, but also could be serious and thoughtful when the situation called for it. But no, although Caspian was enthused to be spending so much time with his favorite Queen, these joys were somewhat diluted by a monstrous storm that had been flapping the Dawn Treader like a pancake ever since they left Doorn. Caspian groaned as another giant wave rose above the head of the ship as if towering over it like a bully, and crashed down upon them, nearly flooding the deck. Crew members had been working nonstop since they came upon the storm, miserably attempting to shovel the water off of the deck and back into the sea as more and more waves pummeled water over their heads. Caspian stood with Drinian at the helm, trying his hardest to help him steer as mother nature fought to toss the ship whichever way she pleased. Edmund worked below deck with the rowers, pushing and pulling harder than ever to get the boat to move in the direction of their desires. Lucy, to Caspian's relief, had been ordered to stay below deck. She was livid at his request, but after Edmund, Drinian, Reepicheep, Rynelf, and even Eustace practically shoved her down there, she really had no choice. Eustace, even though he posessed an absolutely repulsive personality in Caspian's opinion, actually consented to help the crew fend off the storm, and was working diligently with the crew members on deck shoveling water back into the sea. Drinian, who was still trying to steer the ship with Caspian's assistance, shook his head in utter disbelief that he led his crew into a storm of this magnitude.

"It is downright foolish of us to play games with nature, sire. We should've turned around as soon as seeing the dark clouds."

"And go back to let retched island? No thank you," Caspian grunted as he heaved the wheel to the right with all of his strength. "Besides, it's not as bad as it was two nights past."

"That may be," Drinian stopped to catch his breath. "But it's still not a good situation. The crews getting testy." It was true, crew members that had been given orders to search for food while on Felimath ran short of time, for they were off in such a hurry once learning that their King and his friends had been taken as slaves. Although they were able to gather some food, it was not as much as they had hoped for, and now the entire crew was living off of half of their usual rations a day. What was worse, was that they were bound to run out of these little rations in a week, and they had yet to spot land. Caspian remained stubborn as a rock, though, insisting that a man could go through far worse times in his life than to be without a little food or water, and ordered that the Dawn Treader crew pull through this storm. After another hour or so of diligent work from all, Caspian, Eustace, and half of the crew members responsible for shoveling water and rowing turned in. The men that went to bed that were rowing and shoveling water would wake half through the night to replace the men that had stayed up first, Drinian would work throughout the night steering the ship. Since it was not quite too late yet, Caspian hoped that Lucy would still be awake. So he made his way to the cabin she was staying in and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," He heard her say softly from inside the room. He opened the door, and felt the corners of his mouth pull into a smile as he saw her in another shirt of his for a night gown, sitting on his bed with her legs tucked behind her reading a book she had found. She looked up at him, and gave him a sweet smile. He moved to sit next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked, leaning over slightly to look over her shoulder at the leather bound book in her hands. Curly cursive writing covered each page.

"A Narnian fairytale book. I found it on the bookshelf. It's quite fascinating, I didn't know Narnia had fairytales like back in my world, since Narnia is such a fairytale in itself." Her eyes remained glued to the page as she said this, and her hand rose to tuck a soft curl behind her ear. As Caspian looked over the book, he began to recognize it, and a smile graced his lips as he remembered receiving the book as a present.

"Ah, I remember. My old professor gave me this as a gift, when I lived back in the Telmeraine castle. I never had time to read any of it, it was just days after receiving it that I was swept away." Lucy had looked up at him as he began to speak, and watched his eyes sadden at the memories of leaving his home, for the fear that his own uncle would kill him. She said nothing, only leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He replied by wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It's alright, Lucy. If I had not left the Telmeraine castle, I would have never become King of the land I actually love. If I had never left, I would not have met you." He looked down at her, his voice trailing in a whisper as he spoke as her big hazel eyes tugged at him, leaving him feeling slightly light headed. Lucy's mouth turned to a sly smile.

"What a horrible future. I life with out me." She joked, giggling after she finished. Caspian shook his head and laughed, poking her side and earning a squeal. Lucy was utterly ticklish. Their laughter died down, and Lucy looked down at the fairytale book once more, her hair moving forward to shield her face in a mass of glossy reddish brown curls. Caspian tucked it behind her ear, her eyes darted to him, she smiled, then looked back at the book.

"So you never read any of these stories?" Caspian shook his head. She sighed.

"What a shame. They're wonderful." She leaned closer to him and she began to read him a story. About a King who was a jerk until he got a new female maid. The girl was more beautiful than all of the princesses in the land, and had a heart of gold. Even though the girl ranked much lower than the King, he could not help to spend as much time with her as possible. When the King's mother arranged for him a marriage to a pretty but profound princess, the man was distraught. Although the maid hid it well, she was also upset about the arrangment, and barely talked to the King at all after learning this. Much time passed when the two did not speak at all, time in which they both realized how much they loved one another. The King became very depressed, and eventually the day arrived for him to marry the princess. He went through the whole ceremony barely speaking above a whisper, but when it came time for him to say "I do" he rejected the princess, telling her that he loved his maid and that he could not be in a marriage in which no love had flourished between the two. The princess was livid, and stomped off back to her home. The King's mother was angry with him as well, but after a talk between the two she felt awful that she had kept her son from true love, and gave permission to him to marry the maid. The King rushed down to the basement where his true love slept, and found her humming a beautiful song with tears gently falling from her lashes. The man felt awful, and swept his love into his arms, declaring to her his love, and asking her to be his bride. The two were married shortly after, and lived happily ever after. Lucy finished, and turned to look up at him. He smiled warmly down at her.

"It's a nice story." Lucy nodded and laughed, closing the book. To Caspian's disappointment, she sat up straight, pulling away from him. When her eyes returned to his, he saw that they were full of sadness. He sat up, placing a hand on her arm, giving her a questioning look.

"What's the matter, Lucy-love?" She looked down at her hands, which were wringing in her lap.

"Edmund and I have been back in Narnia for over a month now, and he still hasn't come to see me." Caspian knew who she was speaking of. He himself thought it odd, that the great lion had not yet come to visit Lucy, to answer any of her questions.

"I'm sure he'll come." He replied, thinking of nothing else to say. She shook her head, still looking upset.

"It's not that I'm afraid I won't see him. It's that I don't know when we will have to return back to England. I know this will be my last time here. I can feel it. Before returning to Narnia this time, I didn't even know if I would be back at all." She did not cry, she only spoke frantically, as if she had been holding in these thoughts for quite some time. Caspian felt himself begin to feel sick at the thought of Lucy leaving him for good, never again to see her face or hear her melodic laugh again. He tried not to think about it, and focused his attention on her.

"Lucy-I..." But he could think of nothing to say that would diminish the young Queen's worries. He knew as well as anyone that Aslan was firm in all decisions, that if he decided Lucy would not return to him, than Lucy would not return. There was nothing to say, though he wished he could pull all worries and sadness from her heart. She looked at him desperately, as if waiting for him to tell her that she would stay in Narnia forever, but he said nothing. She searched his face for any answer at all, but when she found nothing, she looked back down at her hands. _Why does she have to leave? It doesn't make sense to bring her here, have her fall in love with Narnia and consider it her home, and then just rip her away for good. It isn't fair, _Caspian thought as he stared at Lucy. He watched her fold her arms across her stomach, and let her hair once again shield her face. Caspian sighed and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. Her body shook as she began to cry softly, so soft he couldn't even hear it. Lucy rarely cried, she was so strong, which is why it hurt him even more to see her do it now. Caspian lifted her with ease as he scooted to sit up against the headboard of the bed, and rocked her gently. He did this for a while, and eventually he felt her body stop shaking, and her breathing change. He knew she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her, her mouth parted slightly and her cheeks were tear-stained. Caspian sighed, he knew he had to leave her. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he would be in much trouble with Edmund if he was found in Lucy's cabin in the morning. So he stood, still holding her to him, and moved back the blankets before placing her down on the bed, and pulling the covers up over her. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her forhead.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He blew out the candle on the bedside table, and left the room.

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy woke up, feeling even more exhausted then when she had gone to sleep. She remembered crying herself to sleep in Caspian's arms, and felt disappointed that she had not awoken with him lying next to her. She knew though, that Edmund would not be happy about that at all, so that's probably why he left. Lucy groaned, she felt embarassed about crying in front of Caspian, she rarely ever cried. But how could she not? The thought of leaving Narnia, her home, forever made her feel a pain uncomparable to any other that she had ever felt. What was more, when told Caspian these things, he had nothing to say that comforted her at all, he knew as well as she did that she would have to leave. She could not blame him, she would rather him say nothing to her anyday than lie to her and give her false hope. She remembered when Peter and Susan left Narnia forever, they were both so distraught, as were Edmund and Lucy at the thought of no more adventures with their eldest siblings. Peter loved it here, he loved having a kingdom to look over and the responsibility for keeping it safe. Susan had loved it as well, she made so many friends here, especially during their Golden Age, when suitors were coming at her left and right. Peter, even though he still sometimes talked about the adventures shortly and though he had loved it here dearly, had grown up so much and was now working on university and getting a plan for the future made out. Susan, to Lucy's disappointment, never spoke of Narnia after the first year from her parting, and it seemed as if she had forgotten in completely in the midst of her life in America and dating. Lucy knew she would never forget Narnia, but she was worried that after a while, Edmund would turn out just like Peter and Susan, never to speak of the great land. She sighed, trying not to think about it, and dressed in Caspian's black pants and white shirt, using two belts, one for the pants and one to go around her waist to fit the shirt. She left her hair down, and walked out of the cabin and above deck. She had not noticed until above deck, that the storm was over, and sun gleamed over the Dawn Treader and all of the crew members. Eustace was having an argument with Reepicheep, she heard something about stolen rations. She heard someone call, "Land ho!" She saw Edmund, speaking with Rynelf and laughing. She moved to join them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Caspian asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. Lucy smiled at him half heartedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about crying all over you, I was just so upset. I don't wanna leave." Caspian shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Lucy. I just want you to be okay. I don't want you to leave either," She blushed, looking down, before feeling herself being pulled into a warm embrace. It didn't last as long as their hugs normally did, for the whole crew was watching plus Edmund, but it was warm and comforting and just what Lucy needed. After pulling away, Caspian smiled gently down at her, giving her a look she didn't know how to read. Drinian called for Caspian, Edmund and herself, and he gave her hand a final squeeze before leading her up towards the helm where Edmund already had reached. Drinian stood, looking through a telescope at an island a few miles in the distance. It was the first of the two islands before Ramandu's. Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy took turns looking through the telescope, Lucy last. She saw a relatively peaceful looking Island, with lots of green grass and hills. It looked alright.

"Seems as if it's uninhabited." She said, handing the telescope back to Drinian. Drinian nodded to her in agreement, looking at it again.

"But it also seems as if it would be a good place for food. For us and for the Lord's if they passed by on their way to Ramandu's Island. Sire?" He looked to Caspian for an order of whether or not to land on the island.

"We'll go. Seems as if we will reach it by sunset so we will spend the night on shore, scower the island in the morning."

"Aye your majesty." Drinian said, leaving them to tell the rest of the crew. Lucy looked up into the sky, and noticing that the sun was much higher than an average morning. She looked over to Edmund and Caspian, confused.

"Is it morning or afternoon?" She asked them. Edmund rolled his eyes and shook his head, Caspian chuckled.

"It's afternoon. You slept a long time, Lu. Were you not feeling well?" Edmund asked. She blushed, she wasn't normally a late sleeper, but she had worked herself crying so hard and for so long. She hadn't woken once throughout the night. She shrugged.

"I was just so tired." Edmund laughed, ruffled her hair, and walked away from her and Caspian, going to see what all the fuss was about between Reepicheep and Eustace. When she turned back to Caspian, she saw that he was once again giving her that unidentifiable look, it made her nervous. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Why don't we join Edmund? See what your cousin has gotten himself into," Caspian offered. She nodded, not seeing much else to do, and followed Caspian.

That night, the Dawn Treader reached the island where they would be spending the night. Lucy climbed into a boat with Edmund, Caspian and Eustace and rowed over to the shores while other boats followed. As she stepped out onto the sand, she admired the beautiful island. It was quiet, but not as quiet as the Lone Islands, for she could hear birds chirping and water rushing from what must have been a waterfall close by. She longed to look around, to find the source of rushing water and take a swim, but Edmund and Caspian had told her to stay with them, and that they would explore in the morning. Instead, she helped to set up camp, and pulled herself under the blankets on the sand, finding it more comfortable than she thought it would be. She was placed between Edmund and Caspian, both boys sleeping a few feet away from her on their own blankets. A fire crackled a few feet away. She tossed her head to the side, looking where Caspian lay. He had already fallen asleep, he had been acting exhausted all day. She felt a tug of guilt at her heart, he must have been tired from staying up with her the previous night. She sat and admired him for a few moments. He looked peaceful, yet he also looked as if even in his sleep, he was ready to jump into action at the first sound of danger. She turned her head around to look at Edmund, he had fallen asleep already as well. It seemed as if everyone had except for her. She supposed it was because she had slept so much the night before. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes, and after at least another hour of trying, fell asleep.

"This ones female, lets take her." Lucy's eyes shot open as she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and a arm pick her up. She looked around frantically, no one seemed to be there. But someone had picked her up, and was carrying her off of the beach and deeper into the forest. She tried her hardest to scream but the hand on her mouth was silencing her. Who or whatever had her was strong enough to carry her. She tried to use her hands to pry the invisible hand off of her mouth so that she could scream, but they were snatched and held behind her back. After what seemed like forever of kicking and attempting to scream, Lucy was dropped into the grass. She stood up, grabbing her daggar and pointing it at whatever her enemy was.

"Won't be needing that." She heard, and she felt her daggar be ripped from her hands and thrown on the ground a few feet away. She moved to pick it up but was thrown backward by some invisible force. It seemed as if their was more than one of the creatures that had taken her. She opened her mouth to scream for Edmund or Caspian, but was punched in the gut.

"Quiet!" She turned in circles, she knew she was surrounded, but she didn't know by what.

"What are you?" She asked, fearful.

"Were big, scary creatures!"

"Were really intimidating!"

"Yeah, if you could see us you would be really intimidated!" Lucy shook her head, that wasn't much of an answer. But she let it go.

"What do you want?"

"For you to do what we say!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Or what?" She asked.

"Death!" Her arms dropped, and she took a step back, her mouth opening in suprise and fear. She blinked a few times, hoping to wake up from a crazy dream. She thought for a moment.

"Well I won't do you very much good dead now will I?" She heard breath catch, and then there were a few moments of silence.

"Fine! Then we'll just kill your friends!" Once again, Lucy was at a loss for words. She closed her eyes, thinking of Edmund, the crew, of Caspian...

"What do you want me to do?"

"Enter the house of the oppressor!"

"What house?" She asked, annoyed. As she finished, a door appeared out of nowhere, opening and letting light shine on the grass. She stepped forward, peeking inside.

"Your gonna go upstairs, find the book of spells and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen!" She turned to whatever was behind her.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Silence again.

"We can't read." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you say so?" She turned back to the door.

"Beware the oppressor!"

She nodded before taking a deep breath, and stepping inside the door. It shut behind her loudly.

**Okay! That's chapter 5! I looked back and realized that was a lot of dialogue for the last part...but whatever (: I probably can get in two more chapters before I go to school Tuesday! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I leave for school tommorow! I hope I can get two chapters in today!**

**Chapter 6**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy looked from left to right after the door shut with a loud clunk behind her. She remained silent, and listened hard. She did not know what the invisible creatures had meant by "oppressor" but from the sound of it this oppressor did not seem like he would be very nice. She would have to be careful. Looking around, she could see that this probably was not just a house, but a mansion. It was decorated beautifully with large portraits and statues, with velvety rugs covering the floors and the grand staircase. Taking a deep breath, Lucy began to ascend up the stairs, holding the railing and trying to be as quiet as possible. When she reached the top, there were many doors. _How am I ever to find the room with the book of spells?_ She thought to herself as she looked all around, there must have been twenty different rooms. She looked forward and sighed with relief, the door directly in front of her had its door ajar, and she could see from the hallway a rather large leather bound book that she could only guess was what she was looking for. Cautiously, Lucy stepped inside the room, looking all around, she saw and heard nothing. She slowly walked forward to the large book and ran her hands over it. She cocked her head to the side in confusion and her eyebrows pushed together. It seemed as if the letters that made up the books title were all scrambled up, for there were random letters scattered all over the cover. She tried opening it, and saw that there was a lock. All of the sudden, above the book she saw a carving on the table the book was resting on with an angel holding a trumpet. The carving came to life, and Lucy watched as the angel blew into the trumpet, making no noise. She took this as a sign that she should follow suit, and inhaled deeply before blowing on the books cover. Astoundingly, the letters that were scrambled began to move, and after a few moments they had arranged themselves to write: "Book of Incantations." Trying again, she smiled as she found that the lock had opened, and she flipped open the book, coughing as dust came flying out at her. She covered her mouth quickly, turning around to make sure that she did not hear or see anything to indicate that this "oppressor" had heard her cough, and turned back to the book. She turned the pages for a while, interested, and her mouth dropped when she saw a beauty spell. On the page next to it held a mirror, and after looking into it, Lucy's reflection turned into Susan's, only Lucy was Susan. Lucy quickly realized that this spell would turn her into the beauty that she wanted to me, meaning she would look just like Susan. She looked over each shoulder before ripping the page containing the spell from the book, and shoving it in her pocket. Flipping a few more pages, she saw the page containing the spell she was looking for.

"A spell to make the unseen seen." She read. She looked around one last time, and began to recite.

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian groaned as rays of sunlight beat against his closed eyelids, making him wake up. He stretched for a moment, the sand was not very comfortable to him. Sighing, he immediatly looked over his shoulder, to see if Lucy was awake. He squinted his eyes in confusion from seeing that she was not there. He sat up, looking around, calling her name. His heart began to beat fast when she did not answer him and he did not see her. He stood, looking around, he looked down and his eyes widened as he saw rather large beastly looking footprints in the sand, leading to where Lucy had been sleeping and then from there back into the forest. _Oh no, Lucy..._ Caspian dropped to his knees and began to shake Edmund violently.

"Edmund! Edmund! Wake up!" Edmund shot up frightfully, and relaxed as he saw who it was.

"Dang, Caspian. You scared me." Caspian shook his head, hands shaking.

"We need to wake everyone, Lucy's gone." Edmund shot up, grabbing his sword and looking around, calling his sister's name repeatedly. Caspian grabbed his arm in frustration.

"I already tried that, she won't answer. Edmund, look!" He pointed down to the large footprints, and watched as Edmund's eyes widened as he saw them lead to where Lucy had lain, and then back away.

"Someones taken her." Edmund said, dazed. He shook his head, determination in his eyes. The two boys began shouting for everyone to wake, shaking men that refused to get up at their desperate call. After everyone had finally woken up, and Edmund and Caspian explained what happened, they were off. Caspian's heart was beating fast, he couldn't believe this was the second time something dangerous happened to her since going on this voyage with him. Even though he knew it was not his fault, since Aslan was the one that brought her and Edmund back. He still wished somewhat that he had been more careful. Edmund would not talk to anyone, he just rushed through the forest, looking all around, going too fast for anyone but Caspian to keep up with. Every memeber of the crew was calling for Lucy, and everytime he heard no answer Caspian's heart sunk more and more. They ran, calling for the lost girl for what seemed like hours to Caspian, and he was sure, to Edmund as well. Finally, Caspian felt Edmund grab his arm, hard.

"Lucy's daggar." He said, holding the small weapon delicately in his hands. _She's without a weapon. How is she to protect herself?_ Caspian thought, he felt as if he were going to get sick when he felt his sword be grabbed from his grip. He turned around in anger, but saw no one. Only his sword hanging in midair. He grabbed Edmund, pulling him up. Caspian could see members of the crew fighting off invisible forces that were trying to steal their weapons as well. Sensing a presence in front of him, Caspian kicked hard, feeling some sort of invisible mass. He heard a "ow!"

"What are you?" Caspian demanded, stepping forward, hoping to seem intimidating to whatever it was he was facing. Edmund as well, had previously punched something he could not see, but feel, and was now holding his ground just as Caspian was.

"Were terrifying invisible beasts!" Caspian shook his head, frustrated. He had no time for this. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Edmund beat him to it.

"What have you done with my sister?" Edmund yelled, he still had his sword, and had swung it once threateningly, and was now holding it forward as if signaling that he was ready to fight.

"Calm down now! No need to get violent!"

"Where is she?" Caspian roared, kicking the beast again. The creature cried out.

"None of that! You better be nice to us, you have no idea what we are capable of! We will tear you apart! We will-" But midsentence, Caspian, Edmund, and the crew started to watch as the invisible creatures slowly became visible. Revealed to them were six dwarf looking men with only one large foot each. They were in no way vicious, or looking as if they could cause anyone any harm. Actually, if Lucy was here, Caspian imagined that she would think them to be rather cute. Two of each paired together, and one held another up to make them seem more intimidating while they had been invisible. They did not notice this however, and kept with their threats.

"-tear you apart with our claws!"

"Yeah, yeah, and rip your skin with our fangs!" By this point, Caspian could not help but laugh, and Edmund was smiling as he still held his sword out at the little men.

"Will you squash us, with your fat bellies?" Caspian managed to ask between laughter, holding his stomach as his whole body shook with it. The little men looked down, and started to realize they were visible.

"Tickle us with your toes?" Edmund added, he had let his sword down, and was now laughing just as much as Caspian. The little men began to panic and the men who were being held up lost their balance, and toppled over onto the ground bringing their carriers with them. Caspian snatched up his sword, pointing it once again at the creatures, still holding a small grin on his face. Edmund did the same, as did the rest of the crew.

"Where's Lucy?" Caspian said firmly, not forgetting the problem at hand. He knew that if Lucy could have seen these men, that she would have laughed as well, calling them adorable and walking away completely safe. He knew that they must have tricked her into thinking that they were threatening, just like they had to himself before he could see them. He stepped forward, holding his sword firmly and giving the dwarf-like creatures a dangerous glare.

"Alright, calm down. She's in the mansion!" Caspian looked around, not seeing any mansion.

"What mansion?" Edmund demanded of them. Out of nowhere, just like the men, a huge mansion made itself visible. Caspian lowered his sword in awe. "Ohh, that mansion." Edmund finished, also lowering his sword as he stared at it. Caspian's heart lept as he watched Lucy emerge from the front door, a smile on her face and looking completely unscathed. A rather large and old looking man walked next to her, wearing long, expensive looking robes and had a very sophisticated and educated look to him. The little men began hopping around in a panic, shouting "It's the oppressor!" Caspian watched as Lucy looked up, saw himself and Edmund and rushed forward, smiling. She went to Edmund first, hugging him tightly, before turning to him, blushing. Caspian wrapped his arms around her briefly, kissing the side of her head quickly and let her go.

"You're alright?" He asked her, just to be sure, even though she looked fine. She nodded, and turned to the man that had emerged from the mansion with her. The man stepped forward, smiling to the crew warmly, and gave the little creatures an annoyed look.

"This is Coriakin, it's his island." Lucy explained.

"That's what he thinks!" One of the hopping creatures shouted.

"Yeah! But he's really just a loony old man who didn't like us so he made us invisible!" Coriakin shook his head, and stepped forward towards the creatures, making them tremble in fear.

"Oh come now, none of that. I merely made you invisible for your own protection."

"Oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you."

"But you could have, if you'd wanted to!" One of the creatures shouted, they were all starting to hop away and after a wave of the hand, Coriakin shooed them away. He turned back to the crew.

"What were those?" Eustace asked, coming from behind a rather large crew member, where he had been hiding. Caspian rolled his eyes, he did not know how anyone could have still feared those hopping men after seeing there appearences.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakin answered simply, making his way back over to Caspian, Edmund and Lucy.

Coriakin had invited Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy back into his mansion while the rest of the crew searched the island for any food or water to bring back aboard the Dawn Treader. They sat in his study, marveling at the collection of books and elaborate decorating. Coriakin handed them all some tea he had fetched before sitting in the master chair. Caspian quickly explained to him about their voyage, and asked him if any of the Lord's had passed through.

"Oh yes, six of them did. They asked me if I knew of the green mist that has the power to make people disappear. I told them all I could and they were off." Coriakin answered, sipping his tea nonchalantly. Edmund stared at him for a few moments.

"Well...?"

"Oh yes, of course. Well they came to me telling me that they had vowed to track this mist and find out where it was taking its victims. I told them that the mist came from Dark Island, North of here. This place is full of dark magic and evil. It can bring your darkest dreams to life and use your worst nightmares against you. I explained to them that most likely, the mist was taking the victims to Dark Island, and that they would have to defeat the evil of the place in order to recover them. They then explained to me that the great lion, Aslan, gave them each a gift of a sword to help them in their travels, they asked me if their swords were magical enough to defeat whatever lies on the horrid island. I explained to them that when they all lay their swords on Aslan's table together, they then could go to Dark Island and recover the lost souls."

"But we found Lord Bern on the Lone Islands. Would they not have gone back for him?" Caspian asked, he was very confused.

"Yes, well. They realized that they would need Lord Bern's sword in order to defeat the evil, so one of the men went back seperately to recover it. The rest of them sailed on in hopes of finding Aslan's table." They all sat in silence for a few moments, processing all of the information they had just recieved.

"Something must have happened to the Lord who went back to find Lord Bern. For when we found him in the Lone Islands, he still had his sword. He gave it to us." Lucy said, as she finished, Edmund nodded and pulled the very sword from his belt, inspecting it.

"And the green mist still is taking victims. They did not succeed." Caspian said slowly. Something had happened to all of the men, and now not only did he need to learn of their fates, he needed to defeat the evil of Dark Island.

"It is a very hard task. There is no greater evil than the evil that lurks on Dark Island." Coriakin explained.

" We will defeat it." Lucy said firmly. Caspian looked to her, and saw all the determination in the world in her eyes. "Were the Lord's still planning on traveling to Ramandu's island?"

"Yes. Aslan's table is rumored to be there. But I have no doubt they stopped everywhere they can on their way to provide themselves with food. One finds there way to Ramandu's Island by following the guide of the blue star, it rests just above the Island. Once you spot it, sail in its direction, it should take you where you want to be." Coriakin finished. With his words, the three friends thanked him and excused themselves, making their way back to the small boats where food was being loaded and the crew waited for their arrival.

**Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be up sometime today and there will be much Lucian in it and it will be longer! So don't be sad! This chapter was mainly for explaining what they were to do next! But I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhh...sick ): which sucks cause I have to go back to college tommorow. So I guess I'll just chill in bed and write (: Either this will be a very long chapter or there will be another one! So that would be three chapters in one day! Not promising anything...but its a possibility. I'm so sorry the last chapter sucked so bad as far as Lucy and Caspian moments, but I just thought I needed to put all that in there. Anyway, I was thinking, and who else thinks that Georgie Henley has gotten EXTREMELY beautiful? Seriously, I wanna look like this girl. Okay...I'll stop ranting...heres chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Back aboard the Dawn Treader, Caspian stood with Drinian near the helm, talking about their next plan of action. His attention was not fully on the ship's captain, however, because it was rather focused on the beautiful young Queen whom he could see, sitting on the deck floor with her legs tucked behind her, chatting merrily with Reepicheep. As he nodded in agreement with various things Drinian was saying to him, and occasionally giving short answers, he watched as Lucy would smile at the little mouse as she spoke, not a care in the world. He watched as she raised her hand to brush a spare curl from her face, and throw her head back in laughter, a mass of glossy curls cascading down her back, the tips nearly touching the ground. He felt his face heat as she caught him staring, giving him a shy look and smile, looking down at her hands in her lap and letting her hair shield her face. As if in a distance, he heard Drinian's calls of "Caspian" but he was lost in a trance. All of the sudden he felt a shove on his arm.

"Caspian!" He shook his head, coming out of his trance, and turned to see Drinian giving him a knowing look.

"Taken a fancy to the little Queen I see," Drinian commented, a sly smile on his face. Caspian tried his hardest to look astonished at the assumption, shaking his head and turning so his back was facing Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Drinian roared with laughter.

"Oh come off it. The whole crew knows, except, that is, for the girl herself. Oh and her brother has not caught on yet, you should be happy about that." Caspian was relieved, but attempted not to let it show on his face.

"I don't fancy Lucy. I merely am her best friend." Drinian laughed again, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Alright, say what you want." Caspian shot him a glare before quickly looking back to Lucy. "Haven't seen this blue star you spoke of. I think that man was a bit loony." Drinian added.

"No, no. He was perfectly sane. He said there may be another island the Lords may have stopped at for food. I think once we pass that island the star will appear, don't worry." Drinian shrugged, going back to the wheel once more. Caspian sighed, he did not know that his feelings towards Lucy were so obvious to others, he hoped that he would be able to hide it enough to keep it from Edmund, and Lucy herself. He knew that Lucy would eventually be taken from him, and he did not want to start anything that he could not finish. He made his way down the steps, and was caught off guard when Reepicheep ushered him over enthusiastically.

"Yes Reep?" He asked, eyes settling on Lucy instead of the little mouse. He checked himself though, and pulled his eyes away from hers painfully and resting them on his mouse friend.

"The lady and I were just talking about sword fighting. She informed me that you taught her a few things a couple of years ago." Caspian nodded in confirmation. He remembered the afternoons spent with Lucy outside of Aslan's Howe, laughing as he watched her swing a sword about. She had only been 12 at the time, and he himself 17. He was drawn to her sister, Susan, at the time, but Caspian could not help remembering finding the younger of the Pevensie sisters quite charming as well as wise beyond her years. Reepicheep continued.

"Well, she seems to think that she is experienced enough to challenge you." Caspian smiled, turning back to Lucy. She looked shy but had that sly look on her face that she got when she was determined and challenging someone. Caspian chuckled.

"Well, I don't think there is any other way to find out than to try? How about it?" He asked Lucy, mimicking her sly smile.

"Alright, then." She answered, and with that she stood, grabbing a sword from a offering crew member. Caspian already had his, and led Lucy to a clear space. The rest of the crew gathered, looking interested. Edmund stood with his arms crossed, clearly not liking the situation.

"First blood," Lucy told him, bowing to him, as was customary before a challenged fight. Although Caspian did not like the idea of possibly drawing blood from Lucy, he agreed, and bowed back to her. Before he could even register what was happening, Lucy had swung her sword fiercely, catching him off guard. He raised his sword to guard her blow, but was still so suprised by her that he stumbled a few steps backwards and fell. Lucy raised her hand to her mouth, giving a melodic laugh. The crew tried to hide their laughter, but could not. Caspian shook his head with a smile and sprang back up, swinging his sword. He could not deny that he was suprised by the young girl's tough stance, and hard blows. She kept up with him perfectly, guarding each attempt of his to swing at her. All around, Caspian could hear the crews claps and enthusiastic cries of suprise. Catching a glimpse at Edmund, he still had his arms crossed, but smiled proudly at his sister. Caspian shook his head in disbelief, it was clear that Lucy had been practicing. She swung at him hard, time and time again, stepping lightly like a ballerina and never losing her smile.

"Oh come on Caspian! I'm not gonna break, at least try!" Caspian laughed, she thought he was going easy on her.

"Honestly Lucy, I am trying." This made Lucy shake with laughter as she fought, a new wave of confidence coming over her. The fight lasted much longer than Caspian had expected. After a few more blows each, Caspian aimed a little to high for her, his sword flashing across her cheek, drawing blood. She laughed, dropping her sword and bowing back to him in congratulations as the crew clapped enthusiastically. Caspian dropped his sword, and rushed forward, inspecting her cheek. She only laughed again, insisting it was a small cut and barely hurt. Nevertheless, she did not fight when Caspian placed a quick kiss on the scratch in apology. He leaned over and spoke in her ear.

"You've gotten good. Scared the crap out of me." Her laughter rang in his ears.

**XoXoXo**

That night, the crew was so exhausted that not even Drinian wanted to stay up and keep the ship moving, so the anchor was dropped, and the Dawn Treader simply floated on peaceful waters, with the light from the moon casting a delicate glow over the deck. Caspian had wanted to say goodnight to Lucy, so he had made his way to her room, but when finding she was not there, he ran above deck. His pace slowed as he spotten her, dressed for bed and sitting as she had hours before on the deck floor, her hair blowing gently with the wind. He made his way over to her, warmth invading his body as she noticed him, giving him a smile. He sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked softly, leaning over so that he could stare directly into her face. She merely shrugged, biting her bottom lip. The scratch he had left on her cheek was red and now scabbed, and he knew he would feel awful if it left a scar. He raised his hand to her cheek and traced the mark gently. She smiled up at him.

"I just am not tired. I guess I just want to spend as much time as possible memorizing this place. I don't want to forget when I leave." Caspian felt the usual sickness he felt as he though about Lucy leaving him, never to return. Even with this, he still had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why do you think you'll forget?" Lucy sighed.

"I don't particularly think that, I just want to be sure. Peter and Susan, they barely even speak of Narnia. In fact, Susan doesn't speak of it at all, and when Peter does, it is very rarely done." Caspian shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Lucy-love. I seriously doubt you'll forget. You were the first of your siblings to discover Narnia, and you and Aslan have a very special relationship. I can tell you love it here." She smiled, he knew he had made her feel better. After a few moments though, she was back to wringing her hands in her lap, and biting her lip as if she was nervous.

"Caspian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You fancied her didn't you?" Caspian looked at her, confused. "Susan." She finished. Caspian could not believe she was asking him this. He wouldn't say that he ever felt strong feelings for Lucy's sister, their conversations never lasted more than a few minutes. Now that he thought about it, he was probably most drawn to Susan because of her beauty.

"Well, yes. Your sister is very beautiful." He said simply. He watched Lucy's face turn to a look that he could not quite read, and she stood swiftly.

"Of course thats what you would say! That's what everyone says!" She was raising her voice to him, he could tell that she was angry with him but he could not imagine why. He stood, trying to take her little hands in his own but she yanked them away, crossing her arms across her chest.

"When we were all in Narnia for the first time, when I grew up here to be eighteen, all I ever heard from all of the suitors that visited Cair Paravel was how beautiful Susan was! And now I have to hear it from you!" With that, Lucy dashed back down deck, into her room. She left Caspian feeling utterly confused and hurt.

**XoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

_Of course Caspian fancies Susan. Who doesn't? She's beautiful._ Lucy walked up and looked in the full mirror that sat in the corner of the cabin she stayed in, observing herself. _And I'm not. I'm just plain._ She sighed, and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was tired of being second rate next to her sister. She loved Susan, and they never had any real quarrels, but she had always been jealous. Susan had always been more beautiful than Lucy. _But wait, I could be beautiful as well..._Lucy ran over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out the page containing the beauty spell that she had ripped from Coriakins book of incantations. She looked over the page, smiling. After studying it for a moment, she recited it. She could a feel a cool breeze in the room as she spoke, and her stomach was in knots. After she finished, she set the spell down and looked down at herself, seeing that her legs looked longer and her bust had grown. Lucy stood, and walked over to the mirror, gasping at what she saw. She did not look exactly like Susan, but prettier. She was taller and curvier. Her reddish brown hair was now a golden brown, shining even when the light did not hit it. Her eyes had changed from hazel to a striking light blue. Her lips were fuller and red.

"I'm beautiful." She said, mesmerized. She closed her eyes for a moment, only to open them and jump in suprise as she saw Aslan's reflection in the mirror next to her. She smiled in happiness and turned to hug him, but found that he was not physically next to her, only in the mirror. She turned back to look at him, and her eyes saddened as she saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"What have you done, child?" He asked her, sounding as disappointed as he looked. Lucy looked back at her own reflection in the mirror, staring at the beauty she found there, but finding she no longer felt happy about it.

"I-I just wanted to be beautiful. Like Susan." She answered in a whisper, ashamed of herself. The lion sighed, taking a step forward.

"You doubt your value." Lucy shook her head.

"No that isn't true! I just wanted to look different." She tried to explain herself, but even then finding that she felt ashamed for doing something to make the lion so disappointed in her.

"The problem is that you did not know you were already beautiful. You and your sister may look different, but are both unique and beautiful in a different way." Lucy felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, is there any way I can fix it?"

"I will fix it. You will look as before. Remember to have pride in who you are, and never doubt yourself." With that he turned in the mirror, breathing on her, before his reflection turned and he walked out of sight. Lucy turned all around, looking for any sign of him, before looking back in the mirror. She looked just as she had before she recited the spell, and felt relieved. She ran to the bed where she had sat the piece of paper, crumpling it up, and threw it in the fire. She heard a knock on the door. She ran to it, opening it quickly.

"Lucy, what did I do wrong?" Caspian asked. He looked hurt and even though she was sorry for making him feel that way, she was still put out by the fact that Caspian had acted just like all of the other men that were constantly drooling over her elder sister. She let him in, and he walked over, standing in front of the fire waiting for her. She made her way over to him, feeling nervous.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not looking into his eyes.

"Lucy, no. Tell me why you got to upset when I merely called your sister beautiful." Lucy bit her lip, and felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she finally met her best friend's eyes. He looked hurt and confused and slightly angry all at the same time. She looked away once again at the floor.

"I just got mad that you were just like all of the other men, constantly falling all over Susan. And the reason you gave for fancying her was that she was beautiful. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of listening to men go on and on about Susan and pretending like I don't exist. I'm tired of not being beautiful." She finished the last part, and looked back into his eyes. The confusion and anger were gone. Now all that remained was the hurt and now he also looked suprised.

"But you are beautiful, Lucy." He caught her off guard, but she shook her head, insisting not to agree. She heard his sigh and he caught her face in his hands, staring into her eyes. "Lucy, I'm not lying. I admit to thinking that Susan is beautiful, but I never said that you aren't as well. In fact, in my opinion, you are more beautiful than she will ever be." Lucy stared at him, confused, she had never had someone say something like this to her before.

"But-I'm-" She tried to start to say something but he shook his head to silence her, pulling her over to sit on the bed. He knelt down in front of her. For a few moments, he simply stared at her. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Lucy, how can you not see it? Everytime you look in the mirror?" She shrugged, shaking her head. Caspian sighed once more.

"Well I certainly see it. The moment I look at you I am drawn to your eyes. Big and hazel, so thoughtful and dazzling, with long, dark eyelashes. Then there is your skin, fair and soft, with adorable freckles all over your nose and cheeks." Lucy blushed, she hated her freckles. She didn't know, though, that Caspian liked them. "Your gorgeous big smile, and pretty red lips. And your hair, I love your hair. Long and flowing, perfect curls and waves. Lucy, I really don't understand how you could ever see yourself as anything less than beautiful." Lucy was blushing madly at this point, not used to being talked to like this. Her eyes met Caspian's, and she saw that he was smiling back at her. She didn't say anything, but leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caspian scooped her up and stood, bringing her with him so she was suspended in the air, and hugging her tightly to him for a long while. Eventually he let her down, swaying her softly, and kissed her hair.

"Beautiful Lucy-Love," He said aloud, putting butterflies in her stomach.

And she believed him.

**A very fluffy chapter! Not as long as I intended it to be but I'm still thinking about throwing in another chapter before I go to bed tonight. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh! Finally an update! Just so you know, I have withdrawn from the college that is so far from home and for the rest of this semester I will be taking online classes and working and then going to a local university next year. So I'm good(: I am actually sitting in the dorm waiting for my mom to pick me up and she will be here in a few hours so I should be able to finish chapter 8(: thanks to everyone who wished me luck with this situation! you guys are great!**

**Chapter 8 **

**CASPIAN'S POV **

Caspian woke, feeling happy and yet disheartened. He loved the look on Lucy's face at his words explaining to her just how beautiful he thought she was. But then again, he had only told her that she was beautiful, he did not, however, tell her that he admired her. He knew that if he did, that he would end up heart broken even more so when Aslan snatched her away. As he got out of bed, and stretched, he chuckled to himself once again about Lucy's previous lack of confidence in herself. How could a girl like that not how how gorgeous she was? Beauty aside, there was so much more to Lucy. Unlike his past crush on Lucy's sister, he was not only drawn to Lucy for her beauty. Lucy made him calm, happy, and sometimes frustrated, all at the same time. Unlike Susan, Lucy actually spoke her thoughts when she was unhappy with a person. Most Kings would prefer their wives to be frail, defenseless, and quiet, but Caspian fancied Lucy so because she was the exact opposite of all of those things. As stubborn as a rock, firm in decisions when she made them, and yet playful as a child, and able to break any man down with her smile and laughter. Caspian shook his head once more with a smile, it was becoming hard for him to think of anything other than the little Queen. He quickly dressed and made his way above deck, he looked around, feeling slightly upset that he did not yet see Lucy, and went to join Drinian near the Helm. He followed his eyes to see what he was staring at, and was suprised to see yet another island, he obviously hadn't been paying much attention. Caspian observed it for a moment, then made his way over to the ship's captain.

"I doubt any of the Lords would have stopped here, Drinian. It looks as if it's volcanic. If they were searching for food, they would have had enough common sense to realize that not much would grow on a volcanic island." Drinian shrugged, agreeing with him.

"But it won't do any harm to look anyway, will it?" Both men turned at the voice but Caspian already knew who it was. He smiled as Lucy made her way to them, giving him a smile back. She still looked shy, but very happy. Drinian shrugged once again in agreement, turning to Caspian for a decision. Caspian only nodded quickly.

"Alright then, we should be close enough to get onto the boats in just a few minutes." Drinian said authoritatively. Lucy and Caspian nodded, and with that, they stepped down from the elevated area where Drinian and the Helm stood and took a few steps away. Before they could get any further, Lucy stopped Caspian with a hand on his arm, and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He felt warmth spread through his body at her touch and was happy to embrace her back. It was a quick hug, and after Lucy pulled away she smiled at him and said "thank you." He laughed and shook his head, saying it was nothing. Lucy gave him one last quick smile before the two went off to get their morning rationed water and food. Caspian caught a glare from Edmund, and he instantly knew that Edmund had figured him out. He looked away quickly, really not wishing to talk about it. He noticed that Lucy had left his side and was now talking to Rynelf merrily. He turned and saw that Edmund still had the look on his face, and was starting to make his way towards him. Even though he knew that he was older, stronger and could probably take Edmund in a fight, Caspian was still worried that Edmund would tell him to stay away from Lucy, and that was something that he just couldn't bear to do. To Caspian's relief, Drinian shouted to the crew that it was time to load the boats, and get on land. He turned swiftly and rushed away, leaving Edmund looking furious. Caspian wasn't far away from Edmund for long though, because he sat in the same boat as him, with Lucy as well. The crew loaded the boats, and in a few minutes time everyone had reached the little island. It wasn't very attractive looking, no grass grew and it was simply a bunch of rocks, volcanoes, and mud. Nevertheless, Drinian sent a few members of the crew to go search for any food or water they could find. Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy went on to explore. Caspian was in the clear for now, as Edmund would never say something in front of Lucy.

"It's very quiet." Lucy declared, looking around her in all directions.

"Not very bright either." Edmund added, but instead of looking around at the scenery as he said this, he looked right at Caspian. Lucy didn't notice. Caspian shot him back a glare and turned forward. It's reasonable for a brother to be protective of his little sister, but there is no reason to be angry with a person for having feelings for someone. The three looked around for a while, not seeing anything that would indicate to them that any of the Lords had been there.

"Hey, look at that." Lucy exclaimed, pointing to a hole in the ground. They walked over to observe it, and saw that it was like a cave. It looked as if it was big enough for a person to fit in. Judging by the fact that there was a rope limply hanging down, someone had tried.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Edmund asked the other two. Caspian noticed that as he was preoccupied with the exploration, he was not focused on being mad at him over Lucy. Caspian turned and looked down into the cave. He picked up a rock and threw it down, and saw that it was not that deep.

"Anything's a possibility." He said simply. With this, Edmund climbed down first while Lucy and Caspian held it, then Caspian held it for Lucy. He looked around, finding a nearby large rock, and tied the end of the rope around it tightly so that he could get down himself. They looked around for a while, at first not seeing anything more that rocks and twigs, but then they came to a nearby pond. Lucy walked closer to it, and Caspian watched her eyes turn to amazement, before going to get a closer look. There was a golden statue of a man at the bottom of the pond! Caspian and Edmund's mouths dropped, and Lucy just stared for a while.

"That's peculiar, why would anyone put that there?" Lucy asked, turning to both men. Caspian only shook his head, he was not thinking along the same lines. He stared at the statue for a few more moments before realization struck.

"Lord Restimar!" Both siblings turned to him. Edmund's face held looks of pure astonishment, while Lucy stared at the King as if he was just downright silly.

"Caspian, that is the most ridiculous thing-"

"His sword!" Edmund stated, pointing under the water. Sure enough, the sword held remarkable similarity to the one given to Caspian by Lord Bern. Before Lucy could get another word in, Edmund hand taken the sword he was using that just happened to be the sword from Lord Bern, and used it to fish the other one out. Caspian took Restimar's sword from him, analyzing it intently. He was positive that the golden man was his father's friend.

"So the water turned him to gold?" Lucy asked hysterically. Edmund answered by taking a nearby twig he found and throwing it into the pond. Right in front of their eyes, the twig turned from wood to gold. Now it was Lucy's turn for her mouth to drop. This made Caspian chuckle, and he nudged her side gently, shaking his head. Edmund's eyes had a new look in them. He grabbed another twig, dipping it into the water, but instead of dropping it in, he pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. It turned completely to gold, just like the previous one.

"Restimar must have tried to use the pond to turn everything around him to gold, so that he would be rich." Caspian said, staring at the statue man who had his arm slightly outstretched, as if he had been reaching to dip things in the water when he fell in.

"Good idea," Edmund said softly. He looked dazed and out of it. He started working fast, picking up random objects he found and dipping them in the water. He started huffing and puffing and breathing much faster than normal. Caspian and Lucy exchanged looks, clearly worried. Lucy stepped forward cautiously, putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"Edmund, what has gotten into you?" Edmund shoved her away, turning to her quickly and looking annoyed as if she had asked him a stupid question.

"Don't you see Lucy? Whoever has access to this pond could be the most powerful person in the world," Once again, Lucy and Caspian exchanged worried looks. "Lucy, we would be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with." Lucy continued to look at her brother as if he had gone mad, because he clearly had. Caspian however, rolled his eyes and shook his head, starting to become annoyed with the younger King.

"You can't take things out of Narnia, Edmund." He pointed out, talking to him as if he was a child.

"Says who?" Edmund said, still working, and not bothering to turn around to look at Caspian.

"Says me." Edmund turned slowly towards the King of Narnia, a look of pure hatred on his face. He picked up his sword, pointing it at Caspian and making Lucy gasp. Edmund ignored her, his whole attention was focused on glaring at Caspian. He held his sword with a shaking hand. He blinked a few times, shaking his head as if to regain focus.

"You know what? I'm tired of this. I will not listen to you. I'm not your subject, you cannot order me around. I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First Peter, and now you. Well I'm not going to take it anymore!" Caspian squinted his eyes, glaring back at Edmund. How could he say those things? Did he not know how to properly speak to the King of Narnia. Edmund may have been King once, but now, HE was in power.

"You doubt my leadership!" Edmund smiled slyly, shaking his head in confirmation.

"You doubt yourself. You act like you are so tough, but all you really are is a bloody coward!"

"Edmund!" Lucy gasped, once again rushing forward and grabbing her brother's arm. He shoved her away roughly, treating her more harshly than he had ever done before. Caspian glared at Edmund's roughness towards Lucy, and pulled his own sword, pointing it so it was barely an inch from Edmund's face.

"Well if you think you are so tough, then prove it!" Caspian roared, shoving Edmund hard before he began to swing his sword, guarding Edmund's blows. Out of no where, Lucy had pulled her sword, and jumped in between the two men.

"Stop this! Both of you!" She looked at each of them. "Don't you see what is happening? Edmund this place has tempted you. And Caspian, it's making you act differently as well. If you want my opinion, both of you are acting like cowards and babies!" She continued to take turns staring into each of their faces, huffing angrily. "Lets just get out of here." She said, walking away without waiting for a reply, picking up Restimar's sword on her way out. Caspian stared at Edmund for a few more moments, seeing that the dangerous look in Edmund's eyes was now gone, but he was still looking at him as if he was angry. Caspian sighed, nodding to the other man in a silent apology, and turning to follow Lucy, seeing that Lucy had climbed the rope already by herself. He halted when he felt Edmund grab his arm. He sighed, knowing what was coming, and turned to face him.

"I may have acted ridiculous back there, but it is not ridiculous to tell you that I don't want you pursuing my sister. You're five years older, and you know she is going to leave eventually. I don't want to see her hurt when that happens." Caspian shook his head, angry that Edmund would try and tell him what to and what to not do with his life.

"Edmund, I've already thought about the fact that she is leaving. Believe me, I have no intention of telling her of my feelings. But I refuse to stay away from her. Lucy and I can make our own decisions to be friends and to spend time together. There is nothing that you can do about that. I'm sorry." With that, Caspian turned around, refusing to see the angry look on Edmund's face, and not wanting to hear anything else that he had to say. He pulled himself up the rope, and was faced with an angry looking Lucy. She had a sword in each hand, her own and Restimar's, and had her arms crossed across her chest. Her eyes were squinted and her face sort of scrunched up, and if Caspian was not being cautious to not anger her further, he would have cracked a smile at how adorable she looked. He walked slowly towards her, stopping with a few feet between them, wanting to give her some distance.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He said, looking down at his feet like a little kid who was being scolded by his parents after doing something wrong.

"I know that Edmund was being a jerk, but you pulled your sword on my brother!" Caspian snapped his head back up, his mouth opening in suprise.

"Lucy, he pulled his on me first! I wasn't going to just let him strike me! Are you serious? And the only reason I pulled my sword on him was because I was angry at him for shoving you!" He was not having any of this. He did nothing wrong. Lucy kept her arms crossed, observing him, and her eyes flickered over Caspian's shoulder as, Caspian guessed, Edmund pulled himself out of the cave completely. She looked back to Caspian, not looking so angry, her eyes had softened.

"Fine." She said simply, uncrossing her arms and walking past him to Edmund. Caspian turned to look at the two, and thought that Lucy was about to embrace her brother, but his mouth hung open as he watched her slap Edmund's arm strongly. Edmund looked taken aback, grabbing his arm, clearly it hurt.

"That's for being a jerk to Caspian! And for pulling your sword on him! And for shoving me!" She gave Edmund no time to apologize, for she turned away, her long curls whipping his face slightly before she marched off. Caspian tried as hard as he could to not break out into laughter, and hurried to follow after the fiesty little Queen. Edmund waited a few moments before following the two, keeping his distance. As the three made it back to the boats where a very small amount of food was being loaded, Lucy turned around in circles, clearly looking for something. She turned to her brother.

"Where's Eustace?" She said slowly, looking around some more after she finished saying this. Caspian and Edmund now followed suit, looking around for the annoying crew add-on.

"Probably off somewhere not helping load the boats." Reepicheep answered the question that still hung in the air, Lucy shot him a glare before turning back to Edmund.

"Edmund, I've got a bad feeling." Edmund sighed, handing his sword to a nearby crew member.

"I'll go find him."

"I'll help you." Caspian offered, hoping to smooth the waters. Edmund looked at him with squinted eyes.

"I'm fine on my own, thanks." Caspian and Lucy gave Edmund suprised looks, but let it go as they watched him stalk away, clearly in a mood. Lucy looked to Caspian, looking for an answer. Caspian shrugged, obviously he could not tell Lucy that Edmund hated him because Caspian had feelings for her.

"How about we leave a boat and a few crew members to wait until Edmund comes back with the boy?" Drinian offered, clearly he did not want to wait on the island for an annoying boy whom he'd rather just leave on the island. Lucy huffed, but agreed, and she and Caspian went back to the Dawn Treader with most of the crew while Rynelf and a few more crew members stayed behind to wait for Edmund and Eustace. They got back, climbing back onto the ship. Lucy refused to go below deck, even though it was starting to get dark, and remained up above staring at the island in the distance where her brother still remained. Caspian had also chosen to stay above deck, just so that Lucy would not be lonely while she waited. He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself with a shiver, and he moved and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She thanked him, leaning back into his chest. Caspian looked down at her, and could see a faint blush on her cheeks. He tried not to think anything of it though, trying not to get his hopes up. He honestly doubted that Lucy returned feelings for him, she probably was repulsed by being with a man five years older. Caspian felt his heart sink as he thought about this, and hugged the girl tighter to him as he looked into the distance waiting for the boy who at the moment, positively hated him.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back home! And updates should be coming much more frequently. I am registered for online classes for this semester and am going job hunting on Tuesday. I also am applied to my local University for the Fall 2011 semester! Yayyy! Anyways...on with Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian stood, marveling at the feeling of Lucy's back pressed up against his chest. He could tell that she was getting tired, they had been standing looking for any sign of Edmund for a while now. As he gazed down at her, he could see her blink her eyes groggily and he felt her relaxing her entire body into him. He was just about to suggest that he take her to her cabin for the night when a loud roar and a puff of fire and smoke jetted into the air over the island where Lucy's brother still remained. Lucy was awake instantly, pulling away from Caspian and gripping the railing so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"What was that?" She asked worriedly, scanning the island's shores for any sign that Edmund had emerged from the hills safely. Caspian shook his head, he did not know. He wished he could tell her that it was the volcano, even though that would still be a bad situation, it would not be nearly as frightening at the thought of some sort of beast occupying the island and endangering Edmund. The rest of the crew had heard the commotion, and was rushing up the stairs to the deck, looking at the source of the noise. All of the sudden, emerging from the hills was a golden dragon, breathing fire fiercely and heading towards the ship quickly.

"Archers! Prepare yourselves!" Caspian commanded, grabbing ahold of Lucy protectively and pulling her behind him as he grabbed his sword from its sheath. She fought him, but he was too strong for her. At his words, crew members dashed to grab their bow and arrows, taking stance and aiming at the dragon. The beast roared as he was hit on the leg, losing momentum and came closer down towards the ship. Caspian threw Lucy to the ground as he swung his sword, slashing the beast in the belly but not going deep enough to kill it. The crew watched as the dragon circled around the ship, making his way back to the island where Edmund was now running towards the shore, waving his arms to them in alarm. Lucy saw this, and dashed to her feet and retook her place at the railing.

"Edmund! Edmund watch out!" She sharply turned towards Drinian. "We have to go back!" Drinian looked lost and confused, knowing that she was right but Caspian knew he did not want to put the crew in danger.

"Turn back, Drinian," Caspian said lowly. He would not have something happen to Edmund. He heard a shriek escape Lucy's lungs and turned to see that the dragon had picked Edmund up and was now flying deeper into the hills of the island.

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried, she had tears in her eyes. Drinian had ordered the rowers below deck and had grabbed the wheel, and the ship was on its way back to the island. This was not good enough for Lucy. With as brave a heart as ever, Caspian was not quick enough to stop her from diving over board and swim frantically towards the shore.

"LUCY!" He shouted, dropping his sword and diving in after her. She had a good lead, and seemed to be carrying her head above the water well. Caspian swam quickly behind her, taken aback when she pushed him away when he tried to grab her waist and pull her with him towards the shore. He let it go, and continued on towards the island's shores swimming beside her. As they reached the shore, and pulled themselves out of the water, Caspian looked back to see the boats were almost right behind them. Turning back around, his heart leapt as he saw Lucy bolting towards the hills in the direction Edmund had been taken. With a holler of her name, he fell in step behind her, worried at the fact that neither of them had a weapon.

"EDMUND! EDMUND WHERE ARE YOU?" She cried, not even winded as she ran.

"Lucy I'm here! It's alright I'm okay! Follow my voice!" Caspian heard Lucy sigh in relief but she did not slow her pace, and ran in the direction of her brother's cries with him at her heels. After a few more moments of running, Caspian finally saw the familiar tousled brown hair of Edmund, but was suprised to see the dragon that had taken him, standing only a few feet away and looking calmed. Before Lucy could run to embrace her brother, Caspian grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her back to him.

"Lucy, no." She glared at him as he eyed the dragon, as if daring him to take a step further towards the girl. He was suprised to hear Edmund chuckle.

"It's alright. It's _Eustace."_ Both Caspian and Lucy's jaws dropped just in time for the men of the Dawn Treader to dash up behind them, weapons in hand. All three reacted quickly, shouting for the halt of the attack and shoving the swords down that had been raised.

"Edmund, that doesn't make sense." Lucy said in a pant, finally losing the adrenaline that had kept her so able to run the length she had without losing momentum.

"It is Eustace, though. I think he got tempted by a dragon's treasure." Edmund explained, pointing towards a golden bracelet that seemed to be digging into the scaly skin of Lucy and Edmund's cousin.

"Everyone knows that a dragon's treasure is cursed." Drinian stated, Eustace glared at him. "Well anyone from here, that is." Lucy laughed softly, walking slowly up towards her cousin. She cautiously put both hands on the bracelet, yanking it of in a single try. Eustace seemed to let out a whimper, but nodded towards his cousin as if he was saying "thank you." Lucy nodded back, giving the dragon a weak smile before taking a few steps backward. Eustace let out a whimper, and turned his head, doing a sort of nod towards a skeleton figure that sat against a rock nearby. It too, was covered in treasure. Edmund jumped, not having noticed it. Caspian made his way towards the body, spotting a sword lying nearby. He bent down picking it up, observing it closely. Then touched his hand to a Telmeraine ring on the finger of the skeleton.

"Lord Octesian. He must have been tempted as well." Eustace's eyes widened, clearly he did not want to suffer the same fate as the Lord, and started thrashing his head around.

"So, what are we going to do? Is their any way to reverse the curse?" Lucy asked, looking to any member of the crew for an answer, seeming to lose hope in her eyes as the majority of them shrugged in reply.

"Not that I know of." Caspian said tenderly, eyeing Eustace apologetically as he saw him touch his paw to the place where Caspian had cut him. Drinian was half turned looking back towards the direction of the floating ship. Caspian seemed to read the mind of the captain.

"We can't leave him." Caspian half stated, half ordered. Drinian looked back at him with remorse in his eyes.

"Well we can't take him on board, sire." Caspian's heart dropped as he saw Lucy give him a sad look, he knew it would not be easy for her to leave her younger cousin behind. Caspian sighed.

"Drinian, take the rest of the crew back to the ship. Edmund, Lucy, and I will stay here with Eustace for the night. Try and sort out what to do." Lucy gave him a watery smile and Edmund nodded towards him, as if agreeing with the plan. Drinian, though, looked resentful.

"How will you spend the night here with no means of staying warm?" Eustace perked his head up, before opening his mouth and breathing a mass of fire towards the ground, leaving a small crackling fire. Lucy laughed melodically. Caspian and Edmund grinned, looking towards Drinian for any further issues.

"Then it's settled." The captain acknowledged, nodding to them before bidding them goodnight, and leading the rest of the crew back towards the boats.

**XoXoXoXo**

As the fire crackled, Caspian noticed the soft snores of Edmund, knowing that he was asleep to his right. Behind him, Eustace's dragon form was rising a falling deeply as he slept soundly, and Caspian had felt sympathy as he had heard the sniffs and whimpers from the dragon's direction shortly before it had fallen asleep. Caspian knew that Lucy did not sleep yet, for he heard her normal breathing, and turned his head to the left to face her. Her big hazel eyes were open, staring back at him. She looked worried.

"It will be alright, Lucy." Caspian said gently, scooting a little closer so they were about a foot away from touching. She nodded slowly, eyes lingering over her large cousin before snapping back to look into Caspian's face. He watched her eyes blink tiredly, as they had hours before, he knew that she was exhausted.

"You need to sleep." He stated softly. She shrugged, Caspian sighed. Lucy rarely bothered caring for herself when she knew something bad was going on in the life of another. A noble trait, but he wished that the young girl would take better care of herself in these situations. He reached out and pulled her close, laying completely on his back and letting her rest her head on his chest, right over his heart. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Sleep." He ordered. Lucy nodded once more, closing her eyes. After only a few minutes he felt her breathing slow and deepen, signaling to Caspian that she had fallen asleep. He brushed his lips over her forhead.

"Goodnight, sweet girl." He heard a muffled murmer of words that he could not understand, and chuckled softly. He ran his hand up and down her back, calming both her and himself until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XoXoXoXo**

Caspian woke to the feeling of Lucy slowly pulling herself off of him, and reached out to pull her back when he saw that it was barely daylight. She laughed softly, pushing his hands away gently and standing up, looking excited.

"We can't sleep any longer, Caspian. Look!" She pointed out into the sky. "It's the blue star!" And so it was, shining and gleaming like he had seen no other star do before. It hung right above where the Dawn Treader floated, and Caspian saw that members of the crew had awoken and were jumping up and down and waving their arms frantically at the sight of it. Caspian and Lucy quickly awoke Edmund and Eustace, pointing it out to them. Both looked happy about this, but Eustace still looked slightly put out. Lucy nudged him gently.

"I think the best thing would be to have you fly along side the ship," She told him, before looking to Caspian and Edmund for agreement, which she recieved. Eustace looked a little better, and bent down low so that the three of them could simply hop on his back and he flew them low enough to jump back on the ship before moving to hover beside it, flapping his wings slowly as he kept up with the Dawn Treader's pace. After planting her feet on the ground, Lucy ran excitedly to Drinian.

"How long do you think it will be?" Edmund and Caspian raced up behind her, panting as they tried to keep up with her pace. Caspian answered for her.

"It can't be too long, Lucy. Coriakin said something about how the blue star appeared when you were only a short distance away. My guess would be by tommorow evening." Drinian nodded. Edmund was off to get rations. Caspian was about to suggest to Lucy that they follow him but she shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to go get washed off." Only then did Caspian notice that as a result of sleeping on the island ground overnight and from swimming there in the first place, Lucy did look rather dirty. He supposed he did, as well. She had dirt all over her clothes and a bit on her cheeks. Her hair looked relatively clean but was just a little messier than usual. He chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! You're pretty stinky yourself!" She scoffed, turning around and dashing down below deck. Caspian laughed, shaking his head, and went to get food. 

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy rushed down to her cabin, blushing madly. She noticed that she did this a lot around Caspian. She was not sure why, but he spoke to her or pulled her close, she felt her heart beat quicken and her cheeks heat up as they turned a faint pink. She tried to put it off, she did not want to over analyze things. Besides, she and Caspian had been best friends since meeting during her last visit to Narnia, when she was but 12. She laughed as she thought of the times just after meeting him, when she tried to pretend that she did not like him because she knew that Peter did not like him, and she wanted to be faithful to her brother. But everytime she would make a rude comment or give him a glare, he would only chuckle whole heartedly and sometimes even stick his tongue out at her jokingly. He saw right through her act. Lucy sighed as she sat down on her bed for a moment. No, Caspian always had been able to know how she was feeling and would act in the appropriate manner for it. He could tell when she was scared even before she started to feel it for herself. Now, as she saw what a wonderful man and ruler he had become, she could not help but look at him in a different way. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen, but it was like he did not even know it. A lot of Kings get conceited, thinking that every woman he meets wants to be his Queen, but not him. Some Kings even took multiple wives and concubines only for the purpose of having a few male heirs come from their wombs. Once again, not Caspian. He had told her numerous times that he would not marry but once, or show love but to one woman, and he would wait as long as it took to find the perfect one. She wished that she could live only in Narnia, not so that she could be Caspian's Queen, for she was not positive of her feelings for him yet, but so that she could be near him always. He was her best and most loyal friend, and no one made her feel more special. She stood, beginning to strip herself of the dirty clothes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that the Dawn Treader was close to it's final destination, and she would be torn from Caspian soon enough. Lucy sighed, wiping her tears away and controling her breathing, trying to grab ahold of herself. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes before going to bathe in the wash basin.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy sighed deeply as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Now clean, she wore a rolled up pair of Caspian's pants held with a belt, one of his long sleeved white shirts and a maroon belt around her waist. Barfoot as always, and with her now dry hair hanging just as it normally did. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to see what Caspian told her that he saw, beauty. He told her in such a sweet and honest way, so it must be true. She shrugged to herself, supposing that she should just believe him, before rushing out the cabin door and bolting up the steps that took her above deck. It was now late afternoon, and the half of the crew that was not busy rowing was merrily chatting and challenging eachother to duels. The mood seemed to be lifted aboard the ship since everyone knew they were headed in the right direction and that they would be at their destination soon. Eustace flew easily over the ship, soaring back and forth and actually looked as if he was enjoying himself. _I certainly would, _Lucy thought, _If I could fly._ She saw Edmund and Caspian, leaning casually against the railing and speaking with Rynelf and Reepicheep. She noticed that Caspian and Edmund barely spoke to one another, and when Caspian would speak Edmund would give him a glare. This seemed odd to her, since the two of them seemed to almost always get along. She would get to the bottom of that later. A rush of excitement washed over her as she looked at her brother, and remembered the fear that had overtook her the night before when Eustace carried him off. She rushed up to him and threw her arms around him before he could even register what was happening, after a few moments of being suprised, he hugged her back, laughing. She could hear the laughter of Caspian, Rynelf, and Reepicheep as well.

"Geez, Lu, I'm fine. You know that." He smoothed her hair before releasing her, smiling down at her as she beamed up at him.

"I know that, but I'm just happy that you are. I was worried about you! I'm sorry for being sour with you before!" She hugged him fiercely once more. "Even though you deserved it," She joked, nudging him. Edmund rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair one last time. Lucy laughed again, before looking at Caspian briefly to find him smiling down at her in a way that only he did, the smile that made her nervous. She blushed, and turned to talk to Reepicheep and Rynelf. Rynelf groaned.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked him.

"Well, your majesty, the crew is just starting to get a little restless. We did not find much food on that island we just parted from, and although the blue star will hopefully lead us to Ramandu's island by tommorow night, we don't even have enough rations to last us until then. With working constantly up above deck while we aren't rowing, it's hard to stay healthy enough to do our jobs correctly with such little rations." Lucy felt bad. Even though she was getting no more food than any one else on the ship, she still did not have to do as much physical work as them. She had never thought of this. A few more members of the crew that had passed by and heard his words groaned in agreement.

"If I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that dragon!" A nearby man hollared. Lucy looked up to see Eustace's eyes widen.

"It's alright Eustace! That won't happen!" She yelled back to him. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Eustace sped up to be closer to the front of the ship. Her jaw dropped in amazement as she watched Eustace wrap his tail around the dragon head of the ship and begin pulling the ship along with him, rapidly increasing their pace. All around, crew members cheered and clapped their hands.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" Edmund called, clapping his hands. Lucy laughed, as did Caspian.

By nightfall, the crew of the Dawn Treader was able to see Ramandu's Island a few miles in the distance. At first, they had decided that they would simply drop the anchor and float for the night, but Lucy complained that since Eustace had worked so hard to get them their quickly, that they should go venture the island straight away. Naturally, Edmund and Caspian agreed. So it was settled, and the crew dropped anchor and loaded into the small boats, Eustace hovering over them, waiting for them to arrive to the shores before touching down on them himself.

**CASPIAN'S POV**

They arrived on the shores of Ramandu's Island, looking around to see that it was the most beautiful of any of the lands they had yet to see on their voyage. The blue star hung directly over the middle of the island, shining light on green grass, waterfalls, trees covered in millions of leaves and flowers all around. Caspian heard Drinian suggest that they walk until they were exactly under where the star hung. So off they went, Caspian feeling envious as Edmund held Lucy's hand. The older brother had insisted since it was nightfall and they did not know of what creatures lurked in these woods. Lucy had rolled her eyes, shaking her head saying that she was not five, but let him take her small hand anyway. They walked through the trees, looking up to see when they would be under the light of the blue star directly. Caspian was looking up when he heard a gasp that he knew came from Lucy. He snapped his head down to see what the danger was when he saw it. A huge table covered in the most scrumptous looking food he had ever seen. Immediatly, the crew dashed for it.

"Wait!" He hollared. They looked to him, confused. "It may be poisoned." They huffed, but nodded to the King's orders, and backed away a few steps. Caspian saw that Lucy had yanked her hand from Edmund's grip, and was making her way to the end of the table. Edmund pulled his flashlight from his pocket and shined it in the direction of where his sister was heading, and she shrieked when she saw what was there. Three men, very old, with long white beards. They looked as if they were dead. Lucy backed up, frightened, and jumped when Caspian wrapped and arm around her waist to steady her. Edmund, though, was advancing towards the three men. He was studying them closely.

"Caspian. These men couldn't be...?" Knowing what he was asking, Caspian pulled Lucy behind him, letting her go before making his way closer towards the men. He immediatly saw the rings on their fingers, and the swords in their sheaths. He reached forward to the men closest to him, moving the white hair that covered his face so that he could get a better look.

"Lord Mavramorn." He picked up the man's sword, which happened to be sitting on the table, and used it to move the hair away from the faces of the other two men. "Lord Argoz, Lord Revilian."

"Quickly, their swords." Lucy pressured. Caspian and Edmund nodded, Caspian placing Mavramorn's on the table as well as Octesian's, which he held in his belt. Edmund pulled the swords from the other men and placed them their as well. Drinian held Restimar's, and placed it on the table. Edmund had been using the sword of Lord Bern, and put it there. Lucy counted on her fingers.

"That's only six." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. Caspian nodded towards her.

"We have yet to find out about Lord Rhoop. We need his sword." Before anyone else could speak another word, a bright light shone through the trees. They looked up to see the blue star descending upon them, but as it reached the ground, it turned into a beautiful young woman. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes with shining skin, and wore a white gown. Caspian could see Edmund's eyes transfix upon her, like his did when he looked at Lucy, he smirked.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked politely. The woman shot her a dazzling smile.

"I am Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." Caspian's jaw dropped.

"You're a _star_." She turned to him, and nodded.

"You are most beautiful." Edmund said, sounding dazed. Liliandil smiled brightly at him. Caspian smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes. Liliandil looked towards the crew.

"Are you not hungry? The food is for you! Please, help yourselves." She gestured towards the buffet. Needing no further invitation, the crew members started moving once again towards the food.

"Wait!" Lucy raised a hand in signal for them to stop. She turned to the star. "What happened to them?" She nodded towards the three lords. Liliandil looked towards the men sadly.

"These men were driven half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence on one another. Violence, naturally, is forbidden at Aslan's table. So they were sent to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Caspian asked, concerned, but happy that the men were not dead.

"When all is made right." Caspian nodded, looking at his father's friends sympathetically. He felt a small hand on his arm and smiled down at Lucy. Lucy looked back towards Liliandil after smiling to him in return.

"We have six swords, do you know where the seventh is?" She asked. Liliandil nodded, and gestured for them to follow her. Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund followed, Edmund close on her heels. The rest of the crew stayed behind and ate. She led them to a clearing where they could see an island not far away, one surrounded with storm clouds and smoke. It looked rather frightening.

"Coriakin told you of Dark Island?" She asked them. Edmund nodded towards her, standing only inches away. Caspian's eyes widened.

"Lord Rhoop. He is there?" The star nodded back to him. Lucy slumped a little behind him. He knew immediatly that she was scared, and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"You will need great courage." Liliandil went on. She turned and looked at Edmund, smiling at him sweetly. He stuttered a little, smiling back. Caspian rolled his eyes, Edmund was obviously too distracted to realize what was going on.

"I hope we meet again." Edmund told her. Caspian could barely supress a laugh as Lucy made a gagging notion beside him. Liliandil told Edmund that this was her wish as well, before bidding them goodbye and shooting back up into the sky. Edmund turned to the other two, looking angry.

"What?" He demanded, not waiting for an answer before storming off. Lucy and Caspian burst into laughter. Something precious before they were to dive off into unspeakable danger shortly.

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER. Lol, but I loved writing it! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy sighed, she sat on the bed in her cabin and stared down at the sword in her lap. She knew that Dark Island would be the last stop on this voyage for the Dawn Treader, and that this would be the last battle she would have in this world. She stood, placing her sword and healing cordial down on the bed. They did not know what faced them on Dark Island other than unspeakable evil and terror. Their darkest dreams will come true as well as their heaviest fears. But Lucy could not think of any other fear greater than leaving Narnia forever. Leaving her friends, the beautiful land, Caspian. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought of the moment when she would say goodbye to her best friend. She could not even bear the thought let alone live it. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said softly, hastily trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. When she saw it was Edmund though, she let out a strangled sob and jumped into his arms. He was taken aback, but stroked her hair comfortingly.

"What's the matter, Lu?"

"Edmund, were going to leave soon. I know it!" She cried even harder as she said the words aloud. _Why does this have to happen?_ Edmund sighed, finally understanding. He pulled her over to sit back on the bed.

"Lucy, I know it's hard. We will be alright though. We don't have to be in Narnia to be happy, to have adventures. Just look at Peter and Susan. Off in America having the time of their lives, they could not be happier." He meant to soothe her with his words, and tell her that life would go on. But they had the opposite effect. She threw her hands in the air.

"Thats just it! They're so happy without Narnia! I don't want to feel that way! It's like they left and then it didn't even matter to them anymore, they completely forgot. I don't want to forget. I can't forget this place, or my friends. And Aslan! We'll never see him again! I just don't understand why he had me discover this world with the intention of pulling me away from it when I was happy." She groaned, sitting back down on the bed heavily. She felt bad for having angry feelings towards the great lion, but she could not help it. Lucy was mad at Aslan, and he had not even taken her away yet.

"Lucy..." He hesitated, as if not sure what to say. "I'm not going to say that this is going to be easy. I love it here as well. But right now, in this moment, we can't be selfish. We're on our way to fight for the freedom of many people of Narnia. Have you forgotten?" She looked down at her hands and shook her head, ashamed. "We need to focus. The people on this ship are the only hope those captured citizens have. This is the reason Aslan brought us here." Lucy nodded once more, afraid to look at her brother. She was ashamed for acting so selfishly, but did not want to look at him mainly because of the fact that she was still upset with Aslan. She wanted to help those people, and she would, but she could not just forget her fate so easily. Edmund said nothing more, only squeezing her shoulder and exiting the cabin. She huffed after him. _Why do brothers have to be such prats?_ She stood, folding her arms across her chest and walking over to the mirror. Tears started to fall out of her eyes. She sighed, frustrated, closing her eyes and wiping her tears. _I've never cried this much before! Why does this have to hurt so much?_

"Be calm, young one." Lucy yelped with a jump, and then saw the golden mane of Aslan standing in the reflection once more, just like he had the last time she saw him. She turned, hopeful, but once again, his form was only in the mirror, not physically next to her. "You're angry with me." She hesitated with her answer, eventually just nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! Did Susan and Peter hurt this much when they left?" Aslan gave her a look, she reverted her eyes quickly. "I forgot, you cannot tell me. I'm only told my own story." Her head shot up to look at him once more. "But shouldn't I be able to choose my own future?" She barely finished the sentence, because he had gone.

"Yes." Aslan's voice rang in her ears. She turned around in all directions, but she did not see him. _So what does that mean? _She wondered, still frustrated. She wiped her face clean of tears before grabbing her sword and dashing from the cabin. Ready to face the danger lying ahead.

**XoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Staring out at the eerie looking island, Caspian could not help but feel fearful. He knew not what lurked beyond it's shores, and although he did not want to find out, he was going to. Behind him, the crew of the Dawn Treader stood more silent than ever before, all reflecting on their thoughts. A general sense of fright lingered in the air. Caspian turned just in time to see Lucy emerging from below deck, holding her sword and ready for the fight. His heart ached, the only thing he wanted to do was to lock her up in her room below deck until this was over, to be certain that she was safe. Unlike the others, though, Caspian saw something in her eyes that lifted him. Hope. He did not know for what, but it seemed as if it had taken her from her depressed state that she had been in since they left Ramandu's Island. He knew why she had been distressed, though. The time drew nearer for her and Edmund to leave Narnia for good. He felt his heart rate drop dangerously low. _I'll never see her again._ He had known this, but it had never hit him that hard before. Caspian turned completely around, rushing down from the Helm and swept her up in his arms before she could even utter a single sound. He did not care who watched, especially that Edmund stood only a few feet away. He did not care. He held her for a long time, his head buried in her hair as hers was in his chest. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and tell her how he felt. But he knew that it would only hurt both of them in the long run. To his suprise, Lucy pulled away from him, linking her arms loosely around his neck. She stared into his eyes before smiling. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, leaving a patch of heat there. She moved then to speak against his ear.

"It will be alright." She did tell him as if she hoped, she told him as if she knew. Like she knew something that he did not. He wanted to question her on this, but Drinian's booming voice interrupted them.

"No! No one gets off of this ship! The Dawn Treader herself will carry us to the shores. She will protect us better." Caspian and the captain had settled this earlier, and Caspian nodded to several crew members that looked to him for confirmation. Reluctantly letting Lucy go, he made his way back up to stand next to Drinian. He looked over his crew, knowing they were expecting a speech from him. He knew not what to say beyond two words.

"Be strong." He said firmly, he turned his back on them, looking once again at the island ahead of them. He took a deep breath, and then nodded to Drinian to let them move forward. He heard the captian shout orders for rowers, and he took a hold of the wheel. Caspian was taken by suprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see that it was Edmund.

"I'm sorry about before. It's not that I don't think you'd be good for her. Actually, if we lived here like you did, I would prefer it be you over anyone else." Caspian nodded, glad that they were back on good terms. He focused once more on the issue at hand. The ship moved forward towards the storm clouds and fog. It was dead quiet. The only sound was the ragged breathing of every single crew member. As they moved through the fog, no one was aware of what might come at them, so they were holding out their swords, looking all around, as if daring something to attack. All of the sudden, they saw swirls of the deadly green fog all around the ship, lingering over individuals. Caspian gasped as a bit turned into the form of his father standing beside him.

"You are a great disappointment. You call yourself my son, and act like a King." Caspian started to respond but Lucy had stepped up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Her presence shooed the mist away.

"Caspian?" She sounded worried, he gave her a weak smile, taking her hand in his. She squeezed it gently, giving him comfort. They jumped and turned sharply when hearing a shout from Edmund.

"You're dead! Leave me alone!" Lucy ripped away from Caspian and rushed to her brother. He had pulled his sword and was waving it around at a cloud of green mist. Lucy grabbed his arms and looked at him frantically.

"Edmund, who are you talking with?" She asked, her eyes scanning his face. He looked at Lucy as if she was crazy.

"It was the White Witch, didn't you see her?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together as she shook her head slowly. Edmund pulled away, looking confused himself.

"Get away! Get away!" The whole crew turned in circles trying to find the source of the voice. It continued to shout its warning as Edmund pulled out his flashlight, shining it around, eventually stopping when it landed on an old looking bearded man, looking as if he should have died of starvation long ago. He stood on a high rock in the water and was waving a sword at them.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian shouted back, making his way to the railing to get a better look at the man.

"Nor I you." The man said firmly, waving his sword. Caspian stared at the man for a few moments before realization struck.

"Lord Rhoop?" He asked. The Lord looked caught of guard at the name, and kept his sword up but was staring back into Caspian's face as if he had seen a ghost.

"My King?" The Lord asked hesitantly.

"His son. Pull him aboard!" He ordered the crew. Withinn moments, the Lord Rhoop stood aboard the Dawn Treader, looking around frightfully.

"Well, we have his sword. Let's turn around." Edmund suggested, he clearly wanted to get off of the island. As did everyone else, who nodded frantically. Caspian needed no further persuasion, and turned to Drinian to give him his orders. He stopped, when an icy hand grabbed his, he jumped, turning to see that it was Lord Rhoop.

"Do not think!" He spoke to everyone at once. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" Caspian gave him a pained look, and looked to see Edmund's eyes widened before they closed. Lucy saw this as well.

"Oh, Edmund! What did you just think of?" Edmund's eyes snapped open before he grabbed his sword tightly.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, looking around before taking a deep breath, and making his way over to the railing to take a fearful look into the waters surrounding them. Everyone jumped as they felt something bump the ship, knocking a few off of their feet. After a moments silence they saw what they were up against. A massive sea serpent slithered out of the water and towered over the boat, bearing its fangs at them fiercely. It backed up, as if in slow motion, ready to jet forward and attack.

"GET DOWN!" Caspian roared, jumping forward and pushing Lucy to the ground, shielding her tiny body with his. The serpent had lunged forward, as if to strike the ship, but a archer had aimed at its chest and hit it, making it hiss in pain and retreat, retaking its towering stance. "Archers!" Caspian ordered. With his command, the men stood, aiming at the same time as well as releasing. The snake hissed once again, but it was not hit anywhere near being fatal. Drinian had ran to the helm and was not trying to turn the boat around, as unknowing rowers continuously worked quickly. Edmund jumped up from beside Lucy.

"I have an idea!" With this, he gripped his sword and dashed away, towards the front of the boat.

"Edmund, STOP!" Lucy made to follow him, but Caspian held her in place. She looked at him angrily. "Caspian, let me go." He looked back with just as much anger.

"No. I will not let you get hurt. Not again." Her eyes softened and she went to say something before hearing a roar and seeing the sky light up slightly. They saw that Eustace had gained a great amount of courage, and had blown fire right in the serpents face. Caspian was just about to yell to Eustace when Lord Rhoop jetted forward.

"Oh no you don't you beast! Take that!" The Lord threw his sword roughly, slicing and wedging into the dragon's shoulder.

"EUSTACE!" Several members of the crew yelled for him, but he did not act as if he heard them. The dragon simply turned away, flying out of the dark clouds weakly. Lucy ran up to the Lord and shoved him roughly.

"That's no beast! That's my cousin you stupid old man!" Caspian came forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, please. He didn't know that-" But his attention was caught by something over her shoulder. Edmund had climbed into the dragon's mouth of the ship, and was yelling to the sea serpent.

"Thats right! I'm over here! Come get me!" He was taunting it. Luring it closer. Lucy made to run to Edmund's aid but Caspian grabbed her again. The beast lunged forward, just in time for Edmund to back safely into the mouth, unharmed. He climbed back out the front, missing the serpent's attack by inches, before jumping onto the rope that would lead him up to the crows nest.

"EDMUND!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edmund, however, ignored the cries of worry, and pulled himself into the nest, raising his sword.

"Come on! I'm over here!" The serpent's head turned sharply, eyes resting on Edmund. It slowly started making its way forward before something miraculous happened. Edmund's sword turned a piercing blue that was nothing less than magical by the looks of it. The boy knew that his sword was newly powerful, so he mustered up all of his courage and shoved the sword through the beast's throat, before yanking it back out, losing his balance and falling in the nest. The serpent hissed in excrutiating pain before toppling over into the water, dead. Edmund stood, looking around as if amazed and then grabbing the rope once more and pulling himself down onto the deck. He was greeted with cheers and hugs but he pushed through politely, looking at Lucy apologetically.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I had to-" He could not get another word out before she threw herself on him, hugging him and almost knocking him over.

"Edmund you did it!" She pulled away. "You're a great prat for being so foolish but you did it!" She hugged him again. He laughed, pulling away. Caspian noticed that the dark clouds were disappearing, as was the green mist and fog, he turned to them.

"I think the spell has been broken. But how?" Lucy looked down, as if trying to collect her thoughts. Finally it dawned on her. Her head snapped back up, a huge smile on her face and in her eyes.

"Eustace! He had Lord Rhoop's sword! He must have put it on the table!" As she finished, they heard a crew member shout to gain their attention, and they all looked out to see boats full of the citizens that had been fed to the mist appear. The people cheered, and cried, thankful for their rescue. Edmund wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and smiled down at her. Caspian had every citizen pulled on board and they made their way back to Ramandu's Island to find Eustace.

**Not much fluffy stuff, I know. But believe me, there will be A LOT in the next chapter! Read and Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Light had been completely restored to the Dark Islands, no sign of the green mist was anywhere to be seen. The stolen citizens were pulled on board at Caspian's command and were now lounging around the Dawn Treader, chatting merrily with the crew. They had found Eustace on Ramandu's Island, restored back to his human form by Aslan. He was astounded at his first meeting with the great lion. He told them of his experience as they sailed on further east, towards uncharted waters.

"It was amazing! I wasn't sure if he was trying to help or hurt me at first, because he only stared at me. I was in excrutiating pain from the sword, but he just breathed on me and it pulled out and all of the pain from it went away. Then he started scratching and pawing at the sand on the ground and as he did, the scales and wings went away and I was a boy again!" Edmund and Lucy smiled and congratulated him, but Caspian was interested in something else.

"Did he say anything about Edmund and Lucy?" Lucy turned to look at him, worry in her eyes. She still looked more hopeful than she had been before, but he had never had a chance to ask her what she meant by telling him that there may be a chance. A chance for what? He felt as if he should speak with Aslan himself. Beg to let her stay with him. Eustace looked a little confused as to what he was saying next.

"He said to keep sailing east, to his country?" Reepicheep's head popped up at his words, his eyes were full of excitement.

"Finally, maybe he will let me see it!" The little mouse exclaimed, rushing off below deck to prepare. Caspian's heart sunk, they did not have much time. Edmund was looking back to Ramandu's Island getting farther away in the distance as they sailed. When collecting Eustace, he was able to see Lilliandil one more time. She had been hoping that Edmund had come to be with her, but he was saying goodbye. He tried to be discreet, but both Caspian and Lucy saw the quick kiss he gave to the star. They also saw the pained look on his face while they were making their way back to the ship. Caspian felt horrible for him. Lucy did as well, Caspian could tell, for she wrapped an arm around him as they walked. Now, standing on the ship and getting closer and closer to Aslan, Caspian could not stop staring at Lucy. Trying to memorize every freckle and curl, and permanantley imprint her vision in his mind so that he would have something to hold onto when she was gone. At Drinian's hollar, they were signaled that they were close to their destination. They could see lilies floating all around in the distance and a thin strip of land just beyond it. Behind the land, water rushed up towards the skies. Caspian knew that there was little time. He asked Lucy to join him below deck for a moment, taking her hand and tugging her with him. He led her to her cabin, closing the door behind him. He turned to speak with her but was caught off guard when she threw herself into his arms.

"Caspian," She murmured into his neck. He had lifted her easily off her feet and held her suspended in the air. He kissed her forhead several times before setting her down, but not breaking the embrace. He could feel her silent tears on his skin.

"Oh Lucy-love, I can't lose you." He felt her smile against his neck. His heart sped up when he felt her place a small kiss there. She pulled away, looking up at him with slightly watery eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, Caspian. I don't know if I have to though. Aslan spoke with me earlier-" Before she could finish he pulled her at an arms distance and looked at her seriously.

"What did he say?" He was frantic, searching her eyes for an answer. He held her arms tightly. She re-wrapped her arms around his waist lightly, attempting to calm him.

"Well I asked him if I could choose my own fate. And he said yes. That's all he said, nothing more. I called for him, I wanted him to explain it further. But he was gone before I could finish asking. I don't know." She looked worried, but hopeful still. Caspian did not know if this was enough, but nodded to her. He pulled her close again, kissing her head before tucking her into his chest. Caspian had a leap of faith. Maybe if he told her how he felt, she would choose to stay with him if Aslan let her decide. He took a deep breath, catching her attention.

"Lucy, I lo-"

"Lucy? Caspian?" They jumped apart as Edmund entered the room without knocking. He looked at Caspian angrily, and stepped forward to take Lucy's hand.

"We're here." He stated, pulling Lucy along with him out the door. Caspian sighed, following them.

**XoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

_Oh gosh, he was starting to tell me that he loved me! I can't believe it. Actually, I can. And I think I love him too..._Lucy thought as she walked alongside Edmund towards Aslan, standing in front of the rising water. They had gotten into the boats and sailed to the strip of land, Lucy feeling tears in her eyes as she stared at Aslan in front of the. The lion stared at her with golden eyes, giving her a knowing and saddened look. Reepicheep seemed as if he was the only one in good spirits. He sprang forward eagerly, looking to the lion hopefully. Aslan grinned, as if he already knew the mouse's question.

"What is your wish, noble mouse?" Aslan asked, still grinning at the eager look in Reepicheep's eyes. The mouse stood tall before bowing down before the great lion.

"I know that I am hardly worthy, but I have always dreamed of seeing your country with my own eyes. If it would not be so much trouble-" Aslan stood tall, nodding to the mouse.

"It is no trouble at all, go if you please." Reepicheep's eyes lightened and he stood, excitedly. Lucy let out a little laugh at his excitement and walked up to her mouse friend. She wanted to say goodbye to him properly.

"May I?" She questioned, getting down on her knees so that she was closer to Reep. The mouse looked taken aback, but after looking into Lucy's eyes he nodded gently. Lucy leaned down, wrapping the little mouse in her arms and picking him up, hugging him to her for a few moments. After, she set him down, setting a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'll miss you, Lucy." Reepicheep said. Lucy smiled at his affections.

"I'll miss you too, Reep." She gave him another small hug before he said his goodbyes to Caspian and Edmund, and nodded to Aslan in thanks. He dropped his sword, for there was no need for it in Aslan's country, and made his way towards a small boat that appeared before him as if by magic. He pulled himself in, and with one last wave, rowed himself over the high waters to what lie beyond. Lucy sighed, rising to her feet and looking at Aslan expectantly. She knew what was coming next. Aslan walked forward to Edmund and Lucy, looking upon them proudly.

"You both have done well, you should be proud of yourselves. Unfortunately, you two, like your brother and sister, have grown too old to travel back and forth to Narnia. It is time for you to leave." Edmund nodded, looking down. Lucy let out a little gasp before realizing that she had tears in her eyes. Aslan looked at her expectantly.

"But," Lucy and Edmund's heads shot up. "It is your choice. I don't believe Peter or Susan decided to tell you that I asked them whether or not they wanted to leave Narnia. Now is the time, though, to decide. If it is your wish to stay in Narnia, you will not be able to go back to your world. If you choose to go back to your world, you may never return to Narnia, and you will see me not until you join me in my country." Edmund's eyes had widened drastically, and Lucy turned excitedly, to look at Caspian. He looked more hopeful than ever, his eyes prodding her to tell Aslan that she wanted to stay. Edmund's words broke the silence.

"Aslan, I want to go back to England." Lucy gasped and turned to her brother, horrified.

"Edmund, why?" Edmund turned away from the lion and took Lucy's hands.

"I don't think I belong here, Lucy. I have friends, people that I love. And I have plans to go to University, I want a job, and to give mother and father grandchildren. I want to go home, Lucy." Lucy was crying, she was torn at this point. She looked from her brother, to Caspian. Caspian looked torn as well. Lucy knew that he would never make her stay with him over being with her family. She knew he wanted her to be happy.

"Edmund..I-I want to stay." Edmund let go of her hands, taking a step back. Lucy hurried to finish. "But then again I don't! I don't know what I want! I was so sure you would want to stay here with me. But now, if you go, I won't see you again. Or Peter or Susan! Or mother and father! Mother and father don't know of Narnia," She turned to Aslan desperately. "What will they think happened to me?" Aslan looked her her sympathetically.

"Naturally, they'd think you've gone missing. They cannot be told of Narnia. Eventually, when you don't turn up, they'll assume-"

"Oh!" Lucy cried out, tears poured from her eyes, she did not want Aslan to continue. She threw her arms around her brother's neck, sobbing into it heavily. Lucy did not know what to do. She looked over Edmund's shoulder to see Caspian staring at the ground. He too, had tears in his eyes. This made her cry harder. He looked up at her, worry etched all over his face as he saw her tears. He raised one arm in invitation. Lucy pulled away from Edmund and ran to wrap her arms around Caspian's waist. He had her in the tightest grip he had ever before. He murmured soft words of comfort into her hair that only she could hear. Nothing he said calmed her though, she needed to know something. She pulled away, finding that he fought for her to remain against his chest but she managed to break free. She looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. He raised his hands to wipe them away, bending down to kiss her forehead several times. She shook her head, she was desperate.

"Before, when we were in my cabin. Before Edmund came in. What were you trying to tell me?" Caspian's eyes snapped up to hers, he had a pained expression on his face.

"Please, Lucy. That will only make it harder." He stroked her cheeks gently, his voice ragged as he tried to regain his composure. She shook her head once again, the tears falling harder.

"Please, tell me. Please Caspian." He wore his pained expression, but looking at her tears, and her desperate eyes, he could not deny her. Caspian tucked curls behind her ears before wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her close. He left the other hand resting on her cheek. He kissed her forehead one more time softly. She sighed at the contact, feeling her heart race quicken.

"Lucy, I was trying to tell you that I love you. I wanted to tell you that you are absolutely everything to me. Ever since meeting you as a fiesty pretty little girl when you stopped your brother and I from fighting, I've always felt the need to protect you, and to take care of you. I always thought that it was just because we're best friends, and that it was natural to feel that way when it comes to you. But now I know that it's because I'm in love with you. Lucy, you are absolutely perfect. The most beautiful girl in the world, and you don't even see it. You always put everyone else before yourself. You take care of people, it's just instinctive for you. You take care of me. Oh, Lucy-Love, I love you so much." Caspian pulled her into his arms tighter, kissing her hair. Behind them, both Aslan and Edmund smiled. Lucy pulled away, a smile spread across her face, her eyes still watery. Caspian studied her face, as if trying to read her mind, he looked worried. Lucy only laughed. _How could he even have a doubt?_ She threw her arms around him once more, smiling into his neck.

"Caspian! I love you too!" She heard him gasp, she knew he was smiling widely. He picked her up, swaying her in his arms and laughing. She looked into his eyes, seeing them looking back at her adoringly. He stroked her hair from her face tenderly before leaning in.

"Ahem." They jumped apart, blushing madly. Edmund, who too was blushing at the sight before him, was the source of the noise. "Save it," He said to them with a smile. Lucy nodded, as did Caspian, but he still had an arm wrapped around her waist. Lucy saw Aslan looking towards her expectantly with a touch of pride. She pulled away from Caspian, walking slowly up to the lion.

"The love I see before me is very strong. There is no hint of doubt in my mind that you two would be happy together. That is, however, only if you stay. You need to decide, dear one." Lucy nodded, eyes watery as she turned to Edmund. He looked as if he was holding back tears. She walked towards him hesitantly, opening her mouth to speak. He held up a hand to silence her.

"You need to stay, Lucy. Like Aslan said, I don't think you're going to find something like this back in England. Besides, I wouldn't be able to take hearing you whine consistently of how you miss Caspian," He joked with her on the last part. Lucy nodded, tears falling slightly harder. Edmund sighed, pulling her close.

"You'll tell Peter and Susan, that I'm okay and that I'm happy?" She asked him worriedly, she felt awful for abandoning her family. Edmund smiled, stroking tears from her cheeks.

"Of course," She nodded, turning to Aslan.

"As soon as your parents reach my country, dear one, I'll tell them all of this," Lucy smiled, this gave her some comfort. She ran and wrapped her arms around the lion's golden mane.

"I want to stay," She told him, feeling him nod as she hugged him. She let go. Aslan looked over towards Edmund.

"It is time, my son." Edmund nodded, making his way to Caspian. The men hugged, and Lucy saw Edmund say something to Caspian, Caspian nodding in agreement. She felt that she had an idea what it was about. Edmund then turned, tears had escaped his eyes finally as he wrapped his sister in a tight embrace. They held eachother for a while, crying softly, before Edmund pulled away.

"I'll see you again," He looked over to Aslan, who nodded in agreement. Lucy smiled softly before giving her brother one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too," Edmund gave her hand a squeeze before looking to Aslan. He walked up to the great lion, giving him a hug. Aslan smiled at him, nodding towards the water, indicating to him that he needed to walk through it to get back. Edmund turned, giving Lucy one last look before disappearing through the waves. Lucy felt her heart drop, Aslan looked at her sympathetically. She shook her head at him with a watery smile, she was happy with the decision she made. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she sighed and turned around to embrace her love. He held her there for a few moments before they realized that Aslan had gone. Lucy looked up at Caspian, who was smiling down at her lovingly. He leaned in once more, tightening his hold on her. His lips caught hers in a gentle kiss, and she felt her body weaken and her knees buckle underneath her. Caspian smiled into her kiss, holding her even more firmly to support her. Lucy marveled at the feeling of his lips on hers, molding into her own perfectly, as if made for eachother. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping a little so that he would lift her into the air. The kiss hardened, turning more passionate. Neither of them could get enough. Lucy tangled her fingers in his tousled hair as he used the hand that was not supporting her to hold her head firmly in place. After a few more moments of bliss, Lucy realized that the Dawn Treader was not far away, and that the crew was probably getting a show. She pulled away, smiling as Caspian moaned in protest and tried to pull her back. She giggled, nodding towards the many men who were wolf whistling and hollaring at them from the boat. Caspian chuckled, shaking his head as Lucy blushed. He kissed her once more very gently, before showering her face with kisses as she laughed. The calls got louder. Caspian laughed.

"Oh now you're just messing with them!" Lucy giggled, putting a hand on his chest for him to stop. She looked into his face for a moment before standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips one last time, before taking his hand and leading him to the small boat that would lead them to their embarassment.

**They're finally together! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh crap, seems I was so caught up in writing the Lucy/Caspian getting together stuff that I forgot all about Eustace(: Oh well, too late to write the chapter. I guess it's just cause I don't like Eustace at all that I didn't think of him(: Lets just pretend like I wrote him leaving with Edmund hahahaha(: Sorry about that! Anyways...chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

After getting back onto the ship and enduring far too many comments and even a few perverted congratulations from certain crew members, Caspian and Lucy joined Drinian down in the study to discuss further plans. Caspian and Lucy sat behind the desk as Drinian paced back and forth proposing their options. The only thing on Caspian's mind, though, was the wish that the captain would leave him with his new love. He looked over towards Lucy sitting in the chair next to him, she caught his eye and smiled nervously, chewing her bottom lip. Her fingers twirled the tips of her hair as she turned her attention back to Drinian. The captain called Caspian's name and he sighed in annoyance as he put his attention back on the man interrupting his thoughts. Drinian gave him a stern look before continuing.

"I was _saying_ that we need to figure out what we are to do with all of these extra passengers. The crew members don't want to spend the time to drop them all off at the specific islands they were taken from, sire. They want to get off this ship and be with their families." Caspian sighed, he had forgotten the fact that not all of the people sailing upon the Dawn Treader came from the same place. Lucy looked to the men with anger in her eyes.

"You two can't possibly be saying that you're going to just dump them somewhere! These people have families as well, and I'm sure they would love to be with them just as much as the crew does with theirs!" Caspian reached over, placing a hand on her arm to calm her.

"Lucy, please-"

"I won't! Don't you understand?" She stood up, leaning over and placing her hands on the desk, speaking to the ship's captain. "Drinian, some of these people are men taken from their wives, wives from their husbands! Some of them are children, Drinian, with none of their family with them! I will not allow you to do something so horrible!" The captain huffed at the little Queen, Caspian smiled, amused at watching the two bud heads. He stood, placing a hand on Lucy's back.

"She's right, Drinian. We will take them to their homes. Besides, I doubt they came from too many different places."

"The majority from the Lone Islands, no doubt," Lucy added in swiftly, her eyes drifting down as Caspian knew she was reflecting on what happened during their last, not so fun visit to the islands overcome with the slave trade. He ran his hand up and down her back, looking back at Drinian.

"So it's settled. Call everyone above deck. We shall find out where everyone is from so that we may plan our next move." Drinian gave them both an annoyed look.

"I told you, sire, the crew-"

"Will have to take it up with Lucy. I'm sure that once she is finished with them, they won't utter a single complaint." Caspian chuckled and poked Lucy's side as he saw her cheeks darken. Drinian sighed.

"Very well. I'll tell them you'll be up in a moment then. Your majesties," He gave them a curt bow before exiting, closing the door behind him harder than usual. Caspian laughed as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I swear, that man can get on my last nerve! And the crew! How selfish is that? If they didn't want to help people, then they should not have volunteered their services in the first place." She made to go on, but was caught short by Caspian's lips capturing her own in a tender kiss. She relaxed, allowing him to pull her small form to his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _So perfect.._Caspian thought as he brushed his lips over hers continuously, holding her to him possesively. He loved the feeling of her soft little body pressed against his, and running his fingers through soft curls. Reluctantly, he let her go, chuckling at her whimper of protest.

"I know this is sort of implied, but would you like to start courting?" He asked hopefully. Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I would!" Caspian shrugged, laughing. He gave her one last kiss before pulling her out the door, knowing that they had people waiting on them.

**XoXoXoXo**

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad," Caspian muttered in Drinian's ear as they stood over the crowd of passengers at the helm. At his command, all of the rescue passengers split up according to home, and all they had were two groups. Thankfully, one of them was from a land near Cair Paravel, the other was the Lone Islands. Caspian smiled as he watched Lucy kneeling down in front of a little boy, speaking to him gently. The boy was crying, his family was not with him. Caspian felt as if he knew how the boy must be feeling, for he himself was an orphan at a very young age. Lucy, however, calmed the boy down with her gentle words and smiles, and Caspian chuckled as he saw the boy blush at her, he probably thought her pretty. Caspian clapped Drinian on the back before making his way over to Lucy and the boy. He kneeled down in front of him, just as Lucy was.

"Hello there," He said with a smile. The boy gave him a frightened look and moved closer to Lucy, she put an arm around him.

"Oh come now, Adam. Caspian is very nice," Adam nodded at her, and put out a tiny hand for Caspian to shake. Caspian smiled. The boy spoke shyly, but told him that he had been taken from the Lone Islands. No one had bought him because he was so young. His mother and father had been taken, as well as his teenage sister. Caspian watched Lucy's face turn to pity as Adam told them of his sister, she knew how she must have been treated.

"You're very brave," He commented to the boy, Adam smiled and looked at Lucy, who nodded in agreement. "You know Adam, that when we visited Doorn, we made it so the slave trade was illegal. All of your family is safe, and we will take you back to them." Adam perked up, thanking Caspian with a hug. He was slightly taken aback, but chuckled and gave the boy a light squeeze. "We should be there in about two weeks. If you'd like, Adam, you can stay in my cabin with me. There is an extra bed," Adam nodded, thanking him once again. Lucy laughed and hugged the boy, making him blush once more.

"Why don't you go off and play with the other children?" She suggested. Adam nodded.

"Would you like to come with me, Queen Lucy?" Lucy smiled gently, and told him that she was busy for now, but would visit with him later. Caspian ruffled the boy's hair as he ran off to join the other little boys who were playing with imaginary swords. Caspian wrapped an arm around Lucy, kissing her forehead.

"You're very good with children," He noted, a grin spreading on his face as she bit her lip nervously. She muttered a small "thank you" and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Caspian looked down at her, thinking of her as a mother, knowing that she would make a wonderful one...

"Your majesties," Drinian came up behind them and gave them a bow before continuing. "Am I mistaken, Caspian, or did you tell that boy that we would be on the Lone Islands in two weeks time?" Caspian nodded, not seeing a problem. Lucy however, stepped back and gave him a questioning look.

"Have we enough food?" She asked. Rynelf, who had been listening to the conversation, came up behind her and gave her a bow before interrupting.

"I think we will be fine, come with me." Lucy looked at Caspian, confused. Drinian sighed, his patience was running thin, but followed Caspian and Lucy behind Rynelf. The crew member took them below deck to where the food was stored. Caspian reflected on the amount of food they had found on Ramandu's Island. It had been enough for the original crew of the Dawn Treader, but it was next to nothing now that they had all of the extra rescue passengers. Rynelf paused in front of the storage room, giving them all a smile before opening the door to reveal what was inside. All three gasped at what they saw before them. The entire room was filled with the most exquisite food they could find. All sorts of vegetables and exotic fruits, along with a large supply of every sort of meat that was eaten at a feast. There was even a row of delicious looking desserts. They had enough food for a feast every night to feed the entire ship. Caspian shook his head, marveling on how it could have gotten there. Lucy, on the other hand, was smiling knowingly.

"Thank you Aslan," She said with a laugh. Caspian and Rynelf broke into smiles, chuckling and looking around. Caspian looked over to see a grin on Drinian's face, and knew that his hope was restored.

**XoXoXoXo**

That evening, after a delicious and very hearty dinner, Caspian escorted Lucy to her cabin for the night. He held her hand as they walked, stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. She leaned slightly into him, stiffling little yawns and blinking her eyes groggily. Once in the cabin, Lucy shoveled through the drawers to find a shirt that would suit for a nightgown, and sighed as she found the longest one she could. She held it up to her, it came about an inch above her knee. Caspian scolded himself as he imagined her in something much shorter. Lucy threw it on the bed to change into later, turning to see that Caspian held out his arms to her. She rushed forward, letting him pull her close and wrapping her arms around his neck lazily as his lips found hers. Caspian pulled Lucy with him to sit on the bed. He leaned against the headboard as she sat in his lap, tracing a pattern on his arm as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Are you excited to go back to Cair Paravel?" He asked, stroking his fingers through her hair. She nodded, but the way she bit her lip and avoided his eyes told him differently. "Whats the matter?" Lucy looked up at him with big eyes, questioning him.

"What will I do there?" Caspian gave her an astonished look.

"Why, you'll stay in the castle!" She nodded, sighing.

"I know that. But don't you think anyone will find it quite odd? Do I know anyone there besides you?" Caspian smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Lucy-love. There are. Trumpkin," He smiled as Lucy's face lightened as he spoke of her "dear little friend." "Is one of my advisors, as well as Glenstorm. There are a few more that we shared quarters with in Aslan's Howe that live outside the castle, not far away. You'll love it, Lucy. There are female servants as well-" He was cut off by a firm glare, and continued. "That are treated wonderfully. You will get along. Come to think of it, Annebelle is just about your age. She will be your lady's maid. Everyone in the castle is treated like family and they act as such, I have no doubt that everyone will love you just as much as I do," He paused and thought for a moment. "Hopefully the men won't love you in the same way, or there shall be a problem. But they will love you," She giggled at this and Caspian felt as if he had reassured her as he kissed her gently. He felt her press herself against him harder as she deepened the kiss. He was taken aback as he felt her glide her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course he granted it, and moaned at her sweet taste. As he kissed her, he pondered where she learned to kiss so wonderfully, then decided that it was best not to think about it. The thought of some other man touching her made his blood boil. He focused his attention on her, one hand resting on the back of her neck to get her closer, and the other holding her to him. One of her arms was trapped against his chest, but she had the other little hand rested on his chest. He could feel the heat of it through his shirt. He tore his lips from hers, earning a moan of protest but a much more pleasant one when he found her neck. He kissed and sucked on it gently, feeling her ragged breathing on his shoulder and her occasional kiss there. He bit down, but after hearing her gasp of pain, he quickly kissed the place he bit tenderly in apology. He heard her whimper, before feeling her lips on his own neck, mimicking what he had done before, but probably in a much better way. He let out an involuntary moan when she shifted her hips slightly, bringing his attention to a growing problem. He inwardly cursed himself as he realized that Lucy probably thought he had moaned because of the way she was kissing him. He whispered her name and took her face in his hands, kissing her lips gently.

"We need to stop," He felt something pull at his heart as he saw her look of disappointment, and prayed she did not think it was anything to do with her. _Believe me, I would love to keep going._

"Why?" She asked, but learning why when she shifted her position in his lap once more, and _felt_ the problem rather than hear about it. She said nothing, but he saw her cheeks turn red with embarassment.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Caspian groaned, embarassed. She blushed deeper, biting her bottom lip once more.

"It happens," She said with an attempt at a casual laugh, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"It'll go away. But-er-you need to get off my lap," Lucy laughed nervously once more, and let him lift her to sit next to him. He was thankful when she suggested they just lay under the blankets for a while. Although it pained him, he refrained from touching her, and they continued their previous conversation for a while. Eventually, Caspian say Lucy yawn, and remembered how tired she had been before. Thankfully, his little "problem" had gone away, and he was free to get out from under the blankets and go to his own cabin. Lucy gave him a look of disappointment.

"Can't you stay?" She pouted, he sighed at how adorable she looked and yearned to stay, but knew that he could not. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand to her cheek.

"I'm thinking of you, Lucy," It was true, he did not want anyone saying anything foul about Lucy if they found out that they spent the night together. Whether or not they were courting, she was still only fifteen, and none such behavior would be appropriate until they were married. His heart leapt at the idea of the last part before placing a kiss on Lucy's forehead.

"I know," She sighed, sagging back into the blankets and making him chuckle.

"Good," He straightened up, before his face turned serious. "Thank you for staying, Lucy." He watched her eyes soften as she sat up, moving closer.

"Of course," She said gently, kissing his cheek. "I would not have it any other way," This made him smile, and he caught her lips in a loving kiss before wrapping her up in his arms.

"Goodnight, Lucy-love. I love you." His heart leapt once more as he heard her answer him.

"I love you too."

**Yayy! I like this chapter a lot for some reason(: And I'm excited cause I got a job today! Woohoo! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! They're all very sweet! I'm so excited...because I already have my idea for my next story to begin after I'm done with this one! It's gonna be amazing! So look forward to that! **

**Chapter 13**

**LUCY'S POV**

It had been eight days since Lucy had been permanently living in Narnia. She cried occasionally, thinking of her siblings. She could imagine the look on Peter's face must have been horrible, when Edmund told him that his baby sister would never return, and that she would not return because she was in love with a man five years older than her. Even though Peter and Caspian seemed to be on good terms when Peter left Narnia for the last time, but now, however, Lucy knew that Peter must have gone back to hating him. And Susan, oh Susan. What could she possibly think of her now? Possibly a backstabber? A tramp? It must be something along these lines because Susan herself had feelings for Caspian when they all first met him, feelings that were returned. Lucy knew that. Lucy could only pray to Aslan that her sister would not hold a grudge against her for loving the man she once fancied. The worst of all these thoughts, however, were that her mother and father must think something horrible had happened to her. Lucy let out a sob as she thought of them speaking with the police, trying to find their baby girl. She could see the image in her mind of her mother crying herself to sleep at night. Lucy tried not to let these thought wreck her happiness. She knew that she would not have been able to be without Caspian if she had chosen to return to England with Edmund and Eustace. She tried to hide her tears from him when they came. Thankfully they came when she was on her own, for she never felt sadness when she was around Caspian. But one night, he had knocked on the door while she was crying. At the sound, he barged in before she could even collect herself. He had picked her up into his arms, murmuring words of comfort.

"Lucy, please let me do something. If you wish, I'll call for Aslan, and see if there is a way to get you back. Please," Lucy's heart broke at the thought. She knew Caspian must love her if he was willing to give her up just so she would not cry. She tried to calm him, whiping her tears away with shaky hands and trying to give him a smile.

"No, Caspian. You know that is not what I want. If I wanted to be in England I would have gone with Edmund and Eustace. Besides, it's too late now. I'm here forever," Caspian gave her a pained expression. "Which is what I want." Caspian had sighed, pulling her back. He had begun to kiss her track of tears and tickling her, making her laugh. After being with him for a while, she had forgotten all of her worries.

After that incident, Lucy tried her hardest to never let Caspian catch her in distress again. She hated hurting him. Besides, she wanted to be here. She found that her dreams were filled with images of them together, eventually married and with a family. She would always wake up with flushed cheeks when she would have dreams that were less than innocent. Lucy sighed as she pushed all of these thoughts from her mind, dressing for the day. She laughed as she picked out her outfit from Caspian's drawers, finding it difficult every day because he was a right size bigger than her. Eventually she found a maroon shirt to tuck into black pants, with the usual belts that she wore to make everything fitted. Barefoot as always, Lucy exited the cabin and dashed up the stairs that led above deck. A smile broke across her face as little Adam ran up to her excitedly.

"Queen Lucy! Queen Lucy!"

"Yes, Adam?" She asked with a laugh as he came to fast at her, bumping her a little. He was bopping up and down with joy. Caspian walked up behind him, amused.

"King Caspian said were gonna be at the Lone Islands in two days!" Lucy laughed, a little suprised. Caspian had said it would take two weeks at least.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," Adam blushed and turned to look at the line for food. He turned back to her sweetly.

"Would you like me to hold a spot in line for you, Queen Lucy?" Caspian chuckled, it was obvious of the little boy's crush on her. Lucy giggled and nodded, thanking him. He ran away to stand in line. Lucy turned to Caspian, confused.

"Two days? Caspian I thought you said it would take at least two weeks to reach the Lone Islands?"

"We've made great time, the winds have been excellent. Drinian spotted Coriakin's island early this morning. It only took us two days to reach there from the Lone Islands," He spoke excitedly, but Lucy felt fear in her voice.

"Do we have to see the passengers ashore?" She watched realization come to his eyes. He took her hands in his, speaking genuinely.

"Lucy, nothing will happen to you. We demolished the slave trade, remember? Adam was telling me last night that he wanted you to meet his mother. That little boy has a crush on you. There is nothing to fear, Lucy. Besides, I'll be with you the whole time," Lucy nodded, still a little scared but slightly reassured. She saw Caspian give her a concerned look. She did not hide her feelings well. "I can find that man and beat the snot out of him again if you wish?" He was joking, even know she knew he would love to actually do that, seeing that she had to step in herself the last time Caspian faced the man who bought her. She gave a half hearted laugh and leaned into him as he pulled her in. He brushed his lips over her forehead before moving them to her ear. "I would never let anything like that happen to you. I've told you that," Lucy sighed, deep down she knew that was true, she just did not want to look into the eyes of that retched man again. She thanked Caspian, kissing his cheek before pulling him to join her in line for breakfast behind Adam. Lucy smiled at the young boy, wanting to make conversation so that she could stop thinking about the fears clouding her mind.

"So Caspian tells me you want to introduce me to your mother?" Adam blushed, nodding nervously.

"Yes, you'll like her. She's very pretty, like you!" He blushed deeper at the last part, Lucy had a feeling he had not meant to let it out. Caspian chuckled in her ear behind her and Lucy smiled warmly.

"Well I can't wait to meet her," She reached forward, rubbing a bit of dirt off his cheek before gesturing to him to take the food that was being held out to him. They had made their way to the food. She leaned back to Caspian.

"I think you're right, he does have a crush on me," She said in an amused tone. Caspian squeezed her hand.

"Well what right-minded boy would not?" She rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek and they took their breakfast.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian sat below deck in the study with Drinian, discussing the plan as to how they would get all of the rescue passengers from the ship to the island when they dropped anchor the morning after next, seeing as they only had a few small boats. Eventually, they decided that there would have to be a crew member on each boat that would be able to make several trips back and forth until everyone was ashore. After the problem was solved, Caspian sighed in contentment, leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes lazily.

"Quite happy now that you're with the little Queen, are you?" Caspian did not open his eyes, only smiled to show his agreement. It was true, life could not get better. At the mention of Lucy, Caspian could not wait to go to her cabin to say goodnight, and hold her in his arms and feel those soft lips once more...

"Well, there may be a problem." Caspian popped one eye open with a raised eyebrow before sighing, and sitting up straight to give the captain a questioning look.

"There is always a problem according to you, Drinian. But, if you must, out with it," Drinian gave the King a glare before sitting on the edge of the desk and folding his hands in his lap. In addition to being the captain of the Dawn Treader, Drinian also held a seat as one of Caspian's royal advisors, a fact that Caspian withheld from Lucy. Sometimes the two got under one another's skin, and he did not know how she would react when she learned that a man she disagreed with so often was helping making decisions regarding her favorite land.

"Have you forgotten that Cair Paravel is hosting the men of Archenland for a month after we arrive, to discuss border negotiations?" Caspian nodded with a sigh, rolling his eyes. Narnia allied with Archenland, whose border lied just south of Narnia. Just before the departure of the Dawn Treader, however, a few drunken men of the Anvard government thought it funny in their state to burn the homes of a few Narnian dwarves whose house sat just within the Narnian border.

"What is your point?"

"Remember, your majesty, the men of Archenland believe that any woman is fair game until she is actually betrothed." Caspian shot him a glare, as if his Lucy was an trophy to be won. "Forgive me, but because an agreement was signed with King Frank VI and High King Peter in the Golden Age saying that this was true for both nations regarding their women. We both know she will catch the men's eyes," Caspian stood, towering over the captain who was still sitting down.

"I am King, I will change the law if I must." Drinian shook his head.

"It is not able to be changed, it has been attempted before. High King Peter wrote that in himself," Caspian cursed Lucy's eldest brother inwardly for making up such a ridiculous law. He then remembered, though, Lucy telling him once of Peter's love for an Archenland princess who was courting with a man of her land. Lucy told him of how Peter acted irrationally, and signed the document out of a jealous rage in order to hopefully win the heart of the girl. In the end, however, the princess had long been in love with her fiance and married him as planned. Caspian felt his hands start to shake as he remembered another thing about Archenland men: they would be with a woman more than twenty years younger. In fact, that's how they preffered it! Caspian didn't want a teenage boy Lucy's age even looking at her, let alone a forty year old man trying to be with her. Drinian gave him a sympathetic look.

"We both know that in the end, Lucy will choose you. She already had chosen you, she just has to deal with suitors." Caspian sighed, how would he tell Lucy? He knew her reaction without even having to speak with her. This would not sit well with the little Queen. _This isn't alright with me either! _He spoke lowly, but thanked Drinian for the warning before exiting the study, making his way to Lucy to tell her the bad news.

**XoXoXoXo**

"No. I refuse. Absolutely not." Lucy said firmly, plopping down on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest angrily. "I didn't even like having suitors back when I was eighteen! So I certainly don't want some hairy middle-aged man drooling all over me. It's gross," Caspian sighed, he sat down beside her and took her hand in his own. She remained looking cross, but leaned into him slightly.

"Do you really think I am okay with this? There's nothing I can do, Lucy. You have your brother to thank." He would have felt bad for the last comment if it was not absolutely true. _How could Peter pass this sort of law? Especially when he had two younger sisters living in the castle at the time. Idiot. _Lucy looked sort of put off about the insult to her brother, but said nothing. They both knew it was true. In an instant, her eyes turned to disgust and fear.

"Those men are horrid, Caspian! They always have been! They prefer their wives to be much younger, so that they can please them even when they are too old to perform. They're constantly drunk and absolutely dreadful company! I really don't want to, Caspian," He felt a tug at his heart as she looked up at him with big eyes, asking him to help her.

"Lucy, you don't have to worry about-," He said the next part very lowly, "_pleasing_ anyone. There is nothing that says you are required to give them your company in that way, and I will make it very clear that they are not to touch you." As he finished, he reached for her and pulled her to him possesively. _If they as much as even mention it, I will tear them apart. _He held her so that her back was too him, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He could feel how tense she was as she leaned into his chest, staring at the golden carving of Aslan on the wall. Caspian hated seeing her this way, and consented to calm her by placing soft kisses on her neck. He smiled as she leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck more to give him better access. She obviously liked it.

"Caspian?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he continued his assault on her soft skin.

"The same law does not go for men too, right?" He stopped, pulling her so that she faced him more. His eyebrows pushed together in confusion. She sighed before going on. "I mean, the women of Archenland aren't allowed to pursue you while we are courting?" He chuckled, jealous Lucy.

"No. The same does not go for men. I'm very glad it does not," She giggled as he poked at her sides and nuzzled into her neck. "Archenland women are absolutely vapid. Besides, no woman can compare to you." She laughed harder and tried to break free as he tickled her. "Speaking of which, I will make it very clear to all of the men that we are courting, as well as making it very clear how badly I can hurt them." Her melodic laugh filled his ears, sending chills down his spine. He went back to work on her neck, pulling her tighter when he heard her moan. After a while he could no longer deny himself the feeling of her lips, so her turned her roughly around in his lap so that she was now straddling him. Lucy whimpered as his tounge dipped into her mouth, wanting to taste her again. He lifted her slightly so that he could lay her on her back, hovering over her. He only now realized that she was already wearing one of his shirts for bed, and that her legs were exposed. The shirt rode up as they continued, exposing the milky skin resting upon shapely legs. He let one hand reach down and run over her thigh, wanting to feel the skin. She pulled her lips from his and placed a kiss on his jaw before moving to his throat. He groaned as her little teeth sunk into his skin, sucking gently. As she did this, she let the hand that was not lost in his hair travel down his chest. Lower, making his heart beat in excitement. Something snapped inside him as he grabbed her hand, halting it.

"Lucy," He growled in warning. "Stop." He heard her huff in annoyance before she pulled her hand from his and wrapped it around his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder for a while, getting a hold on his breathing. Finally in control, he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder poking out of her nightgown before picking up his head to look at her face. Her cheeks were tinted with a flush of pink at her embarassment. Her lips looked perfect as they were red and plump from his kisses, urging him to take them again. He kissed her once tenderly before speaking.

"I'm sorry," She nodded, and he hoped that she realized that he would love to continue, but he stopped them for the best. He wrapped an arm securely under her back before lifting her to a sitting position, supporting himself on his knees as he leaned down and kissed her forehead once more. "I should go. I'll see you in the morning." She only nodded again, he sighed before giving her a sly grin and tickling her stomach. He grinned and watched as she tried to hold back her laughter but eventually went into a fit of giggles.

"Oh! Stop it! Please!" Caspian laughed and halted, pulling her forward into a bone crushing hug. He spoke into her hair.

"I love you," He heard her sigh and felt her body relax.

"I love you too. Goodnight." He bid her goodnight and took her lips once more before painfully pulling himself away. He let her settle herself under the blankets before kissing her forehead and blowing out the candle on her bedside table, leaving her.

**Oh no! Problems! Hahahaha(: Well I'm off to work for five hours! I would love lots of feedback waiting for me when I return so that I'll be motivated to start chapter 14 tonight! I know there's a review button somewhere on this page, hit it (;**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me longer than usual to update, but I've been super busy with work and stuff! I would have updated on Sunday but I had to watch the Steelers & Jets game and guess what? PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL! HELL YEAH! Hahahaha(: Anyways, I worked today and I have to work tommorow so updates will be slow but I'll do the best I can. I don't, however, work Wednesday or Thursday so I'll get in as much as I can then! Enjoy chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

The next day was rather busy, preparing for the landing on the Lone Islands. The whole crew was excited that this would be their last stop on the Dawn Treader before heading back to Cair Paravel, since half of the passengers lived just a town away from where the castle rested. The men spoke to eachother eagerly of seeing their wives, and Caspian heard some things he would rather not have in regards to how they would greet them. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. Lucy spent most of the day with the children who had been taken from their families. There was only Adam and four others, but they were all so hyper from knowing that they would soon be reunited with their friends and families that she had quite the time keeping them all in check. Once, Caspian could not help from roaring in laughter as a young girl named Emily who was but three, ran from below deck before Lucy could fully get her dressed, and Lucy came dashing out after her at full speed. He had gotten a smack from her as she passed, but it was playful. Caspian did not get to spend much time with Lucy during the day since she was busy with the children and Drinian kept him busy all day long. All he could seem to think of though, was the previous night. Feeling the skin of her thighs brush against his hands and her teeth at his neck. He wanted so badly to steal her away and take her down to her cabin to relive the situation. Everytime he found himself having these fantasies, he would shake his head, mentally kicking himself. Although he wanted Lucy more than he had ever desired a woman before, he knew they had to wait until there wedding night. Finally, after a very long day, the Lone Islands were spotted in a close distance, and the rescue passengers cheered in triumph. They celebrated with a grand feast and then were off to bed, an early morning would follow where they would go ashore. Lucy eventually got the children to settle down and had them asleep when she came in to the study to find Caspian. He smiled when he saw that she had already bathed and changed into her night clothes. Her hair was dryed and glossy looking hanging at her waist in curls. She beamed upon seeing that Drinian had already excused himself for the night, and bolted over into Caspian's embrace. He chuckled into her hair as he held her, and he could feel her cheek on his neck heating slightly as she blushed. He pulled back, brushing hair from her face before showering it with kisses, making her giggle. She looked at him for a few more moments before getting another burst of energy, jumping up into his arms and nearly knocking him over. He roared in laughter and squeezed her tightly. He spoke into her neck.

"Someone's excited." She blushed once more but remained wrapped around him.

"Sorry! But I haven't been able to see you all day!" He chuckled once more before pulling her back slightly so that he could take her lips. He started out kissing her gently, but found that once he tasted her sweet mouth he got more passionate, exploring her mouth with his tongue with much more need. She pulled away to catch her breath, and he stared down at her lustfully. Her cheeks were heated and her lips red and plump from his kisses. He let out a moan before attacking her lips once more, pushing her backward so that he had her pinned up against the wall. He heard her let out a sigh before he picked her up, suprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Caspian knew that they could not go far, but he could not deny himself the feeling of her skin against his own. He moved to her neck, immediatley pulling the soft flesh between his teeth and sucking gently while she had one hand tangled in his hair and the other working on the buttons on his shirt. Caspian could feel himself growing harder as soft moans escaped her lips from his attentions. For a moment, he marveled at the fact that Lucy was his, and that she loved him just as he loved her, a concept that seemed impossible to him only months ago. He moved one hand down to her hip, feeling the skin and letting it go up his shirt she wore, traveling up her stomach. He felt her body writhe against his as he bit down on her neck gently just as he grazed a hand over her bra. Lucy had completely unbuttoned his shirt, and was whimpering as she tried to push it off his shoulders, the position they were in was making it hard. He smiled into her skin before letting her down only long enough for her to discard his shirt before he picked her back up to their previous position. He repositioned his hand on her flat stomach, feeling the smooth flesh and running it over the hourglass curve. Lucy let her hand roam down his chest, feeling his muscles. This was the only way she could touch him given the way he was keeping her suspended in the air, but just the feeling of her tiny hand stroking his skin made him quiver. He let his hand roam until it once again consumed her breast, perfectly fitting into his hand. Lucy, who had started placing kisses on the skin of his shoulder, let out a moan as he gave an experimental squeeze. This gave him courage, and he pushed his way under her bra so that there was nothing between his hand and the flesh of her breast. He smiled when he heard her murmur his name, responding with a haste kiss on the neck. He was painfully hard now, and knew they needed to stop. He reluctantly pulled his hand away, kissing Lucy's lips when she gave a moan of protest to silence her. He set her on her feet, pulling the shirt she wore down so that she was covered, and brushed the hair from her face. He chuckled at her pout, not able to resist kissing her lips quickly. Caspian saw that she was trying to look anywhere but down at his obvious arousal, he knew it made her nervous. Once she looked presentable enough, he bent down and picked up the shirt she had thrown to the ground, putting his arms through the sleeves. His hands shook as he tried to button it up, and he smiled when Lucy stepped forward taking it from him, buttoning him up. Just before she closed the final one, she moved closer to kiss the bare skin that sat just above his heart. After she finished, he moved to tuck the shirt in, but decided he should leave it hang down to cover up his arousal. Finally done, he looked up at Lucy, who was biting her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes shot up and met his before she smiled, making him reach out and pull her to his chest.

"Sorry," He said softly. He heard her laugh.

"You always stop," She joked, poking his stomach before resting her head comfortably on his chest.

"I know, and I really don't want to. It's just that going too far isn't really appropriate at your age without being married. Even though we are together, you still are but fifteen," He heard her murmur something in an annoyed tone, making him chuckle. Caspian could not wait to marry Lucy, even though he hadn't asked her yet, he planned on it eventually. He would never tell her, but he wanted her to have time to be certain that he was what she wanted. He could not imagine any fifteen year old girl being able to decide who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life over the course of a few weeks. He hoped, though, that he was what she wanted. Caspian lowered his head so that he could kiss the top of hers. She let out a huff, he knew she was annoyed with him, Lucy did not like being treated like a child. Admittingly, Lucy was more wise than any fully grown woman when she was only twelve. He sighed, knowing that he had to do something to get her smiling. He reached down, and before she could question him, he hooked an arm under her legs and swept her up into his arms. She let out a squeal of suprise, then went into a fit of giggles as he spun her around in circles, making them both dizzy.

"Caspian, stop!" She got out between laughs, holding her arms around his neck tightly. He had too, because he was getting unbearably dizzy. He stopped, letting her down and they both stumbled around for a moment, regaining their balance. Lucy smacked him playfully before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"You're so immature," She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you love it," He retorted before reaching out and poking her side, making her jump. She smacked his arm lightly once more before wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood wrapped up in eachother for a few moments, Caspian occasionally kissing her hair or forhead, and rocking her back and forth. Eventually he heard her stifle a yawn.

"I should get you to bed," He stated, before taking her hand and leading her out the door. He held her to his side tightly as they walked down the hallway, nodding to several crew members as they passed. Lucy opened the door when they reached her cabin and turned to him with a smile.

"Goodnight, Caspian," She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and kissed his lips. He gave her a squeeze before pulling away and kissing her head. "I love you," She told him. He smiled.

"I love you too, Lucy. Goodnight."

**XoXoXoXo**

The next morning, the passengers that were getting off at the Lone Islands buzzed around excitedly waiting for their turn to ride the boats to shore. Lucy waited below deck until the last trip while Caspian, Drinian, and Rynelf went back and forth bringing people ashore. Caspian could not help but smile each time he dropped a group off, seeing them run around excitedly and the children jump up and down with cries of joy. After every rescue passenger was taken ashore, the three men went back to the ship, gathering Lucy and all coming back in one boat to see everyone off. As he rowed, Caspian observed Lucy wringing her hands in her lap and biting her lip, eyeing the island cautiously. He felt a wave of guilt. _I shouldn't have made her come._ Once they reached the land, Lucy stepped out of the boat and immediatly cringed into Caspian's side. He wrapped a protective arm around her as they walked behind the anxious crowd towards town where all of their families waited unexpecting of the suprise ahead of them. The couple smiled as Adam dashed forward towards his mother's outstretched arms. The woman cried, holding her child tightly, as his father stood by with a smile and his hand on his wive's back. Adam's sister stood close by, her arms crossed over her chest and looking around anxiously just as Lucy had. Caspian could see that she had bruises covering the part of her arms that he could see. He felt another pinge of guilt. He knew he should have been able to stop this from happening as king. The arm around Lucy tightened, seeing now how Lucy could have looked if he had not come for her in time. She leaned into him, taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. He looked down to see her giving him a knowing look.

"That isn't your fault. You had no idea this was going on. You did what you should have when you learned of it, your demolishing the slave trade stopped that from happening to hundreds of girls," He felt his heart lift as she stepped up and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Queen Lucy! Queen Lucy!" Both looked up to see Adam waving his arms and gesturing for Lucy to come meet his mother. Lucy smiled before moving to walk forward. Caspian was reluctant to let her go, his arm not releasing his tight grip when she tried to pull away. She gave him a smile to indicate that she was alright, and he let her go. She walked forward, smiling when Adam rushed forward and took her hand, dragging her along with him for her to move faster.

"Momma, this is Queen Lucy. She took care of me when I was on the boat," Lucy smiled nervously before the mother pulled her into a hug. Caspian saw that the woman said something into Lucy's ear, and knew it was something along the lines of a "thank you." Lucy nodded, before pulling away and shaking the father's hand. She looked at the teenage girl, who still held her chest protectively. Lucy gave her a shaky smile before speaking gently with her. Caspian did not know what she said, but knew it must have been something comforting, for as soon as Lucy's mouth closed the girl rushed forward to give her a quick hug, pulling away before hugging herself again. Lucy gave the girl a smile before bending down in front of Adam to say goodbye. Caspian watched her push some hair from his face and kiss his cheek, smiling at the sight. Adam blushed deeply before jumping up to give the young Queen a hug. Lucy lifted him slightly off his feet, hugging him tightly before releasing him. She stood up, and with a last nod to Adam's family, she made her way back over to Caspian. He gave her a comforting hug, he knew she would miss the little boy. Lucy loved children, and he knew that she wanted a son or daughter of her own some day. After bidding the rest of the rescues goodbye, Drinian, Caspian, Rynelf, and Lucy walked back towards the boats, unable to help smiling as they were bombarded with cheers as they exited the little town. Once back on the boats, they could not contain there excitement for soon being in Cair Paravel, they would be there in about a day. Caspian noticed how hard the crew worked, rowing heavily and much quicker than they ever had before, eager to be with their wives.

That night, Caspian and Lucy had been sitting on the bed in Lucy's cabin, dressed for bed. Caspian held Lucy in his lap with her back to his chest, the fairytale book his professor gave to him in her lap as she read aloud. She started to ready a story about a little girl who found a magical world. The girl convinced her siblings to join her, and brought them with her to explore and meet a family of beavers. This was as far as Lucy got before she stopped, her mouth slightly agape. Caspian chuckled into her ear.

"Took you long enough to realize this was about you."

"How...?" Caspian put a hand on the page to hold it before turning to book to look at the author's name.

"This man lived back in the golden age, when you were eighteen. He probably fancied you," He opened the book once more to reveal the page they had been looking at. An illustration of a small girl holding the hand of a fawn sat in the middle of the page with words surrounding it.

"I never actually had time to read the book, but this was the story that my professor told me when I was learning about your family. I remember thinking you were so noble and wise, I wished that I could meet you. Luckily, I have," He placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I just never realized anyone cared that much to..."

"Write a story about you? Lucy, you have to know how much the Narnians admire you. When they learn you have returned, they will be overjoyed. I cannot wait to arrive in Cair Paravel with Narnia's favorite Queen," He watched as a smile spread across her face. He laughed as she turned around to face him excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to see everyone Caspian!" She squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed into her neck comfortably, brushing his lips over the skin.

"I love you," He whispered into her neck. He heard her sigh.

"I love you too," He smiled before pulling back to give her a gentle kiss. He let her turn around, continuing with the story, watching as she smiled the entire time she read.

**Yay! Chapter 14! They will be in Cair Paravel next chapter! Find the review button please...I always have more inspiration to write with them! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I finally hit 100! I'm so excited! Haha I probably check for reviews at least fifty times a day...because I love them so much! I love hearing what you guys think! Yayy I have today and the next day off of work so I can write a lot(: Alright then, on with Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy woke, finding excitement bubbling in her chest from the thought of being in Cair Paravel in only a few hours. Aside of this, she also felt a strong pair of warm arms clasped around her waist. She popped an eye open, looking around. The fairytale book her and Caspian had been reading the previous night lay open next to her stomach, and she had been wrapped in the comforter. She stirred slightly, turning her head to see Caspian's rested on the pillow behind hers. She smiled at his light snores. Carefully, she slowly turned so that her chest was pressed up against his, not wanting to wake him. He moved slightly, tightening the arm he had around her and mumbling her name. She blushed, he was dreaming about her. Lucy leaned forward kissing his neck softly, trailing up to his squared jaw. He sighed in his sleep, tossing his head to the side. Lucy giggled, moving closer and snuggling into his chest. Caspian smiled, he seemed to be waking up. Lucy snapped her mouth shut, clapping her hand over it. She watched as Caspian squeezed his eyes shut tight before opening them, blinking a few times. His eyes found her face, and she watched them light up as a grin spread across his face.

"Morning," He grumbled, pulling her as close as possible and kissing her tenderly. Lucy smiled into the kiss and snaked an arm around his waist. He pulled away, running his fingers through the tangles in her hair.

"Morning. Did you mean to fall asleep here?"

"No, I meant to leave as soon as you fell asleep, but I guess I got comfortable and nodded off. Sorry," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Like I mind," He laughed as she kissed his cheek. She moved to rest her head on his chest, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she smiled into his shirt, popping her head up to look at him.

"We're going to be in Cair Paravel soon!" Caspian laughed as she hopped up out of bed, smoothing her night clothes and bobbing up and down excitedly. "I can't wait to see Trumpkin! And Glenstorm and Trufflehunter!" Caspian chuckled once more, pulling her back down.

"Shhh, Lucy-love. We don't want anyone to know I've slept in here," Lucy huffed and gave him a questioning look. She really did not understand why it was such a big deal. Everyone on the ship knew that they were together, so why did it matter?

"Because?" Caspian sighed, as if she ought to know.

"_Because_ the men on this ship are nearly all married. When they think of a man sleeping in a bed with a women they don't just think they've slept. They'd assume we've lain together, and I don't want anyone saying bad things about you." Lucy crossed her arms at this.

"Why exactly, would they only say bad things about me? You would've played an equal part!"

"I know that. But it's just the way they think. If a young woman were to be with a King of Narnia without being betrothed to him, they automatically bad mouth the woman." Lucy gave him a glare. "I never said it was right, Lucy. You know that if anything bad was said about you I would set the record straight. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to be careless and let them talk." She rolled her eyes. People were so stupid! If Peter or Edmund had done something like that back in their time, then she would have blamed him, giving him a seriously hard blow to the head. She let it go, wanting to change the subject.

"Fine. How long do you think it will be until we arrive?" Caspian shrugged before standing from the bed, making his way over to look out the window across the room. Lucy watched a broad smile spread across his face.

"Not long at all," Lucy jumped up, rushing to his side to look out the window. She gasped when she saw the grand castle not far in the distance. Narnian flags whipped back and forth on the towers and the beach in front of the building looked as beautiful as ever. Back when she lived in the castle, the beach was her favorite place to go to to get away. The calm sound of the lapping waves was soothing enough to put one to sleep if they lay in the sun. It was an amazing place to forget your worries and just enjoy the beauty of the land. Lucy could not wait to run up and down the sand, kicking her feet in the shallow waves at the shore line. She leaned against the window, her back to Caspian. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and she sighed in contentment, leaning back into him.

"Thank you for coming back with me," He spoke into her ear. "I could not imaging returning without you." She smiled.

"Caspian, there really is no reason to thank me. It was barely an option for me. I knew what I wanted and what I needed to do. I love Narnia, and I love you. This is my home now."

**XoXoXoXo**

It was the first time Lucy went ashore without sailing on the small boats. The Dawn Treader carried them all the way to the shores of her favorite beach. She gripped the railing in excitement as she eyed the Narnians in front of her, not realizing that she was on board and that she was coming back. She felt her heart swell up in her chest as the ship came to a halt, and a walking board was set up against the part of the ship that was unguarded with a railing. She gripped Caspian's hand tightly, not able to contain her enthusiasm. He chuckled in her ear, dropping a kiss to her shoulder from behind her. They watched as the crew members darted down the board, sweeping their wives and children up into their arms. Lucy watched as Rynelf spun his son around in the air, she did not know he had a child. Rynelf was never one to complain while sailing, giving no indication that he was eager to get back to a family. She watched with pride. What a loyal Narnian he was. After what seemed like ages, only her and Caspian were left to make their way down. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach as she followed Caspian down to the sand. He turned and gave her a reassuring look before turning forward to his people, bowing lowly to him.

"Rise, such actions are not required from my people. Narnians, I solemly thank you for your support and patience while my crew and I were on our voyage. Our quest was a success, and we found five of the seven Lords of Telmar that are still living. One of them, Lord Bern, remains on the Lone Islands, now living a happy life there. Another, Lord Rhoop, is with us today," Lord Rhoop raised a hand in welcome to the Narnians, recieving applause. As Caspian spoke, a few of the people of the crowd were pointing at Lucy, mouths agape and realization in their eyes. "As for the rest of them, Mavramorn, Revilian, and Argoz all remain living on Ramandu's Island happily. While on our voyage we learned of an evil presence, a green mist that exposes your fears and has the power to make you disappear to its origin, Dark Island. Victims of the slave trade on the Lone Islands, which has been demolished, were fed to this green mist when they were not able to be sold. After defeating the evil of the Dark Island, however, we recovered these citizens, who are the extra passengers you see now. They will be making their way to their own land, which is just a town away." Narnians shook hands with the rescue passengers, welcoming them. "And now, my most exciting news. Early in our voyage, the High King Edmund and High Queen Lucy of Old joined us, sent by Aslan from their own world. Edmund left after helping us defeat the evil of Dark Island. Queen Lucy, however, chose to stay in Narnia forever," With this, Caspian stepped to the side while pulling Lucy forward to face her people. Shouts of joy and gasps of suprise filled the air, and Lucy found herself looking to a crowd of people bowing lowly to her, turning to see that Caspian also followed suit. Lucy blushed, waving her hand in indication for them to rise.

"Thank you, people of Narnia. I cannot begin to describe my current feelings, being able to finally call Narnia my home. There is no place I would rather be," As she finished, roars of applause filled her ears. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Caspian looking at her proudly. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead and resting a hand on her back.

"Welcome home," He whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss just behind her earlobe. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see a few women around Caspian's age groan in disappointment. Her attentions were turned elsewhere, however, when she saw a small man emerging from the crowd. His light blonde beard hung almost to his waist, and he had a rather large bald area on his head before the hair started once more. He was looking at her with a look of disbelief.

"Trumpkin!" Lucy shouted, pulling away from Caspian and darting over the embrace her "dear little friend." The dwarf stood, stunned for a moment, before hugging her back.

"It is you!" He exclaimed, a smile dawning his face, which was a rare sight to see. "You're going to stay in Narnia?" Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I am going to live in Narnia for the rest of my life. Aslan gave Edmund and I a choice of whether or not we wanted to stay," As she finished, the dwarf looked around excitedly for a moment, before looking back at her with a questioning look.

"Then where is Edmund?" Her heart dropped. For once she hadn't been thinking about her family, but now all of the pain and sadness came rushing back. She tried to hold back her tears as she answered him.

"He chose to go back to England. He didn't think he belonged here. He didn't think he had a good enough reason to," Trumpkin eyed her suspiciously.

"And what is your good reason?" She blushed, averting her eyes to her hands. The dwarf looked to see that Caspian had his eyes resting on her, with a look of pure love in them. Even as he was immersed in conversation with his people, the Narnians did not have his full attention. Trumpkin smirked. Glenstorm, who had overheard the conversation, trotted his way over to the two friends.

"So it's true! I had to see it with my own eyes. Little-Lucy has returned," Glenstorm laughed as Lucy jumped up to hug him, ignoring the unfavorable nickname. "And she seems to have caught the eye of our King," Lucy brough a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She had missed her friends dearly, but they were getting on her nerves.

"Shh! We haven't told anyone yet. The only Narnians that know are the ones that sailed with us," Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"Well your secret isn't that safe if Caspian keeps sending you those kind of looks," Lucy turned around to see what he was talking about, and caught Caspian staring. She laughed as he tried to play it off, quickly pulling his eyes away with a blush. _He is so handsome..._

"Yeah well, hopefully it won't be a secret for too long." The dwarf shot her a concerned look.

"Did Caspian tell you of our guests?" She felt sickness to her stomach as she remembered the agony she would have to go through with the vile men of Archenland.

"Yes he told me. I know they're arriving tommorow and I know all about their courting rule. Please don't remind me," She felt sort of uncomfortable, though, as Trumpkin and Glenstorm exchanged worried looks.

"Be careful, Lucy. Not only do they think unmarried women are unclaimed until claimed entirely, but they don't think women have a choice about a lot of things." Glenstorm sounded as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"What does that mean?"

"Just, don't let them get you alone."

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"This will be your room Lucy. Mine is just next door," Caspian watched as Lucy walked slowly around the grand bedroom, taking everything in. She ran a hand along the velvety purple comfortor that lie on the queen sized bed. Curtains hung around it so that she may have privacy if she so wished. Across the room from the bed was a vanity, trimmed in gold and already equipped with an delicately designed hairbrush and hand mirror. Near the vanity was a full sized mirror. A large wardrobe stood to the left of the bed, full of hand sewn gowns made of the finest material. Caspian scowled as he preferred Lucy in his clothes, so that less of her figure was visible to prying male eyes, but he knew she would look gorgeous in the dresses. He observed her as she scanned the room, a smile gracing her pretty lips. She turned to him, allowing him to take her in his arms.

"It's wonderful, thank you," He nodded, no thanks was neccesary. Only the best would be given to his Lucy. He smiled as she brushed her soft lips across his jaw, he held her tightly.

"Tommorow I'll show you around the grounds. Only a few changes have been made, one of them being a new set of stables. We can go riding," He chuckled as she nodded in agreement excitedly. He remembered Lucy as a little girl when he first met her, eager to climb onto the back of a creature four times her size. When things weren't too busy in Aslan's Howe, Caspian would take Lucy riding on Destrier if he was not training her with a sword. He would always be careful, having her ride in front just so that he could have a secure enough hold on her incase the horse started to buck. Lucy was never afraid though, always laughing the entire time. Lucy was not afraid of very much at all. That worried him. Sometimes Lucy's fearlessness led her into some dangerous situations, and he couldn't always be there to protect her.

"As long as you don't insist upon holding my hand the whole time. I won't be treated like a baby," She warned with a sly smile.

"I'll stop treating you like a baby, when you stop insisting upon acting like one," He joked, kissing her mouth when it dropped open in offense. She smacked his arm roughly, even though it did not hurt in the least. He apologized with a tender kiss, pulling her close with one arm and resting the other hand on her cheek, stroking the skin with the pad of his thumb. When he pulled away, he smirked at the dazed look in her eyes.

"Tonight, there is to be a celebration in your honor. I have to be off to get ready but I'll call for Annebelle to help you get ready, you two will get along," Lucy nodded, pulling herself up to kiss his cheek. He let out a sigh, hugging her tightly and burying his face in her neck. He placed several small kisses on her shoulder, feeling her warm breathing on his own. Eventually, he knew he must leave her to prepare, and he took himself away painfully, kissing her forehead. He gave her hand a squeeze before bidding her goodbye, rushing to find her lady's maid.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

"So you're the Lucy Caspian is always going on about," A tall, slender girl spoke as she entered Lucy's room. Annebelle was very pretty, with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress and apron as her work attire. Lucy was pleased to see that she looked reasonably happy, and did not seemed to be mistreated. The girl stuck out her hand to shake.

"I'm Annebelle. I'll be your lady's maid," Lucy shook her hand, smiling nervously.

"Thank you, but Caspian ought to know that I'm not really that high maintenence. I don't need much," She explained carefully, not wanting to offend the girl. Annebelle laughed.

"Yes well, I don't think anyone could convince him. I'm pretty sure he's going to have you waited on hand and foot. He told me to not disappoint you in any way." Lucy blushed.

"I can assure you I'm fine. So what did you mean by Caspian is always going on about me?" Annebelle smirked at her.

"Well before he left on the Dawn Treader, all he talked about was these Pevensie children that helped put him in his throne. He spoke highly of all of you, at first he would talk about mainly how pretty your sister was, but that stopped pretty quickly. Even when he did talk about her, he never shut up about you. He said you were the wisest little girl he knew, and the one person he found that he could tell anything to. He said you were his best friend, but after a while of talking everytime he did, he got sad and excused himself. I think he missed you a lot," Lucy felt a surge of sympathy for Caspian. Her and her siblings were his only true friends when he was first crowned King of Narnia, and he probably missed them terribly when they left. "He did always brag about how you would eventually come back to him, because Aslan said so. He didn't think you'd be staying though, he really is bouncing off the walls," The girls laughed as Annebelle made her way over to Lucy's wardrobe and opened it, poking through the dresses. She shot a look back at Lucy, as if observing her, before looking back to the gowns. "We have to make sure you look exquisite," She stated. Lucy cocked her head to the side, moving to stand beside Annebelle.

"Why is that?" Annebelle put a hand on her hip before raising an eyebrow to her, looking at her with disbelief.

"Well you two are in love, right?" Lucy stammered slightly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she bit her lip nervously.

"How did you-?"

"I always thought it was odd that Caspian barely even blinked when women would throw themselves at him. He has never once courted a girl while being King. I'm serious when I say women would go to extremes to get his attention. One girl, Emily, was practically in love with him and she snuck into his bed chamber one night dressed in barely anything." Lucy's breath caught up in her throat. All of the sudden she wanted to find this "Emily" and give her a piece of her mind. "He didn't even touch her. He just put a robe around her and had her escorted out back to her home. She was devestated, crying for days. I thought it rather funny, but still. Nothing ever phased him, he would just roll it off his shoulder. But now that you're here, he is acting like a little boy with his first crush. I saw the way you two looked at eachother when you got off the ship, and when he was talking to me about being your lady's maid, he wouldn't even look me in the eye! He was just staring back at your door as if he could see you right through it! I had to scream at him to even look at me!" Lucy laughed, relieved that she seemed to not have anything to worry about when it came to Caspian being faithful. Annebelle prodded her side, getting her attention. "Well you love him too, right?" She blushed, nodding slowly. "That's what I thought."

Soon enough, the two had picked out the prettiest gown they could find. It was a light pink, and exposed her shoulders because the straps fell on her upper arms. A lacey material bordered the chest of it with a pattern of flowers. It fitted her nicely throughout the chest and waist making her look very shapely. The bottom of the gown was flowy and ended in a pool of pink at her feet. She had put in on after a bath Annebelle drew for her. Lucy let her hair dry itself after Annebelle put curlers in it. Once it was dry, they took out the curlers, and Lucy's hair fell in gorgeous spirals, falling to her waist. She inspected herself in the mirror, smiling brightly. She had never seen herself looking so pretty.

"We may have a problem," Annebelle stated, crossing her arms as she stared at Lucy in the mirror.

"What?"

"I don't think the celebration will be very fun once the King faints on the ground," She joked. The two girl's laughter rang throughout the room.

**Yay! They're in Cair Paravel! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys! I would have had an update up yesterday but my stupid boss called me into work on my day off! Grr! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Here we go!**

**Chapter 16**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian wrung his hands in his lap as he sat upon his throne in the grand ball room. A celebration had been planned for Lucy, and now he just waited for her arrival. _What is taking Annebelle so long to get her ready? I really don't care what she wears. _Gorgeous royal purple curtains with golden accents had been hung in decoration, and the band played soft music as Narnians stood waiting patiently to begin. There would be dancing, and guests could come and go to the table of food as they pleased. Caspian had made sure that the cooks prepared everything he knew that Lucy liked. Now he just strummed his fingers on his leg, waiting for her to arrive. He hissed as a bread roll collided with the side of his head. He turned sharply to see Annebelle smirking to his right.

"Bella! What did you do that for?" She didn't answer, only nodded in the direction of the doors. Caspian turned to where she was gesturing and stood up clumsily as the royal announcer cleared his throat as he stood in front of the doors.

"Narnians, it is my pleasure to introduce, Lucy the Valiant, High Queen of Narnia," The guests dropped to one knee as the doors opened. Caspian, however, dropped to a bow rather uncontrollably. _She's gorgeous. _Lucy looked beautiful in a pale pink gown, and her usual reddish brown waves were in glossy ringlets falling to her waist. She did not wear a traditional crown, since she was a Queen of Old, but a golden skinny headband that circled around her head. The crown looked as if someone had taken a bunch of small golden leaves and strung them all together. Lucy's eyes locked with his and she gave a gleaming smile, her eyes sparkling as she took in her surroundings. She directed her attention back to the Narnians. She raised a hand in signal for them to rise. The celebration began, and the band started to play as guests began to dance. Caspian shot up, making his way towards Lucy. _I wish it weren't innapropriate for me to attack her lips right now._ Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, moving his mouth to her ear.

"You're beautiful," He whispered, before kissing the side of her head. He smirked as he saw her blush, and was about to speak again when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to see Andrew, his head advisor.

"Lucy, this is Andrew," She held a hand out to him sweetly and he kissed it in friendly gesture. "He's my head royal advisor. Andrew, well you already know this is Lucy-"

"Your girlfriend?" Lucy blushed crimson and looked at the floor while Caspian stood baffled at the man.

"How did you-?" Andrew leaned forward, speaking in the King's ear.

"A blind man could spot that," He gave them a wink. Lucy giggled nervously while Caspian shook his head in disbelief. Caspian smirked at the man.

"Just as they could spot your love for Bella," Andrew jabbed him in the stomach, but it was too late, Lucy was interested.

"Oh how sweet! Does she know?" It was Andrew's turn to blush, and Caspian answered for him.

"No, she doesn't. He won't even drop a hint. You know Lucy, I bet you could-"

"Ah, no. Absolutely not," Andrew interrupted. Lucy gave the man a sly smile before looking back at Caspian, who was giving her an identical one back.

"Too late. I'm going to help," She said tauntingly. Caspian chuckled and Andrew huffed. Caspian clapped him on the back before leaning to speak into his ear so that Lucy could not hear him.

"She's going to make you miserable, you know that right?" Andrew gave them both one more glare before bidding them goodbye and dashing away. After a few moments of laughter, Caspian held out his hand to Lucy in an offer to dance. She smiled widely before placing her hand in his, letting him pull her close. He placed one hand on the small of her back as she put one on his shoulder. He then took her free hand in his own and started swaying them around. He wasn't very good, but didn't really care. They stumbled around slightly, ignoring the snickers from Trumpkin, who stood nearby chatting with a few members of the navy. After Caspian tried spinning her around, nearly letting her fall to the ground, the snickers turned into full on laughter and even Lucy was giggling slightly.

"Oh Caspian, I love you but you're an awful dancer," She giggled as she spoke. He gave her a goofy grin before replying.

"Or maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just so clumsy because I have a beautiful girl so close to me," This earned him another melodic laugh.

"Oh well aren't you corny," She joked.

"Only with you." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her forehead. They heard a few mocking "awwws" from there friends to which Lucy stuck out her tongue. After a bit more embarassing dancing they decided to just stop and chat. He led her over to the food table where he chuckled as she got excited about the chocolate covered strawberries he had gotten especially for her. They ate a while and moved aside to let others help themselves as they talked. Caspian frowned as Lucy looked a little put out.

"Is something the matter?" She bit her lip as she hesitated, but stopped as she saw him give her a serious look.

"I'm just worried about tommorow," Caspian knew what she was talking about. He was worried as well. Even though he knew it would be awkward, he would make an announcement of his and Lucy's courtship, and set serious limitations. Still, he was aware that there was no garuntee that his rules would be followed. Caspian took her little hands in his own and gave her a serious look.

"There is nothing to worry about," He saw her attempt to give him a reassuring smile. He sighed, he knew fake smile from Lucy when he saw one. "What exactly is troubling you?" Lucy bit her lip once more as her eyes turned more fearful.

"Trumpkin and Glenstorm told me that Archenland men don't exactly think women should have a choice for a lot of things. They told me not to be alone with any of them. They didn't exactly say what they were talking about but I got what they meant," She said everything in a hurry, as if she really didn't want to talk about it. He saw her eyes turn glossy with tears as she looked down at her feet. Caspian felt his heart drop, she was really afraid. _I officially hate Peter. _He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Lucy, I'm going to tell them that-" All of the sudden she grabbed his wrists and made him let go of her.

"It won't matter what you say!" A few guests stopped and gave them a look. Caspian shot them all glares and they hurriedly left them alone. He turned back to give Lucy a confused look, but saw that she had tear marks on her cheeks. He reached out for her and she wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. He shook his head, telling her she did not need to apologize to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the side of her head. He was puzzled. The Lucy he first met would have been the kind to punch a man in the groin if he advanced on her. This fearful behavior was not normal for her. He murmured words of comfort into her ear as she calmed herself. She eventually looked up at him, tear stains on her cheeks. Caspian could not help but question her.

"Lucy. Has anything like that ever happened to you before?" He spoke lowly. He really didn't want to know, but then again he did so that he could hurt the man if at all possible. The arm he had around her tightened as he noted her few moments of silence. He brought his eyes to hers and felt himself sick as she nodded. He pulled her as close to his side as possible and dragged her along with him out into the hallway away from the guests. A million different thoughts were running through his mind at the same time. He wanted to kill the man responsible for this very painfully and slowly, but he also wanted to make sure that Lucy was okay. He needed to know when and where this happened. But most importantly, he wanted to whose throat would be meeting his sword. Caspian led her into a small room where he met with his advisors. He slammed the door behind him after she was inside. He turned to her, stumbling over to pull her into his arms. His entire body shook, and he had a feeling she would have bruises on her skin from where he held her. Lucy brought her hands up to his chest and gently pushed him away so that he would look at her. She still had tears in her eyes and her hands shook, but she tried to give him a comforting look.

"Caspian, please calm down it wasn't what you think," He gave her a questioning look. She sighed. "It wasn't _that. _He didn't get that far." He felt relieved but not enough to be calm. He didn't want to upset her, so he nodded and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest but leaving her enough room to see his face and speak with him.

"Tell me," He pressed gently. She blinked back a few tears and nodded quickly.

"It was Susan's boyfriend, Gerald. I knew he had forced her to be with him before, but she always insisted that it was fine and that he just lost his temper sometimes. She told me never to tell Peter or Edmund. I think she was just hoping that he would eventually propose, Susan would do anything for children," Caspian nodded and felt a wave of sympathy and also of anger towards the girl he used to fancy. _How could she let herself be subjected to that? _"Well he was over at our house one day, Susan was going to cook him dinner. It was just me, Susan and him in the house. Peter and Edmund were out with friends, and mother and father were already off in America. Susan left to get something at the market, and he just attacked me. He made me do things, and did things to me," She gave him a nervous look. "I really don't want to go into details," She said.

"Please don't," He told her, tightening his grip. He did not need images of his Lucy being hurt in his mind. She nodded, before going on.

"He was going to, well you know. But Peter and Edmund came in and saw what he was doing. He tried to run but Edmund was too fast for him and they both beat him up pretty badly while I called the police. Susan felt awful, and didn't even look at me for weeks. We never told mother or father, I don't really like to talk about it. They didn't have to know anything for us to have him put in jail, he's still there," She finished, looking down at her feet as if ashamed. Tears fell slowly from her eyes, hitting the stone floor. Caspian picked her up in his arms, whispering that he loved her and that he would never let anything like that happen to her again. She cried into his shoulder for a while, every sob or gasp made his heart break a little more. He knew he would never see this man and that there was no way he could avenge her, but was desperate for anything that would make the tears stop falling and take her fears away. He kissed her forehead and cheeks repeatedly, stroking his fingers through her hair and swaying her back and forth soothingly.

"The law doesn't go into details about how the suitors are to spend time with you. I was looking it over earlier for anything that may help. It says that I cannot be with you while they are on dates with you, but it doesn't say anything about anyone else. Someone can go with you, Trumpkin, Rynelf, Glenstorm, anyone you want. You will never be alone with them," He felt her body fall less tense in his arms, she let out a shaky sob.

"Really?" He took her face in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes, anyone you want. The suitors may be annoyed, but I really don't care. I never really liked them anyway," He sighed as he heard her give a small laugh. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. As he brushed his lips over hers, he felt her body relax more and more in his arms. She pressed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Caspian brought his hands up to cup her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek softly. He looked her over, seeing that tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. He knew she wouldn't want to go back into the ball room now.

"I should get you to bed," He whispered, getting a nod from her. He looped his hand through hers and led her to her bedroom. After getting inside, he closed the door so that they could say goodnight privately. He held her to his chest for a while, they stood in silence. He pulled back to kiss her when she piped up.

"Please don't leave," He felt a tug at his heart as he looked into her face. Her big eyes were still glossy and hopeful, and she bit her lip nervously at her request. _She's probably afraid of nightmares after talking about all this. _He nodded quickly, pulling her even closer. He claimed her soft, sweet lips, resting a hand on the back of her head to keep her close. He kissed her for a while in an attempt to calm her, and could tell by how she was reacting that she was dead tired from the day's activities. He showed her where she could find nightgowns in her wardrobe before leaving her to change and to change himself. He changed clothes hurriedly, wanting to get back to her. He felt the urge to have an eye on her at all times, to assure himself that she was okay. He stood outside her door until she opened it, and walked inside to see her wearing a plain white nightgown that fell just below her knees. The sleeves were long but she rolled them up to her elbows. He closed the door, locking it, and pulled back the covers so that she could slip inside. He layed down, wasting no time in wrapping her in his arms and letting her rest her head on his chest. Caspian pulled away for a split second to blow out the candles on the table next to them, before placing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," He heard her whisper into his chest. He hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, Lucy. Get some rest," He ordered, stroking a hand up and down her back while the other played with her hair. He watched her intently, and could see and feel when her breathing deepened, and she fell asleep.

**XoXoXoXo**

_Caspian let go of Susan, he knew he would miss her, but if Aslan was taking her away before they could even start a relationship, he knew it was not meant to be. He watched her walk back over to join her siblings. Peter looked distressed that he was leaving, Edmund's face was expressionless. Lucy, however, was looking down at the ground, and he could see a tear rolling down her cheek. Aslan roared, making it so that the large tree standing in the courtyard unraveled itself into a sort of portal that would lead his friends back to their world. _

_"Alright children, it is time to go back," Edmund put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, who stood next to him. Caspian heard her let out a small sob. "You two will be back," The great lion assured gently, and chuckled as Lucy threw herself at him, kissing his cheek. The rest of the Pevensies nodded to Aslan, before turning their backs to the Narnians, and walking towards the portal that would take them away. Caspian watched Lucy start to follow, before something snapped inside him. _

_"Lucy!" He called desperately. She turned to him, letting out a strangled sob before she bolted into his arms. He picked her up, squeezing her little body tight. "You weren't going to say goodbye to me?" He asked his best friend worriedly. He heard her sob once more._

_"I didn't want to say goodbye. Because then it would be like I'll never see you again," He could barely hear her as she spoke into his neck. He whispered her name in realization before kissing the side of her head. He looked up at Aslan, who looked on at them with a calm expression. _

_"Will I see her again?" He asked cautiously. _

_"There is no way to tell. Lucy will come back when she is needed," Lucy whimpered as Caspian whispered to her that it would be okay, trying to assure himself. He did not know what he would do without her. She was his best friend, the only person he could really talk to. He did not know why this little girl had such a strong effect on him, but he knew he didn't want it to go away. Caspian eventually set her down, getting on his knee so that he could be at her level. He pushed some hair from her face before kissing her forehead._

_"Be good okay?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come back to me," He whispered in her ear so that she only could hear. She nodded frantically, before pulling away. She practically ran from him, as if she wanted to spare them more pain by getting away quickly. He watched her walk through behind her brothers and sister, possibly never to return to him._

Caspian jolted awake. He blinked a few times, seeing that it was still dark outside and was probably a few hours till sunrise. He looked down and smiled, adjusting his hold on Lucy. He sighed, remembering the dream that he had so many times before. It was his worst nightmare. He felt Lucy stir slightly, murmuring something in her sleep before smiling slightly. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, sighing. Caspian felt his heart swell in his chest at his next thought.

_Lucy is here, and she is never leaving again._

**Yay for Chapter 16! I'm going to be super busy for the next week cause I'm on the work schedule a lot so I'm going to need inspiration to write during the free time that I have! Please inspire me! Write a review! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So I'm gonna start replying to reviews that have questions and stuff in the chapters...so here we go!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I think under normal circumstances Caspian would have been more careful, but given that he was so upset about Lucy's news he didn't really care. Thanks for the review!**

**Twilight Gleek: Good idea! Maybe I'll do that! Thanks for the review!**

**NarniaFan: Yeah I don't like Susan either, I like to make her look as bad as possible (: The people that chaperone Lucy will probably mostly be: Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Andrew and Drinian. Also I wanted to thank you for all of the reviews you give! I always am happy to see your review because they're always so long/constructive/sweet and I love them! So thanks!**

**BeatnikFreak: You didn't ask a question or anything but I just wanted to say thank you for always giving me sweet reviews! They always make me smile! So thanks!**

**On with Chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Sun crept through the curtains of the room as Caspian groggily blinked his eyes open. He looked around, forgetting how he had gotten in this room and why. All of the sudden, he felt movement that reminded him of the girl sleeping on his chest. Caspian smiled warmly as he stroked tangled hair from Lucy's face, brushing his lips across her forehead. She mumbled something he could not understand, but remained in deep slumber. Memories of the previous night came flooding back. The ball, how beautiful Lucy looked, and then her telling him that one of Susan's vile boyfriends had molested her. He remembered Lucy's tears and solemly wished that he could rip that man apart for touching her, but knew that he could not. Caspian sighed, adjusting his grip on her, blushing as he noticed that they were to tangled up in eachother that Lucy's leg was swung over his, and the nightgown she wore had rode up, revealing the skin of her thigh. He groaned and tried to think innocent thoughts, but could not help reaching under the blankets and running his hand along the smooth skin. Lucy stirred and he snapped it away, hoping his hand wasn't cold. She thankfully did not wake, only snuggled closer to him, making him smile. He leaned down and ran his lips across hers tenderly before pulling away very slowly, carefully getting out of bed in a way that would not wake her. Once standing, Caspian rewrapped the blankets around her since she now lacked his body heat. He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair and making his way over to take a peek out the window. Judging by how low the sun still was, he guessed that it was just past sunrise, and that if he left now he probably would not get caught sleeping in Lucy's room. He knew that the Archenland people would be in Cair Paravel midafternoon, and wanted to make sure he spent time with Lucy before they arrived. He had promised to take her riding, and smiled as he decided he would let her ride Destrier, the two had a good connection when Caspian had first had Lucy ride the horse. He decided to go get washed up and ready for the day, turning to quietly make his way out of the room. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard movement.

"Caspian?" A sleepy Lucy questioned, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Her ringlet curls were still basically intact, barely even looking slept on as she rose her head from the pillows. He pulled away from the door, walking over to sit back on the edge of her bed. She sat up a little more so that he could pull her to him.

"Yes?" He pryed jokingly as he ran his nose along her neck and cheek bone affectionately. He pressed his lips firmly to the spot right behind her ear where he knew she was sensitive. She hesitated to speak before her cheeks flushed with color.

"Nothing. I just-er-forgot you slept here," He knew she was lying, but didn't want to press her further. It was probably something about the previous night, thoughts Caspian did not want to revisit and he certainly didn't want Lucy to either.

"Alright, Lucy-love," He gave in, kissing her lips chastely and squeezing her little body. He laughed inwardly as he remembered his dream from the previous night, and how little and adorable young Lucy had been. At the time, he did not know why Lucy effected him so. He knew it wasn't because he had feelings for her then, because her young age would have made that wrong. But now it seemed to him like his heart had been telling him something, like deep down he knew that he was supposed to be with Lucy in the end, making it painful for him to see her leave Narnia. He remembered the first time he called her by her nickname, and the pretty blush that had graced her cheeks. Peter, Edmund and Susan had gone with the other soilders to patrol the area, and Peter had left him in charge of watching Lucy. Lucy had been livid at the idea of being left behind, and was rather grumpy the whole night.

_"I don't understand why I have to stay. I'm not a baby," Lucy whined, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff of annoyance and plopping down in a chair. Caspian's eyes met hers as he smiled, Lucy always liked to act as if she was a lot older than she really was. _

_"Of course you're not, who would think that?" Caspian winked at her and gave an amused chuckle, sitting opposite of her. She didn't seem to want to joke around, and shot him a glare. "Oh come of it, Lucy. They left me here too," He pointed out. _

_"To babysit me! It's like they think I'm completely incapable of taking care of myself!"Caspian leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and casually playing with a rock he had picked up off the floor._

_"Well, you do have a talent for trouble. Lets see, just earlier today you gave Destrier a little too hard of a kick, and were taken into the wood rather fast. You were wailing for help, and who had to come get you?" He asked slyly, but answered for her when she looked away, not liking the topic of conversation. "That's right, I did. Trumpkin told me about how he had to save you from getting eaten by a bear. You always go off by yourself in unfamiliar areas. Let's face it, Lucy, you aren't exactly accident prone," Lucy huffed once more, turning her head sharply away so that she didn't have to look at him. _

_"Jerk," She said in a barely audible voice. Caspian's eyes shot up from what he was doing with an amused look in them. He couldn't believe what he heard._

_"What did you say?" She turned to look at him,a serious look on her face._

_"Did I stutter? I called you a jerk," Caspian roared in laughter, she really was adorable. She didn't think it funny, and stared back at him with a hard expression. He rose to his feet, kneeling down in front of her and placing his hands on the armrests of her chair. _

_"Is that what I am?" He asked with a smile. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back as far as possible in the chair, trying to get away from the prince who towered over her. She turned her head again, closing her eyes in signal that she was done with the conversation. He chuckled. "Ah, come on Lucy, don't be mad," He took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look at him as he made a pouty face. She wrinkled her nose as she tried not to smile, he probably looked rather funny. She snapped her mouth shut tightly, not wanting to let out any laughs. Caspian got an idea, and reached forward to poke her little stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut as he tickled her, and he could see her face turn red from holding in her giggles. Eventually, though, it was too much for her to bear, and she went into a fit giggling and trying to push him away. _

_"Caspian, stop!" She got out in between gasps._

_"Say I'm not a jerk," He said in a warning tone, raising his hands as if threatening to attack her again. Lucy threw her hands up in defeat._

_"Okay! Okay! You aren't a jerk!"_

_"Now say I'm a very good babysitter," She scrunched up her face at the word "baby."_

_"I wouldn't go that far," She laughed. He rose his hands once more._

_"Say it." Lucy rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, you're a good babysitter," Caspian lowered his hands and picked her up to embrace her._

_"That's my Lucy-love," He caught a look at her face and smirked as she blushed deeply, averting her gaze. Caspian chuckled, hugging her tighter before letting her go. _

A little over three years later, Caspian noticed that Lucy still had the same fierce attitude and adorable quirks that she had had then. Only now she was beautiful instead of pretty, and had the power to make him act like a fool. He kissed her once more, moaning as she pulled herself closer, pressing her chest up against his. The kiss heatened, and Caspian could feel himself growing aroused as Lucy ran her hand along his chest. He grabbed her wrist to halt it, and kissed her nose when she rolled her eyes at him. He stood, leaning down to grab her lips once more.

"I have to go get ready, and so do you. If you want to go riding that is," He turned his head to the side with a grin and chuckled as she nodded frantically and jumped up to start getting ready. He watched in amusement as she ran over to her wardrobe to find something to wear, and pouted at the fact that all she found were dresses. She turned to Caspian.

"I seriously don't have any pants?" He laughed, walking up to stand closer.

"Nope. A proper lady wears gowns," He joked, prodding her stomach. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Who said I was a proper lady?"

"Nobody. Believe me," She huffed as he kissed her forehead. Personally, he would rather her not act like a stuck up, _proper _lady. He wanted her to act like Lucy, the beautiful and caring girl who wasn't afraid to handle a sword, go riding, or get dirty.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," He snaked an arm around her waist to pull her to him, planting a kiss on her lips and smiling into the kiss as he heard her catch her breath suddenly. He left her to go fetch some of his clothes she could wear.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Destrier!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling her hand from Caspian's and running the rest of the way to his horse's stall. She made to pull the latch to open the door but Caspian rushed forward.

"Lucy, stop!" He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her backward. She turned to give him a confused and agitated expression. "Destrier gets spooked easy. Especially with people he doesn't know rushing into his stall." Lucy yanked her hand away, completely ignoring him as she opened the latch. "Lucy," He growled.

"Shut up," She ordered, walking into Destrier's stall. Caspian watched intently, ready to act, as she reached a hand out to the horse. To his suprise, the horse nuzzled her hand affectionately, giving a neigh and making Lucy laugh. She turned to Caspian with a smug expression. "See? He remembers me. I told you not to treat me like a baby."

"I told you not to act like one. You could've gotten hurt," He replied casually, not wanting to admit defeat and joining them in the stall, grabbing Destrier's saddle and halter to get him ready. Lucy didn't retort, but he saw her roll her eyes in annoyance. He grabbed them some riding boots, getting small ones for Lucy and handing them to her. Once they were ready, Caspian led the horse out to the trail and climbed on, extending a hand to Lucy. She gasped as he pulled her up easily, setting her in front of him, wrapping one arm snugly around her middle and holding the reins with the other. He kissed the side of her neck before giving Destrier a little kick for them to start. He started off going slow, but rolled his eyes and had the horse go into a cantar at Lucy's complaint. _She is a piece of work._ Lucy's laugh, though, was like bells in his ears and he couldn't stay annoyed at her for long.

"I missed this. I love riding Destrier. He's so sweet," She said after he let her take the reins and lead them. He smiled, he liked making her happy.

"Well he probably likes you better than he likes me. Strange, because he normally takes so long to warm up to anyone, and I was reluctant to let you ride him back when I first met you because I thought he would buck you off. But he loves you," He smiled as he saw her cheeks flush and the corners of her mouth turn to a beaming smile. They rode a while longer in silence, Lucy leading and Caspian busying himself by studying her and occasionally dropping small kisses to her neck or shoulder. When he spotted Andrew and Annebelle dashing towards them, though, he reached around and grabbed the reins, pulling them back to stop the horse before they got trampled. Andrew was out of breath by the time he reached them, and took a few gasps of air before speaking.

"They're here," He finally got out, pointing towards the castle where Caspian and Lucy could see men and women climbing out of various horse drawn carriages. Caspian felt his stomach jolt and he hugged Lucy more possesively as she shrunk back into him. Andrew looked Lucy over. "Perhaps, your majesty, you should change into something more appropriate for a lady." Caspian piped up before Lucy could answer him.

"I think she should stay in this. Keep those perverted eyes where they should be."

"My King, we don't need to make this difficult. Please," He directed the last part at Lucy, who sighed. Caspian raised a hand to turn her face towards his.

"Go with Bella. She can help you find something that isn't too bad," He turned to Andrew. "Andrew, escort Lucy and Annebelle back to Lucy's room, and stay outside the door until they are ready. They don't need to be walking around the castle alone," It was Annebelle's turn to argue.

"Caspian, I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of-"

"Doing what I say," He finished for her, giving her a warning glare before helping Lucy down. He watched as the three dashed back towards the castle, before riding Desrier back to the stables to put him in his stall.

**XoXoXoXo**

"People of Archenland, what a pleasure it is to have you in Cair Paravel," He said everything with a fake grin and gritted teeth. _Pleasure my arse. _"Do know, however, that you are not here on good terms. The incident of the burning down of the homes of Narnian families is not what to be taken lightly," Caspian eyed the few men who were actually responsible for killing the dwarf families with pure hatred. He despised people who thought their life was more important than another's. "You are here to discuss border negotiations. I say we-"

"Oh, come now King Caspian. We've only just arrived. Why don't we discuss this at a later date, after we have gotten settled?" Nain, King of Archenland stepped forward. Caspian had not expected _him_ to come along. He normally would send someone else to do his work for him. Caspian had been hoping that he would stay behind. Caspian opened his mouth to speak just as he noticed Annebelle, Lucy, and Andrew arrive. Lucy had changed into a very simple purple gown, and probably the most innocent one Annebelle could find. The top cut across her chest in a straight line with a silver beading, but still accented the curve of her breasts. The sleeves were long, and started at her shoulders. Caspian was glad that the girls had been able to find a dress with sleeves and minimal cleavage, but did not like the sort of square cut in the chest that showed too much of Lucy's skin. He glared around, seeing a few men gesture towards her and nodding appreciatively. He watched as Lucy looked down at the ground towards her feet, biting her lip nervously. Caspian cleared his throat rather loudly, bringing the attention back towards him. He saw, though, that Nain had not yet turned away from Lucy.

"Excuse me," Caspian said lowly. Nain eyed him slyly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ah well, I'm very sorry your majesty. I got distracted. My apologies," The Archenland King chuckled to himself.

"I'm sure your wife would understand," Caspian replied casually but with a hint of sarcasm hiding in his voice. "Lucy?" He called, extending his hand for her to join him. Lucy nodded and blushed, walking towards him while avoiding everyone elses eyes. He watched as she would distort her body just so she would not brush up against any of the men. Once she reached him, Caspian twined his fingers with hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He addressed the crowd.

"This is High Queen Lucy of Old. She will be staying in the castle from now on seeing that she is a very good friend of mine," A few gasps were heard.

"Wait, so you're the sister of High King Peter?" One of the men asked, stepping forward. Lucy nodded. The man smiled wickedly. "Ah, so you know of-"

"Lucy knows of the agreement signed between King Frank and her brother, and she knows that we are bound by it." Caspian felt her squeeze his hand tighter as an erruption of happy chatter was shared between the men, making comments he would have rather not heard. "You all should know, however, that although we are bound by this agreement to have suitors pursuing Lucy, I am in courtship with her," Disgruntled murmurs replaced the happy ones. "This being, I would heavily advise every one of you to take precaution as to how you treat her, for if I find out of anything happening that should not, it will not be a good day for the man responsible." Confused looks were shared, they obviously didn't know what he meant. _Of course, I should have known they wouldn't understand language that was not vulgar._ He leaned over to speak in Lucy's ear.

"Go into the hallway with Annebelle, just right outside the door," Lucy nodded meekly, and he grasped her hand tightly one more time before she parted, taking Annebelle's arm and leading them out. Once the door was closed, Caspian turned to speak to the men once more. He took a few steps closer to them, giving them a threatening glare.

"Lucy is not to be touched," He said slowly and firmly, eyeing them all one by one.

"Then, what then, is the point in pursuing her?" The question made Caspian's blood boil and he answered through clenched teeth.

"If you can not pursue her without fulfilling your fantasies, then simply leave her alone. I plan on asking Lucy for her hand eventually, I love her." The same man snorted.

"So you've lain with her, that's it?" Andrew grabbed Caspian's arm just in time to stop him from lurching forward to swing at the vapid man.

"No. I have not. And will not until we are married. This really is none of your business. I am simply telling you all, that if you as much as lay a hand on her, she will be the last thing it ever touches. You will also not be spending time alone with her," Annoyed voices filled his ears. "If you want to spend time with her you will do it with one of the castle's men whom I trust." He ignored all of the comments and questions thrown at him as he gave them a curt bow, giving instructions to a few men to show them to their rooms. He pushed through the crowd, not wanting to speak to anyone.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

"So, do you think they are going to leave me alone?" Lucy asked delicately, hoping that her question was confirmed. At the hesitant look on Caspian's face, though, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She sighed as she walked forward to loop her arms around Caspian's waist. The two had gone to her bedroom for some privacy so they could talk before they went to dine with the guests. Lucy felt him take her in his arms, pulling her close with one and resting the other hand on the back of her head. She thought back to the filthy looks those men had been giving her, and the perverted side comments she heard that were meant to be kept quiet. Actually, she did not know if they were meant to be kept quiet, perhaps they did not even have _that _much integrity.

"I'm not sure. After you left I told them that they are not to touch you, and they were really put out about it. One even had the nerve to ask me what the point of spending time with you was if he was not allowed to spend _that _sort of time with you. Then he started prying into our business," Lucy jerked away, her eyes searching his.

"What? What did you say?" She left her hands resting on his chest as he brought his hands to cup her face and stroke his thumb over her cheek. He was trying to calm her, but it really wasn't working. She would not be calm until those swine were out of Cair Paravel.

"I told them we had not done that, and that we would not as long as we were not betrothed. I wanted them to understand that I want your honour intact, and that is something that should wait for marriage. I kept it simple, telling them that there would be serious consequences if I found out anything happened that shouldn't. I also told them that they were not going to be alone with you, and that you are to be chaperoned," Lucy felt relief at this. At least they knew they weren't supposed to be alone with her. "They weren't too happy about it, but I don't care. I really don't know if they're going to just leave you be, it's hard to tell," Lucy nodded, she didn't want to upset him, because she knew he was already in a tough situation. She let the conversation go, rewrapping herself around him. She heard him sigh in contenement, but could hear the worry in his throat. Lucy brought her head up for a moment to kiss his chest through his shirt in a sweet gesture, feeling his body shake as he chuckled at this.

"Ah, sweet Lucy-love," He murmured into her ear, placing small kisses along her jaw and neck, leaving her skin burning where his lips touched. Lucy adjusted her grip on him, inhaling his familiar scent and closing her eyes at the comfort she felt in his arms. Never would she have imagined back when she first met him, that he would be the one that would make her feel this way. He had made her nervous back then, because she knew he was handsome, but she had tried to push the thoughts away for her sisters sake. Now, however, as he held her close and told her he loved her, she knew she had something that Susan would never get.

**There is a review button somewhere on this page (; Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EDMUND'S POV**

"I absolutely can not believe that you let my baby sister stay behind with a man five years older than her! Can you even imagine what they've been doing?" Peter yelled. He had been sitting down when Edmund told him, but as soon as he got it out, Peter had jumped to his feet pushing Edmund down on the couch. Edmund cowered back ward as his brother towered over him. He had had to wait to tell any of his family the news until they came back from America for holiday. Susan remained sitting, looking down at the ground with a stunned expression. The moment Edmund had told them, Susan had gone silent, her mouth dropping open slightly. Their parents were downstairs, still unknowing that their youngest daughter was never to come home. They could not know she was in Narnia, and the siblings would have to put up an act that they did not know where Lucy was.

"Don't be ridiculous Peter! You know as well as I that Caspian isn't just going to throw Lucy into the sack! I would not have let her stay if I believed that! I don't even think Aslan would have given her the choice if he thought that was going to happen!" Peter looked taken aback at his younger brother's argument, but still shook his head at him as if he was disappointed.

"I would never have left her there," Peter stated, turning his back on his brother and sister, pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe this," Susan said mostly to herself in barely a whisper. "Lucy and Caspian?" She said their names as if it burned her throat.

"You know how much he cared about her when we all first met him. They were always together." Edmund told her, trying to show reason. Peter snorted from the corner.

"I shouldn't have trusted him to look after her. He was probably planning this from the beginning so he could have a queen. Telmeraines love having young wives," Both Edmund and Susan shot Peter a suprised look. Susan looked more hurt than anything.

"He wasn't planning anything. He liked _me _back then," As she said this, Edmund looked at her skeptically. _So that's it. She is jealous._ Edmund let it go, shaking his head before turning back to Peter.

"Caspian isn't really a Telmeraine. He's the King of Narnia. And he _loves _Lucy. I could see that before he even said anything. She is so happy, you guys. She wanted you to know that. She wanted you to know that there isn't anything to worry about." Susan rolled her eyes and stood up, turning her backs to them and walking out of the room.

"I can't believe she would do this to me," The boys heard her mumble as she left. Edmund stared at the door she slammed shut, anger coursing through his veins. _I've never seen her act so selfish._ Peter had re-taken his seat across from Edmund. He placed his face in his hands, looking at the ground, his body shaking. At first, Edmund thought this was from anger, but then he realized that his older brother was crying. He was frozen on the spot for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Peter, like Lucy, practically never cried. And Edmund wasn't great at comforting anyone other than girls. He stood, cautiously taking a few steps toward his brother, patting a hand on his back uncomfortably.

"I'm never going to see her again," Peter said to himself, choking back sobs as he spoke. "My baby sister. She's gone." Edmund sighed, ripping Peter's hands from his face to force him to look at him.

"But you will, Peter. In Aslan's country. Lucy wouldn't have really been happy here. She would have been miserable without Caspian. You know she would rather us be there with her, but we chose not to stay. Lucy belongs in Narnia." Peter stared at him with watery eyes for a few moments, before nodding jerkily. "You'll see her again." Edmund said one last time, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"What are we going to tell mum and dad?" Peter questioned.

"Aslan said we can't tell them about Narnia. He said to just let them think she has gone missing, and eventually they'll think she's-"

"Dead," Peter finished hoarsely. Edmund nodded slowly. "So we just say she disappeared?"

"Eustace and I decided that we should say she went off to the grocery by herself and never came back. Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold pay so little attention that they would never know that isn't true." Peter nodded in agreement, still a little shaky as he stood up and led Edmund out the door and down the stairs. They caught sight of Susan sitting on her bed down the hall, arms crossed and angry tears falling from her eyes. They descended down the stairs to face their parents, who were chatting merrily in the kitchen. "We need to make this good. I'll act frantic and worried, you just cry," Peter agreed with the plan, seeing as him crying right now wasn't a hard feat to pull off. Tears once again rose to his eyes as Edmund dashed into the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad! Lucy's gone!" Their eyes snapped away from eachother's and to that of their son's. His father stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Peter let out a sob, answering his father.

"She went to the market to get some things for dinner since we were coming home, and she hasn't come back yet. She left hours ago, all by herself," Eustace, Uncle Harold, and Aunt Alberta stood in the back ground. Eustace wore the same fake worried expression that Edmund did, and Harold and Alberta just looked dumbstruck. Edmund's mother rushed forward.

"The market is just around the corner. Where could she have gone?" She asked frantically. Edmund and Peter shook their heads as if they didn't know. "Oh! My baby!" She rushed around the house and out in the yard, as if Lucy were to jump out from behind a corner and tell her it was all a joke. Lucy didn't appear, though, and in no time her mother and father were in tears.

"We have to call the police! We have to find her!" Mr. Pevensie roared, grabbing the phone and dialing. He had to repeat what he was saying several times to the officer, for his voice was so shaky and sobs kept escaping his throat as he spoke. Edmund shot Peter a saddened look, he knew his parents would never be the same.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

A loud banging on her bedroom door woke Lucy with a jolt. She had spent the rest of the previous evening being introduced to various men, enduring the cheeky grins they gave her and the whispers to eachother as she would walk by. Caspian kept close the whole night, always having a hand on her. He would either have her hand, have an arm wrapped around her waist, or would simply have a hand lain on her back or shoulder. Wherever she went, he went too, and for that Lucy was glad. As they would make their way through the crowd, not only would Lucy over hear perverted comments coming from the men of Archenland, but also angered glares and whispered insults from women who were jealous of her courtship with Caspian.

"He chose _her? _Why?"

"She isn't even pretty."

"I don't even need to be told she is a child. She is completely without a shape." The chatter would come to a halt from both the men and the women when Caspian would shoot them a glare. He had leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Don't listen to them. A jealous woman would say anything to condone her rejection." Lucy had given him a half smile in thank you, but his words did not take the hurt from her. She saw a dozen or so girls in the crowd that were much prettier than her. She hoped none of them would catch Caspian's eye. Lucy groaned as she was snapped from her thoughts when the loud banging persisted. She stomped her foot as she got out of bed and yanked the door open. Annebelle came strutting in casually.

"Well there she is. The talk of the castle," Lucy groaned at her words and shut the door after she was completely inside.

"What are you going on about?" Annebelle simply plopped down on Lucy's bed, patting the spot next to her. Lucy sat down.

"You of course. You're all anyone can talk about. The men want to shag you. The women want to claw you. Face it, Lucy, you're popular," Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved the arm of the other girl.

"Is this what you woke me for?" Lucy was in no mood to be criticized, she had had a horrible night. There were only two things she wanted to do. Sleep, and see Caspian. She knew, though, that Caspian was spending the morning speaking with the Archenland King and a few of his advisors, and that she would probably not see him until afternoon.

"No. I came to get you. You've got a date apparently," Lucy froze, her stomach lurching. _Oh no, not already. _"His name is David, and he actually doesn't seem half bad. Don't worry. He's probably Caspian's age. Pretty hott actually." Lucy gasped and stood up.

"Who cares? I love Caspian!" Annebelle threw up her hands with an amused laugh.

"I didn't say anything about choosing him over Caspian. I'm just saying I don't think you need to worry about him being a creep. Geez, defensive much?" Lucy crossed her arms defiantly.

"He probably put on an act for you! They are all creeps, I heard what they were saying last night."

"What most of them were saying. But David was over speaking with Andrew most of the night, and Andrew said he was nice. He said the only thing David said about you was that you were pretty, and seemed like a nice girl. Nevertheless, Glenstorm is joining you two, so don't worry. Caspian already knows, I told him this morning. He's a right side pissed but just kiss him later and get all googily eyed like you two always do and he'll be fine." Lucy was calmed at the fact that Glenstorm would be with her, and that Andrew seemed to think this boy was alright, but Annebelle was still getting on her nerves.

"You know what? You're really something else, very annoying. It is beyond me that Andrew loves you," Lucy clapped her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to spill the beans about Andrew. Annebelle's head shot up at Lucy's words, and her eyes turned to slits.

"You're lying," She said thickly. Lucy shook her head, her hand still over her mouth. Annebelle's mouth dropped, something new coming to her eyes. "How do you know?" She asked excitedly. Lucy smirked, it seemed like the feelings were returned.

"Caspian was bugging Andrew about it whenever I first met him. Andrew got all flustered and told me not to say anything." Annebelle blushed, and it was the first time Lucy ever saw her looking nervous. "So? You love him too?" The girl nodded, giggling and looking down at the ground. "Looks like I'm going to be playing matchmaker," Lucy finished with a laugh. Annebelle jumped up and hugged her, thanking her immensely.

"Thank you so much! But right now you have to go meet David. Get ready, I'll go get Glenstorm," With this Annebelle ran from the room, a new spring in her step.

**XoXoXoXo**

"It's nice to meet you," Lucy said as politely as she could, holding out a hand for David to shake as Glenstorm stood looking on authoritatively. She could not deny that Annebelle was right about the boy being attractive, but to her, he had nothing on Caspian. He was probably two inches shorter than Caspian but still towered over her, with light brown hair that was cut short and green eyes. He was reasonably well built, and had a nice smile. He took her hand, shaking it instead of kissing it as all of the other men had done the previous night.

"I know this is awkward for you, and I apologize for the behavior of the others. I really just wanted to meet you, its astonishing that a Queen of Old is here again and is but a teenager," Lucy smiled, he actually sounded genuine. She gave Glenstorm a reassuring look to tell him he could back off slightly, who had been hovering so closely over them that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Yes well, thank you. I was very worried when I was told I was to meet you. Some of your-er-friends seem to have other ideas," She chose her words carefully, she could not be positive that he was putting on an act, even though she didn't get any weird vibes from him. David nodded, giving her an apologetic look.

"I know, I'm sorry once again. We are brought up by our fathers with much insight on how females are to be treated. I don't suppose half of them think you're even capable of doing much else than giving pleasurable company," Glenstorm growled, and David stuttered to adjust what he said. "I don't think that way, I think they're idiots," Lucy prodded Glenstorm once more, knowing he was being overbearing. She laughed as David gave her a sheepish grin.

"So, you're not interested in that?" David cocked his head to the side and pushed his eyebrows together.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You aren't interested in pursuing me like they are?" David let out a snort.

"Your majesty, I will not honestly say that I don't think you are beautiful. Under different circumstances, in which you weren't with King Caspian, I would probably try to win your heart, but like a gentleman. Although, seeing as those circumstances aren't in place, I'm hoping to just be friends," He held out his hand once more. "Friends?" He asked. Lucy smiled, taking his hand and shaking it once more.

"Friends."

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Finally out of his meeting, and in an awful mood, Caspian stomped down the castle hallways towards Lucy's room. He had not seen her all day. He knew though, that there was a chance she would still be out with David. _Great. Just great. Lucy's off with some man and there is nothing I can do about it. Stupid Bella. I wish she would be less upfront with what she is thinking. I really don't care it this David guy is "hott" or not. _Caspian halted when he heard roars of laughter coming from a nearby room. When he heard Lucy's name, he pushed himself up against the wall outside the door, listening in.

"Nice body on the little vixen. Seems very quiet, but I wonder if she's quiet in the bedroom," Words of agreement rang throughout the room at the man's words. Caspian clenched his fists and jaw shut, praying for the self control to not barge into the room and permanently shut the man up.

"That David boy was going to meet with her this morning. I wonder if he's landed her yet. Lucky prat, I can't wait for my turn with her. The High King Peter intended on making it so we could court girls to marry them, but I think I'd rather just lay with her a few times and be done with it," By now, his entire body was shaking violently. He forced himself to walk away, knowing that if he heard more his control would be out the window. _Lucy is not some object to be had. She's mine anyway. _Enraged thoughts ran through Caspian's mind as he made a bee line towards Lucy's room, needing to find her. Once there, he knocked on the door a few times, hearing her ask who it was, he didn't want to make small talk though, so he barged in. Lucy had been reading, and laughed at the look on his face. She looked so perfect, her light green gown accenting the green in her hazel eyes. Her curls were laying perfectly upon her breasts and shoulders, and a sudden need washed over him as he looked her over. He slammed the door shut, and before Lucy could question him he had grabbed the book from her hands and tossed it across the room, pushing her down on the bed and hovering over her. He crashed his lips down on hers, shoving an arm between her back and the bed to pull her closer. Lucy reacted quite quickly, wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other hand to undo the buttons on his shirt. He helped her so that he could get it off quicker, throwing it to the side. He moaned as she raked her nails across his chest, giving him incentive to pull her up so that she could feel how badly he wanted her. Lucy let out a gasp at this, but moaned as he moved his lips to her neck and reached down to yank up her skirts. _My Lucy._ He repeated over and over in his head, wanting to tell himself that it was true. Lucy writhed against him as he ran his large hand up her leg, up to her thigh, and even higher. He rubbed his thumb over her most intimate area through her panties, and felt his arousal throb at the low moan that escaped her lips. As he touched her, and began planting heated kisses along her collar bone, Lucy reached down to touch him through his pants. He dropped his head to her shoulder as her little hand found his arousal, gripping him through the fabric and experimentally rubbing him.

"Lucy," He moaned involuntarily, halting what he was doing at the new sensation of her touching him. She grew more confident, and went faster, making him whimper her name once more. Caspian needed to feel her hand on him without anything in the way, and pushed her hand away so that he could fumble with the belt holding his pants. Lucy brought in a sharp intake of breath, and snapped her hand away.

"Caspian, stop," She ordered weakly, cowering back slightly. His eyes shot up to hers, searching for a reason. "Please," she whimpered. He snapped back into reality, yanking down her skirts and fixing his belt before reaching over to grab his shirt. He got up from on top of her and put it back on with shaky hands. Lucy sat up, looking down at her hands in her lap with a deep blush on her cheeks. Caspian felt horrible, and moved to pull her into his lap and stroke his fingers over her cheeks. She whimpered as she felt how hard he was. But he just told her to ignore it as he showered her face with kisses.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-love. I didn't mean to scare you," He murmured into her ear, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"No, no Caspian you didn't scare me. I just don't think it should go that far," He shot her one more worried look. "I'm telling the truth. I'm fine," He nodded gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I heard a few men talking about you, saying some pretty vulgar things, and then they started talking about that guy you were seeing today and I just lost it." Lucy nodded, understanding coming to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Don't be jealous," She whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm not jealous," He told himself, averting his gaze. Lucy put a small hand on his cheek to make him look at her.

"It's fine, David's nice actually. He told me he doesn't intend on pursuing me, and that he just wants to be friends," Caspian snorted. A likely story. "No, really. He even said he would try and help, keep an eye on the other guys and find out if they were planning anything. You would like him," She tried to assure him, resting a head on his shoulder.

"I doubt I'll like him. But if you think he's alright then I trust you. Just be careful, okay?" He didn't want her to let her guard down. He placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I will. Oh guess what? Annebelle loves Andrew too!" Caspian chuckled.

"Well of course she does, they're crazy about eachother," Lucy nodded.

"So we're going to set them up," She told him. Caspian sighed. He knew Andrew didn't want them prying into his business, but knew this was something Lucy wanted to do for Bella.

"Alright. What's the plan?"

**Yay! Two updates in one day! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**NarniaFan: Thanks for the two great reviews! Yeah...I really like making Susan look like a bitch(: I don't understand why Andrew Adamson had to make them have a romance in Prince Caspian, cause they barely talked in the book like you said! I never actually read VODT, so I wouldn't know about all the Lucy/Caspian moments scattered throughout. I did hear something about how originally in the movie, the script had lots of moments for them and it was implied that Lucy had a crush on him...but of course they changed it. Oh, and don't worry, Lucy won't be a frail weakling. She will live up to her name(: **

**BeatnikFreak: Thanks for the reviews! As far as Edmund, Peter, and Susan going back to Narnia, they won't be. But that doesn't mean they'll be completely cut off(; You'll have to read and find out about David! **

**Chapter 19**

**LUCY'S POV**

"So that's it? We just shove them in a room together?" Caspian asked, sounding confused as he plopped down on Lucy's bed next to Annebelle, who wore the same expression.

"That's exactly it," Lucy said with a firm nod.

"Andrew and Bella have been in plenty of rooms together before, and nothing happened. I think you need to think this through some more, Lu," Caspian suggested, getting a nod from Annebelle. Lucy rolled her eyes at the two in annoyance.

"Do you two really have so little faith in me? My plan is perfect, so stop complaining. Caspian, where did you say you saw Andrew again?"

"He's in the lounge room having a drink. He's rather put out from meeting with Nain's advisors. Stuck up prats they are," He added on the end. Lucy nodded and grabbed Annebelle's hand, leading the two of them out the door and down the hallway towards the room Andrew occupied. She turned around quickly as they reached it.

"You two stay out here for a moment, I'll be right back," They both wore weary expressions as she turned around sharpy, stomping into the room confidently. Andrew raised an eyebrow at her as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He had been sitting on the couch, drink in hand and looking at a book. Lucy reached down, taking his drink and ignoring his protests as she sat it down on the end table.

"I need to talk to you," He just stared at her, so she continued. "I really think you need to tell Bella how you feel, just get it out," He started to protest, but she snapped a hand in his face to silence him. "Don't interrupt. I especially think you should because I know for a fact that the feelings are returned," She watched his face light up, just as Annebelle's did when she told her of Andrew's feelings.

"So, when do I tell her?" A smile spread across the young Queen's face.

"Now," She said, turning to look over her shoulder. "Come in, guys," Caspian came in dragging Annebelle behind him. The girl averted her gaze quickly to the ground, hiding slightly behind Caspian. He put an arm around her back to push her forward slightly, forcing her to look at Andrew.

"Hi," She said weakly.

"Hi," He muttered, blushing. Lucy giggled and moved to take Caspian's hand, and looked over her shoulder at her two friends.

"I think you two should talk," Lucy said sweetly as she led Caspian out the door.

"Wait, about what?" Andrew asked, confused.

"About how much you want to snog eachother. Actually, why don't you just show one another?" Caspian called , earning a smack from Lucy but she laughed nevertheless, grabbing a spare chair that had been resting against the wall and taking it out of the room with them.

"I'm going to put this under the door knob. You two aren't allowed to come out until you're an item, bye!" Lucy giggled as she slammed the door shut. She looked to see Caspian staring at her as if she'd gone mad.

"You're really going to lock them in there?" Lucy snorted, sitting the chair she had grabbed beside the door casually.

"No. I just wanted them to think I am. That way they won't try and get out very soon, and will have lots of time to talk," Caspian chuckled. He put a hand to her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"Sneaky Lucy," He said through a smile, kissing the grin on her mouth. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes. She had just brought herself up to kiss him when she heard her name being called.

"Lucy! Lucy!" She recognized the voice, and her suspicions as to who it was were confirmed when Caspian growled in his throat. She turned to see David rushing up to them with a worried look on his face. Caspian gripped her tighter, eyeing the other man as if hoping his stare would make his heart stop. Once he reached them, he bent forward and put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Lucy suspected he had been running trying to find her for a good while. David looked up at her and smiled, but clamped his mouth shut tightly when Caspian let out yet another threatening noise. Lucy elbowed him in the stomach before turning back to her friend.

"Your majesties," David addressed with a bow, before standing back upright and once more looking fearful. "I need to tell you something. You aren't going to like it," He directed the last part to Caspian in an apologetic sounding voice.

"What is it?" Lucy asked cautiously, not sure if she really wanted to know. David gave her the same look he had just given Caspian before turning over his shoulder as if seeing if anyone was listening, and then turning back to look at her.

"It's King Nain, he wants to take you as his wife," Lucy stood, stunned for a moment.

"What?" Caspian said, his voice rising, taking a step forward towards the other man. David backed up a little, frightened by the sudden invasion of personal space. Caspian shook his head, as if he was not clear as to what David was telling him. "Nain already has a wife, Queen Genevive," David shook his head at him desperately.

"I know, but as King he is allowed to have multiple wives. It's been rumored that King Nain and Queen Genevive have been having problems with their marriage, because it is said that Genevive is unable to bear children. Nain needs an heir. I overheard him just now, saying that he plans on casting Genevive as a concubine, and taking Lucy as his new Queen so that she can give him an heir to the Archenland throne," As David finished, he looked at Lucy pitifully, as if this news saddened him as well. Lucy shook her head, still trying to process the information, as Caspian went on arguing.

"He can't just take her! He knows that Lucy and I are courting, and it's not like he can force her to do this. She has to agree," His words gave Lucy a sort of calm. For a moment she thought she would have no choice.

"He can, though. As long as she isn't betrothed," David's correction pulled her from that calm, however, and had her breathing ragged. She looked down at the ground, disappointed as she heard David catch his breath, as if he'd thought of something. "Why don't you two just get married?" Lucy froze. This was certainly not the way she wanted to become engaged to Caspian. However, instead of giving in, Caspian groaned at the thought.

"She's too young to be married," He argued. Lucy frowned at his words.

"Caspian! I'm not a-"

"Please, Lucy. Not now," Lucy huffed, tired of being ordered around. Caspian drew her in to his side, stroking his thumb over her back, as if in apology. Lucy crossed her arms, neither pulling away from or giving in to the gesture. David pushed on.

"I'm afraid Queen Lucy's age isn't an important factor in this argument if you really don't want Nain to take her. He won't care how young she is, or if you two are courting. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," Caspian shook his head, still not giving in.

"She's too young to be married," He repeated. Lucy hugged her chest tighter when he said this. _Maybe he doesn't want to marry me if this is his only excuse..._Caspian looked down at Lucy hopefully. "We will find a way, Lucy. I won't let him take you away from me," He leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead lightly. _Why do you care if he does or not?_ Lucy caught sigh of David's face when Caspian kissed her, looking put out and disappointed. He caught her eyes lingering on him and looked away quickly. Lucy pulled away from Caspian, not seeing the hurt in his eyes, and put a hand to David's shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me, David. You are turning out to be a great friend," Lucy stepped forward, placing a kiss to David's cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him hesitate before hugging her back weakly. When she pulled away, he gave both her and Caspian a bow before leaving them. Lucy turned around to see Caspian looking confused and hurt. His eyes searched hers and his mouth opened as if to speak, but closed when he hesitated. Finally, he got the nerve to say something.

"Lucy, what was that?" He whispered raggedly. He reached out to take her hand, but she snapped it out of his reach.

"What do you care?" She asked lowly, before rushing past him, bumping his shoulder as she went. She ignored his calls of her name as she rushed down the hallway. She picked up her speed, so that he could not catch up with her, and tossed her head back and forth as she ran, looking into the rooms for King Nain. _He thinks he can just decide that I'm going to marry him?Who does he think he is? _She dashed out into the courtyard, finding her target. Nain stood with his arms crossed, leaning back slightly as if in leisure as he spoke. The two men laughed before the man standing with Nain noticed her marching towards them, alerting his King. Nain smirked before sending the man he had been talking to off. He uncrossed his arms, extending one out as if reaching for her. Lucy shook her head angrily as she stepped forward to face her possible future husband.

"What a pleasure, just the girl I was wanting to see. I must tell you something, my darling. You're future is very bright," Nain winked before bowing to her slightly, standing back up straight before reaching for her. Lucy swallowed a large gulp of air.

"What a coincidence. I have something to tell you too," Lucy raised a hand high and smacked the King across the face with all her might. He stumbled backward, not prepared for that. His head shot back in her direction and his eyes turned into slits. "If you think you're going to have me as your wife, you've got another thing coming. I will NOT simply go along with marrying such a vile and disgusting man!" Nain bared his teeth.

"You don't have a choice," He growled, stepping forward. Lucy did not falter, however, and held her head up even higher.

"Maybe not. But I can assure you, your _majesty,_ that if you force me to become your wife, then I will make your life a living hell," The King's eyes widened at her confidence, but he regained his own quickly and gripped her shoulder tightly, his nails digging into her skin. Lucy bit the side of her mouth, not wanting to show him that it hurt.

"Let me tell you something, little girl-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Both Nain and Lucy's heads snapped around to see Caspian marching towards them, fury in his eyes. He reached forward, grabbing Nain's arm and practically throwing him away from Lucy. The men stared at each other threateningly for a few moments, both of their breathing heavy and ragged. Nain's eyes kept snapping back to Lucy, who glared at him. Caspian was shaking with anger. "If you EVER touch her again, I will have your head on my wall," Lucy's eyes snapped to stare at the back of his head, never before hearing him say anything so horrible. Nain's eyes turned to slits once more, before he turned around slowly and walked out of the court yard. After seeing that he was completely gone, Caspian turned to Lucy, looking concerned and confused.

"Lucy, what were you thinking? He could have hurt you!" Lucy then remembered why she was angry with him. She stepped forward closer to him, just as she had done to King Nain, and shoved his shoulder, catching him off guard.

"That's just it, Caspian! I had it sorted! I don't need you to be constantly watching over me, I'm not a baby! And you also have no right to tell me what I am or am not doing! Or if I am too young for something! I didn't stay in Narnia to be ordered around!" Caspian's eyes turned gentler, and he made to reach for her.

"Lucy, I do that because I love you," Lucy felt a tug at her heart but shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"You could've had me fooled," Her harsh words stung Caspian, and his hand dropped and he took a step backward, his eyebrows pushing together in confusement.

"What?" Lucy could not hold back her tears any longer, and they fell freely. This time, though, Caspian was too hurt to try and comfort her, and just stared at her.

"You don't want to marry me," She whispered, looking away. She saw him move out of the corner of her eye. "You say I'm too young but that wouldn't stop you with these circumstances if you actually loved me," She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears and gasped as he felt herself be picked up into Caspian's arms. She tried to fight him off, and to get away, but he shook his head and held her tighter.

"No. No, Lucy that isn't true. I love you more than anything, you know that. I really do think you're too-" Lucy huffed and pushed him again. "I mean-I just don't want you to rush into anything, and then figure out that I'm not what you wanted," Lucy stopped, pushing him more gently so that he would at least let her down to stand on the ground. Her mouth opened slightly as she stared at him, watching him avert his gaze and sigh. Lucy instantly felt horrible for what she said to him and jumped back up into his arms, kissing his cheek a few times roughly and burying her head in his neck.

"Caspian, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you've been thinking like that. I love you! I know that I want you, nobody else," Caspian sighed again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

"Lucy, listen to me. You're fifteen. Are you sure you're ready to be married? To give up your childhood and have kids?" Lucy froze in his arms. "Just think about it for a second," He mumbled. "I want nothing more than to marry you, but not because we're afraid of some one else taking you away. I can assure you that I will find a way to keep him away from you, to make it so he can't have you. If you want to get married now, for the right reasons, then we can. But if it's only because you're afraid, I want to wait. You need to know that no matter how long we wait, I will always want you," He muttered into her hair. Lucy stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. _If we get married, the kingdom will expect kids quickly. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. I just want to be with him, no matter what we are. If I wouldn't have to marry Nain, then I don't want to rush into it. _

"You're right," She whispered, and a blush rose to her cheeks as she realized how she had been acting. "I'm sorry," She whispered. She felt his body shake as he chuckled. He kissed her hair, and let her down. She still was blushing, and laughed as he kissed both of her cheeks, muttering to her that it was alright. He put his fingers under her chin to lift her head, and kissed her tenderly. After he kissed her, he left his lips linger close to hers.

"I love you," He whispered, his breath tickling her lips. Lucy felt her heart beat speed up.

"I love you too," She pressed her lips to his once more, before wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling the familiar warmth of his embrace. He held her for a few moments before she heard him start to laugh. She looked up at him, hoping he was not laughing at her.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Andrew and Bella still think they're locked in that room," They both started to laugh hysterically before running to let their friends out.

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

After the previous night, which consisted of learning that Lucy's plan had worked, and Andrew and Annebelle were now together, and Lucy grumbling about what a freak King Nain was, Caspian awoke in his room with mixed emotions. He was determined to find a way to make King Nain leave Lucy alone without marrying her, but was having difficulty thinking of any solutions because he was still seething with anger that Nain thought he could just decide that Lucy would marry him. Lucy had been so furious that she couldn't even sleep, and Caspian had stayed in her room with her until she eventually wore herself out. She had been pacing back and forth, speaking through gritted teeth about how if only Caspian had stayed away from the courtyard a few moments longer, she could have angered him enough to threaten her, giving her an excuse to pull her daggar on him. Caspian was glad that he got Nain away from Lucy, but sort of wished that Lucy had had time to take care of him on her own. Though, he knew that if the moment arose again, he would never stray on helping her, knowing that his instinctive protectiveness would kick in. Lucy always got so angry when Caspian would act protective. _I know she is capable of great things, and can take care of herself, but sometimes she puts herself in dangerous situations that she thinks she can handle but then can't. I just don't want any chances taken.. _He watched Lucy rant, and eventually forced her to lay down with him, whispering in her ear for her not to worry, and that he would take care of everything. After a while, he had gotten her to go to sleep, and stayed a couple more minutes before leaving her room, locking the door on the way out. Now as he lay awake in his bed, his eyes adjusting to the light, he wondered how he was going to pull this off. He racked his brains for a few minutes until a loud knock at the door made him jump_. I hope it's Lucy._ Caspian stood and opened the door. To his disappointment though, it was David. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" Even though he knew Lucy had only kissed him and embraced him because she was trying to make him angry, he still didn't want to be friends with a man who he could tell had feelings for Lucy. He saw the way he looked at her, his eyes probably had matched his own watching her upon the Dawn Treader. David raised an eyebrow at his obvious tone, but then shook his head, as if shaking Caspian's hatred off as he did.

"King Nain is requesting an audience with you," Caspian growled deeply in his throat before nodding, turning around to start to get ready. He heard David clear his throat, making him turn back around with a wondering look. David did not say anything, but stepped aside to reveal Lucy standing behind him. She wore a sky blue gown with white trim and a white bow around her waist that tied in the back. Her reddish brown hair was shiny and hanging in loose curls. Caspian's gaze softened when he saw her.

"Good morning," He said, his voice more calm then previously when he had been talking to David. He raised an eyebrown as he saw her bite her bottom lip nervously, a usual sign that she was nervous about something.

"I'm coming with you," She declared. Caspian did not like this idea, and started to open his mouth to protest when her eyes shoot daggars at him. He sighed and turned to David.

"Did he request both of us present?" Before David could answer, Lucy stepped forward.

"No he did not. But since it is about me I demand to be allowed to come. Nobody is going to have any little meetings about me without me there," She said this as if it was the final word, and looked at him as if daring him to challenge her.

"Fine," He muttered, defeated. He excused himself quickly to grab another shirt, he hurriedly opened the door, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her close to him, getting her away from David. He led her away, turning over his shoulder to address the other man.

"Thanks for letting me know," He called with fake gratitude, but the hatred simmering underneath his words was clearly evident. He tugged Lucy faster down the hallway, trying to ignore the angry looks she was giving him.

"You don't have to be so hateful. David isn't a bad guy," She protested, hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

"Just because he isn't a pervert doesn't mean he has half a brain. I see the way he looks at you," He grumbled.

"So any man who fancies me doesn't have half a brain?" She asked with a fake insulted tone. Caspian smiled. He stopped for a moment, catching Lucy off guard, who kept surging forward, finding herself stopping abruptly, her hair tossing over her shoulder, because he was still holding her hand. He guided her back to him, putting the hand that didn't hold hers on her waist.

"No. He doesn't have half a brain because he doesn't seem to realize that he doesn't stand a chance with you," He brushed his lips over her forehead tenderly. Lucy put a small hand to his chest, pushing him away slightly so that she could view his face. She gave him a challenging smirk.

"Who said he wouldn't stand a chance if I wasn't with you?" She crossed her arms across her chest. Caspian's stomach lurched at the thought, but let it go.

"It doesn't matter, because who said I was ever going to let you go?" She scrunched her nose at him, making him chuckle. He gently grabbed her arms, uncrossing them from her chest, and pulled her to him. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder before making a trail up her neck. He ran his nose along her jaw line leading to her ear. He placed a firm kiss to the spot behind her ear that made her shudder, smiling into her skin as he felt her do it, and then moved his lips to her ear. "And that'll never happen. I'm never letting you go," He whispered. Lucy raised herself up slightly to kiss his mouth in a slow, loving kiss.

"I'm okay with that," She whispered against his mouth. A broad smile spread across his face at her words, and he drew her little body closer to his harder one in a warm embrace. He buried his face in her hair, smelling her strawberry shampoo. "We should be going," He heard her mumble. Caspian groaned. Lucy linked her fingers through his once more, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. He murmured his thanks before once again leading her down the hallway.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

As Caspian guided her into the room where King Nain and his advisors sat waiting for him, Lucy felt angry at the side whispers she heard while making her way to her seat beside Caspian. Murmurs of wonder as to why she was here, and disgusting comments about her in general made her blood boil. When she was seated, and looked up, she saw King Nain looking her over with longing mixed with anger. Lucy supposed that he was still upset that she had slapped him in the face. _You deserve much worse than that, buddy._ She thought to herself, as she noticed that his staring at her had not stopped, and his eyes on her made her skin crawl. She put on a proud face and cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow and shrugging slighty, as if asking him what his problem was. Nain glared at her before looking away, now towards Caspian. Lucy felt Caspian take her hand under the table, running the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand. She squeezed his in return, thanking him, and not letting go. She heard him sigh deeply.

"You called?" He questioned, his jaw set firmly and his eyes so dark, it was as if they turned black with hatred as he stared at the other King.

"Yes, I called _you_," He answered pointedly, nodding his head towards Lucy without even sparing her a glance. Caspian squeezed her hand, as if trying to calm her before she got upset. Her composure remained, but answered him defiantly.

"Indeed you did, your majesty, but you will not be discussing my future without me present. You probably aren't used to manners as such. I doubt your wife even knows what your plans are, does she?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm and anger, and Caspian went back to stroking the skin of her hand. Her eyes shot to him quickly, and found him giving her a proud look and grin. She turned back to look at Nain with a raised eyebrow. He gave an amused laugh, waving a hand at her casually.

"Such matters are of no concern to a woman," He spoke through his laughter. Lucy's face fell and her eyes turned to slits. She started to open her mouth when Caspian made a noise in his throat, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him, wondering why he was stopping her. Caspian leaned closer, speaking in her ear.

"Just let it go," Lucy huffed in annoyance, but he kissed her cheek in apology before straightening himself back up, eyeing the King.

"Get to your point," He said firmly. Nain nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"I want her. And unless you plan on marrying her immediatley, there is nothing you can do to stop me," Lucy felt Caspian stiffen next to her. His voice was staggered, but he spoke as clearly as possible.

"It is my every intention to eventually marry Lucy, so I will not allow you to become her betrothed. If you insist on making this difficult, I will go to extremes," Lucy pushed her eyebrows together and turned to give him a questioning look. His gaze remained set on Nain, however. "This altercation does not have to draw blood, but if you won't falter, then my men are ready to fight for Queen Lucy's honor." Lucy gasped.

"Wait!" She shouted, looking desperately at both men. At Caspian's words, Nain's men had started chattering about a war. King Nain looked taken aback, but smiled slyly. "No, no war," Lucy grabbed Caspian's arm roughly, forcing him to look at her. "Caspian, you are not going to risk our soilder's lives because of me. I won't allow it," Caspian gave her a hard look.

"If it's the only way, then yes I will," He turned back to Nain. "I suggest you think about this. Decide if your pride is more important than the well-being of your people. I guess we shall see what kind of King you really are," King Nain glared at him.

"If you go through with this, then you are just as bad."

"No. My people will understand. The Narnians know of the legend that is Queen Lucy in herself, and they will never want to see her in the hands of such a horrid man. It suprises me that your people are so set upon disgusting habits and thoughts brought into your head from birth, and that you don't already know that not only are you going against this Kingdom, but Aslan. Lucy holds a very special place in the heart of the great lion, and I have no doubt he will fight alongside the Narnians," Lucy saw a flash of fear go through the eyes of each of the opposing men, including the stubborn King, at mention of Aslan. "For now," Caspian stood, placing his hands on the table. "I order your people out of our borders. I'll have my men personally escort you out. Send word of your decision, your majesty," Sarcasm ran through his words as he addressed Nain formally, and gave him a curt bow. He reached down for Lucy's hand, and she grasped his lightly. Caspian lifted her out of her chair, and led her out of the room full of baffled Archenlanders.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

_Stupid son of a bitch_, Caspian thought as he tugged Lucy along with him towards his bedroom. Her anger with him was evident as her hand held his so loosely that it was like she was trying her hardest not to touch him. She hadn't looked at him since he refused to listen to her about starting a war, and he had his suspicions that her current dislike of him was not to go away very quickly. They reached the stone door to Caspian's room, and he pulled her inside with him, noting how quickly she yanked her hand from his once inside. He shut the door, and sighed heavily before turning to face her. Her expression was livid.

"How _dare_ you?" Lucy's hazel eyes had darkened to a forest green, and her fists were clenched at her sides. He felt a surge of anger go through him, but tried to conceal it. He reached a hand out for her, but snapped it away as he thought twice about it, he knew Lucy did not like to be touched when she was angry. Caspian played it off, running a hand through his hair casually as if that was what he had originally meant to do. Lucy seemed to know him better than that, and took a step backward to reinforce her personal space.

"Lucy, it's the only way," He started. Lucy practically growled as she shook her head.

"No it isn't, Caspian. If you had actually let me talk I could have said something. All we have to do is completely ban them from Narnia, then no lives will have to be lost," Caspian rolled his eyes, earning a glare. He didn't really care though, she was being naive.

"We don't need to break ties with a whole Kingdom just because of the ignorance of one man. Do you realize that if Narnia is ever to get into a war, Archenland is one of our allies? We use eachother for food and supplies that one of us might not neccesarily have. We have never had problems with Archenland until Nain was in power, he is the reason for this. We don't need to ban an entire country, Lucy. Be realistic," Lucy lurched forward and pushed his chest as roughly as she could, even though she did not move him an inch.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Caspian. Narnia has plenty of allies, and realize that if you start a war with them, you'll likely lose those ties anyway. I used to be Queen of this kingdom," She reminded him, holding her head up high.

"Yes, but I am King _now_. It's my decision. I will not sit by and watch that filthy man take you away! Just the thought of him putting his hands on you makes me feel sick. Do you realize what you life will be like? He is more than twice your age. You'll practically live in the bedroom, pleasing him whenever he wishes, constantly fat with his child until he decides he's had enough of you! All you will be is his whore!" Lucy stepped back a little, her face dropping and her bottom lip quivering slightly. Caspian instantly felt horrible.

"Lucy-love," He groaned, moving to take her in his arms. She retaliated quickly, though, and flung out of his reach. In half a second, she was gone, slamming his bedroom door behind her.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Tears flung from Lucy's eyes as she ran so fast that they flew through the air like rain. Sobs came out of her throat in constant waves, getting harder at the thought of a life with King Nain. Caspian's words put horrible images in her mind. Images of lying with an old man until he was practically bed ridden, having to do whatever he liked, while her real love was in Narnia. This possibility scared her to death, but not as much as the picture of hundreds of Narnian corpses on a battle field did. Lucy's feet carried her to the beach without her giving it a second thought. She collapsed into the warm sand on her knees, grabbing her stomach as nausea over took her, and leaning forward, preparing herself to get sick.

"Dear one," A velvety voice poured calm throughout her like hot syrup, and Lucy straightened herself, clearing her hair from her face as her tear stung eyes searched for Aslan. She heard a low rumble, and snapped her head to the left, curls tossing over her back and shoulders, looking towards the forest in the distance. Lucy squinted her eyes and leaned forward just enough to see a flash of a golden mane. He was leaving her.

"No!" She choked out. "Aslan, wait!" Lucy staggered to her feet, grabbing fistfulls of her gown and kicking off her shoes. Another flash of gold. "Please wait," She sobbed, and sprinted through the sand to follow him. She found her feet could not carry her fast enough, and she felt like she was trying to run through water. Her throat burned as she called for him, deprived of water, and Lucy could faintly taste blood. She slowed slightly as she took her first step into the forest, looking back towards the castle. Memories of Caspian telling her to never go into the wood alone filled her mind. _I'm not alone_, she tossed her head to see Aslan's golden eyes staring back at her warmly. _I'm with Aslan_. Lucy sighed towards the castle and turned back to follow the great lion once more. She ignored the stabs of pain as her bare feet stepped on sharp rocks and twigs, and branches tore through her dress and at her skin. All she cared about was seeing Aslan. Thankfully, he stopped in a small clearing, turning around and looking at her expectantly. Tears once again came to her eyes as she dashed forward.

"Aslan!" She cried, burying her head in his warm mane. She came at him so fast that he fell over, making him chuckle, and he raised a paw to give her a sort of hug. Lucy cried into the golden hair for a few moments, before pulling her head up, sniffling. She searched his eyes.

"Why does this have to happen?" His gaze changed from excited, to very soft and loving.

"Oh my dear one, sometimes ignorance can over power even the most realistic of minds," He nuzzled her side affectionately.

"Caspian's ignorance," Lucy mumbled, averting her gaze. Aslan let a rumble out of his throat.

"Caspian's actions are out of love. I speak of King Nain," Lucy sighed, reaching a hand to run her fingers through his gleaming hair. She leaned down so she was lying against him.

"I don't want lives lost because of me," She whispered.

"Always worried about others more than yourself. I know you would give up your freedom to be with Caspian in a heart beat if it meant sparing the lives of your people," Lucy brought in a sharp intake of breath, but nodded fiercely. "But the thing is, Caspian is right. No Narnian will want to see that happen to you," Lucy groaned. "Besides, I will be watching over the Narnians. Just as I watch over you, always." A smile threatened to break on Lucy's face as she straightened herself up.

"You'll help?" The lion chuckled.

"Of course," Lucy laughed thankfully and hugged Aslan once more. She sat still for a moment, relaxing against the comfort of her guardian, letting his presence soothe her. This helped tremendously, but other worries started to etch their presence in her mind.

"Do you know how my family is doing?" She heard him sigh. She shot up, her eyes becoming worried.

"I know you don't tell me stories other than my own, but I have to know. Please," She pleaded, eyeing him desperately. He sighed once more.

"Blessed with a face no one can deny with good conscience, dear one," Lucy giggled as she defeated the great lion. "Edmund is most noble about the situation. He is happy as long as you are. Peter was upset at first," Lucy blinked back tears at the mention of her oldest, most protective brother. "But he is now thinking along the same lines as Edmund." Lucy stared at him for a few moments to continue.

"Susan?" She asked in barely a whisper. Aslan eyed her apologetically.

"She loves you, and always will. Right now, I'm afraid she's going through a period of feeling betrayed. It seems as if she still had a small amount of romantic feelings towards Caspian that made themselves known as soon as she learned your news," Lucy whimpered as she felt salty tears brush over her lips that she had yet to notice had started to fall.

"She's angry with me?" She mumbled. Aslan nuzzled her side once more.

"In good time, she will see that your decision was for the best," Lucy nodded, trying to blink back her tears. "Your parents," The tears suddenly speeded up once again. "You know they will take much time to recover as much as they will. I cannot say they will ever have peace until they face you in my country. But what a glorious reunion it shall be, when all of their worries come to rest," Lucy nodded frantically as he tried to comfort her. She knew she was going to break her mother and father's heart, and tried to think as much about the day that she would see them as opposed to the days they will spend apart. She sniffled.

"All will be fine," Aslan spoke gently. Lucy did not respond, but blinked her eyes a few times groggily. She had exhausted herself beyond her breaking point today, and knew that she could not stay awake much longer. As she yawned, snuggling herself up to Aslan to get comfortable, she thought she heard faint calls of her name, getting louder and more frantic as the time passed.

"Lucy! LUCY!" She groaned, wishing the voice would stop so that she could rest. Aslan rumbled next to her.

"It's Caspian," He told her, nudging her so that she would get up. "You've been gone for a few hours," Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, she did not remember that much time passing. "He's worried," She felt a surge of guilt, remembering how she had yelled at him and ran off. Lucy straightened herself up to sitting position, her knees tucked behind her, and watched Aslan stand. To her dismay, he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked weakly. Aslan gave her a comforting gaze.

"I must see to other things. I stayed to keep you safe, but you'll be in good hands soon enough. I'll see you when the time comes," The lion lowered his head next to her so that she could kiss the side of his face and hug him one last time, murmuring her thanks into his mane. When she let go, he was gone.

"LUCY!" She tossed her head to the side, wanting to see Caspian. As he called her name, Lucy could hear the panic in his desperate voice.

"I'm here!" She called as loudly as she could, but found that her voice still stung her throat and she was too tired and weak to stand. She felt a sense of calm wash through her when she saw him, rushing through the trees on Destrier towards her. Lucy heard the calls of other men, and assumed he had assembled a party to search for her. The other men were not as close, and when Caspian's eyes fell on her, he climbed off Destrier and rushed over towards her. Lucy smiled weakly as he came at her, but caught her breath in her throat when she saw his face. His eyes were black with anger, his jaw was clenched tightly, and he walked so stiffly that she doubted one of the surrounding trees could push him down if they tried. As his eyes washed over her state, Lucy saw a flash of relief go through them, but the anger overpowered it still.

"Where have you been?" He asked clearly and lowly, and she could sense that he was trying to hold back as much anger as possible.

"With Aslan," She answered him gently, trying to move to get up. Her legs were scratched and ached, so it was too hard to support herself. Caspian didn't notice this.

"You went running off by yourself. Have you any idea how worried I've been?"

"I'm sorry," She choked out. "I'm sorry but I was so afraid of what's going to happen. I needed to get away. I came to the beach, and then Aslan started calling me and I followed him out here. He said he'd help us. I'm sorry," She murmured her final apology, tears coming to her eyes. Caspian looked so angry with her that she found she could barely look at him, and suddenly found the dirt on the ground very interesting. She simultaneously ran her hand along her bloody leg, wincing in pain. She heard Caspian groan from above, and then he was next to her on the ground. Lucy whimpered as she felt a strong hand cup her cheek, forcing her to look up. She though he was going to scold her again, but instead, he took her lips with his. Caspian kissed her with so much love and tenderness that Lucy felt lightheaded, and found herself being pulled into his lap. She blushed as he wrapped her in a strong embrace and muttered his love for her in her ear.

"You're hurt," He groaned, brushing a hand down a scratched up arm and bloodied leg. Lucy had not realized how much her leg hurt until now, and gasped in pain when he did. "Sorry," He whispered hurriedly, kissing her forehead. He reached down to grab a rock, then used it to cut a slit in his white shirt and pull of a scrap of fabric. Very gently, Caspian looped it around her cut, knotting it carefully.

"Thank you," She muttered, kissing his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, and heard him sigh in comfort. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you," He ran a hand up and down her back.

"There is no need to apologize, Lucy. I should have talked that over with you before I decided. I'm sorry," They sat in silence for a while.

"Aslan thinks what you're doing is right. He's going to help the Narnians, just like you said he would," He sighed in relief.

"Good," Caspian placed a small kiss to her neck, making her sigh. She felt comforted and utterly safe being back in his arms, and did not want to pull away any time soon. Voices still called her name, however. "I've got her. She's here!" Caspian called to his men. "Thank you for your help. You can go back to the castle," Lucy snuggled closer to him. "I have to get you back. You need to be looked over, make sure you're alright," Lucy knew she was fine other than her leg and a few scratches, but did not want to argue with him, given how much worry she had caused him.

"What did you think happened to me?" She asked curiously. Anger shot through his eyes once more as his thoughts drifted.

"I thought Nain had taken you with him," He whispered, looking away. Relief poured through Lucy's body.

"He's gone?" She asked hopefully. Caspian gave her a reassuring smile and nod. She sighed. "Thank goodness." Caspian then lifted her up off the ground, and had her hold onto a tree to steady herself while he pulled himself up on Destrier, extending a hand to her.

"Do you want to sleep on the way back?" He asked knowingly. Lucy nodded. "Climb on facing me," He ordered gently. He grasped her hand tightly and lifted her easily onto the horse. He wrapped an arm around her back possesively while she looped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He grabbed the reins with his empty hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, Lucy-love," He whispered, hugging her tighter before riding them back towards the castle.

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So...I'm really really sick, and called into work today. Not only am I having this problem, but I'm still bummed the Steelers lost the Super Bowl. Stupid cheese heads. They're so cocky. Well they can wave around that Super Bowl ring but until they've got SIX they need to shut up. Anyways...**

**Chapter 21**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

The sun had begun to set upon Cair Paravel, giving everything a warm glow and making the air chill. Caspian drew Lucy closer to him as they lay in her bed, looking down to study her face. She did not look peaceful. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she slept, and a slight frown curved the bottom of her lips. Although he could feel her form rise and fall as she took in deep breaths, her body was tense against his own. Caspian stroked her back soothingly, hoping he could make her relax, but it didn't seem to be working. Lucy knew now that he was doing the right thing, but she was still immensely worried about the loss a war could bring. Upon entering the castle with a sleeping Lucy in his arms, he had sent for the nurse to come to Lucy's room, and he knew that she would be arriving soon, and that he should wake Lucy. Caspian put a hand to her cheek, stroking the skin with the pad of his thumb, as he brushed his lips against her forehead softly.

"Lucy-love, you need to wake up," He whispered, kissing her head once more. She stirred, moaning in protest.

"Mmmm, five more minutes," She muttered, snuggling herself closer to his chest, spreading warmth throughout his entire body. Caspian chuckled.

"No, sweetheart. The nurse is coming, she will be here soon. You need to wake up," He ordered, giving her a slight squeeze. Lucy groaned, but blinked her hazel eyes open, giving him a tempered gaze.

"Nurse?" He nodded, moving to remove the blankets from her that covered her bottom half.

"You're leg," He ran a hand delicately over the blood stained fabric of his shirt. "You must have fallen at some point." Lucy was about to speak when a knock at the door startled her, making her jump. "Come in," Caspian called, sitting up and straightening out his clothes. A short, pudgy woman walked in wearing a gray and white work gown and carrying a case of medical supplies. She wasted no time rushing over to Lucy, examining her. She turned to Caspian, and gave him a bow before addressing him.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but the lady must be out of this tattered gown in order for me to clean her wounds. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," He nodded, he didn't want to leave Lucy, though. He moved past the older woman to lean over Lucy, who sat up in the bed.

"I need to be going anyway. There are matters to be discussed," Lucy searched his eyes, confused, for a moment, before stiffening as she realized. She gave a jerky nod. Caspian placed a kiss to her cheek. "Join me in the study when you are finished, I shall be meeting with my advisors there." He straightened himself up, bowing to the nurse and Lucy, before leaving them.

**XoXoXoXo**

"The nerve of that man. Defiling the name of Queen Lucy," Drinian growled, shaking his head as he took a seat on the couch next to Trumpkin, who agreed with him gravely. Caspian's eyes shot up to the sea captain briefly, mused at how much his attitude had changed towards the younger Queen. The moment passed, and Caspian sighed defeated and placed his hands on the desk in front of him to support himself, as he stood with his head hung forward.

"So we are in agreement?" He asked of them lowly, raising his eyes only to see the silent nods of his advisors. The creak of the doorknob forced his gaze up and to his right. He smiled as he saw Lucy enter, dressed in her light pink nightgown and with Annebelle on her tail. Lucy had a white bandage wrapped around her lower leg, as well as several stitches on her arms. Even with these injuries, however, her eyes still lit up a lighter shade of green as they rested on him. He gave the ladies a warm smile, ushering them in. Annebelle trotted immediatley over to Andrew, who rose to kiss her hand before bringing her to sit next to him. Lucy watched with a smile at the greeting before walking lightly over to stand beside Caspian, blushing as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her forehead.

"At least they're out of Narnia for now," Trumpkin stated thankfully, gazing at Lucy. She smiled back at her dear little friend, but her eyes dropped to her feet as her face fell.

"They're _all _gone?" She directed the question at Caspian. He felt a twinge of jealousy as she referred to David, but gave her a squeeze nevertheless as he nodded. He knew that she must be upset, since David had been a good friend to her. Lucy sighed. "Pity, he could have helped us," She said, as if thinking.

"What do you mean?" Caspian pushed her further.

"You know, he could be someone on the inside. Helping us out," He stared at her as she finished, and realized she was right. "I'm sure he would," She added. Glenstorm piped up.

"Could we ask him?"

"How are we to communicate with him? He's gone with his people, and they are banned from entering our borders," Caspian groaned, realizing what a mistake he had made.

"But not ours from theirs," Lucy whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We could send someone to find him, bring him back. They can pretend like they aren't a Narnian, and sneak David over the border once he's gathered enough information of King Nain's plans," Her voice got louder as she etched out her idea to them, growing more confident. She looked to Caspian for approval.

"It's an excellent idea, Lucy. But who would want to go?" Lucy gave him a strained look as she pulled her eyes from him, looking out to the advisors, who looked around at eachother expectantly.

"Well I'll go," Annebelle offered.

"No," Andrew and Caspian said at the same time.

"Absolutely not, Bella," Caspian growled.

"I'm not sending you over to those pigs," Andrew finished, giving her a stern look. Annebelle rolled her eyes, making Lucy laugh.

"Now you know how I feel," She said with a smile, earning a playful prod in the stomach from Caspian.

"What about me?" Drinian offered, looking around to the other men before his eyes settled on Caspian. "I'll do it," He continued. Caspian eyed him for a few moments, he knew he was tough enough to handle himself should a problem arise.

"If you wish," He told him. "And thank you," Caspian said, giving the man a short bow, which was returned.

**XoXoXoXo**

"When shall Drinian be off?" Lucy asked Caspian as he shut the door behind them after entering her bed chamber. He turned around to see her hazel eyes lit up with curiosity, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Tommorow morning. A few of the men will accompany him to an area just an hours walk from the border, then he shall be on his own," He caught her worried gaze. "He will be fine," He added quickly, moving to stand closer to her, feeling the heat coming from her smaller body. The moonlight shining through the window made her fair skin glow so that she looked even more angelic than usual, her dusting of freckles seeming darker. Caspian had always loved her freckles. Other men found it unattractive on a woman, but they looked perfect on Lucy's soft skin. In the midst of observing her, Caspian felt Lucy take his hand in the darkness.

"Caspian?" She questioned. He raised an eyebrow, silently prodding her on. "Can we go to the beach?" Her request threw him off, and he gave her a wondering look.

"At this hour? Lucy, it's past nightfall," Lucy giggled.

"Afraid of the dark?" She joked, her bell like laugh taunting his ears. Caspian gave her a playful grin as he placed his hands on her sides, guiding her forward so that she was pressed up against him. Lucy rested her hands on his forearms, her doe like eyes searching his own for an answer. Caspian leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, his lips brushing against hers ever so lightly. Her breath tickled over his lips.

"Nope," He said after a long pause, pulling away and leaving her stunned, for she had been prepared for him to kiss her. He smirked at her pout but watched her regain herself, and suddenly she had a playful look on her face and he could have sworn that he saw her go back to twelve year old Lucy before his eyes.

"Come on then!" She squealed, forgetting her shoes and dashing from the room at a full out run. Caspian shook his head with an amused laugh before going of after her. Lucy's shorter legs suprisingly carried her quickly, and he found it hard to keep up with her while she was on this energy high.

"Lucy! Slow down!" He called breathlessly. Her curls bounced wildly as she turned in her run, facing him a moment and running backwards, astonishingly not slowing down.

"Am I too fast for you old man?" She shoved her tongue out him, but yelped in suprise and turned around once more to run away when he picked up his speed, determined to catch her. A few curious people poked their heads out of their bedroom doors with groggy eyes, casting wondering and annoyed looks at the King and Queen as they belted past, their laughter filling the entire hallway. Lucy's bell like laugh rang through Caspian's ears as he followed her out into the courtyard, and off the castle grounds towards the beach, slowing as sand came under her feet, stopping her from keeping up her speed. She snuck a glance over her shoulder and her eyes widened at how close he was, and she made a mad dash for the water, splashing all around as she ran through the shallow depth. By this time, Caspian was only a few feet away from her, and she was in his reach.

"I've got you!" He roared as his arms circled her waist and he threw her over his shoulder, spinning her around like crazy. Her laughter forced a smile on his face, and he carried her out of the waves, gently placing her on her back in the sand. He caught his breath as he looked down at her, her big eyes looking childlike, and her tongue slightly poking out between her teeth as she smiled. He pretended like he was finished, but just as she let her guard down, he attacked.

"Caspian! Stop!" She squealed as he tickled her stomach, kneeling over her in the sand.

"What did you refer to me as? An old man?" He asked between a smile as her laughter filled the air, and she writhed around on the ground. "Take it back!" He ordered playfully.

"No!"

"Lucy..." He warned, continuing to tickle her. Lucy giggled a few more moments before raising her hands in surrender.

"You aren't an old man!" He halted his assault, resting his hands on her waist before leaning down and kissing her firmly.

"Was that so hard?" He spoke slyly and gave her a cocky look. Lucy rolled her eyes, pushing him away slightly so that she could sit up.

"Jerk," Caspian snorted.

"You're so immature," He said as he rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't act like you aren't too," She added, wrapping an arm around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He sighed, closing his eyes and tucking her into his chest, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. They sat in silence for a moment, Lucy's eyes resting on the toppling waves in front of them.

"This is my favorite place," He opened his eyes and let them rest where her's did. "During the Golden Age, Edmund and Peter would always bring me out here to play. We would swim and play tag, and hours and hours would pass, until the sun finally set, and even then we continued with our games," As she spoke, Caspian heard her voice strain as she mentioned her brothers.

"What about Susan?" Lucy sighed at his question.

"She always said we were being childish, and that their were better things to occupy our time with. In her case, suitors," Lucy let out a single laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Well you must've had suitors as well," He mused, looking down at her. She nodded.

"Yes, but never as many as Susan. Peter and Edmund were very protective, and I believe they scared some boys off from me that they didn't think met their expectations. I ended up with all of the genuinely well mannered men, while Susan got all of the ones that either didn't pass my brother's inspections or were just looking for a house maid that would bear their children."

"Were Peter and Edmund not protective of Susan as well?" Caspian wondered out loud, not imagining that the two brothers would ever favor one sister.

"They tried, but she always insisted that she could take care of herself," As she finished, Caspian's thoughts lingered over the older girl, suprised at how little he really knew her. When he met her and fancied her, she seemed like a sweet, gentle, and beautiful woman who would be supportive. But now, he could not help regretting paying her so much attention when he could have been getting to know Lucy better. Anger also lingered in his veins everytime her name was mentioned, for he could not forgive her for bringing that awful man around Lucy, especially when she knew he was violent and perverted. He could feel Lucy growing tense in his arms as they discussed her family, so he hurriedly changed the subject.

"I've never really just come out here and relax like this," He stated looking around. The waves were crashing, light shining off of them from the night sky. Looking up, the stars in the sky reminded him of the night they spent on Dragon Island, and how beautiful the constellations had been. Caspian distinctly remembered wishing he could draw Lucy close, who slept a few feet away, and confess to her how he loved her. Lucy's body relaxed, and she let herself mold into his embrace, smiling as he brushed his lips over her neck. He drew her even closer to him, pressing his chest up against her back as he placed light kisses down her neck to her shoulder, which was exposed by her nightgown. He stopped, letting his lips linger over the skin at the base of her neck.

"I love you," He whispered, kissing her where he left of. He felt and heard her sigh, and found that he was turning her about in his arms to face him. She tried to straddle him, but he shook his head and gently pushed her to lie on her back, moving to hover over her. His eyes scanned over her form, smiling as her big doe eyes locked with his, and she bit her bottom lip under his gaze. He dipped his head down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, finding that he could not restrain himself enough to kiss her slowly. He moaned as her tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he obliged quickly. A low moan at he back of Lucy's throat made him grip her around the waist, hoisting her up closer as his tongue explored her sweet mouth. He tried to contain his thoughts, not wanting to do anything that would belittle her innocence, and focused on Lucy's mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she pulled herself up closer, tearing her lips from his and earning a groan of protest. He was quickly silenced when she found his throat, placing butterfly kisses on it. He busied himself on the area of skin right where her shoulder and neck met, and sucked on it gently, biting occasionally but immediatley kissing and licking it affectionately to dull the pain. A clap of thunder tore them apart. He watched Lucy blink as a raindrop fell at the corner of her eye, and they began to quicken, pelting his back. Caspian climbed off of her, extending his hand for her to take, pulling her from the ground. Lucy giggled.

"I love rain storms," She noted, leaning her head back and letting the rain wash over her face. Caspian shook his head in astonishment, any other lady he knew would be making a mad dash for shelter, but his Lucy embraced it. He knew she wanted to stay but common sense washed over him.

"Lucy, I've got to get you inside before you catch a cold," Lucy let out a snort and gave him a challenging look.

"Alright, _Peter,_" His mouth hung agape as she flew past him in a blur of wet curls, he huffed in mock annoyance before racing after her.

**I meant for this to be a lot longer but I guess I'll just have a really long chapter 22. I'll start writing that in a while and it just might be up today! Sick days=lots of writing(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Light began to creep through the window of his bedroom as Caspian squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them slowly. Feeling a light weight on his chest, he looked down to see Lucy, deep in slumber with her head buried in his chest. Thinking back to the night before, Caspian remembered running hand in hand in from the hardening rain storm and leaving her only long enough for both of them to get dry. Lucy had knocked on his bedroom door and he opened it immediatley, startling her slightly, before he ushered her inside. They had lain down on his bed, wrapped up in eachother as they told stories to one another. Lucy's, about the world she came from. His, from the dreadful three years he had spent as King without her. Eventually, Caspian had looked down to see that during his rant, Lucy had fallen asleep, and he murmured his goodnight before extinguishing the flame of the candle next to them, letting the calm she provided him with her presence soothe him to sleep. Yesterday had been quite the day, with proposing a war on Archenland, feeling helpless as Lucy seemed to disappear, then angry with her when he found her. In addition, the two would have to be out of bed soon, because they also planned for Drinian to be off this morning. Realizing that he should probably wake her, Caspian gave Lucy's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She grumbled, inaudibly at first, telling him to leave her alone. He chuckled. _What a lady,_ he thought with an amused smirk.

"No," With her eyes still shut, Lucy scrunched up her face like she often did when they were messing with eachother. "We have to see Drinian off," He said pointedly, shaking her gently. She huffed before blinking her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. Her eyes locked with is and she sighed.

"Fine," She groaned, sitting up and whincing. Caspian rested a hand on her back.

"Is your leg still bothering you?" He asked, worried for any pain she might have.

"No," She lied through her teeth. "I'm fine," Caspian nodded, although he knew Lucy wasn't being truthful. However, he was quickly learning that Lucy didn't like to be daughted over, especially when she didn't think it a big deal. This was the case, seeing as the nurse reported to him that she practically had to beg Lucy to let her see to her injuries. He watched painfully as she clenched her jaw to mask the hurt, and supposed that all the running they did the previous night had made it hurt worse. Lucy turned to look at him, still sitting on the bed next to him.

"Come here," He murmured, drawing her forward so that he could place a loving kiss to her lips. He brought a hand up to rest on her cheek, and felt the muscles of her jaw relax at his touch. He wrapped the other arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap, smiling into their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowed, now only kissing her in small pecks, earning a giggle from her throat. She pulled away, giving him a loving gaze that went straight to his heart.

"I love you, Caspian," She whispered. Even now, he worried he might wake up from some sort of dream when she spoke to him in that way, never imagining that Lucy would actually be his one day.

"I love you too, Lucy," He whispered back, pulling her face close to kiss her lips firmly one last time. "I suppose I should let you go," He muttered, remembering that they had somewhere to be. Lucy nodded, removing herself from his lap.

**XoXoXoXo**

Standing at the bridge just outside the entrance to the castle, Lucy standing next to him, her arm rested against his, Caspian felt a surge of guilt at what events were about to take place. He was sending his loyal advisor, his captain for months and months, on a decietful mission to bring back an Archenland traitor to help them in a war he had declared. Although he assured Lucy that the soilders would never hesitate to risk their lives for her honor, worries still made themselves known in the back of his mind when he thought of the consequences his actions might uphold. Death, and grief to the families of the lost souls. Not only was he worried for the lives of his soilders, but most importantly, for Lucy's. He did not have to hear from her that she would be fighting along side him in this war if it were to take place. Who was he to hold Queen Lucy the Valiant back from a war? She fought in a war thousands of years before he was even born. He knew he had no right to deny her this, especially when the battle was to be fought over her hand. Caspian looked on silently as Drinian went to stand by his horse, ready to mount, following suit of a few select soilders who would accompany him most of the way there. Caspian knew Drinian was never one to shy away from any sort of danger, and always tried to do what was honorable. Lucy stirred next to him. He looked down at her, reading her face. She was itching to say or do something. Without a word, the young Queen darted forward, taking Drinian by suprise as she wrapped her arms around him in a quick embrace. She pulled away, blushing as she realized what she had done. Caspian smirked, Drinian was not one for hugs, but Lucy's hugs could weaken the heart of even the strongest man.

"Thanks," She muttered. Drinian stood shocked for a moment, Caspian supposed it was because the two budded heads so often. The captain's gaze softened as he looked upon the young girl in front of him.

"No thanks is neccesary, your majesty. Anything to keep the honor of a High Queen intact," He gave her a low bow, which Lucy returned, before turning to nod to the men standing around, telling them to mount their horses. Lucy backed up, looking distraught. She took Caspian's hand, looking for some comfort, since she did not like sending anyone to danger in her name. He squeezed it gently, and drew her closer so that she was tucked into his side.

"He wants to do this," He whispered into her ear, reminding her. She nodded. Looking away from her, Caspian could see that the men were ready for departure.

"May Aslan keep you safe," He wished out loud, looking into the eyes of each of his soilders before resting his gaze on Drinian, giving him a thankful bow of the head. They all nodded and gave their thanks, bidding the watching Narnians goodbye before trotting off over the bridge and into the forest beyond. For a brief moment, Caspian spotted a flash of a golden mane concealed by the trees his men were heading towards. In that moment, he knew they would be alright. Directing his attention away from the wood, Caspian looked down at Lucy as the crowd started to lighten.

"Perhaps we should do some sparring? I want you to be prepared," The words stung him to say, but he spoke them genuinely. Lucy's eyes lit up as she stared at him in amazement.

"You're going to let me fight?" She asked of him.

"You are Lucy the Valiant, after all. I think it's only logical that you do," Warmth spread throughout his entire body as he caught her smile, and he brushed his lips across her forehead and led her back inside.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy checked herself one last time in the mirror, dressed in some of Caspian's clothes since they would be sparring. She wore a pair of his black pants and a maroon shirt, with a belt cleched at her waist fitting everything better. She let her hair fall around her shoulders and down her back, finding that there was simply too much of it to worry about it anymore. A knock at the door made her jump, but she regained her compousure at the thought that it might be Caspian coming to fetch her. Her face fell slightly when Annebelle stepped inside. Although, she looked much more chipper than usual, actually she looked a lot more so. She practically was bouncing off the walls.

"Lucy! Lucy! The most wonderful thing has happened!" Lucy laughed, grabbing the girls arm so that she could steady her slightly.

"Alright then, out with it," Annebelle didn't say another word, but shoved her hand out in Lucy's face. For a moment, the young Queen was baffled as to why she was almost slapped in the face, but realization dawned on her as she was staring at a gold and diamond ring.

"He _proposed?"_ She questioned, taking the other girls hand to observe the ring closer. It was truly beautiful, and simple at the same time. A thin golden band looped around Annebelle's ring finger, accented with a not-too-big but not-too-small princess cut diamond. Lucy noted how her hands shook, and her eyes shot up to look into hers. "This is wonderful! Congratulations!" The girls embraced, and Lucy was utterly happy for her friend, but could not help feeling a twinge of jealousy. Annebelle and Andrew had only been together for a few days, but her and Caspian had been for months. Plus Annebelle was Lucy's age, so clearly, Andrew didn't care about age as much as Caspian did.

"Oh thank you! I can't even begin to describe how happy I am! I never thought I'd be married," Her voice calmed at the last part, and Lucy pulled her away to give her a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You had to have known it would happen someday," But Annebelle shook her head, still running her pointer finger over the ring as she took a seat on Lucy's bed, Lucy following suit.

"I didn't think it would. I'm really nothing special. I'm just a lady's maid, plus I'm not beautiful, like you," Annebelle's words took Lucy aback, who only thought of herself as remotely attractive when Caspian would constantly remind her. She looked on as her friend's eyes cast downward towards her lap, staring at her engagement ring.

"You _are_ beautiful Annebelle. And you know what? Some beautiful women can even make themselves look less appealing because of their evident self doubt. So stop doubting your worth. Andrew obviously doesn't," She nudged her shoulder playfully, getting a laugh.

"Well ever since I first started working here, I've had my doubts. I met my first love here," She looked towards the window, in a sort of daze.

"Andrew?" Lucy assumed. But Annebelle shook her head.

"Caspian," Silence filled the air. Lucy felt her breath catch in her throat at the confession, and naturally felt a surge of anger that she tried hard to mask.

"Beg pardon?" She hoped she had heard her incorrectly. The girls eyes shot to Lucy's worriedly, as if realizing she had said something wrong.

"Oh, no. The feelings weren't returned. Believe me. I just was so unused to a master being so kind, and he was such a good friend. After a while, I found myself falling in love with him, even though I had a feeling deep down that he did not feel the same way. Every moment we spent together he would be happy only for a moment, but it would pass quickly as his thoughts would trail back to you and your siblings. His face would turn pained and he would excuse himself. One night, after he had retired to his bedroom, I knocked on the door to comfort him, because Trumpkin had mentioned you at dinner and I knew it had upset Caspian. I hugged him and he hugged back, looking for someone to lean on. I took it in the wrong way, however, and I kissed him. He was startled, and muttered that he was so sorry, but he did not feel for me in that way. I ran away, distraught, thinking illy of him. He came after me, and kindly explained that he was my friend, and that he would never want to hurt me. I thought he loved your sister, but he said he was too broken to love anyone, and that he only wished to be my friend," She eyed Lucy cautiously. "Forgive me, your majesty. I'm sorry I spoke of it."

"No, no. You musn't worry yourself," Lucy put a hand to her shoulder. "Just because one man does not think of you romantically, it doesn't mean that you aren't wonderful. You are, and Andrew sees that, and you two are to be married," She smiled as Annebelle's eyes lit up once more, and she nodded. Annebelle gave her a smile.

"I think he loved you before he even realized it," Lucy raised an eyebrow to the girl as she spoke of Caspian, not understanding.

"I was only twelve when we first met. He was seventeen. It would have been entirely inappropriate," Lucy stated. Annebelle sighed.

"I know that. But I mean I think, in the back of his mind, he knew he would end up loving you one day. You were always the one he talked about. He would tell happy tales of _his _"Lucy-love" and speak of how enchanting your presence was to be in," Lucy blushed, images of Caspian speaking highly of her to the Narnians filling her mind. Suddenly, she had an urge to be in his arms, inhaling his familiar scent as his warms lips molded to hers. She could feel how much Caspian loved her in every small touch he gave her, and only hoped her feelings were as obvious to him. Annebelle seemed to sense her urge.

"Go see him," She said as she rolled her eyes. Lucy giggled and hugged her friend, congratulating her one last time before bolting through the door. She went to knock on Caspian's door when it opened. His eyes were on the ground as he fixed his sheath, and bumped into her. Lucy rubbed her chest, finding that it hurt slightly. Caspian laughed.

"I'm sorry Lucy-love, I did not see you there," He wrapped her in a tight embrace as he smiled against her ear. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded, but grabbed his hand when he pulled away to lead her outside. He gave her a questioning look. She shook her head, stepping so that she was pressed up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to reach his lips. Her lips met his, and she felt his body relax as he wrapped her up in his arms. He groaned into her mouth before pulling away.

"I love you" She whispered, pecking his lips one last time. He smiled broadly.

"I love you too. Come on," He grabbed her hand and led her out to the courtyard where they would practice.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"Just like that, Lucy. Keep your blade up," He instructed as she swung at him, skillfully blocking each of her blows. "You need to be prepared for anything. They could come at you from any angle," He said as he dashed behind her before she could register it, and swung at her. She yelped and blocked it.

"You could've killed me!" She claimed swinging at him and barely missing.

"Same for you! And I went slow enough to stop myself! You have to be prepared, Lucy!" She growled.

"I am prepared," She said lowly.

"Prove it." Her eyes narrowed and she picked up her speed and the force of her blows. She stood on her toes as she took her stance, lunging forward with her right foot as she made each blow. Caspian was taken aback at her forcefulness, but smirked as he blocked her. In a moment, she dashed around him, making him lose his balance when he tried to face her. He gasped as her blade sliced his arm slightly, grabbing it as she gave him a cocky grin.

"You have to be _prepared, _Caspian," She mocked, winking at him before letting out a melodic laugh. He glared at her and she sighed, dropping her blade and making her way over to inspect his arm. It was a mere scratch, but she kissed it nevertheless. He rolled his eyes at her, before placing his sword back in his sheath. He was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Your majesties! You'd better come quickly!" Annebelle warned with a worried voice. Caspian grabbed Lucy's hand before running off behind Annebelle.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Bella, what's going on?" Caspian pryed, still holding Lucy's hand as they stood outside a bed chamber where others gathered. The nurse had gone in only a moment ago. Annebelle looked torn as she looked from the door to the two royals, and then back again. Eventually she gave them a sigh and nod, and opened the door for them to go in. Caspian led Lucy inside, catching glimpse of a young man laying on a bed, battered and bloody. His eyes widened as he recognized a head of tousled, raven hair...

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried, yanking her hand away and sprinting across the room to drop to her knees beside her brother. Caspian felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his friend, groping his newly bandaged stomach where the most blood came from. Lucy let out small sobs as her small form shook, and she held her brother's hand. She looked around desperately.

"What happened?" Andrew, who looked on painfully, spoke up first.

"We found him this way infront of the bridge. He's in too much pain to tell us anything, I believe," He spoke gently, trying not to upset Lucy any further. She whimpered, and turned back to Edmund, who was breathing heavily as he held his wound.

"Edmund, what happened?" She pleaded putting a hand to his forehead. He took in a deep breath, his eyes looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"Aslan," He muttered. Lucy pushed her eyebrows together, following his eyes with her own. She gasped as the great lion stood before her, a look of sorrow and pity in his eyes as he gazed at her brother.

"Aslan," Caspian repeated, giving him a bow before gesturing to Edmund. "Do you know whats happened to Edmund?" He asked, his eyes searching those of the lion as he nodded gravely. Aslan looked back towards Lucy, who had a steady flow of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I brought your brother here in a panic, dear one. He was attacked by a man escaped from prison," Lucy shook her head, as if not hearing him correctly.

"But who in jail would want to hurt-" Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked with Aslan's, and her hand went to cover her mouth. Aslan nodded.

"Gerald," Lucy whipped around at the first sound coming from her brother, and she retook her spot kneeling next to her. "He got out and came to our house looking for you. Everyone else was at the police station speaking to the officers about your 'disappearance,' and he got angry when he couldn't find you. He stabbed me," As he recalled the last part, he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as a wave of pain came over him.

"Gerald had cut the phone wires in your house," Aslan interjected, regaining everyone's attention. "I knew no one would be coming for a while that would be able to help him. He would have died if I'd left him there," Another sob escaped Lucy's throat. She turned once more to her brother, who wore a pained expression. Caspian had never seen the great lion looking so distraught, and the thought of Edmund dying dawned upon him. Lying there, in his own house with a stab wound, bleeding to death...

"Will he be alright?" Lucy asked weakly. The nurse nodded.

"I've stopped the bleeding. I reckon he ought to stay in bed for a couple of days," They all nodded to her and she excused herself, as did Andrew, leaving the rest to themselves. Lucy looked worried.

"So Gerald's out? What if he comes back for the rest of my family? Aslan you must do something!" The lion looked calmer.

"I am watching over your family, dear one. I was not anticipating what happened to Edmund, but I am keeping an eye on all of your relatives. I believe once your family gets home, they will notice the blood on the carpet and will call the police. I don't expect it will take too long for the police to notice that Gerald's gone missing, and they should be able to find him. Don't worry," He tried to soothe her, normally it was so easy, but the tears coming from Lucy's hazel eyes continued to fall. Caspian moved instinctively to her side, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it in small circles.

"I'm okay, Lu," Edmund told her through clenched teeth. Clearly he was in pain, but it would subside. Caspian nodded towards the teenager, as if thanking him for trying to calm her.

"For now, relax as best you can. I'll be watching over all of you," Aslan spoke calmly, but Caspian could hear the doubt in his voice. The lion breathed on all of them before turning and walking out the door, probably disappearing into the air. Caspian squeezed Lucy's shoulder.

"Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" He offered, but was taken aback as Lucy shook her head and moved to wrap her arms around his neck in a hurry.

"No, please don't leave," She sobbed into his neck. He nodded, hurriedly whispering to her that he wouldn't go, and that everything would be okay. After a short discussion, Caspian and Lucy decided to spend the night in the room with Edmund on the floor. At Caspian's request, Annebelle brought them some extra blankets and pillows to set up on the wooden floor. Just before they blew out the candle, Lucy moved to lean over Edmund.

"I love you, Ed," She whimpered, a hint of tears still in her eyes. Caspian watched the siblings as Edmund raised a hand to her cheek, whiping away a stray tear before pulling her down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Lu. Sleep," He ordered, gesturing to Caspian. The two laid down on seperate blankets, but Lucy quickly moved to rest her head on his chest. Caspian cast a worried look towards Edmund. "It's fine," He mouthed, turning his head and closing his eyes. Caspian nodded to no one, securing his grip around his little Queen's body, placing a kiss to the top of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"Edmund! I don't understand what the problem is. Just one drop from my healing cordial and your wound will go away," Lucy said in a whining, protesting voice. The two had been arguing for quite some time over the matter, and Caspian knew that Edmund would not falter. He was as stubborn as Lucy. Which was pretty stubborn.

"No, Lucy. The nurse said I was going to be fine, so we don't need to waste it just so I don't have a little pain. Besides, I've been hearing whispers of a war, so I think it will have good use in no time at all," Lucy looked put out by his denial, and shrunk back in the chair she had pulled to sit next to his bed. Caspian, who sat in a chair next to her, took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. He turned to Edmund.

"Have you been told why exactly this is taking place?" Edmund shook his head, an expectant look on his face as he waited for Caspian to continue. Caspian looked down at Lucy and nudged her side to look at him, as if asking her if she wanted to tell him. She shook her head. "King Nain is set upon forcing Lucy to be his wife," Edmund's eyes widened and he gripped the sheets that covered him in anger. "It seems as if the only way to get through to him is to have a small war." Edmund nodded, understanding.

"Yes, and we've sent Drinian over to Archenland in disguise to fetch a spy for us," Lucy finished, still not making eye contact with anything but her hands in her lap. She said this as if she could not believe it was true, even though it was her idea in the first place. Caspian saw Edmund open his mouth in suprise.

"A spy? Narnia's never done anything like that before, Caspian."

"His name is David. He is one of my friends," Lucy piped up once more, ignoring the meaning of Edmund's words completely. "Hopefully both Drinian and David will be back before Nain decides that he does want a war." Edmund nodded gravely, clearly not liking the idea of a war. Caspian sensed, however, that he would rather let this happen then have Nain get his way with Lucy.

"Well, what else has been going on?" Edmund was trying to change the upsetting subject. But before either Lucy or Caspian could speak, they heard a knock at the door, and then Annebelle was in the room. Strutting across the floor casually as she wheeled in a few trays of breakfast food.

"What's the point of knocking if you're only going to barge in?" Caspian asked in an annoyed tone. Annebelle stuck her tongue out at him and gave Lucy a wink, making her giggle.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Edmund, who stared at her a few moments, looking dazed, before he shook his head as if to clear his head. Annebelle raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Uhh-I'm fine," He muttered, and Caspian could've sworn he saw the King of Old blush deeply. Annebelle didn't seem to notice, and brought forward a breakfast tray to sit in front of Edmund, who looked as if all worries were gone as soon as he caught sight of the food, and started shoveling it down immediatley, as if he had not eaten in weeks. Annebelle also placed a tray of food in front of both Caspian and Lucy, smiling at their thankful eyes.

"I thought you two might want to spend as much time with his majesty as possible," She explained as she finished setting up their meal before them. Caspian dug in, just now noticing how hungry he was. Lucy cleared her throat, nudging his side and then jerking her head from Edmund to Annebelle pointedly.

"Oh yeah, right. Edmund this is Annebelle, Lucy's lady's maid. Annebelle this is Edmund, Lucy's brother," He got turned to Lucy for approval of his introduction. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards his food, telling him to continue, which he did gladly.

"Nice to meet you," Edmund choked out. Annebelle nodded, looking flustered, and she quickly averted her eyes before excusing herself from the room with a bow.

"Engaged," Caspian muttered with toast in his mouth. He swallowed. "Sorry mate," He finished with a sly grin. Edmund tried to look offended.

"Why should I care?"

"Just an assumption, seeing as you had drool trickling down your chin," Lucy said with a giggle, starting on her own food. Edmund groaned, holding his stomach and rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Think what you want," He shot back defensively, looking away from his two grinning friends.

"I wonder how long Aslan will let you stay..." Caspian and Edmund looked over at Lucy as she gave this thought out loud. Caspian noted how sad her eyes looked, and did not look forward to the time when the great lion would take Edmund away from her. Edmund, on the other hand, smiled as if he had a secret.

"He says I cannot go back. He brought me here in a split decision but now that I am here I must permanently live in Narnia," Lucy and Caspian's eyes shot to the boy, who was grinning like a mad man and his eyes were resting on Lucy, waiting for a reaction.

"You're staying in Narnia? Forever?" She whispered, as if she wanted to clarify it. Edmund nodded slowly, his smile never faltering. Lucy squealed with excitement and bounded out of her chair, throwing her arms around her brother. Caspian chuckled and wrapped his hand around her arm, tugging her back gently.

"Careful love," He warned, and Lucy's hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes got a concerned look in them as she realized she may have hurt her brother.

"Oh! Edmund..."

"I'm fine, Lu," He assured her, letting Caspian sit her back down in her chair. Lucy looked incredibly pleased, but a flash of sadness went through her eyes.

"Mother and father will be even worse now. They'll think something's happened to you," She muttered. Neither Caspian nor Edmund had any words for comfort, because they both knew that she spoke the truth. Their parents would not know of their saftey until they reached Aslan's Country, and that was jusst the way it had to be. All of the sudden, the sound of the door bursting open ripped through Caspian's thoughts, and he guessed who it was without looking.

"Bella.." He groaned in frustration, but when he turned around he saw the nurse, eyes wide and beady. She yanked Lucy and Caspian out of their chairs and practically pushed them out of the door.

"Out! I must change his majesties bandage! He needs rest! Out, out!" Lucy shot the nurse a cold glare before waving to Edmund, who didn't look too pleased about being left alone with this woman.

"I'll see you later!" Lucy called as they were given one last shove out the door, it slamming in their faces only a split second later.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"I can't believe he got out," Lucy mumbled, a worried look in her eyes. The two were taking a stroll around the castle grounds, because Caspian wanted to show her the new garden that had just been planted before the voyage. "What if he hurts my family?" She whispered, looking at Caspian with slightly watery eyes. He sighed, hating so see her upset, and took her into his arms.

"Aslan won't let that happen. You know that," He assured her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Aslan couldn't stop Edmund from being hurt," She said weakly. Caspian gave her a squeeze.

"They will be fine," He told her, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead before reaching to take her hand. "Now come, I want to show you something," He said with a smile, tugging her along with him. Lucy was a little less energetic than usual, seeing as her brother was injured and refusing her help, and that the man who sexually assaulted her was on the loose and was a threat to her family. Caspian wanted to see her smile again, and hoped this would do it. They slowed slightly as they reached the garden, and Caspian looked to see Lucy's jaw drop in awe.

"I had it made in your name," Caspian explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hoped that one day you would come back and be able to see it." Lucy remained speechless, turning in circles to look around her. Dozens of lilies, her favorite flower, were strung through the archway that led to the garden. Flowers of every kind and color were scattered all around, with a few apple trees here and there. A small pond sat in the very middle, and the sound of rushing water indicated the presence of a miniature waterfall nearby. A stone walkway was threaded throughout, and there were a few fine stone benches scattered about for resting. To Caspian, the garden was always his favorite place to be in the castle. He would come in the early morning, before everyone else rose, and bask in the silence and beauty. After naming it for her, the garden always made him think of Lucy, and it had sort of pained him to visit whilst she was away for those dreadful three years. Though, it did bring back memories of the time they had spent together, so he had endured the twinges of sorrow and visited the garden anyway, anticipating the time when he could show it to Lucy, and it would come to life with her laughter and playfulness as she skipped around it merrily.

"It's so beautiful," He heard her whisper, and then she was in his arms. "Thank you Caspian!" She exclaimed, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He chuckled, glad that she liked it, and drew her away to observe her. After leaving Edmund's room, they had parted momentarily to wash and be changed. Lucy now wore a turquoise gown with sleeves that hung off her shoulders, and beading at the breast line. She had her hair down, but had braided two strands and clipped them in the back. The rest of her hair fell down her shoulders and back, and her big, hazel eyes looked up at him lovingly.

"You're beautiful, Lucy," He whispered, making her blush. He pulled her closer, resting one hand on the small of her back and weaving the other through her petal soft hair. Lucy linked her arms around his neck, and let him lift her easily so that she could reach his lips, which met hers as if they were magnets being yanked together uncontrollably. She kissed him passionately for a few moments, making his body heat, until she pulled away abruptly. He frowned as she gave him a playful smirk. She rose herself up again so that her lips her a fraction of a centimeter from his.

"If you want to kiss me again, you'll have to catch me," He stared at her, dumbfounded for a second before she dashed away, her hair flying behind her and her child like laughter filling up the entire garden. He shook his head in amazement before darting after her.

**XoXoXoXo**

**PETER'S POV**

"Did we give them the most up to date photograph? Are you certain you got her height and weight correct?" His father questioned his mother as they trailed up the walk way to their house. Peter ached to tell them that it was all a lie, that Lucy wasn't missing, and that she was completely fine, but he knew that Aslan did not want them to know, so he kept his mouth shut. He tried to soothe them when he could, but found it hard to balance making them feel better and acting distraught at the same time. After all, his baby sister was "missing" and he ought to be rather upset about it. Still, he hated seeing his father pace back and forth, constantly shaking, and hear his mother cry herself to sleep at night from all the way down the upstairs hallway. Susan was no help at all, and remained fairly quiet, neither crying nor trying to calm their parents worries. Peter suspected this was because she was still upset with Lucy, and he wanted no more than to shake some sense into her and remind her that she was the one who chose to leave Caspian in the first place. Mother and father assumed she was so silent because she was in shock, and didn't want to believe that this was all happening. Peter knew that Edmund felt awful, and heard him once say that it was his fault, and that he was supposed to be responsible for bringing Lucy home. Peter had to keep reminding him what he already knew, however, that Lucy would have never been truly happy without Caspian by her side. He sighed one last time at the sobs he heard escaping his mother's throat, and opened the front door. Immediatley, he sensed danger, a skill he had acquired from his days as King of Narnia. He looked back and saw that Susan did as well, and was giving him one of her stern looks that said "be careful." He stepped across the threshold cautiously, wishing he had a sword he could pull from a sheath to protect his family. His parents did not seem to realize there was a problem, and made their way inside just as they normally would. Peter watched his mother walk into the sitting room, and then she gave a piercing scream that could have shattered a glass window. Peter, Susan, and their father were immediatley at her side, looking to the pool of blood she was pointing at with a shaky finger.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan whispered into Peter's ear from behind. He snapped up, before running throughout the entire house, looking in every room as he called his brother's name at the top of his lungs. He went back to his family, trying to catch his breath and saw that his father was holding something small and shiny in his hand.

"Where did this come from?" He asked with a peculiar tone, holding up a golden piece of a chess set. Edmund's chess set. From Narnia. After exchanging a look with Susan, Peter knew exactly where his brother was.

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"Gotcha!" Caspian cried, grabbing Lucy around the middle from behind as she yelped in suprise. "You're mine now," He whispered huskily in her ear, turning her to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and she giggled sweetly as she looked up at him. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and after seeing that it was clear, he backed her up against the stone wall, lowering his head so his mouth was against her ear. "Now you have to pay up," He felt her shudder in anticipation before he claimed her lips, placing a hand on her waist to keep her pinned against the wall and letting the other trail down her side, feeling the curve of her hip. Lucy let both her hands glide up his chest before letting one rest on his shoulder, and tangling the other in his hair, pushing his head down closer. She whimpered as he dipped his tongue into her mouth, and moved hers to meet his shyly. His hand continued to roam her body, not sure where to go and where to stop. He let it run up her side again, slightly grazing against the side of her breast and making her let out a small noise from the back of her throat. It then went behind her to rest on her back, going all the way up to feel the soft skin where there was no dress and then back down to momentarily run over her bottom. Lucy's tongue was exploring his mouth, and he was not sure where she acquired these skills, but tried not to think about it as he enjoyed the sensation. She moved to his neck, gently nipping at the skin before sucking lightly. He groaned as chills went down his spine in response to what she was doing, and he found himself grabbing her hips and pulling her forward, needing her closer. He could not wait until she was finally his bride, and would lie under him on their wedding night, calling his name as he pleasured her.

"Oi! That's-uh! That is completely disgusting!"

"It looks like she's sucking his majesties blood!" Caspian jumped away from Lucy, turning around to see who had graced them with their presence. Glenstorm and Trumpkin had walked into the garden, and stood a few feet away with distorted looks on their faces as they made gagging noises.

"Go away," Lucy groaned from behind him, making him give an amused snort. Their friends shot them glares and were about to retort when a strangled cry broke through the air.

"MURDER!" The four shot up, as if called to attention. Caspian instinctively reached for Lucy, tucking her into his side before rushing behind Trumpkin and Glenstorm towards the noise. All three men had a hand on their sword, ready for an attack. Lucy shook beside him, and she was probably running faster than he was, pushing him forward with the arm she had around his back. Glenstorm and Trumpkin stopped, holding out a hand for Caspian and Lucy to halt, and going forward in the corridor to make sure it was safe. Caspian heard the sound of swords hitting the ground, and desperate pleas for help. A crowd of Narnians had gathered a small circle around something, and tears were being shed in numerous amounts. More people were dashing towards the commotion as the nurse wailed that a murder had been commited. Caspian felt his body go numb as he held Lucy tighter, silently shoving through the people to see who it was. The arm around Lucy dropped. Lucy let out a cry and dropped to her knees as she brought a hand over her mouth.

There on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood, and with skin as white as a ghost, was Andrew.

"NO!" Annebelle surged forward, tears flying from her eyes as her arms reached out for her fiance. Caspian turned just in time to catch her, holding her tight and refusing to let go. "LET ME GO!" He shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes as he held her back. She fought him, smacking any part of him that she could reach, but he still would not falter. He felt her give up, and she resorted to burying her head in his neck as strong sobs overtook her body.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry," He kept muttering over and over, the sound of her frantic sobs breaking his heart. He heard Lucy telling a few men to move the body. Her voice snapped him back into reality, his king-like authority washing over him.

"Glenstorm, take Annebelle back to her room," He gently let her go, handing her off to Glenstorm, who picked her up and carried her down the hallway. Lucy gasped behind him.

"I have to check on Edmund!" She started to turn hurriedly, but Caspian grabbed her arm roughly.

"You aren't going anywhere by yourself. Do you understand me?" She nodded weakly, shaking slightly. His gaze softened and he ushered Rynelf over.

"Go with her," Before they left, he pulled Lucy into a comforting embrace, kissing the side of her head. "Stay with Rynelf and Edmund until I come get you. I need to figure out what happened, and then go take care of Bella." Lucy nodded, pulling herself up to kiss his lips chastely before rushing away. He turned to see Trumpkin and a few of his other men ushering the crowd away, tears in their eyes. At this point, he could not stop his own, kneeling down beside his friend.

"Why would someone do this?" He choked out, using his thumbs to close Andrew's eyelids. A throat cleared behind him.

"Your majesty, look at this," Trumpkin handed him a piece of parchment he had found on the ground. Caspian's eyes widened as he looked it over, realization washing over him. The words "WE ACCEPT" were spread across the page in bold letters, written in what he could only assume to be Andrew's blood.

**Da-da-dum!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, so I got a message about grammar mistakes. Thanks to the person that sent the message, but I think everyone ought to know that by no means am I an english major, and I don't have grammar rules memorized. The only thing I really write are plays usually, and directors don't pay too much attention to when you use a comma. The only thing that was brought to my attention that I will try to fix (or have any idea of how to fix) is being more clear who is speaking. To the person who sent me the message, please don't think I don't appreciate your help, but I'm not a professional author. Thank you for your concern, though!**

**Chapter 24**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian's face was white as a ghost, and his eyes burned with anger as he barked orders to his men.

"You two, move the body. I want two of you guarding the stables, and have the horses ready in case we need to move quickly. Everyone needs to be in armor and have their swords sheathed just in case. I need two guards at every entrance to the grounds and for my advisors to start planning an attack in the study, I'll join you after I see to a few things. We are not going to wait for them to strike again. We're ending this tonight." Caspian nodded as he was presented with bows, and then watched his soldiers scurry off to get to work. He looked longingly in the direction of Edmund's room, wanting to snatch Lucy up and hide her away where no one could hurt her, but he needed to be with Annebelle. Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Caspian shoved past anyone who got in his way in his path to her room, and he felt his heart stop as he heard her sobs from all the way down the corridor. Upon entering the room, he saw Annebelle tucked in a ball in the corner, fingers clawing in her hair and a waterfall of tears pouring from her eyes. Glenstorm stood a few feet away, lost for words. They all knew there was nothing that could be said. When he saw Caspian, the centaur gave him a bow along with a helpless look, and looked somewhat relieved when he silently excused him from the room. As Glenstorm walked past, Caspian mouthed "Lucy," telling him to go watch over her. When the door shut, and Caspian and Annebelle were alone, he walked cautiously up to her, kneeling down in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella?" She sobbed harder, making Caspian jump as her head shot up, and she gave him the coldest glare that she could with her clear blue eyes.

"Leave me alone!" She spat, shoving him roughly and making him lose his balance and topple over backward. He sat back up, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"I know it hurts Bells, but you can't push everyone away. We want to help," She shot up faster than he could take another breath, looking livid.

"You don't want to help! We all know what you really care about. The _only _thing you care about is Lucy! And this is HER FAULT!" Forgetting how sorry he felt, Caspian pulled himself up, trying his best to mask his anger at her words but failing miserably.

"How is it Lucy's fault?" He demanded, holding his hands in fists at his sides. Annebelle snorted and rolled her eyes dramatically, as if he ought to know, before continuing her accusation.

"The only reason this war is happening is because Nain wants to marry her! If she had never come back, then it would have never been a problem! Then Nain's men wouldn't have killed Andrew! You're being a selfish king! You don't go to war with a land because of one girl! You aren't thinking about how men Narnians will die because of this, the only thing you think about is Lucy!" Caspian growled. Surely she did not think he should just let that pig take Lucy away?

"I am _not_ about to apologize for bringing Lucy back. I love her." Annebelle threw her hands up in the air as he finished, curling her fingers through her hair as if she would pull it out in frustration.

"I loved Andrew! But that doesn't matter, as long as your BITCH doesn't have to marry someone other than you!"

"SHUT UP!" Caspian lurched himself forward so he stood an inch away from Annebelle, towering over her and breathing heavily, his eyes shooting daggers at her. Of course she did not look the least bit threatened, and gave him the same look back. They both stood, staring at each other for a long while. Caspian tried his hardest not to continue yelling at her. _Her fiance just got murdered. Of course she's going to say things she doesn't mean. I need to get out of here before I do or say something I'll regret. _Although his mind screamed at him not to be sour with Annebelle, he could not hide the loathing tone in his voice as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry about Andrew, but this is the end of this conversation. Lock your door, I'll send a guard to keep watch over your bedroom," His body was shaking with restraint, because part of him wanted nothing more than to scream in Annebelle's ear for referring to Lucy in that manner. He kept himself in check, though, and hurried out of the room before she could get another word out. A million thoughts were racing through his mind as he paced back and forth through the corridor, just outside Annebelle's room, waiting for her guard to arrive. He needed to meet with his advisors to discuss tonight's attack, but his heart was pulling him towards Edmund's room to see with his own eyes that Lucy was alright. He refused to take Annebelle's words to heart. _I am NOT a bad King. I don't only think about Lucy. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let that pervert touch her just because of what Bella said. _Guilt poured through him. Annebelle was going through a hard time, experiencing something that he could barely imagine. _What if something like what happened to Andrew were to happen to Lucy? _Even though he knew Nain would not have Lucy murdered, for she was the woman he wanted as his wife, the image of Lucy lying dead on the floor covered in blood creeped into his mind, and he had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Sire?" A cautious and slightly fearful voice invaded Caspian's ears, and he shot his head in the direction of the source to find Annebelle's guard giving him a wary look. _I probably look frightful right now, _he thought, just before giving the man hasty instructions to not move from Annebelle's door until she came out herself, and even then to stay by her side wherever she went. On an impulsive decision, Caspian decided to make a hurried stop by Edmund's room to see Lucy before going to meet with his royal advisors. As he made his way to her door, seeing Rynelf guarding it authoritatively, the sound of muffled sobs and a soothing voice could be heard, and he peeked inside unnoticed. The scene before him ripped right through his heart. Edmund seemed to have gathered some strength, and was standing, holding a hysterical Lucy in his arms.

"It's _all _my fault Edmund. I should have just gone with King Nain. Andrew would be alive if only I wasn't so selfish," Lucy said through her sobs, voice slightly muffled because she spoke into Edmund's chest. Caspian wanted to tear inside the room, pull Lucy to him and assure her that she is not to blame. Just as he was about to make his entrance, though, Edmund caught sight of him over Lucy's shoulder, and brought up a hand to stop him, giving him an apologetic look. He then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Shhh, Lucy. You know that isn't true. This is not your fault. Archenland and Narnia were already having problems with border disputes, and King Nain probably would have refused any of Caspian's requests to fix the situation, forcing Caspian to start a war to avenge the Narnians. King Nain is so pompous, this is probably how he accepts every war invitation. Other people's lives don't matter as much to him. There is a good chance something like this would have happened with or without you, so don't blame yourself Lucy." Edmund finished_, _smiling at her accepting look, and Caspian sighed in relief as well when he saw Lucy admit that Andrew's death was not her fault.Caspian watched Edmund whisper something in addition in her ear that he could not hear. Lucy turned around and saw him standing there, tears still held in her hazel eyes, walking slowly towards him. He held his breath, waiting for her to speak. Lucy stopped about a foot away from him, holding her head up high and with a look of determination in her eyes.

"King Nain will not get away with this. We need to start planning for an attack," Lucy stated firmly, and Caspian caught a glimpse of Queen Lucy the Valiant, the woman he fell in love with. In a time of anguish, Caspian could not help but grin and look upon her proudly, and nod at her in agreement.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Caspian said firmly, taking a step forward confidently. Lucy turned her head over her shoulder to look at her brother.

"I suppose I should use that cordial on you, if you're going to help," Edmund agreed with Lucy's proposal, and reached forward to give her another hug.

"Come," Caspian held out a hand for Lucy, and gestured towards Edmund and Rynelf to accompany them. "We shall meet with my advisors to start preparations."

**XoXoXoXo**

"Sire, surely you don't think it wise to hold a surprise attack tonight?" Glenstorm asked critically. "They could be expecting it." Lucy sat up straight in her chair and gave him a hard look before speaking.

"That is not necessarily true. I suspect they are expecting an attack, but not so soon. They will probably assume that we will take a few days to plan things," Lucy finished, acknowledging the look of realization upon Glenstorm's face as he saw that she was right, before turning to Caspian. "So when are we leaving?"

Caspian put a hand on her knee under the table. "Relax Lucy," his eyes flickered to address the rest of the men present. "We need to figure out who stays and who goes," he caught Lucy's prying eyes. "Lucy will be coming with us, but the rest of the women will be here. Therefore, we must have a plan as to how many soldiers we are taking." A soldier by the name of Jordan cleared his throat to gather the King's attention. He was eyeing Caspian as if he'd gone mad.

"Excuse me your majesty, but did you say Queen Lucy is coming with us?" Jordan finished as Lucy threw him a threatening look.

"I'm trained with a sword," she spat across the table, only relaxing back into her seat when Caspian rubbed her leg soothingly.

"Yes," Caspian answered Jordan simply, not wishing to dwell on the fact that he was letting Lucy anywhere near danger. "Anyway, the two lowest rank classes of soldiers will stay and guard the castle while the rest of us head on." Glenstorm stomped his hooves in disapproval.

"You're leaving our wives with the lowest ranks?" The centaur questioned angrily, as a few of the other men nodded their heads in agreement. Caspian raised a hand to silence the chatter.

"Just because they are ranked low does not mean they are not able to fight. It just means we have a very excellent high rank. Mind your place, Glenstorm," Caspian said, getting a hurt look from his friend at the last part. Lucy took his hand that had been resting on her leg, squeezing it gently. Caspian was in no mood to be criticized on his decisions at a time like this. Lucy piped up to help him fight his point.

"King Nain may be a lot of things, but he is not stupid enough to come back to Cair Paravel tonight after his men snuck in and committed murder just a few hours ago. Any king thinking logically would assume that there would be soldiers waiting to attack. And there will be," She finished, and the disgruntled centaur and men nodded and ceased to speak of the matter. "So we're off?" Lucy asked Caspian, who stood with a hand resting on his sword.

"We're off."

**XoXoXoXo**

The castle of Archenland was just outside the woods where Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and the Narnian soldiers stood, in full armor and weapons in hand. Just before they were about to advance, however, Caspian held a hand up to stop them, turning to Lucy. He jerked his head to the side, telling her to join him to speak for a moment. As he looked upon her, sword held in her sheath and dressed in armor, he could not help but feel sick to his stomach. He sighed. _Why did I have to fall in love with a girl who insists upon throwing herself into dangerous situations so often? _

"You know I don't like you being here," he started, and she opened her mouth as if to give an angry retort, before he swept her up into his arms. All anger seemed to leave her body as he held her tiny form to his own. Caspian rested his head on her shoulder as he held her, turning his head to the side to kiss her neck affectionately. "Just stay close, okay?" He whispered against her ear. She nodded, pulling away and giving him an encouraging smile as she gestured towards the awaiting soldiers. Reluctantly, he let her go, turning to his men. He did not have much to say, their instructions were already very clear. He did add one thing, however.

"Leave Nain for me," he ordered harshly. "For Narnia!" He roared. Cheers filled the woods and fists went flying into the air as his words were repeated. Caspian drew his sword, pointing it forward at the castle and surging forward, Lucy running alongside him. The minotaurs were positioned in the front, and took out the two guards who were at the main entrance, before crashing through the closed gate with a loud crashing noise, alerting everyone in the castle. The Narnians poured into the front courtyard where they could see armed Archenland soldiers begin to rush out, prepared for the attack. The piercing clang of metal smashing together erupted the night air as both parties began their assault on one another, and Caspian took a moment to look around for his target. King Nain was currently no where to be found in the midst of the battle, and Caspian hoped he would eventually show himself so that he could finish what he really came here for. He would not be satisfied until Nain was dead. Lucy cried out to him in warning, and he turned just in time to block a blow from his first opponent. As he flung his sword about forcefully, a little too much so for the man he was taking on, he could see past the Archenlander's shoulder to where Lucy was having a fight of her own. The man towered over her exceptionally, but looked taken aback by the fact that he was fighting a girl, and seemed to be holding back slightly. _That was a mistake on his part, _Caspian thought as he watched Lucy plung her sword through the man's heart, withdrawing it quickly as he toppled to the ground, his eyes remaining open as he fell to his death. Caspian put his full attention back on the man he was taking on, ending the fight quickly as he slashed his throat, turning around to look for someone else. A few feet away, Edmund skillfully took out two men at once, and several minotaurs were having no trouble catching and crushing whoever got in their way. Caspian seemed to feel as if the attack was going alright, until he saw an Archenland soldier behead one of the centaurs, before turning and smirking to Lucy, who stood only a few feet away. Just as Caspian made to dash in her direction, Glenstorm flew past her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her onto his back.

"Thank you," Caspian murmured under his breath in relief. He wanted this to be a quick battle, hoping their element of surprise would give them an advantage, but Archenland seemed to be ready for them. As he watched about ten of his best men die before his eyes, Caspian felt the urge to retreat, and start planning for a more skillful attack. Just as he was about to make an order, King Nain appeared through a large stone door, dressed in full armor and looking just as boastful as ever as he watched a Narnian die before him, grinning widely. If looks could kill, Nain would have had a heart attack and cringe on the courtyard ground until he passed, for Caspian gave him such a glare that everything else seemed to stop around him. The conceited King did not notice, however, and Caspian followed his beady eyes to where Lucy was making overhead attacks on Glenstorm's back. Nain got an evil look in his eyes as he started for her, slaying anyone who got in his way, even if it was one of his own men. Caspian growled, darting towards Nain and stopping him in his tracks as he plunged his sword so the blade stopped barely an inch from the other King's face. Nain gave an evil smile.

"I'd hoped you would come. I am, though, surprised you brought the little vixen with you. As soon as I get my hands on her-" Nain's words were cut off when a flash of silver cut between the two King's, making them both step back in surprise. Lucy now stood beside Caspian, holding out her blade just as he did himself, and eyeing the man dangerously.

"That won't happen," she assured him coldly, boldly taking a step forward. "I'd be more worried about yourself right now." Nain gave an amused laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Caspian heard Lucy growl at the King's misplaced pride, and watched as she kneed him in the stomach.

"Arghh!" Nain groaned as he leaned over holding his gut, leaving Lucy enough time to knee him once more, this time in the face. The King cried out once more, jumping up and holding a bloodied nose. He eyed Lucy coldly, before raising his sword to strike her. Caspian flung himself in front of her, blocking the blow and kicking Nain hard so that he toppled over against the wall, and his sword fell from his hands. Lucy rushed forward to retrieve it. "Stupid bitch," Nain spat, picking himself up off the ground and advancing on her once more. Caspian surged his sword through Nain's side just as he was an inch from grabbing Lucy. Nain roared in pain, but somehow supported himself while blood spurted from his mouth. Caspian grabbed Lucy's hand to pull her away, knowing that the King would die, but Lucy yanked it from his grasp and did something unexpected. She slashed the already dying man's throat, causing him to topple on the ground in a growing pool of blood. Silence filled the air.

"VICTORY!" Narnians shouted as they flung their swords in the air, while the remaining Archenlander's dropped their weapons in surrender without their King. Caspian turned to Lucy with a questioning gaze for her final actions. Her gaze lingered on Nain's dead body for a moment before she turned to Caspian.

"I don't care how awful he is. No one should have to die slowly if they don't have to," she said wisely, dropping the King's sword next to his lifeless form, and sheathing her own. As cheers of victory filled the air, Caspian drew his valiant Queen forward to catch her lips in a loving kiss, thankful to Aslan that she was okay.

**XoXoXoXo**

As to be expected, the ties with Archenland were diminished, but Narnia gained a full surrender from their neighboring kingdom. After reinforcing the border disputes and making it clear that never again were any of their men to step on Narnian soil, Caspian led the Narnians back to Cair Paravel. He rode back on Destrier with Lucy in front of him, facing him as she slept in his arms. He would occasionally steal glances at her, incredulous as to how healthy she looked, other than the few minor scars on her arms and face. Caspian brushed his lips against the side of her forehead, chuckling at the tired grumble that escaped her throat in response. Edmund and Glenstorm traveled on either side of him, both looking tired as well. Thankfully, the castle came into view, and cheers erupted the air as the soldiers were surprised to see their wives waiting for them, rushing forward to throw their arms around them. It was not entirely a happy reunion, for at least thirty men had lost their lives in the battle, and tears fell from the eyes of the men's families. Caspian halted his horse, tightening the grip he had on Lucy before speaking up.

"It is with great pleasure that I inform you of King Nain's death, and the surrender of the Archenland kingdom. They are banned from our borders, and I doubt we will have further issues with them," Lucy stirred in his arms. "I have a heavy heart for the men who lost their lives, as well as their families. They were brave, and I could not ask for stronger or better soldiers. I want their wives and children to know that they always will have a home in Cair Paravel, and that I would never let them perish. If anything is needed, do not hesitate to ask me directly, for it is my pleasure to serve you." He dismounted his horse, allowing one of his men to take it back to the stables, and he carried Lucy through the crowd to put her to bed.

**XoXoXoXo**

**EDMUND'S POV**

Edmund gasped as he stripped of his armor and bloodied clothes and changed, a little beat up from the battle. He had a deep cut in one arm that he knew should be attended to, but could not find it in his heart to disturb anyone for help, as everyone was exhausted and much of the castle was in mourning. He decided that he should find a bandage and wrap it up himself, and tip toed out of his bed chamber and down the dark corridor. He jumped as someone bumped into him, and he heard a girlish squeal of fright.

"I'm sorry," Edmund whispered hurriedly to whoever it was, and squinted his eyes to see that it was Annebelle. He watched her eyes register who had bumped her, and she averted her gaze quickly to the ground and gave him a bow.

"Forgive me, your majesty," she spoke in barely a whisper, and Edmund could hear an unmistakable amount of sadness in her voice. His gaze softened as he put a hand under her chin to gently lift her head to look at him. Her clear blue eyes were slightly watery, and her pink lips were positioned in a pout. Edmund felt a little sick as he noted how pretty she was.

"Don't apologize. It's dark," he told her. She nodded, and looked desperate to change the subject. Mission accomplished, she spotted his arm.

"You need a bandage!" Annebelle cried louder with alert. Edmund laughed.

"Do I?" He asked sarcastically. "I thought I'd leave it," he joked, and felt proud when she rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Very funny, your majesty," Annebelle shot back, and Edmund smiled for a moment, but his face fell when that familiar sadness came back to her eyes. She sighed heavily. "I'll get you fixed up, come with me," she led him through the corridor.

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy woke up feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She was in Caspian's bed, and he was holding her tightly to his body. Lucy peeked around without moving, seeing that it was still nighttime, and then looking up to see Caspian's brown eyes staring back at her warmly.

"You were amazing," he told her, making her blush. His words reminded her that Nain was dead, and that she never had to worry about him again. Relief poured through her body, making her warm. Caspian moved so that she was under him, and he hovered over her, supporting himself in his arm so that he didn't crush her as one of his hands moved to graze her cheek lightly. "So brave," he added, leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead. Lucy sighed at the contact, lifting herself to capture his lips in a brief kiss.

"I love you," she whispered randomly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as he grinned widely. He dipped his head down to kiss her shoulder before nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I love you too," he whispered against her ear, placing a kiss just behind it and making her shudder. Only then did Lucy notice that she was clean, and that she wore a nightgown. A blush crept to her cheeks.

"Caspian, did you-?"

"No!" He answered hurriedly. "I had the nurse clean you up," he blushed just as she did, and pecked her lips quickly. He smiled as she yawned quietly, and moved himself so he was once more lying on his back, pulling her to rest her head on his chest.

"Sleep, Lucy-love," he ordered, his arms holding her to his chest as tightly as he could without making her uncomfortable. She agreed, yawning once more before turning her head slightly to kiss his chest through his shirt.

"I love you," she repeated. He smiled.

"I love you too."

**I had a hard time writing this because I wasn't sure how to write the battle scene. I feel like I did poorly ):**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last chapter was bad...or at least that's what I think. Hopefully I can make myself and everyone else happy with this one...(: Oh...and my nephew was born yesterday! He's so cuteeee! Just thought I'd share that(:**

**Chapter 25**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy had just finished changing into a light pink gown with white lacy trimmings that hung of her shoulders, and brushed her hair quickly before starting for the door so that she could go get breakfast when a loud knock made her jump. It was too forceful to be Caspian or Edmund, and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in wonderment as she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Her heart sunk when she saw who it was.

"Oh Annebelle! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said softly, tears threatening to escape her eyes at the mere sight of Andrew's fiance. She went to throw her arms around the girl when Annebelle grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her, and bumped against her shoulder roughly as she made her way past her into the room. Lucy blinked a few times, confused, before shutting her bedroom door quietly and turning to face the girl. "Annebelle...?" She started cautiously, not sure why the girl was acting so strange. Annebelle's eyes shot up to hers and they clearly held daggers.

"You're real pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Lucy winced at the roughness in her friend's voice, and stayed rooted to the spot. She was at a loss for words, and shrugged weakly. Annebelle sighed, and Lucy saw a tear glide down her cheek. "You've gotten everything you wanted. You waltz into this castle hanging all over _my _best friend's arm, and then act all sweet and nice and get me together with Andrew. But as soon as something goes bad for you, no one else matters. Andrew's dead and you and Caspian don't have a care in the world as long as you can be together." Annebelle finished, hatred pouring into the room from the words she spoke, and wiped a tear away hastily before glaring at Lucy once more. Lucy could feel the sympathy for Annebelle crawling out the window but tried to hold onto it, and tried to calm her anger as much as possible because she knew the girl was in a time of mourning. That didn't, however, stop Lucy from correcting her. She took a step forward, taking a strangled sigh to stop herself from screaming.

"First off, Caspian has always been, and always will be _my _best friend. It's been like that since before you even knew him. Second, it was Caspian's idea to go to a war, not mine. I thought about just going with Nain because I didn't want any Narnians dying for me. Third, the only reason I went along with the battle in the first place was because Aslan told me it was the right thing, and forgive me for saying so, but he holds a much higher place in my heart than you ever will," Lucy watched as Annebelle's eyes widened at her harsh words, and looked away from Lucy to hide the look of pain that washed over her features. Lucy was too preoccupied with curious thoughts that her own words brought to her. _Aslan said he was going to help us...where was he?_ She shook her head to clear her mind, knowing that in some way, Aslan must have contributed to their victory. _He would never break his word, _she assured herself. Lucy's eyes snapped back to the girl who was now growing hysterical on her bed. Tears poured from her eyes nearly as fast as a waterfall. Lucy's sympathy poured back into her heart as she kneeled down in front of Annebelle and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She was taken by surprise, though, when Annebelle smacked her so hard that she toppled over backward.

"I HATE YOU!" Annebelle screamed, with bitter tears falling from her eyes that she would every so often wipe away. Lucy was just about to speak when she heard a throat clear, and she snapped her head to the side to see that Edmund had come into the room just in time to see Annebelle hit her. He looked livid.

"Come with me," he growled, Lucy nodded, and made to jet over to him but he shook his head at her, pointing to Annebelle. "I meant _her,"_ he referred to Annebelle as if just the mere mention of her could poison his tongue, and grabbed her arm roughly when she made her way over to him apprehensively. Lucy watched her brother lead the girl out of the room, still having a firm grip on her.

**XoXoXoXo**

**EDMUND'S POV**

"How dare you touch my sister!" Edmund hissed after shoving Annebelle into his own room. _I'll be damned if I'm going to allow this servant to harm Lucy. _He eyed her dangerously, not sure what to do with her. Edmund knew he would never punish a servant with physical harm, especially one that wasn't really his, but he still fought the urge to give Annebelle what he just saw her give to his sister. The girl's bottom lip quivered, and she burst into tears.

"It's not fair! Lucy has everything! And because of her, my fiance is dead!" Edmund's eyes softened at her outburst, but shook his head in disagreement. He grabbed her arm once more, this time much more gently, and sat her on his bed, kneeling down in front of her just as Lucy had moments ago.

"She told me the same thing, you know? Lucy thought it was her fault. But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her," Edmund brought a hand up to graze the girl's cheek, trying to ignore the chill that went down his spine as his hand made contact with the flawless skin. "King Nain was a retched man and king, and was already causing problems in Narnia when he let his men cross our borders and kill our people. We all know he would not have agreed to any solutions Caspian would have suggested, and that Caspian would have had to propose a war no matter what. I have no doubt in my mind that murder is the way Nain accepts all war proposals, and this would have happened regardless. Maybe not to Andrew, but to someone. You can't blame Lucy. Another thing, Lucy does not have everything. She is hiding it well, but I can tell when she is hurting. She had to give up the right to ever see her family again to be with Caspian. Our mother and father think she's dead. Our family is in danger because of some sick lunatic wanting revenge with her, and she can do nothing being here. She's sick with worry. Caspian is really what keeps her going." Edmund watched Annebelle's eyes shift emotions, and she nodded to him weakly before looking down in her lap. Edmund kept his hand on her cheek, and did not fail to notice how she slightly leaned into it, as well as the tear that ran into his thumb.

"I'm never gonna see him again," she whispered, closing her eyes. Edmund groaned at the sight, never sure how to handle crying girls that weren't Lucy. He could not even calm Susan. He slowly moved to sit next to her on his bed, wrapping and arm around her shoulder nervously, and felt a tug at his heart when she hid her head in his shoulder and started to cry harder.

"There, there," he patted her back awkwardly, wishing he was better at this. He heard her mutter something inaudible to him. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." She repeated her words, speaking louder but with the occasional crack in her voice when a sob would threaten to escape.

"Andrew thought I was pretty," she said. Edmund raised an eyebrow, though he knew she could not see it. _Isn't it to be expected that a woman's fiance finds her pretty? _

"Okay..?"

"He's the only one. Who thinks that about me," she finished, her voice getting lower as embarassment hung on her every word.

"Nonsense," Edmund snapped. "Don't think of yourself so lowly. I happen to think you're very pretty indeed." She sniffled.

"Really?" She asked with her face still hidden. Edmund smirked and blushed at the same time.

"Yeah," he answered, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. An awkward silence rose between them. "I'm really sorry about Andrew, I can tell how much you loved him."

"Yeah, well. He was the only man I ever met to give me any attention." She answered bitterly. _What is wrong with these men?_

"So...you didn't love him?"

"I cared for him very much," she shot back defensively.

"But did you love-?"

"I don't know! I honestly don't. Oh! Now I feel awful! He's dead! I shouldn't be saying these things! I thought of him romantically, but I don't know if it was love." Her voice trailed off as she seemed to go deep into thought. More awkwardness. Edmund didn't know how to reply to that.

"Whatever the case, I'm still sorry," Edmund whispered, rubbing her shoulder. He caught her gaze, and she seemed flustered and ashamed at the same time.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm sorry about Lucy," her voice trailed off.

"It's Edmund, and I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Edmund stated, giving her a final squeeze before getting up off the bed, extending his hand to her. "But that can wait. How about you show me around the castle?"

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

_How dare she touch Lucy? If she thinks she will continue to live in this castle, she's got another thing coming, _Caspian thought as he made a beeline towards Lucy's bedroom. It was hard enough to not burst into Edmund's bed chamber as soon as he overheard the boy scolding Annebelle for striking Lucy, and now he had to fight with the urge to hit her right back. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. _You aren't Miraz. _He knocked lightly on Lucy's door.

"Come in," he heard her say softly, and he obliged quickly, pushing it open to find her reading on the bed. He smirked. It was a usual position for her. He changed his thought process quickly, however, not forgetting the topic at hand.

"She hit you?" He questioned firmly, anger seething underneath his words. Lucy caught his intensive stare and nodded slowly, chewing on her bottom lip to signal her nerves. He growled. "I'm firing her," he confirmed to himself and Lucy out loud, earning a gasp from her. She slammed the book shut and set it aside, moving to her knees so that she was kneeling on the bed in front of him to make herself taller.

"No you are not!" Lucy argued, crossing her arms defiantly. Caspian raised an eyebrow at her. Lucy sighed, continuing. "She's in mourning, Caspian, you have to be understanding," she grabbed his hand as she sat back on her ankles, pulling him so that he sat next to her on the bed. He immediately snaked an arm around her waist. "Annebelle just needs time to adjust. She'll come around," Lucy leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly, trying to get her way. Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if she doesn't apologize, she's fired." He stated harshly, resting a hand on her cheek delicately and inspecting her face, checking for a bruise. Lucy blushed and squirmed away.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Caspian nodded, moving away so that he sat up against the head board. He watched Lucy pick up the book she had been reading, running a hand over its cover. He noticed it was the same fairytale book that they would read aboard the _Dawn Treader_. She seemed to like it. His eyes lingered on her face, noticing the way she tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and brought her fingers to her mouth and chew the nail on her thumb while she was deep in concentration. He observed her for a while longer, until she caught his gaze and blushed deeply, making a laugh rumble in his chest.

"Come here," he whispered, and she set her book aside again and let him draw her to sit on his lap. Lucy linked her arms around his neck while his circled her small waist, moving the fingers on one of his hands back and forth on her side in a soothing manner. Lucy got a random surge of energy and kissed him hard on the mouth, making him moan in pleasure when she pressed her form up against him, and also making him protest when she pulled away abruptly and flashed him a dazzling smile that showed her dimples. "That was mean," he complained, but couldn't help but grin when she giggled.

"Sorry! I just got really excited," she explained. Caspian chuckled and tucked some of her fallen hair behind her ear.

"Excited about what?" Lucy tightened her grip on him before going on.

"Just thinking about how I'm actually here to stay. With you," she blushed as she added the last part, and Caspian felt his own surge of happiness at her words. A thought came to his mind that made him even more joyous.

"And you'll be my wife some day," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. They widened when he said this and he grinned, and chuckled when she bopped up and down in his lap.

"Mhmm," she confirmed. He got more confident.

"And someday, have a little prince or princess running about the castle?" He asked nervously, and watched Lucy blush deeper as she nodded shyly.

"Of course you'd want a prince. You need an heir," she assumed, giving him a knowing look. Caspian smiled wider.

"Yes, but I want a daughter as well," Lucy nodded in excited agreement. "I know she'd be the most beautiful princess in the world, considering who her mother would be. Big hazel eyes..."

"And dark brown hair..." Lucy added.

"And adorable freckles..." Caspian went on.

"And a perfect smile!" Lucy finished, giving a melodic laugh and kissing his mouth lovingly. Caspian thought for a moment.

"The boy needs to come first though," he thought out loud.

"Why?"

"So he can look after the girl," he answered as if it were obvious, holding her even closer. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"As if you wouldn't have a close enough eye on her, if you're even half as protective as you are of me," she said in an amused tone. Caspian prodded her side to make her giggle before answering her.

"Well of course. No daughter of mine will have suitors until she's at least..." he thought for a moment. "Seventeen!" Lucy's jaw dropped at his words.

"Caspian! You wanna know what age suitors started to come for me back in the Golden Age?"

"What?" He asked, curious.

"Thirteen!" It was Caspian's turn to hang his mouth agape.

"Peter allowed that?" Lucy nodded, and he huffed in annoyance. His eyes turned to slits.

"And what did you think of these men?" Caspian asked her seriously, and Lucy held her stomach in laugher.

"Oh Caspian! You can't possibly be jealous!" When he continued to give her the same look however, Lucy realized that he could. "I was only friends with them until I was the age I am now," she explained, not wanting to lie. Caspian huffed again. "There was only one I actually liked. But it didn't get far. He fell for Susan," she finished, rolling her eyes at her own story's conclusion. Caspian shook his head, incredulous.

"That's ridiculous. You're so much better than her," he said. Lucy prodded him in the side.

"You fancied her!"

"You were twelve! And even then, who did I spend more time with?" Lucy blushed.

"Me."

"Exactly," he spoke as if finishing the conversation, pressing his lips to her forehead. Lucy reached over and ran her fingers along the page of the book she had been reading, which sat about a foot away from where they did. The picture showed a battle scene, the first war the Pevensie children ever fought in. Aslan stood beside Lucy in the photo, looking authoritative as he looked on. Caspian nuzzled Lucy's neck affectionately. "Do you want to read?" He watched her nod, and went to reach for the book when she put a hand on his arm, giving him a sweet look.

"Can we read in the garden? I love it there," she asked nervously, and he chuckled and kissed her lips as if to answer in the affirmative. _I'm glad she likes it, _he thought before helping her stand up, grabbing the fairytale book as well as Lucy's hand, before leading her out to their new favorite spot.

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Haha, wow, you guys really hate Annebelle. But no, I will not kill her, or have Lucy smack her. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains disturbing images.**

**Chapter 26**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian and Lucy sat right beside the small pond, Lucy on Caspian's lap as she read aloud to both of them. Caspian knew it was a love story, but he wasn't paying too much attention. He was too preoccupied with her, taking his time to push the soft strands of curls over her bare shoulder, careful to let his fingers graze across her skin. Caspian closed his eyes as his lips moved over her pale flesh, hearing her catch her breath, using the arm he had hooked about her waist to press her more securely up against him. He slowly made a trail up to her neck, biting down at its base and then sucking on it tenderly to dull any pain he may have caused. Lucy smelled of strawberry and chocolate, and her scent was alluring to his senses, making him strain to have her as close as possible. He wanted to taste her mouth, and he raised his head so that his lips were a breath away from her ear. She quivered in his arms.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured seductively. She didn't reply, but he caught her sheepish grin as she continued to read. Caspian held her in a possessive embrace to his chest, continuing to kiss her jaw and cheek, trying to get her to give him her lips. She didn't respond, and he started to grow impatient. "Lucy," he whispered. She sighed in irritation.

"How am I supposed to read with you doing that?" Lucy asked. Caspian reached around her and marked her page, before throwing the book aside.

"Simple solution," he whispered huskily in her ear, then pressing his lips to the spot just behind it. Lucy huffed in annoyance before giving in after a few moments, turning her head to the side so that he could capture her lips. The kiss was slow, loving, and Caspian was in no rush to end it. He ran his tongue along the close of her lips, and heard her make a sexy little noise in her throat before her lips parted for him, allowing him to push his tongue inside. He brought a hand up to graze her cheek before it got lost in her hair, pushing her head forward slightly, while he used his other hand to push her side gently to indicate to her that he wanted her to turn around. Lucy gave in, twisting herself so that she was sitting sideways in his lap and could have better access to him. Her lips left his as she did this, and he grew impatient with the lack of contact, so he helped himself to her neck once more, nipping at it gently, smirking when he heard her whimper. He started to continue, but he heard her whisper something.

"David..." Caspian froze.

"My name's Caspian," he reminded her, feeling hurt. Lucy gasped and pulled back to face him.

"No! No, that wasn't...I wasn't. Oh just look!" She pointed over his shoulder and he whipped his head around, realizing that Lucy had spoke of the other man because he was walking into view. Drinian followed close behind.

"Drinian's with him! Oh! They're alright!" Lucy exclaimed happily. Caspian smiled at her and did a double take when he saw gold gleaming out of the corner of his eye.

"ASLAN!" Lucy cried, jumping off of him and taking a full on sprint towards the lion, throwing her arms around him when she reached him and tackling him to the ground, making Aslan's entire body quake with his laughter. Caspian chuckled as he got up and started in their direction. _No one but Lucy can greet him like that, _he thought to himself amusedly, stopping a few feet away from them. He shook Drinian's hand, telling him how pleased he was that they had made it back safely, but only eyeing David as if he made him sick. Lucy finally pulled herself away from the great lion, taking Caspian's outstretched hand with a small "thank you" before turning to Drinian. Then she did something Caspian never thought he would see in a million years. She jumped up into the captain's arms. Drinian looked a little taken aback, but hugged her back when he regained his composure whilst laughing.

"I thought something awful had happened to you!" She pulled away and turned to David, who was looking at her nervously. "And you too!" She wrapped her arms around David's neck very briefly, most likely for Caspian's sanity. "I'm so glad you two are alright! What happened?" Her hair whipped over her shoulder as she turned to face Aslan once more. "I thought you were going to be there when we..."

"I was there, dear one. As I always am with you, you know that," Lucy blushed and nodded at Aslan's words. "After Drinian helped David escape the Archenland castle, I knew King Nain was very angry. This drove him to commit an awful crime," Caspian felt the saddened silence as he realized that Drinian and David must already know of Andrew's death, which was what Aslan spoke of. "I thought it best that they remain in hiding until Nain was gone. They were with me," Caspian and Lucy nodded. Silence filled the air before Lucy piped up.

"Will you stay for a while?" Lucy asked Aslan hopefully. He chuckled at her.

"I will, for I have things to speak of with you and your brother." Caspian watched Lucy's face go white. _I hope her family's okay..._

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy and Edmund sat on the sand at the beach, Aslan laying in front of them. Lucy's mind raced as she prepared herself for what Aslan was going to tell them. She only hoped that it wasn't too bad, and that everyone was okay. She looked next to her and saw that Edmund was putting on a strong face, but his hands were shaking. She reached over and took one, leaning to rest her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Thanks Lu," he croaked. She only nodded. Aslan let out a great sigh before his eyes locked with Lucy's as he began to speak.

"Gerald is in jail," he started, and Lucy and Edmund's heads snapped up, before sharing a greatful look with one another. "But, he was not put there until after he had the time to do something terrible...to your sister." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together, not sure what he meant, but when she felt Edmund tense up next to her, realization kicked in. She gave a horrified gasp and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I hope he dies in that jail," Edmund said dangerously low, avoiding both Aslan's and Lucy's eyes. His entire body shook with anger and he looked like he was about to punch something. Lucy understood this, Susan and herself probably had the two most protective brothers in the whole world, and Edmund could do absolutely nothing at this moment for his older sister. Lucy scooted closer, and let him wrap an arm around her. She could tell that Aslan did not like what Edmund said, but he let it go before going on.

"There is something else," Edmund looked back up at the lion. "She is pregnant," Lucy's eyes widened. "She does not know yet, and normally I would not tell you, but in this case I will bend that rule." Both siblings were dead quiet for a few moments.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucy asked in a small voice. "She did want a baby.."

"Not this way, Lucy," Edmund reminded her. Aslan gave them both an apologetic look.

"In time, they will both be fine." The lion spoke gently. Lucy whimpered, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Our family is going through so much," she whispered, looking down at the ground as tears started to form tracks on her cheeks. "I miss them." Edmund tightened the hold he had on her.

"Lu..." she tore away from him, ignoring both him and Aslan as she ran back to the castle. _I shouldn't have stayed. I caused my family so much grief. _Lucy choked out sobs as she flew to the castle at top speed, ignoring the flustered looks of those she passed and bumped into. Instinctively, she ran to Caspian's room, hoping he was in there. She didn't bother knocking, but barged in, yelping when she ran into him.

"Lucy?" Caspian asked in a worried voice, putting his hands on her upper arms to draw her at arms length. "What's wrong?" Lucy couldn't speak though, and let out a whimper before hiding her head in his chest, crying heavily and allowing Caspian to lead her into his room before he shut the door. She gasped in surprise when he hooked an arm under her knees to pick her up, carrying her over and laying her on his bed before climbing in next to her and pulling her to him again. Lucy's body shook with her sobs as she soaked his shirt, holding a fist full of fabric in her hand as if trying to keep him from going anywhere, even though he would never do that. Her breaths came in gasps, stinging her lungs, and the only thing keeping her from a panic attack was Caspian's familiar cologne clouding her senses. Lucy pressed herself harder against his body, trying to let it calm her. "Shhh baby," he cooed. "It's alright, I've got you."

"Susan," Lucy cried out with a shaky sob.

"What about her?" He asked, bringing a hand up to put to her cheek, drawing her head back so that he could look at her and could wipe away tears as they came. His eyes were warm, but filled with so much concern and sadness that Lucy felt even more terrible for making him feel that way.

"Gerald! He found her! And-and he-" Caspian seemed to get it before she finished though, his eyes widened and he held her tighter. "She's pregnant," Lucy whispered. Caspian's breath caught up in his throat. "And now everytime she looks at her baby all she will see is that horrible man! And I'm not there to be with her! Or my parents! I've just left them! How could I be so selfish?" She moved forward again to put her head in the crook of his neck as hard sobs started to shake her body once more. Caspian let out an almost painful groan as he heard her cry, and started rubbing her back as if trying to soothe her but he was so desperate and frantic that it did nothing.

"Lucy-love," he started, but could not find any words. Lucy knew there was nothing that could possibly be said, so Caspian just continued to rub her back and occasionally press kisses to her head. "I'm sorry," he finally got out. Lucy only felt the tears starting to come harder. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was cry. "If you wish, I can try and have Aslan take you back," Caspian suggested in barely a whisper, as if he didn't believe what he was saying. Lucy shook her head no. The only thing worse than being in Narnia right now would be to not be in Narnia. "Do you want me to get Edmund?" He tried again. His voice sounded desperate, looking for something to make her feel better. Lucy felt panic arise in her at his words. He couldn't leave.

"No!" She said frantically into his chest, holding the hand full of his shirt that she had tighter. "I wanna stay with you," she whimpered. Caspian hushed her quickly, brushing some hair from her face whilst showering it with kisses.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere," she nodded before slightly releasing her grip, snuggling closer to him. Her sobs became gentler, and now her body quivered as her silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Caspian brought a strong hand to her cheek, stroking away the tears as they came. "Lucy," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay." She shook her head no. He tried to assure her for the longest time, but eventually gave up and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, bringing the blankets up over them and trying to soothe her into sleep.

**CASPIAN'S POV**

"_Alright now," Caspian started as he placed his hands on Lucy's small waist to lift her onto Destrier. "You need to be very careful, Destrier gets spooked very easily." Lucy rolled her eyes at him._

"_I've ridden a horse before," she reminded him in annoyance, scrunching her nose at him. Caspian chuckled. Lucy always did that when she was angry, and it was truly the most adorable sight in the world. _

"_As big as him?" He challenged, keeping a hand on her back as he fixed her feet in the stirrups. She cocked her head to the side as she wracked her brains. She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Maybe. I don't remember." _

"_That's code for: "No, but I don't want to admit I'm wrong." Just like everything you say," Caspian dodged her flying hand skillfully as she tried to smack him, grabbing her wrist in alarm when Destrier shook his head as he began to become annoyed. "Didn't I tell you to be careful? That's it," he hooked an arm around her middle and started to pull her off. "Ride's over." Lucy leaned away from him, holding onto the horse's neck as she made a pouty face. _

"_I'll be better," she whined. "Please, Caspian." Caspian gave her a hard stare back, but eventually gave in as her big hazel eyes tugged at his heart. _

"_Fine. But if anything happens, I'm yanking you off." Lucy rolled her eyes and gave a bell-like laugh._

"_You're worse than Peter some times."_

"_Well somebody's gotta stop you from killing yourself. I swear, you are the most accident-prone child I've ever met," Caspian said casually as he pulled himself onto the other horse that stood nearby. Lucy was about to give an angry retort, but Caspian raised a hand to silence her when he saw a large figure move in the forest ahead. His body froze, and he needed to get Lucy off of Destrier. Being trained for battle, naturally, Destrier rode in the direction of danger. Lucy was looking in the direction of the intruder, her eyes in slits before she tossed her head over her shoulder to look back at the safety of the howe behind them. _

"_Be still," Caspian whispered, preparing himself to climb off his horse to grab her. "You don't want to alarm Destrier." The only thought in Caspian's mind was getting Lucy to safety, before hunting a killing the man who had posed a threat to her. Lucy's tiny fists clenched in fear, and her body started to shake. Caspian quickened his pace as he dashed for her, but he was too late. Lucy's scream pierced the air as the horse bucked, raising onto it's hind legs before charging in the direction of the figure. _

"_LUCY!"_

"_CASPIAN!" In a swift motion, Caspian was back on his horse, unsheathing his sword as he raced forward to catch up with Lucy and Destrier. His eyes darted to the direction he had seen the man, and widened in fear as he saw that it was a Telmeraine soldier, and he was lining up his bow and arrow directly at Lucy. Caspian shook the reins in a hurry to speed the horse, before raising his sword high. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He roared, swinging his sword at the mans neck, and he heard Lucy give a high pitched scream as the man's head came clear off his shoulders. Caspian turned to see Destrier buck again in fear, throwing Lucy off into a tree. Lucy cried out in pain and held her ribs, her face scratched and bleeding, blood mixing in with the tears that were now cascading from her eyes. Caspian jumped off his horse and dropped to his knees at her side._

"_Oww," Lucy sobbed, the cry going through Caspian like physical pain, clutching her wound and leaning into him as his arms circled around her protectively. Caspian looked around for any sign of further danger. Not seeing any, he directed his attention back to her, pulling at her arms that hugged herself gently to inspect her. As soon as he placed a hand to her ribs, she cried out in pain, and he knew that she had broken a few. _

"_It's going to be okay, Lucy-love. I'll just take you back and you can have a sip from your healing cordial-"_

"_No! Someone's going to need it that's much worse off than I am!"_

"_Lucy, don't. I will NOT let you be in pain. You're going to take a sip."_

"_I don't want any!"_

"_Well your getting some anyway!" That was the last he would speak of it, and he lifted her into his arms, muttering frantic apologies in her ear as she groaned in pain. Caspian figured that it would hurt far too much for her to ride back on a horse, so he carried her back, and would worry about fetching the horses later. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Lucy shook her head, wincing as she brought a hand up to his cheek. _

"_It's nobody's fault except for that man's." Caspian shook his head this time, though._

"_I just need to be more careful with you from now on."_

"_I don't think it's possible for you to be more careful," she joked, resting her head on his shoulder. Caspian rested his head against hers as he carried her the rest of the way. _

**LUCY' POV**

_Lucy felt an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach as Susan made her way out the front door, going to fetch some things at the market. She turned around, biting her lip as she caught Gerald's gaze, watching as his eyes scanned her up and down, a hungry look in them. Lucy was now fourteen, and had gained some more womanly curves. She had been greatful for them until this moment, hugging herself protectively as she moved to walk past him, wishing her brothers would get home already. Gerald was not frightening looking to any old passerby, but he often made her uncomfortable._

"_I'm just going to go to my room until Susan gets back. I have homework. Feel free to make yourself at home," she said in a small voice, being careful to not brush against him as she walked past, making for the stairs. _

"_Oh I will," he said in a sickening voice, and Lucy swallowed fearfully. She quickened her speed, her foot on the first stair when she felt a strong hand grip her upper arm. Lucy froze, not knowing what to do as Gerald pressed himself up against her back, towering over her from behind. "You're very pretty," he whispered in her ear._

"_Thanks. I really do have to see to that homework-" She gasped as his fingers dug into her skin._

"_You're not going anywhere," he corrected authoritatively. "You're going to help me pass the time." Anger coursed through Lucy's veins as she tore his hand from her arm, turning around to face him._

"_My brothers will be home soon. So I suggest you leave me alone."_

"_Bitch. Don't tell me what to do," Lucy jumped when Gerald reached out and yanked her to him, laughing evilly as she tried to get away to no prevail. "Be good," he hissed. "And I won't hurt you too bad." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she was dragged to the couch and thrown down on her back, pinned down by his larger body. His lips came crashing down on hers, and even though she kept completely still and didn't participate, Gerald still made gross noises as his lips moved over hers messily. Panic arose in Lucy as he groped her breast, squeezing it roughly._

"_HELP! SOMEBODY!" Lucy screamed, but yelled even harder in pain as Gerald smacked her across the face._

"_SHUT UP BITCH!" He hit her again, right at the corner of her eye, and Lucy sobbed as he shook her. "Be a good whore." Silent tears fell from her eyes as he continued, shoving a hand up her shirt and pushing her bra away casually to toy with her breasts. She could feel his arousal, and felt sick to her stomach as it pushed against her thigh. He started unbuttoning her blouse, and ripped it off and pushing her bra up to her breasts were exposed to him, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting down too hard. Lucy bit her tongue to try and stop herself from crying out, not wanting to be hit again. Gerald went on, and Lucy sat motionless as he undressed her until her skirt was pulled down around her ankles and she was bare, kissing and touching her in places that made her want to throw up. He had taken his shirt off in the midst of it all, and started to go for his belt. "You're gonna like this, baby," he spoke into her ear, making her shake with fear. Lucy whimpered and looked away, hearing him mess with his pants until they were off, and she \could feel his naked flesh against her own. She gasped when he grabbed her hand, forcing her fingers around him and making her move her hand up and down on him. _

"_Please leave me alone," she pleaded, trying to pull her hand away. She saw anger flash through his eyes when she heard a key go into the lock on the front door._

"_HELP! PETER! EDMUND! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed frantically._

"_LUCY?" Her brothers called for her from the outside, and she heard the key shake hurriedly. Gerald yanked his pants on, shoving her down on the couch further before starting to make a run for it. Lucy's hands shook as she pulled her clothes back on hurriedly, watching in horror as her brothers tore through the door, seeing what had happened and attacking Gerald. Peter shoved him to the ground, jumping on top of him and started punching him in the jaw, teeth and blood spurting out, while Edmund kicked him in the side. Edmund's head shot up to look at her, and he ran over to her as fast as he could and yanked her into his arms. _

"_Call the police," he ordered, before running back over to help Peter. Lucy's body shook as she obeyed her brother, dialing the station and crying heavily as she explained to the officer what had happened._

"_Lucy? LUCY!"_

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian woke with a start when he felt violent movement next to him. He shot up in alarm, thinking something was hurting Lucy, when he saw her thrashing in her sleep and crying. Her head tossed back and forth as she cried out for help.

"Leave me alone!" Caspian started to shake her.

"LUCY!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"LUCY!" He gave her one last jerk before she shot up, jumping away from him and hugging herself, breathing rapidly and sobbing. "Baby?" He asked worriedly, putting his hands on her cheeks and looking into her eyes. The fear in them broke his heart.

"He-he was-" Lucy started to speak, but her body shook as her sobs started to over take her again, and she hid her head in her arms. _Gerald,_ Caspian thought angrily, realizing Lucy had a dream about when he hurt her. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest as she trembled in fear.

"I've got you, Lucy. You're safe with me," he murmured into her ear, rocking her back and forth. He held her until her breathing slowed, but she still clung to him for dear life. Caspian felt helpless to make her feel better, and wanted to make every ounce of pain disappear from her forever. "I love you," he whispered, hearing her whisper it back into his neck. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes, thankful that she seemed to be getting better. He lay her back down, holding her to him and burying his face in her hair. He felt an undeniable urge run through him.

"Marry me," he whispered, drawing back to look in her eyes, watching them widen.

"You're asking me to marry you because I had a nightmare?" He gave an amused chuckle.

"I'm asking you to marry me because I love you, and I want to be your husband. I want you to marry me so that I can be with you every single day for the rest of my life, and always be able to take care of you, and have you do the same for me. Will you?" After a few moments of silence, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

**Simple proposals are better than planned out extravagant ones in my opinion. I think it's more romantic to be asked when you least expect it, not sitting in some decorated room or at a crowded fancy restaurant. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy bit her lip and smiled as her eyes fluttered open to see Caspian's bare, strong chest in front of her, shielding her from the cold whilst his arms were circled around her in a protective embrace, his body rising and falling as he took in deep breaths in his sleep. She didn't know how he even seemed to act so in his sleep, but that was her fiance. A deep blush graced her cheeks. _Fiance._ The word alone made her heart race. Lucy sighed, snuggling closer into his embrace as she tried to ignore the light shining through the windows, signaling to her that it was time to wake and start the day. _I'd rather stay here forever,_ she thought, eyes flicking up to study Caspian's face. The sunlight shone on his tanned skin, outlining the strong line of his jaw and making him look like some sort of fairy tale prince. Not able to resist, Lucy rose her body slightly to press her lips to his, closing her eyes as she felt their warmth. Blushing, she relaxed once more in his arms, using his forearm as a pillow, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.

"Is that all I get?"

Lucy jerked and her eyes flew back open to see Caspian grinning down at her, eyes shining with amusement as he saw her expression. Her cheeks must have looked as red as a rose.

"Oh! I'm-erm-sorry if I woke you..." Lucy felt her stomach do a jolt as he chuckled and his fingers brushed over her skin as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You didn't, I just was pretending to be asleep. I don't exactly feel like getting out of bed at all," he grinned at her sheepishly before dipping his head down to capture her lips in a loving kiss, moving his against hers rhythmically, his strong hand cupping her cheek. Lucy felt her legs go numb and she was glad she was lying down, because she knew she would have collapsed against him if the situation was different. There was something so different about the way he was kissing her verses the normal ones they shared. This one was filled with so much obvious love and adoration that her brain went fuzzy, making her oblivious to anything happening around her except for the way the warmth of his body seemed to seep straight through her nightgown to her skin, setting it ablaze and making her feel tingly all over. Or how perfectly their bodies seemed to mold together, fitting together like a puzzle piece as he drew her even closer into the security of his embrace, while his fingers traced patterns over her cheek and his scent clouded her senses. As he pulled away for air, Lucy found herself following him, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Perhaps we don't have to?" She breathed against his lips, eyes still closed as she heard the suggestive tone in her words, surprising herself. Caspian groaned, closing the gap between them once more and pressing his lips to hers much more roughly than previously. But, to Lucy's displeasure, this kiss only lasted a few mere seconds.

"Mmm, I'd love that. Unfortunately, such behavior must wait until we are husband and wife," he murmured, sighing as he nuzzled her neck. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she understood the meaning of his words, and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Images, very _inappropriate _images invaded her mind. Caspian's skin brushing against hers, his brown eyes black with lust as he moved over her, muttering her name repeatedly as he made love to her. "What are you thinking about?" He questioned her casually, immediately pressing a warm kiss to her neck.

"Oh! Ummm-well. I was-umm-"

"A little early for daydreaming, isn't it?" He sounded so amused, and Lucy wondered if he could read her mind for a moment, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She wracked her brains to cover herself.

"Well, I was thinking about a dream I had last night," his body went rigid against hers, his grip tightening on her protectively once more. "Not _that _one, silly. And relax," she kissed his cheek soothingly. "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine last night. When you were crying," he let out a painful groan, moving so that he hovered over her, stroking her cheeks lightly. "Do you have that dream often?"

_Yes. _"No. I guess I just had it because I'd been thinking about him, with everything that happened yesterday. Don't worry, Caspian. I don't think it'll happen again," she rose herself up slightly to brush her lips against his own, noticing how long it took him to react. He deepened the kiss, once again making her quiver under him, before pulling away with a strained sigh. He was _obviously _still worried. His eyes searched hers carefully.

"I hope you're right, Lucy-love. It hurt too much to see you like that," he ran his thumb along her cheek, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Lucy bit her lip, praying for his sake that it didn't happen again. She reached up, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it lightly.

"Actually, I had a very wonderful dream after that. That you asked me to be your wife," she cocked her head to the side, a smile tugging at her lips as it was his turn to blush. His voice was suddenly shaky as he answered her.

"Funny, I had the same one. And in mine, you said yes," he rested his forehead against hers. "Was I dreaming that?" Lucy giggled as she shook her head "no" picking herself up to kiss him once more. He sighed as she pulled away. "I love you so much," he breathed. Lucy thought for a moment, before giggling nervously. "What?"

"Well, you know what comes next," he stared at her, clueless, making her giggle again. "I have to tell Edmund." She watched him as his eyes widened in fear, and he started shaking his head in disagreement.

"Can't we tell him after the ceremony?" She smacked his arm playfully.

"No we can not!"

"I won't live to marry you!"

"Don't be a baby," she scolded him, putting a hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head down so that she could have his lips once more. He seemed rather taken aback, for she was kissing him very passionately, but he soon gave in. Lucy put a hand to his chest, moving it along the stone like surface, noticing how his chest heaved under her touch. He pulled away, making her whine in protest.

"I'm sorry, angel. But I don't trust myself to have restraint," the blush returned to Lucy's cheeks as he kissed her head, moving so that he lay next to her once more. She nodded reluctantly, letting him pull her so that her head rested on his chest, and she traced her fingers along his skin. They relaxed for a while, Caspian's breathing going back to normal as he studied her.

"I love you," he whispered. Lucy's eyes snapped up to meet his, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too," she giggled as he smiled triumphantly, closing his eyes and resting his head in the pillows. "But I need to go. Someone has got to tell Edmund." His chest rumbled with his laughter as he gave her a squeeze before releasing her, letting her stand up and rearrange her nightgown. She was making to leave when she felt him grasp her hand lightly.

"When shall I have the plans arranged for?" He asked, grinning at her knowingly as she blushed. _I can't believe I'm actually marrying this man. _Lucy kneeled down on the bed, her hair brushing against his chest as her face hovered just inches away from his own.

"Soon," she answered. He chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucy nodded curtly before giving his lips one last peck before standing up once again and leaving the room, grinning like a fool.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy knocked on the stone door that led to Edmund's room three times, tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for him to let her in. She raised an eyebrow as she heard whispers, quite a bit of rustling, and nervous giggles. _Edmund definitley doesn't giggle like a girl,_ she thought, knocking again, much harder this time.

"Edmu-" she started, but the door flew open and she found herself face to face with a blushing Annebelle whose lips were swollen as if she had just been snogging someone. Lucy put a hand on her hip, looking over Annebelle's shoulder to gaze at Edmund knowingly. He put a hand to the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle.

"We were just-uh-" Lucy put a hand up to silence him.

"I don't need a play by play," she turned to Annebelle, who was wringing her hands and seemed like she was overcome with nerves. "Can I have a moment alone with my brother?" Lucy needed to say nothing further, for Annebelle dashed out of their faster than Lucy had ever seen anyone go before. Lucy took a deep breath and walked into Edmund's room, closing the door quietly before turning to him. He looked like a little kid who just got caught doing something he shouldn't. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and his hand still remained on the back of his neck, rubbing back and forth nervously. Lucy eventually lost her patience, her arms crossed and her feet planted in a firm stance.

"Are you insane?" She demanded, hearing him groan in embarrassment and watching his eyes slowly creep up to look into hers. Lucy raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to answer her. Awkward silence filled the air for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why is that insane?" His answer made her jaw drop as she closed the space between them to slap his arm roughly, taking him by surprise since he grabbed it in pain.

"Why? I have to explain to you that snogging a hormonal girl whose fiance just got murdered is wrong? How could you be so stupid?" She smacked him again, harder this time. He hissed in pain before grabbing her wrist and shoving it away.

"Don't hit me!"

"I'm gonna do a lot more than hit you!" At her declaration, Edmund grabbed both her arms and pinned them down to her side, refraining her from hurting him any further. He towered over her, looking her square in the eye.

"Lucy Aria Pevensie, if you hit me one more time..."

"You'll do what? You wouldn't dare hit me," she pointed out knowingly, pushing her chin up in the air and squinting her eyes to give him an intimidating look. He huffed angrily, but Lucy knew she was right. The White Witch would give up evil before one of her brothers struck her.

"I'll.." his eyes left hers for a moment and he seemed to be thinking. "Ground you. Yeah, that's it. I'll send you to your room and you won't come out until I say," Lucy couldn't help but roar in laughter.

"That's ridiculous! You can't ground me!"

"I can so!"

"Whatever! Just tell me why I caught you with Annebelle!" He growled, annoyed before releasing her, turning away and running a hand through his jet black hair. He turned around abruptly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why is it such a bad thing? I like her and she likes me," Lucy felt a surge of sympathy for her brother, he obviously did not understand. She stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes apologetically.

"Edmund, she is in mourning. She clearly isn't thinking straight. She's just trying to fill a void," she spoke gently, not wanting his feelings hurt. He shook his head in disagreement.

"She didn't even love him. She just liked that he made her feel good about herself, she isn't very confident."

"And that's exactly why she's doing this. You make her feel good, but that is all." He threw his hands down in frustration before holding her arms again, making her look at him.

"Lucy, you aren't understanding me. I _like _Annebelle. She liked Andrew and still has feelings for him, I mean, as much feelings as you can have for someone who isn't alive. But she also likes _me. _Andrew's dead. But I'm _alive, _and there is nothing that is going to hurt me. We make each other happy, so why can't you just accept it?" She sighed.

"It just seems like your taking advantage..."

"Lucy Aria Pevensie, do you not know me at all?"

"Why do you keep saying my middle name?"

"Answer me!"

"Fine! I know you wouldn't do something like that! Just don't hurt her," she gave in weakly, stepping on her toes to hug him tightly. He seemed put off by her random display of sibling affection but hugged her back nevertheless. "I love you Eddie."

"I won't hurt her. Now why are you sucking up?" _Oh crap._

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You always turn on the cute when you are sucking up. Eddie?"

"I can't tell my big brother that I love him?"

"Fine. I love you too. Now what do you want?" Lucy bit her lip nervously, giving a shaky laugh.

"Well, it isn't something I want. Okay, well I guess it is, but.." she took a deep breath. "Caspian and I are engaged." Awkward silence.

"I thought he said you were too young," he complained. Lucy shrugged.

"I guess he changed his mind, that just isn't important anymore."

"Well it's important to _me," _he sighed. "When is this wedding happening?" Lucy shrugged again.

"As soon as possible," she said cautiously, moving to wrap and arm around him. "Come on, you knew this would happen eventually."

"But not this soon. I wasn't planning on letting some man take my baby sister away when she was only fifteen," he looked like he was about to puke, and wanted to punch something at the same time. Lucy squeezed him around the middle.

"But it isn't just some man, it's Caspian. I love him," he gave her a pained look. "And he isn't taking me away," she protested. Edmund wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her tightly.

"He better take good care of you," he whispered, and Lucy perked her head up.

"So you'll walk me down the aisle and give me away?"

"He'll be lucky if I let go..."

"Edmund!"

"Fine, yes." He kissed the top of her head and she thanked him, hugging him tight.

**Sorry guys...but Annebelle and Edmund are together(: Okay...so an idea just popped into my head. If you've looked at my profile, you'd see that I mentioned a story that I have an idea for after I finish this one. But...I just got another idea, and I'm not sure which story I wanna write first. Right after I finished this chapter I got an idea to write a story that goes along with this one about Lucy and Caspian when they first meet in Prince Caspian, and how they became best friends and it'll go up to the time when Lucy leaves Narnia before the Dawn Treader. It obviously won't be very romantic, and probably won't be in the search engine under romance but friendship...but I'd have all the cute moments that this story has with the flashbacks only it'll be the complete story. I thought it would be interesting to those who liked this story, so let me know what you think of that idea. Anyways...this story is probably only gonna have a few more chapters..cause it'll stop after their wedding night. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright guys...come on. Annebelle isn't a bitch...and she isn't using Edmund. She actually likes him. I don't write in her POV at all, so don't say that she isn't upset over Andrew...cause you don't know. I assure you she is, and you will see that in this chapter. So calm down(: I like Annebelle...I did make her up after all(: **

**So I've decided to write the story about Lucy and Caspian in Prince Caspian after I finish this one. Naturally, it'll be named Prince Caspian: My Version, so it'll be easy to spot if you've read this story. Idk if it'll be under romance, cause Lucy and Caspian won't be having any of **_**those **_**moments in it, but I am gonna have Caspian and Susan moments, so maybe it'll be under Friendship/Romance. Anyways...look out for it!**

**For those of you who don't like Annebelle, you'll certainly love Caspian in this chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian had washed and prepared for the day and was now making a brisk walk to Annebelle's room. He needed to have a little talk with her. Lucy had distracted him the day he had wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but Lucy couldn't stop him now. Stopping in front of her door, Caspian knocked on it roughly a few times.

"Come in!" He heard her call in a much too _happy _voice. He walked in, seeing her merrily brushing her hair as she finished getting ready. When her eyes met his angry ones, however, they widened in surprise and fear. She jumped out of her vanity chair, and gave him a short bow.

"Your majesty," she addressed him in barely a whisper, her voice slightly shaky.

"Save it, Annebelle. I know what you did," at his words, Annebelle stuttered for a second before clasping her hands together, wringing her fingers around nervously.

"Lucy told you I'm with King Edmund?" She asked meekly, eyeing him cautiously. Caspian's jaw dropped, he hadn't been expecting _that._

"No. I meant I know that you put your filthy hand on my fiance," he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes as he said the last word. She caught herself quickly though, and smiled.

"You're engaged? How wonderful!"

"Never mind that. I can't believe you'd forget about Andrew so easily. Now you're whoring around with Edmund?" Annebelle gasped, crossing her arms over her chest and her eyes started to water.

"I haven't forgotten him," she whispered. He shot her a glare.

"One would think differently. I can assure you if I found Lucy dead in a pool of blood, I wouldn't be shagging the first chambermaid I see," Annebelle whimpered as her tears fell more freely.

"It's not like that. And I'm not a whore."

"Yes you are! Andrew loved you! How dare you be so unfaithful?"

"I'm not being unfaithful! I never even looked at another man while he was alive!"

"That's just it! We just buried him, and you've already hopped in the sack with another man? I've known you were a whore from the moment you kissed me all those years ago!" Caspian normally would have felt guilt or sympathy, but she had gone too far this time. Annebelle put a hand to her mouth to stiffle her sob.

"That isn't true! And I didn't _hop in the sack _with Edmund, we've only kissed..."

"And would you care to explain to me why there is a bruise on the side of Lucy's face? How dare you touch her!"

"Here we go again! Lucy Lucy Lucy!"

"Of course I care about Lucy! I love her! I know that's a foreign concept to you, loving your betrothed."

"STOP IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Caspian grabbed her arms roughly, shoving her against the wall as he towered over her.

"Don't you raise your voice to me. You will learn your place. You are no longer Lucy's lady's maid, you'll do the chores the normal servants do. If Edmund really wishes to be with you, than so be it. But if you ever touch Lucy again, you'll be out on the street. You're lucky I don't believe in beating workers, or you would've gotten a million times what you gave to Lucy." He released her, giving her one last glare before turning his back on her and walking out the door, seeing a few worried looks of people who had heard the fight from outside. He ignored them, turning to walk away, when he came face to face with Edmund. He was fuming.

"That was not necessary." The younger king started, taking a step forward to get into Caspian's face. Caspian sighed.

"Yes it was. If you think it's alright for her to hit your sister, than it certainly is surprising. I always thought you and Peter were more caring than that," after he finished, Caspian made to walk away, but was halted by Edmund's rough yank of his arm.

"I never said it was okay. I told Annebelle that. But it also isn't okay for you to be treating a young lady like that. Lucy tells me you two are to be married. What will happen when Lucy makes you angry?" Caspian's eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"Lucy doesn't make me angry," he growled. _But you are right now._

"Oh she will. Believe me. She may look like an angel but that girl will have your blood boiling. I can guarantee it. So how are you going to handle it? Are you going to scream in her face? Or just hit her? Cause if I found out you've hit my sister.." Caspian rose a hand to stop him.

"Did I hit Annebelle? No. I've never hit a servant. So get your facts straight before you go accusing people. And no, I wouldn't do either of those things. If Lucy was really making me that mad, I'd walk away. I'd go calm down before I did something stupid and then go make things right with her after. But I seriously doubt Lucy will ever do anything half as bad as that girl. Her fiance has just been buried, and she's already with you. After she hit Lucy and blamed Andrew's death on her. She's crazy." Edmund shook his head in frustration, looking around and shooing the people who were watching them intently, before turning back to Caspian.

"She feels horrible for what she did to Lucy, and she would apologize if you let her get within ten feet of her. She knows it was wrong to blame Lucy, but she did it because she was upset and needed a reason. It all happened so suddenly, she wanted someone to blame. Annebelle isn't crazy. She _is _upset. She tells me all the time. She _does _cry over Andrew. She _does _feel guilty for being with me. But she's happy. And so am I. You two used to be friends, you'd think you would be happy for her." Caspian sighed. There was no getting through to him.

"Well we aren't friends anymore. Not after striking Lucy." Edmund threw his hands in the air.

"Caspian! Come on! You'd get angry with a rock if Lucy tripped over it and scraped her knee," Caspian only glared at him for the comment, but didn't respond. "Which shows me you'll take care of her as a husband. But can't you just apologize to Annebelle?" Caspian thought about it for a moment.

"No." Edmund sighed.

"Whatever, just leave her alone then. Anyways, this whole proposal to Lucy seems rushed. Wasn't the whole reason we had to attack Nain because you wouldn't marry her because she was too young? What has changed since then?"

"You know Nain had to be taken down regardless. Nothing has changed. I love Lucy, and we would have been married eventually no matter what. I don't see a point in putting it off, I want to be her husband." Caspian rose his eyebrows as Edmund's eyes turned to slits.

"You aren't just doing this for the wedding _night?" _Caspian's eyes widened at his accusation.

"Of course not!" Edmund let it go, sighing.

"Speaking of which, Caspian, there is something you should know-"

"I already know. About Gerald and what he did to Lucy. I know about Susan and the baby. I know everything." Edmund nodded and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Good then. Just, be good to her. If I find out any differently, you'll be sorry." Caspian nodded, averting his gaze awkwardly. Silence filled the air before Edmund walked away without a goodbye.

**XoXoXo**

A few hours passed in which Caspian met with his advisors and told them the news. Naturally, they were thrilled, and started making arrangements to have the ceremony in a few days time. He also took out his mother's engagement ring, which he had been saving for whomever he were to marry, and pocketed it to give to Lucy, before leaving to search for her. Not finding her in her bedroom or Edmund's room, he made for the garden. When she wasn't there, worry started to creep into his mind. He shook his head, telling himself not to be ridiculous, and that she was probably with Aslan somewhere. The lion had been lingering around the castle since Drinian and David arrived, so that he could be there for Edmund and Lucy through the rough time. Finally, after turning a corner, he found her walking his way down the long corridor. He smiled warmly, speeding up to go greet her when she took him by surprise, shooting him a glare and turning around swiftly, heading in the opposite direction.

"Lucy?" He called, confused, picking up his pace to catch up with her. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a mean look before turning her back on him again. Out of nowhere she broke into a run, heading into a random room she found and slamming the door behind her. Caspian huffed in frustration before knocking on the stone door.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Go. Away."

"No." He jumped when Lucy banged on the door from the inside out of anger. "Lucy!" He hissed. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm angry with you."

"I can see that."

"Then you heard me when I told you to go away. I don't want to see you right now," her words stung him, but he growled anyway and banged on the door once more.

"Lucy Pevensie, as King of Narnia, I demand that you open this door at once!"

"And as High Queen of Narnia, I demand that you shut up!"

"I will not! Open the door and tell me what I did wrong!" He jumped once more as the door flew open and he caught sight of her. Her face was flushed with her rage and her hair swayed around her face. Caspian smirked, she was rather cute when she was angry. She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Don't you grin at me! This isn't funny!" He sighed, before walking past her into the room. She shut the door once more before turning to face him again.

"What isn't funny?" He asked, sitting down on a sofa that he found and waiting for her answer.

"How horrible you were to Annebelle!" Her answer made him groan. _This is about that tramp? _He shook his head and stood up, making his way towards her. Lucy thought he was going to reach out to take pull her to him, but he really was just standing his ground.

"She is horrible, Lucy. I don't see why you aren't angry at her instead of me. Not only did she strike you, but now she's taking advantage of your brother. Her fiance just got murdered, Lucy, and she's acting like a first class whore. She obviously doesn't really know how to be in a real relationship," Lucy stomped her foot and stepped closer to him, craning her neck to look at him properly.

"Neither do you! Or you would have remembered that I told you to be nice to her because of what she is going through!"

"If she was really in "mourning" she wouldn't be acting this way!" Lucy stomped her foot again before turning her back on him, her hair whipping him in the face. She stormed over to the sofa and plopped down on it, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. Caspian stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her until her anger was replaced with passion, but he knew better. Getting too close to Lucy when she was this fuming was just asking to be smacked.

"You yelled at her? And called her a whore?" She asked him unbelievably, her eyes remaining on the ground.

"Andrew was my friend, Lucy. Would you not be angry?"

"But Annebelle is your friend too. You're one of her only friends. And now she thinks you hate her, and she's afraid of you!" Caspian stopped, his eyes widening.

"She's what?"

"Afraid. Of you. You slammed her into the wall! And yelled in her face! I'd be scared too!" His gaze softened.

"I'd never do that to you..."

"I know that! But were not talking about me! If you ask me, you treated Annebelle just like your uncle would have." Caspian's breath caught up in his throat. He waited for Lucy to apologize but she never did, she only glared at him, showing him that she truly meant what she said. His legs shook as he walked over to her, sitting beside her on the sofa but not touching her. He had a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow, and his head suddenly was aching. _I'm nothing like Miraz, am I? _He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, not wanting to look at his fiance. He felt her shift beside him, and he thought that she had gotten up, not wanting to be near him. He was taken by surprise when he felt her soft hands pull his hands from his face, grasping them lightly. He opened his eyes to see her kneeling in front of him, her hazel eyes wide with sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, squeezing his hands.

"You were right, though," he choked out. "Bella's really scared of me?" Lucy nodded slowly but gave him a watery smile.

"You called her Bella," she told him. He pushed his eyebrows together.

"I always call her that," Lucy shook her head.

"You've been saying Annebelle since she hit me. Because you were angry," she pulled one of her hands from his, putting it to his cheek and stroking his skin with her thumb. Caspian nodded, pulling at the hand that still held his.

"Come here," he whispered. She looked confused. "Please," he stuttered, pulling her again. She nodded, letting him draw her to sit in his lap. His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly. Lucy let one arm rest around his shoulders and used the other hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed the bruise on the side of her face. "I just don't like anything hurting you. And it seemed like she was betraying Andrew."

"She isn't," Lucy answered, kissing his forehead. "I promise," she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Silence filled the air for a few moments, giving Caspian time to think.

"I'll talk with her," he promised, pulling her closer. He felt her smile into his skin before she kissed his neck sweetly. Caspian then remembered why he had wanted to see her. "Do you want your ring?" He smiled warmly when her head popped up and her eyes widened with excitement. She nodded, biting her lip nervously. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his mother's ring. Lucy gasped.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. It was, a simple golden band with a princess cut diamond. His mother had always preferred simple, and he knew his Lucy would as well.

"It was my mother's," he told her as he slid it onto her finger. "I'm sure she is thrilled with the beautiful girl I've found to wear it." He chuckled when Lucy threw her arms around his neck, showering his cheek with butterfly kisses.

"Oh thank you!" He drew her back and captured her lips in a tender kiss, his hand still resting on hers and he could feel the ring on her finger, and he loved the feeling of it there. He pulled away and heard her sigh. He spoke against her lips.

"I love you so much, Lucy-love," she giggled and pecked his lips once more, returning his words. "Oh and about this morning. You said you wanted to be married soon? How does two days from now sound?" Lucy gasped and a beautiful smile broke across her face as she nodded frantically and bobbed up and down in his lap, making him roar with laughter. "I guess that's a yes," he chuckled, hugging her closer and kissing her cheek.

**Only two more chapters! Don't worry! We will get one final glance of the Pevensie's in England, who will get an unexpected lovely surprise! Caspian will apologize to Annebelle and then he will marry Lucy! And then they will have their wedding night which I'm **_**sure **_**you are looking forward to! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

After leaving Lucy with much reluctance, Caspian decided it was time to go apologize to Annebelle. He felt horrible about the way he acted, for he never imagined himself to be that sort of King to his servants, but something in him was still screaming that he was right in a way. He tried to argue with himself, saying over and over in his head that young hormone driven girls were bound to act this way when they were upset about something, but it just didn't seem to sit well with him. He absolutely knew that Lucy would never act like Annebelle was if something should happen to him, but Lucy was different than most girls. Still, confusion aside, Caspian knew that a man should never speak to a young woman the way he did, even if his gut was telling him that she deserved it. He halted in front of her door, gathering his thoughts and breath, as well as trying to work out something to say, before he gently knocked on the stone door. He heard her bed creak as she got up, and a few seconds later the door creeped open, Annebelle's bright blue eyes peering at him through a small crack she made. Caspian watched her eyes widen, before she made to slam the door in his face. He put his hand to the door to stop her, and gently pushed it open.

"We should talk," he started, leaving the door fully open but remaining standing in the entrance to the room, not wanting to invade any space she may need. She crossed her arms across her chest, giving him look that read fear and hatred at the same time. She seemed to be torn between smacking him and running away. "Bella..."

"You were horrible!" She cried, smacking his arm roughly with a determined look in her eyes. As soon as his eyes shot up to hers, however, she took a few worried steps backward. He groaned.

"I'm not going to hit you, Bells," he whispered. "I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," she brushed some hair from her face and nodded her head, as if agreeing with him. Her eyes met his again.

"No you shouldn't have." Caspian took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself for her tone held a twinge of smugness that he couldn't stand.

"I don't believe that I'll ever understand your train of thought with all of this, but I do want you to be happy. If Edmund does that for you, then I hope everything works out with the two of you," _Why do I want to bang my head against a wall for saying that? _Annebelle just stared at him, a smile slowly rising on her lips. He forced a smile, hoping that everything was alright again.

"So...when is the wedding?" She asked, and Caspian was glad for the change of topic. He could talk about marrying Lucy all day.

"Two days from now," Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"But there's so much to do! Does Lucy even have a dress?" Caspian shrugged, leaning more casually against the doorframe.

"I don't know. I don't care what she wears."

"Well she has to be gorgeous!"

"She already is-" Annebelle rose a hand to stop him, giggling.

"Save the mush for Lucy. That's very sweet, but she really does need a dress. Is it alright if I take her to the royal couturier to have one made?" Caspian thought about it for a second, the last real encounter with Annebelle that Lucy had was when she slapped her. "I'll apologize first," she tacked on. He sighed, relaxing slightly.

"Alright then, you can ask her. I don't suspect she'll be as thrilled as you, she isn't really all that girly," Annebelle giggled at his comment and gave him a brief hug before shooing him out of the room.

"Thanks! I'll go ask her later, right now I'm supposed to be going to meet Edmund." Caspian made a gross face.

"Ew." He dodged her flying hand as she tried to smack him before running away, Annebelle going in the other direction to go find Edmund. He chuckled, shaking his head and walking down the corridor. He smiled when Lucy came into view, and felt warmth course through his veins when she gave him a shy wave and smile, picking up her speed to greet him. When she reached him, his hand immediately snaked around her waist to draw her close and the other tucked a few stray curls behind her ear.

"Hey," he whispered, brushing his lips over her cheek, smiling as the skin heated with her blush. She looped her arms around his stomach and hugged him tightly, standing on her tip toes to peck his lips.

"Hi," she said with a giggle. Did you..?"

"Yes, I apologized. Everything's fine," Lucy sighed in relief. "She's actually planning on apologizing to you and asking you to go get a wedding dress with her. She said she was going to see Edmund first, though."

"Oh well I was just on my way to see Edmund myself, he had Glenstorm come tell me to meet him in his room. I wonder why he wants to see us both at the same time?" Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps to force you two to talk things out? I don't know, love, why don't you go find out?" She nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling away and making to walk away. He stared after her, smiling at her back before grasping her hand to prevent her from going any further. She turned around with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" He pulled her close again, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he left his lips a breath away from hers and stared into her eyes.

"In two days you'll be my wife," he whispered. Lucy bit her lip and nodded, kissing his lips sweetly, then pulling away and smiling slyly.

"Aren't you lucky?" She giggled. He rolled his eyes, prodding her side before kissing her one more time on the forehead and shooing her off.

**XoXoXoXo**

**SUSAN'S POV**

Staring at her whitened face in the bathroom mirror, Susan tried take deep breaths to calm her racing thoughts. _I'm ten days late. That's never happened before,_ her hands shook as she blinked back worried tears. _Not with him, anyone but him._ She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks hastily, Susan pulled the door open to see Peter staring back at her.

"Are you alright?" Susan said nothing, but let out a strangled sob before dashing forward into her brothers arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. He was taken aback for a moment, but eventually came to his senses and squeezed her back, rubbing her back as she cried into his neck.

"No," she whimpered, completely hiding her face in his skin, trying to calm herself down with the familiar comfort of her brother's embrace. Unfortunately, it was doing nothing, she was too distraught. "I mean-I d-don't know." He tried to hush her, rocking her slightly.

"He's gone. He's in jail, and he's never getting out. He can't hurt you anymore," he murmured into her ear, holding her tighter. Susan knew that Gerald himself could not hurt her, but she just couldn't bear the idea of carrying his child.

"No! That's not it! I think I-"

"Think you're what?" He encouraged her, drawing her away slightly so that he could properly look at her. Susan seemed to sense that Peter knew what she was going to say. She blinked back a few tears and let out a whimper. "Not that," he pleaded hopefully. When she remained silent, though, his head dropped. "Are you certain?"

"I think so," she strained her throat for any sound to come out. She could barely breathe. She watched her brother's body shake with rage, and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest to calm him. Painfully slow moments passed, in which time Peter got a control on his breathing, and Susan silently cried. Finally, she felt her back warming from the friction her brother was creating as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Perhaps," he started, and she looked up at him. "I should take you to the doctor, so that we can be sure before we have to tell mother and father anything." Susan nodded thankfully, not wishing to cause her parents any more pain, as they were already in the middle of an inevitably endless missing persons case for both Edmund and Lucy. They didn't need any more to worry about. Susan replaced her head on Peter's chest, basking in the momentary peace and comfort he provided. His breathing seemed to be becoming more ragged, courser. She said nothing, listening closely, wondering why he sounded so unfamiliar. That's when she heard a rumble from behind her that was undeniably not Peter, but someone she would have never expected to be in their upstairs hallway. She heard Peter take in a hiss of air.

"Aslan?" He asked unbelievably, his arms falling from her shoulders. Susan turned around on her heels, not sure if she was dreaming or not. There he was, the great lion whom she thought she would never again see, standing in front of her in her own home. She stirred slightly on the spot, not sure what to do as Aslan looked upon her with an expression completely unreadable. A whish of air blew her hair at her side as Peter darted to the lion in a very Lucy-like manner. Peter stopped just a few inches from the lion, not attacking him, but giving him a questioning look. Aslan nodded with a chuckle, and then Peter fell to his knees before him and his arms were wrapped around his strong neck. "You're here," her eldest brother managed to choke out.

"I am always where I am needed," Aslan said in his familiar wise tone. He wasn't looking at Peter when he said this, though, he was looking at Susan. Peter saw this, and pulled away from him, standing back up to make his way back over to her. He put a hand on her back, gently pushing her forward towards Aslan. She was sort of reluctant, knowing that her relationship with the lion held nothing in comparison to that of her sister's, but she was being pulled to him by an invisible force that knocked her off her feet and had her burying her head in the golden mane.

"Am I?" She asked in barely a whisper, not fully asking the question because she didn't even want to say the word.

"Yes, you are," his answer had her squeezing her eyes shut tight, tears somehow still finding their way down her cheeks.

"I don't think I can do this," she half spoke, half sobbed. _How can I even look at my child knowing that it had that monster's blood coursing through it's veins? _

"Of course you can, Susan," she heard Peter whisper from behind her. She shook her head into Aslan's soft hair in disagreement. She felt the lion shift slightly.

"The bond between mother and child is too strong to be faltered by such details. Your child is the light in the dark, not something to dread."

"I don't dread him or her. I just am worried. What happens when Gerald eventually pays his time, and gets released, or if he escapes again? If he finds out he has a child, won't he want to come for it? He can't take my baby away from me," she whimpered, still refusing to open her eyes or lift her head.

"If anything as such were to happen, I will be with you and your child and will protect you always. Your faith makes your heart stronger, and just reminding yourself that you are under my eyes will calm you immensely." Aslan finished and Susan sniffled, her tears slowing as well as her breathing. "Everything will be fine," Aslan assured her, nuzzling her side. Susan took in a deep breath, calm washing over her. _I'm having a baby, _she thought, sheer joy replacing all fear and reluctancy.

"Are Edmund and Lucy alright?" Peter asked, changing the subject to her relief. Aslan smiled.

"They are well. As a matter of fact, your sister will be married in two days," both Susan's and Peter's eyes widened. Peter looked as if he would punch something, and Susan wasn't sure how to feel. _I should not be jealous. I chose to leave him, it isn't Lucy's fault, _she told herself over and over, slowly starting to agree with herself. She looked over to see Peter's hands shaking.

"Will he treat her right?" Susan giggled at her brother's question, anticipating Aslan's answer.

"Caspian loves Lucy more than life itself, and has already proven to me that he would do anything imaginable for her. I have absolutely no doubt that he will treat her like the Queen that she is." Peter nodded jerkily, his breathing slowing slightly. Susan rolled her eyes leaning against Aslan and closing her eyes. _Everything is going to be alright._

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

_Edmund's being real sneaky about this, _Lucy thought as she made her way to her brother's bedchamber, still baffled by the thought of him arranging an affair as such, it was completely out of character. Edmund certainly wasn't good with handling the emotions of teenage girls, unless it was Susan or herself. Lucy couldn't fathom why he would want to be there when her and Annebelle talked everything out. Reaching his door, she knocked on it firmly three times and only waited, calling his name out when far too many silent moments passed. _I guess he's not in there, _she thought annoyingly, rolling her eyes, her brother was always late for stuff. _I'll just go find him myself, then. _With her decision she walked through the corridors, calling Edmund's name and looking around all of the corners. Passing by a spare room, she heard a male voice, and couldn't tell if it was that of her brother's or not because it was so low. The door was open a few inches, and Lucy doubted anyone needed privacy if they left it open, so she pushed on the stone surface and barged in.

"Edmu-" _What the? _Before her were Annebelle and David, Annebelle sitting up on a table while David stood in front of her kissing her passionately. The two tore apart at the sound of Lucy's voice, David looked utterly embarrassed while Annebelle looked rather fearful. Lucy staggered slightly, not sure what to do or say, before pure anger burned within her. "What is this? You're dating my brother!"

"What?" David cried, looking from Lucy to Annebelle to Lucy again, surprise and a sense of betrayal on his features. "What the hell, Bella?" Annebelle's lips parted as if she were to say something, but only uttered out a small noise that showed that she was at a loss for words. "I'm out of here," David said, shaking his head at her disappointedly. He walked up to Lucy, bowing lowly. "Forgive me, your majesty. I did not know-" Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright," she gave him an apologetic look before he thanked her and walked briskly out of the room, not even sparing Annebelle another glance. The door slammed behind him. Lucy's eyes shot back to the girl, who shook her head as if there was nothing to say. Lucy clenched her fists.

"My brother was wonderful to you, he defended you no matter what."

"Lucy, you don't understand. With everything that's going on, it's hard to-" Lucy growled at her. _I've had quite enough of this emotional roller coaster bullshit. _

"Listen here, Annebitch. It's _Queen _Lucy to you, you no longer have the privilege to address me informally. It is obvious that not only did you not love Andrew, but you didn't even care for him. He was merely a passing fancy, just like Caspian, Edmund, and David. There is no saying that you are in "mourning" or that you are an emotional wreck right now, that ship has sailed for you. Caspian was right, you are a complete and total whore! And you will not speak to my brother ever again!" Annebelle's eyes turned to slits as she stood up, making her way across the room to get into Lucy's face.

"You think you're just perfect don't you? That you can have anything you want!"

"I've never said or thought anything remotely close to that. But jealously is truly an evil thing, perhaps you should work on that. Oh, and if you ever touch me again, I'll throw you across this room so hard that you'll break your legs and no longer be able to spread them." Annebelle's jaw dropped just as the door creaked open.

"Lucy?" Edmund's voice sliced through the air. He caught sight of the girls. "Oh, you two are talking." Annebelle let out the most pathetic excuse for a fake cry Lucy had ever heard, rushing across the room and jumping into Edmund's arms.

"She called me a whore too!" She cried. Edmund's eyes widened and he turned to Lucy with a confused expression. Lucy threw her hands in the air in anger.

"Oh do shut up! Edmund, that is true, but only because I caught her snogging David!" Edmund's arms dropped and he took a few steps backward from Annebelle, who was shooting daggers at Lucy with her eyes.

"You can't believe her! She just doesn't like me!" Edmund growled.

"I'd believe my sister over you any day. Get out," he pointed to the door. Annebelle screamed in frustration before storming out of the door positively fuming. Edmund looked after her, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy whispered, walking over to embrace him. He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head.

"It's alright, I should've known."

"You'll find someone who loves you, Edmund."

"I know," he chuckled. "But for now I don't want to even try to find anyone. I do believe that you need a wedding dress? Lets go get you one," Lucy giggled and nodded as he gave her one last squeeze, before allowing him to lead her out of the room.

**You're welcome. Oh and thanks to the reviewer that kept referring to her as "Annebitch," because that was the inspiration for Lucy to call her that haha(: This was my plan all along, and I thought it was so hilarious to see that you all were bashing Annebelle and knew she was bad. Of course I played along and defended her, I had to keep the surprise(: Anyways, the bad thing about this chapter is that there's barely 50 words of Lucian cuteness, and for that I'll be having two more chapters after this instead of one. And now that all of the other issues are resolved those chapters will be solely reserved for mushy gushy sexy Lucian(: Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ughhh! I'm so annoyed! So last night I had like half of this chapter written and was gonna finish and submit it, but my computer got a virus. Every single time I turned it on it would shut itself down, even in safe mode. The only thing that would fix it was restoring it to its original settings, so that it was like the computer just came out of the box. This of course, deleted the part of the chapter I had already written. So, because of my frustration this is going to be the last chapter, but I'll try to make it a long one. I have really enjoyed writing this story and you guys have been awesome readers/reviewers, and I'm sad this story is coming to an end. I'm ready to finish it, however, and get started on Prince Caspian: My Version. It will be a prequel to this story and I guess I should have written it first but oh well haha(: NarniaFan is really the one who inspired me to decide to write it since she always got so excited when I would put in a Lucy/Caspian PC flashback(: Haha, so...ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 30**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

_I knew I should have kicked that tramp out of this castle as soon as she touched Lucy, _Caspian thought as he stormed down the castle corridors on his way to look for his fiance. He had just gotten out of a meeting where he was making preparations for the wedding, when he saw David stomping down the hallway, positively fuming and with clenched fists. Normally, Caspian would have let it go, because he quite honestly didn't care for the young man who so obviously had a thing for Lucy, but he needed to make sure that nothing serious was happening about Cair Paravel. He addressed David, asking him what was wrong, and really was not in the least bit surprised at the information he was given. Before he had arrived back from the voyage on the Dawn Treader, Caspian would have never thought that Annebelle would behave in such a manner, because she always seemed like a well-rounded girl that was fun to be around. After seeing how she reacted to Lucy's arrival and Andrew's death, however, Caspian knew he had not seen her true heart. Instinctively, he wanted to go grab Annebelle by the arm and personally throw her out on the streets, but decided with better judgement to have Glenstorm escort her to her aunt's house just a few miles outside of Cair. He wanted so badly to forget about Annebelle and the complications she has caused all together, and focus on giving Lucy a beautiful wedding. She hadn't said anything about specifics that she would want with food, decorations, or music, and Caspian made plans to ask her what she would like, and if she told him nothing, he would plan it himself with his knowledge of her likes and dislikes. He wanted to see her face light up as soon as she walked into the ballroom. _I don't want her to know I went to a meeting about the wedding without her, _he thought, because he wanted to plan it on his own so that she was surprised when she saw everything. Caspian already had one thing arranged that he knew Lucy would love, Aslan would be the one marrying them. It only seemed natural, since the great lion has known Lucy for longer than himself, and has a very deep connection with her. No one would have ever said it out loud, but it was a general consensus that Lucy was Aslan's favorite Pevensie. _I think Lucy is _everyone's _favorite Pevensie, _he thought inwardly, making himself chuckle. True enough, since Lucy always seemed to carry a light with her that could bring a smile to even the most hostile of lips. Everytime she would smile, someone else couldn't help but follow suit, and her gentle words and kindness stilled the jumbled souls led down the wrong path. This aside, Lucy was not one to be messed with, and could fend for herself and others, even though Caspian felt better having a watchful eye on her regardless. He smiled at the thought of her angelic face and sped up, needing to find her faster. Naturally, he tried her room first, knocking swiftly on the stone door and calling out her name gently.

"Just a moment!" Came Lucy's voice, sounding slightly caught of guard and panicked. He heard the rustling of paper and the slamming of a drawer before the soft patter of Lucy's feet on the wood floor signaled to him that she was coming to the door, and he crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow as the door flung open. Lucy was dressed in a red gown that exposed part of her shoulders and the very top of her breasts. The fabric hugged her slim waist and the beginning curve of her hips before loosening as it flowed down into the skirts. All of her hair hung down around her waist and back in natural beauty and her cheeks were flushed. Her wide eyes looked up at him shyly as she bit her bottom lip. Caspian had meant to question her on what she had been doing, but could not resist dipping his head down to capture her plump red lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, Lucy still held her hands in front of her, wringing her fingers together. He leaned against the doorframe. "What were you doing?" Lucy's cheeks turned rosy at his question but she still smiled mischeviously.

"Nothing," she answered simply, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. He gave her a hard stare, chuckling when she gave it right back to him. Getting an idea, Caspian stepped over the threshold to her room and placed his hands on her waist, just above the curve of her hip, and leaned down so that his lips were a breath away from hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me," he breathed, touching his lips to hers briefly and then pulling away, smirking when she tried to follow him but did not succeed. Lucy kept her eyes closed as she answered him, stuttering slightly on her words.

"I-um-uh-no." Caspian sighed and ran his nose along the side of her cheek before tracing a line down her neck and placing a kiss to her shoulder where no fabric covered her soft skin.

"What did you hide in the drawer?" He whispered, picking his head up to rest his lips against her ear. His hands traveled around her body to the small of her back, nudging her closer gently and pinning her body to his own. Lucy's little body shook slightly against his, and she turned her head to try and take his lips, he yanked his head back.

"Nuh-uh, silly girl. Not until you tell me," he let out with a chuckle as she scrunched up her face and stomped her foot.

"I guess I won't be kissing you again then," she retorted, stepping out of his arms and turning her back on him, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. He rolled his eyes at her poor attempt at acting. He knew Lucy would kiss him eventually. He grinned foolishly.

"I guess I'll just look for myself then," he stated, swiveling around her and making his way towards the chest of drawers. He heard Lucy squeal behind him and felt her grasp his hand tightly and pull him back.

"No! You can't see!" She whined, holding both of his hands.

"Why not?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog look. Lucy's eyes searched his for a few moments before she huffed in agitation.

"Because it's my wedding dress! You're so annoying!" His mouth made the form of an "o" in understanding and he chuckled as she glared at him, nose scrunched up. She was trying to look angry, but he thought it rather adorable, and finally gave in to both Lucy's and his own needs as he pulled her into his arms and stole her lips in a kiss. She resisted for a moment, but when he put a hand to cup her face and brushed his fingers delicately over her rosy cheek, she sighed into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Caspian broke away from their kiss for a moment as he backed her up into a wall, pinning her arms down at her sides and beginning to kiss her neck heatedly. When he bit down on the skin, she called out his name, and he wanted to hear it more and more. He skillfully grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, pinning them behind her back so that he could have a hand free. He growled into her skin before pulling it between his teeth, sucking gently, and let his hand slide up to her breast, squeezing slightly. Lucy's breathing quickened and she struggled to release her arms so that she could touch him.

"Caspian," she whispered raggedly as he toyed with her breast, and her chest heaved when his lips left her neck and went to the top of her other breast where the fabric of her dress did not reach. His lips brushed over the skin sensually, and Lucy shuddered when he traced a line with his tongue painfully slow. "Caspian," she said, no longer in a hushed voice. He continued, re-applying his lips. "Caspian," she said, louder. He chuckled, pressing her further into the wall with his body. "Caspian! Let go of my hands!" Her voice sounded frantic in a gasp, and he quickly released her, pressing his eyebrows together as he looked to her for a reason. Lucy pulled her hands from behind her back and rubbed one of her wrists as she made a pained expression. He felt a stab of guilt and panic.

"I hurt you?" He croaked, reaching out to gently take the wrist she was nursing in his hand, inspecting it. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head quickly.

"It's nothing, really. You just had it twisted in a weird way, it'll be okay in a moment," she said calmly, kissing his neck softly. He tried to get her to let him have it bandaged but she insisted that he was being silly and that it was already getting better. Instead, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck lazily and pressed herself up against him, making his body ache for hers. He hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"What do you want for the wedding?" He asked, watching as she gave him a confused look.

"Um, for you to show up?" He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, brushing some hair from her face.

"You don't have to worry about that. No, I mean what sort of decorations, food, and music? Stuff like that," he finished, really needing to know what she wanted so that he could make it so. Lucy sighed, giving him a sweet smile.

"Let them be creative." He nodded and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"This has been a crazy day," he said, stifling a yawn. "Poor Edmund." He heard Lucy sigh and shift in his arms.

"He'll be alright. I kind of wish he could go back to Ramandu's Island, so that he could see Liliandil. I know he was only mesmerized by her beauty, but she's a star, she must be a complete angel."

"Not in comparison to you," he said, chuckling when she rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny," she giggled.

"But you love it. And me." Lucy bit her lip and stood on her toes to brush her lips against his.

"That I do," she whispered.

**XoXoXoXo**

The next two days passed by hurriedly for those preparing the ball room and feast, but painfully slow for Lucy and Caspian. Caspian spent every waking moment with her that he could when he was not seeing to wedding details and other things, but it wasn't enough for him. He just couldn't wait until they were husband and wife and could be together all of the time. Edmund seemed a little angsty, and Caspian felt sort of guilty for snatching his sister up and away from him, even though they would all still be living under the same roof. Lucy tried to mask her impatience by keeping herself busy reading, practicing swordplay, or riding Destrier, but Caspian knew that she was a bundle of nerves and that she must be wondering what he was up to. She had no idea that he was the one really planning the wedding, and thought that both of them would be surprised when they saw the ball room. Caspian had walked past a window and saw Aslan speaking with Lucy and Edmund the day before the wedding, and later heard the two siblings speaking of Susan and Peter and how Aslan had visited them and calmed their worries and told them of the events taking place in the castle. Lucy's mood seemed to lighten as she realized that her siblings were alright without her, and he would chuckle when he'd see her speaking merrily with a random Narnian or running about the garden or beach. The night before the wedding, Caspian found his fiance in the garden, sitting by the small pond with her legs tucked behind her, dressed for bed. She scooped up handfulls of water before letting them fall between her fingertips back into the pond, every once in a while gazing at the sky. He walked slowly up behind her, not wanting to frighten her.

"Caspian," she acknowledged in a faint whisper, knowing he was there without turning to look at him.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, sitting down beside her and observing her face. She shrugged.

"I just did," she answered simply. He nodded, shaking his head in amazement, and continued to watch her. The light wind blew her hair gently, bouncing curls flying in the wind slowly, and the moonlight casted a pale glow on her face to make her look like an angel. He seemed content gazing at her, but jumped in surprise when her head popped up and she gave a giggle and moved into his lap. He chuckled as she kissed his cheek several times. "Excited?" He asked.

"Yes! We're getting married tommorow!" She rested her forehead against his and kissed the bridge of his nose, shrieking when he tickled her sides. Her bell-like laughter died down, and he sighed as he held her in place, foreheads still touching.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

**XoXoXoXo**

**LUCY'S POV**

Lucy had woken that morning from a serious lack of sleep due to overwhelming excitement. As soon as it was light enough outside for others to be awake, the girl jumped out of bed and got cleaned up quickly before dashing out of her bed chamber to Edmund's room. She didn't knock, but barged in, catching him by surprise as he was pulling on his shirt. He chuckled at her expression.

"You're lucky I was done changing," he said cooly, crossing his arms across his chest. "What's up?" Lucy giggled and darted across the room to throw her arms around her brother, who caught her with a roar of laughter.

"I'm getting married today!" She squealed, her hug nearly knocking him off his feet. He squeezed her tightly, kissing the top of her head and rocking her slightly.

"Yeah..." He sounded sort of pained, and Lucy pulled away to give him a questioning look. He put on a smile and put a hand to her cheek. "I'm very happy for you. If anything goes wrong, tell me. I'll have my plans of attack ready to execute," he teased, but Lucy knew he was serious in a way. She rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Everything will be perfect," she assured him, pulling away and looking around the room for something that would interest her. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked as she turned to him. He chuckled.

"Well you need to get ready," he told her. She nodded worriedly, nerves starting to rest upon her stomach, before wrapping her arms around him again.

"Promise you'll let go?" She asked. He sighed.

"Of course."

**XoXoXoXo**

**CASPIAN'S POV**

Caspian had a mix of emotions as he stood at the altar, waiting with bated breath until the moment that he would see his bride walk through the grand golden doors. He wrung his hands nervously, not knowing exactly why he was nervous. He knew Lucy loved him, and that he loved her, and that they would be married and would be happy. He supposed he was just eager to make everything perfect for her, not wanting to mess up. He felt a nudge to his hand from behind and saw Aslan grinning at him reassuringly. The lion's assurance calmed him slightly, and he thought back to the first moment he had ever seen Lucy.

_Caspian watched as the mysterious boy creeped quietly up behind the minotaur, sword in hand and ready to attack. Caspian started stepping as softly as he could on the forest ground, trying to sneak up on the boy so that he would have the upper hand. He had just gotten the trust of the Narnians, and he would not have it ruined by allowing some random teenage boy to come along and kill one of them. The boy raised his sword and Caspian jetted forward with a sort of war-cry, blocking the boy's blow to the back of the minotaur's head, who jumped in surprise before roaring in anger. To Caspian's surprise, the boy was much stronger than he had expected, and Caspian had to duck as he made a blow to his head, the sword getting wedged into a tree that had been just behind his head instead. Caspian growled and kicked the boy in the stomach, making him topple to the ground before turning to retrieve the sword so that he may finish what he had started. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy raising a large rock as if he was about to hit him in the head.._

_"No! Stop!" A soprano-like voice pierced the air in a cry of worry, and Caspian turned in the direction of it to see a small girl picking herself up out of some nearby bushes. She was short and slender, with a childish round face and pale skin. Reddish-brown hair fell to her shoulders and she had large hazel eyes and freckles. Her face was that of anguish. Has this mysterious boy hurt this little girl? Caspian thought angrily, shooting the boy a glare and advancing on him again. The girl seemed to read his mind. "Don't! He's my brother!" He halted, nodding to her without looking at her before he saw her run between them to embrace the boy he had just been fighting._

_"Peter!" A shrill voice shouted, soon accompanied by it's owner as a teenage girl rushed into the clearing accompanied by another boy. Caspian stared at her, she truly was a beauty. He blinked a few times, this is not important right now. He turned back to see that the girl had pulled away from "Peter" and was now eyeing him curiously. Caspian felt nervous under her stare and looked down at the sword he was holding, reading the engraving on the blade, his eyes widening._

_"High King Peter?" He queried, Peter nodded._

_"I believe you called."_

_"Yes. But, I thought you would be older," he stated, casting a glance to the wide eyed girl who still stared back at him, noticing how she looked like something right out of a fairy tale. She was quite an enchanting little one. He then looked to the pretty older girl and the boy who was with her. _

_"If you would like," the little girl started, and he turned his attention back to her, seeing a sly grin on her small face. "We could come back in a few years." No, don't go._

_"What's your name?" He asked, taking a step towards her. The girl blushed and he chuckled. Peter, however, interrupted with a raised hand._

_"We'll tell you while we walk," he instructed, patting his little sister's shoulder before turning his back on her and gesturing to the Narnians to follow him. The beautiful older girl walked around him with a flirty smile with the boy he assumed to be her other brother close behind. He shifted nervously, but then saw that the small girl still remained standing in front of him._

_"Lucy," she said with a sweet smile and musical voice. He broke out into a grin, it was a pretty name. He knelt down in front of her._

_"I'm Caspian. Thank you for stopping us before, I think your brother was about to beat the life out of me with a heavy rock," he said teasingly, smiling proudly as she giggled. He stood back up, sweeping a hand to gesture for her to go ahead, and he walked by her side until they reached their destination. _

He laughed inwardly in remembrance of that moment, shaking his head. Looking around the room, Caspian only hoped that he had done well and that Lucy would like everything. He had all of her favorite food and music, as well as royal purple curtains and lilies strung around the room. Aslan stood proudly at the altar next to him, awaiting Lucy's arrival. A throat cleared and Caspian's head shot in the direction of the noise, seeing the announcer clasping his hands in front of him and raising his head proudly as he prepared to speak. The chatter died down.

"May I present her majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant, High Queen of Old of Narnia!" He swept his hand towards the doors and stepped back, allowing Caspian to see Lucy and Edmund walking through the door with linked arms. His breath caught in his throat. Lucy wore a pure white gown that was completely overlain with lace and a long train. It was long sleeved, but the sleeves didn't start until halfway down her upper arm, and all of her neck and shoulders were exposed showing creamy skin. Her hair was curled in ringlets and glossy, hanging around her and bouncing slightly as she walked. The white dress on her pale skin made her glow brighter than any star. But her face was what tugged his heart the most. Her eyes lit up excitedly and lovingly as they met his, the biggest smile he had ever seen forming on her face. She looked around, mouth hanging open slightly as she observed the room, before looking back to him quickly and he could see her chest rise and fall as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes falling on Aslan, Lucy gasped and tried to rush forward, but was held back by a laughing Edmund, who shook his head and kissed her cheek as they maintained their slow steady pace. Caspian heard Aslan chuckle beside of him, but his eyes remained glued to Lucy, as if trying to speed her up with his mind. Finally, the siblings reached the end of the aisle, and Aslan cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Edmund, who nodded reluctantly, turning to face his littlest sister.

"I love you," he muttered, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead. Lucy threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him fiercely, causing a few guests to chuckle in amusement. Caspian was among them, expecting nothing less from her. Edmund hugged her back, kissing her head one last time before releasing her, going to sit down. Caspian watched Lucy take in a deep breath before turning to look at him, blushing under his intense stare.

"Narnians," Aslan started as Lucy moved to take her spot across from Caspian. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two wonderful royals. King Caspian X, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." The crowd clapped enthusiastically. "The love that I see here is great and everlasting, and Narnia will be in what I expect to be the best of care. If the two of you would join hands please," he instructed. Caspian took Lucy's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "The rings, please," Aslan called. Caspian smiled as Lucy looked around and saw the small boy who carried their wedding rings to them on a pillow.

"Adam!" She greeted, and the boy blushed deeply at her before handing her Caspian's ring and then giving Lucy's to Caspian. He bowed before rushing off to sit down with his mother. Aslan turned back to the royals.

"We shall continue. Caspian, do you take Lucy to be your wife, to love and care for until your death, and to have as a partner in ruling our kingdom?" Caspian watched Lucy's face turn to nerves and squeezed her hands again.

"Yes," he stuttered. Aslan chuckled. Caspian shook his head as he heard Lucy giggle. "I mean, I do." Lucy took his ring and slid it on his finger, her hands shaking slightly.

"Lucy, do you take Caspian to be your husband, to love and care for until your death, and to have as a partner in ruling our kingdom?"

"I do," Lucy said, her eyes locked with Caspian's. He smiled lovingly at her before sliding her ring onto her finger, bringing her hand to his lips for a moment. Aslan made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, causing Caspian's head to snap to him.

"Did I say kiss the bride?" Caspian's eyes widened and he shook his head, stuttering on his words.

"It was only her hand, sir," he explained nervously, Lucy giggling beside him. Aslan chuckled, and Caspian knew he was only messing with him.

"_Now, _you may kiss the bride," he said, a hint of amusement still in his voice. Caspian nodded before turning to Lucy, pulling her to him by the hands before he wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other hand to her cheek. He kissed her slowly and gently, smiling into the kiss as the Narnians erupted with applause and cheers. When he pulled away, Lucy was beaming up at him, and he couldn't help but kiss her once more.

**XoXoXoXo**

Caspian held Lucy tightly to his body as he pressed heated kisses to her neck and shoulder, his body pulsing with desire. He wanted her so badly, but wanted to go slow so that he could properly memorize every inch of smooth, soft skin on his wife's body. Lucy's hands trailed over his chest, tugging at the vest he wore, trying to get him to take it off. She whimpered slightly when he made no effort to do so.

"Calm down, love. We have plenty of time," he whispered into her ear, before moving his lips over the skin just behind it, feeling her shudder in his arms. He took her hands, guiding them to wrap around his neck, then letting his own hands slide down her sides to rest on her hips, pulling her forward to press her into his body, letting her feel his arousal. He dropped his head down to take her lips in a slow, steady kiss, moving his lips over hers rythmically and groaning slightly when her tongue shyly licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance. He granted it, marveling at the sensation of her tongue exploring his mouth, grinding her hips into his. He broke away from the kiss, panting and smiling slightly as she made a whimper of protest.

"Turn around," he ordered gently, pushing on her hips lightly to reposition her. She obeyed him, putting her back to him and shifting nervously when he pulled all of her hair over one shoulder, kissing the top of her spine. Caspian found the zipper to the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly and kissing the skin as it was exposed to him. He took in a breath of air when he found that she didn't have to wear a bra with her dress, and he could feel her body tense up. He stopped momentarily to wrap his arms around her from behind, speaking into her ear. "It's alright Lucy-love," he said softly, seeing her nod, before he kissed her hair, releasing her to go back to what he was doing. He finished unzipping the dress, pulling it down off of her shoulders and letting it fall to a pool of fabric at her feet. He sighed as he took in the curves and pale skin that he had never seen on her before, long shapely legs, and a perfectly rounded bottom. He smirked as he saw she wore lace panties. He pressed his chest up to her back, resting his hands on her upper arms as he moved his lips to her ear once more. "I'm sensing a theme here," he said with a chuckle, warmth spreading through his chest when she giggled, signaling to him that she was okay. She lifted her feet out of the dress, kicking it aside, before taking a deep breath and turning back around to face him. He groaned. She was _perfect. _He took a moment to let his eyes scan over her body, her slim waist, perfectly sized breasts, curvy hips and long legs, all covered in flawless, moonlighten, soft, and milky skin. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable. He reached forward, gently pulling them away so that she was not hidden from him, and kissed her lips tenderly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into the kiss. He felt her relax, putting her hands on his chest once more and fumbling with the buttons on his vest. He allowed her to do it on her own, letting his hands roam over her body as he kissed her neck, one resting on the small of her back while the other moved to her breast. Lucy whimpered as he squeezed experimentally, loving the feeling of the soft skin surrounding a hardened nipple. Before he knew it, Lucy was sliding his vest off of his shoulders, and untucking his shirt from his pants. He lifted his arms, allowing her to take it off for him, immediatley pulling her forward so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest as he kissed her passionately. She gasped when he picked her up and carried her over to his bed, laying her down gently, moving so that he hovered over her on the bed. He brought a hand to her cheek, smiling as she leaned into it.

"I love you," he said softly, running his thumb over her cheek. Lucy smiled, picking herself up to press her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips after pulling away, putting a hand on his back and pushing him forward slightly so that he was closer to her. She wriggled around a little, blushing as he smiled down at her. She looked at him nervously, opening her mouth as if she were about to speak but snapping it shut quickly.

"What?" He asked curiously. Her eyes searched his before she lifted herself up once more, rubbing a hand over his chest and kissing his neck. She brought her lips to his ear, her breath causing chills to go down his spine.

"Put your hands on me, Caspian," she whispered seductively, and Caspian groaned before pushing her down into the sheets, attacking her lips with his. She gasped at his sudden rush of energy as his hands moved over her, not sure where to go and where to stop. He wanted to touch every inch of her, memorize her, but his need for her was gathering intensity. He tore his lips away from hers, pressing kisses down her cheek, neck, collar bone, and then finally finding her right breast. Lucy whimpered as he took the mound in his mouth, sucking lightly and closing his eyes at the taste, his other hand going to her other breast, his thumb moving over her nipple. Lucy's breathing quickened, and she put a hand to the back of his head, her fingers getting lost in his hair. Caspian's free hand traveled down to move over her hip, then to her inner thigh. Lucy whispered his name, tugging at his hair gently so that he would kiss her lips once more, her hands going to his belt, letting out an irritated noise after she struggled with undoing it.

"These," she grabbed a bit of the fabric of his pants and shook it. "Off," she muttered urgently. He shook his head, kissing her again heatedly.

"Not yet," he whispered. She whimpered in protest.

"I want to touch you," she complained, and he growled before shoving his lips against hers forcefully. He swallowed a gulp of air before shaking his head again.

"It's all about you this time, okay?" He pleaded, resting his forehead against hers and searching her eyes for approval. Her chest heaved with her breathing before she gave in, nodding slowly, and he put his lips to her neck as he started pulling down her panties, sliding them down her smooth legs and tossing them aside. Starting at her ankle, Caspian let his hand roam up to her inner thigh, pushing lightly so that she would spread her legs for him. His eyes snapped to hers for a second, as if asking for permission, and she nodded jerkily. He started kissing her neck once more, taking skin between his teeth and sucking as his hand traveled to her center, his heart beat quickening as he noticed how wet she was. He let his finger glide over the silky flesh, pushing and rubbing at her nub momentarily, hearing her moan his name before it pushed inside of her slowly. He closed his eyes at her tightness, pulling his finger back out slowly before shoving it back in faster.

"Caspian," Lucy half gasped, half moaned as her head fell back slightly. He watched her face as he switched to two fingers, his breathing quickening as hers came in small gasps and whimpers. She arched her back very slightly, her breasts pushed out and he moaned at the sight, speeding up the thrust of his fingers as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking a little harder than he had before. "Mmmm," she moaned, her mouth parting a bit and her eyes closing. Caspian smirked as he got an idea, continuing to suck at her breast and thrust his fingers inside of her, but also rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub at the same time very quickly. "Ohh!" Lucy moaned louder, her hand going to his back and the other to his hair to hold his head to her breast. She rocked her hips up to meet his fingers, and he couldn't help tearing his lips from her breast to watch her.

"Lucy," he groaned, feeling himself becoming painfully hard. She took a few breaths before her eyes snapped open to meet his. "Are you ready?" He asked hopefully. Her eyes widened before she bit her lip, nodding nervously. He swallowed a gasp of air before he pulled his fingers from her, moving so that he hovered over her again, using one hand to support himself and the other to undo his belt. Lucy's eyes held his, her chest rising and falling as she watched him. He removed his pants and boxers, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He watched Lucy's eyes move over his body, widening as she saw his size and he saw a flash of fear go through them. He put a hand to her cheek. "Everything's okay, Lucy. It's just me," he whispered, stroking his thumb over her freckled cheek. She nodded jerkily but the look remained. "Do you want to do this another night?" She shook her head frantically.

"No, no please. I want to," she assured him, kissing his lips lovingly. He nodded, putting a hand to her thigh, parting her legs wider and positioning himself between them. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"It's going to hurt," he admitted worriedly, knowing that part was inevitable. Lucy rested her hand on his cheek, not saying anything but nodding as if telling him she was ready. He took a deep breath before lining himself up with her, slowly pushing himself inside of her tight, wet heat, stopping himself at her barrier. He watched her close her eyes tightly before she put her hand on his back, pushing him forward as if telling him to continue. He pushed through, hearing her gasp in pain and watching her bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying out. He started showering her face with kisses, whispering words of love. "Shhh, baby. I love you," he mumbled to her ear, kissing it. He brushed some hair from her face as well as a stray tear. "Lucy?" He started worriedly, for she had stopped making noise and her body seemed less tense.

"You can move," she whispered, her hazel eyes opening to meet his. He hesitated for a moment, and Lucy rose her hips to meet his, making him gasp in pleasure, and she did as well. Realizing that she was no longer hurting, Caspian slowly pulled himself out so only his head was inside of her, before thrusting it back in in one swift motion.

"Lucy," he groaned, her tight walls silky around him. Lucy started kissing and biting at his neck, panting as he continued. He went slowly at first, hearing Lucy's sighs each time they met.

"Please Caspian, faster," she whimpered needily, thrusting her hips up quickly. He groaned loudly before obeying, reaching a hand under to grab her bottom so that he could repeatedly push her up to him as fast as he could. "Oh! Caspian," she moaned, her fingers digging into the skin on his back. He grunted into her shoulder as he pumped in and out of her heat, kissing the skin he found there whenever he could find a moment, Lucy still sucking on the skin of his neck. Starting to feel close to his finish, he took a free hand and put his thumb back to her nub, rubbing it vigorously as he made love to her, noticing how her moans turned to cries.

"Ah!" She cried out, her lips momentarily leaving his neck. "Please," she whimpered. He went faster, moaning her name repeatedly as he filled her up.

"Please cum for me Lucy," he begged, wanting to hear her scream his name. She cried out, arching her back and rising to meet him one last time.

"CASPIAN!" She cried out, moans escaping her throat and her eyes flying open. He watched her for a moment, before her felt himself go inside of her.

"OH LUCY!"

"Ahhh! Ohh!" Her voice lost strength, her chest heaving as she came down from her high, her back falling back down to the sheets. He panted heavily as he kissed a trail up between her cleavage to her neck then her lips, kissing her over and over.

"I love you so much," he muttered between kisses. Lucy's arms wrapped around his neck as she said it back in a whisper. He pulled out of her, moving so that he lay beside her and gathering her to his chest, showering her face with kisses and making her giggle. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over them, his hand tracing lazy patterns over her back.

"I'd always hoped that I would marry you," she started, his gaze going to her face. "Since the first time I met you. I wanted you to be my husband." He smiled warmly.

"And I loved you before I even knew it." He told her, his arms holding her securely as he rubbed her back, sighing in contentment with his beautiful wife in his arms.

THE END.

**Ahhhhhh! DONE! I told you this chapter would be long...the longest one yet(: I really hoped this ending was okay because I've obviously never written a sex scene before. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I cannot wait to start my next story...and the first chapter should be up like tommorow or the day after...since I write fast at the beginning of a new story..so look out for it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
